Follow Your Heart
by Sheen Rox
Summary: Voldemort gathers supporters, this time he has a new death eater, one who can get close to Harry, but is it Harry Voldemort wants this time? and Harry becomes closer to a certain Ravenclaw, but it's more than love between them. It's Destiny...FINISHED
1. Last Day

Ok guys! I'm back with my next hp fic. I hope it's just a much as a success as my last one, please read and review cos it really encourages me to write. This has nothing to do with my last fic but I hope you like it anyway.

This story will be written from Harry and Cho's POV depending on who I think has the most interesting storyline, it just depends. But it'll be in the 3rd person, so it won't be written as if I'm Cho. It'll be what Cho's thinking no-one else. If you know what I mean.

P.S. No flames please! If you think this story is really crap just give me some advice or leave me alone, flames are pointless and don't help me or any other author write better. So no flaming, just constructive criticism or praise if you like it -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It was almost Christmas time at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone was in the Holiday spirit. There were decorations all over the castle. The usual 12 Christmas trees in the Great Hall were decorated with huge amounts of tinsel, ever lasting candles, icicles that didn't melt, other magical objects and of course they were all topped with a sparking, golden star.

There was Holly and Mistletoe everywhere, all the suits of armour wore wreaths around their necks or tinsel halos and singing cheery carols to any student that passed. The ghost were similarly dressed and wishing every pupil who they passed a Merry Christmas!

Even the most quiet and moody students were enjoying the Christmas festivities.

Among these students was Cho Chang. A lot had gone wrong in life recently. First Cedric's death, this had started a long stream of bad luck for Cho. In her 6th year she'd been out with Harry Potter but let her feelings get in the way of their relationship. She knew she would regret that for life, it was a burden she would take to her grave.

This had been followed by the betrayal of her best friend Marietta. She would never forgive Marietta for that, she still understand why she'd done that.

Then her parents had spilt up right at the end of her 6th year. In the summer holidays Cho had been told her father was suffering from depression at divorcing his wife. Cho had then lost her Grandmother in the holidays too, someone she could confide in and talk to. A then to make things even worse Cho had come back to school to find Harry Potter had a new girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

So Cho had so far had a pretty crap year. Her bad moods had reflected in her school grades and a lot of her friends had become sick of her brooding all the time.

As Cho wandered along the corridor towards her Charms lesson alone all the thoughts built up in her head until she didn't know whether she wanted to cry or hit someone. Nothing made sense any more.

"Hey Cho wait up!" A voice called from down the corridor. Cho knew who it was. One of her most loyal friends Samiha was running down the corridor towards her. Cho turned around to look at Samiha. She was tall with short, brown hair. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the early morning, winter sun streaming through the window.

Cho was happy to see Samiha, she could always make Cho feel better by making her laugh. Everyone liked Samiha, she had a great, bubbly, outgoing personality, which made her easy to like. Cho forgot her troubles around Samiha, she could always have a laugh with her. She was just the sort of person Cho needed now.

"Hi Samiha, sorry I didn't wait, you looked too busy chatting up Michael Corner," Cho said letting her bad mood slip away. Samiha grinned sheepishly.

"Well he's pretty cute, what did you expect me to do, he's handsome and single." They both laughed. Samiha seemed to put a cheering charm on everyone she met.

"So you think he likes you," Cho asked feeling much better than she had five minutes ago. Samiha grinned at her.

"Yeh! He was so flirting with me," Samiha smiled happily.

"Good for you, who wouldn't want to go out with you anyway!" Cho said enthusiastically. Cho and Samiha talked about Michael Corner until they realised the bell had rung 10 minutes ago.

"Oh crap! Lets go!" exclaimed Samiha and started running down the corridor.

"Wait," whispered Cho, grabbing Samiha's arm, "Can you hear that?" There were voices coming from around the corner. The two girls put their heads around the corner wondering who else could be so late for class. The site that met Cho's eyes made her heart sink and her new found happy mood vanish.

Harry and Hermione were standing in the corridor talking quietly. Harry had one arm around Hermione and they were looking deeply into each others eyes.

"See you later Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeh, bye honey, see you at lunch," Harry replied. Cho watched in misery as Hermione stood on tiptoes and Harry kissed her passionately on the lips. Cho stood horrified watching Harry and Hermione put their arms around each other and hold themselves close.

They looked so happy like that. a stab of pain shoot through Cho's heart. She hated seeing Harry so close to another girl. She didn't love him anymore, she doubted whether she ever had but she could still remember how she'd felt, how they'd both felt. The night they'd kissed under the mistletoe.

Cho couldn't stand it any more. She grabbed Samiha's arm and pulled her round the corner, she stalked past Harry and Hermione not looking at them, simply pretending she hadn't seen them. Harry and Hermione broke away immediately looking embarrassed.

"Oh…………..er………….Hi Cho," Harry said uncomfortably. Cho pretended she hadn't heard him, walking quickly but gracefully away towards her charms classroom Samiha in pursuit.

Samiha seemed to realise it was better not to say anything, all her friends knew how Cho had felt about Harry. Though she'd never admit it to herself Cho still had feelings for Harry.

Cho hurried to the refuge of her Charms classroom only to have 5 points taken from Ravenclaw for so being late. She took a seat right at the back of the classroom next to her other best friend Serena.

Serena gave her a hug when Professor Flitwick had turned his back on the class to write on the blackboard. Serena was an understanding friend. She was always there to give you a hug when you were upset. She could always make you feel better. Cho's two best friends balanced each other out. Samiha the funny, cheery one and Serena the comforting, kindly one.

Cho felt a tear trickle down her cheek onto Serena's shoulder. Serena's long blonde hair tickled Cho's cheek and her sparkling emerald eyes shone with pity and comfort.

"Tell me about it at lunch," Serena whispered when Cho had wiped away her tears and managed to smile thankfully at her. Cho nodded.

"Yeh, ok," she replied and turned back to the blackboard to copy down the notes Professor Flitwick was writing.

Cho couldn't concentrate in any of her lessons that day. She wasn't listening to what the teachers were saying. Seeing Harry with Hermione that morning had brought back everything that had happened to make her life a misery recently. She saw her mothers tear stained face as she told Cho she was divorcing her father.

Her mother's usually smiling face was sorrowful and grief-stricken. The constant flow of tears gushing from her mothers eyes made Cho realise just how much her father must be hurting.

The scene of her grandmothers grave floated into her mind. The flowers laid beside it hardly seemed to satisfy what she had stood for. She had been close to her grandmother now she was gone and her father had depression. There didn't seem to be anything happy in Cho's family.

And she hadn't exactly started off a new year at Hogwarts very well. Lower grades, mood swings, drifting away from her friends, Hermione and Harry, nothing was going right. It just wasn't fair.

Cho was relieved to return to her common room that evening. She talked with her two best friends until past midnight. They did their best to brighten Cho's spirits, but nothing could lift the burden off her chest.

What had been done could not be undone. She couldn't stop her parents divorce, her Grandmothers death, her father's depression, Harry's new girlfriend. Not even Christmas could completely change her mood, though it did bring a spark of light to Cho's otherwise dark and painful life.

At 12:30 her friends dragged her to bed.

"Everything will look brighter in the morning," Samiha said,

"Yeh come on, only 1 week until Christmas, We're going shopping in Hogsmede tomorrow, remember, we're going to buy new dresses." Serena said opening the door to their dormitory.

"And today was the last day of term," Samiha chipped in smiling.

"And then there's the Ball, surely you're looking forward that, Hogwarts Christmas balls are great!" Serena continued, racking her brains for anything that would help cheer Cho up.

"Yeh I guess, thanks guys," Cho said with a weak smile. She changed and climbed into bed. Maybe everything would look better in the morning.

Well that was chapter 1, please read and review cos I need all the support I can get. I hope it didn't go too fast, I wanted to make it interesting straight away. I will reply to all reviewers, answer all question and I'm open to any constructive criticism or ideas to make this better. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Hogsmede

Hi here's chapter 2! Hope you like it please read and review! I love all my reviewers! Hugz all reviewers

Ghetx2o: Hi again! I'm so glad your back! This is definitely not a Harry/Hermione fic. It'll end up being Harry/Cho fic soon, in about the 4th or 5th chapter. I'm glad you think my stories rock, and I hope you like this story!

Zou-chang: Yeah I know Harry and Hermione aren't meant to be together but this won't be a Harry/Hermione fic it's gonna be a Harry/Cho romance. Anyway I'm glad you like this so much thank you so much for reviewing. I need as many as possible.

Hippyman: Thank you for reviewing, I'll take that as a compliment and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Indigal: Hi again! I'm glad you like this, I thought Cho could have a bit of depression for a change.  This is definitely going to be a Harry/Cho fics I would never write a Harry/Hermione fic they're not meant for each other.

Del Piero: Aloha comrade. Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you like it. I know that Harry and Hermione aren't meant for each other, that's why Harry and Hermione will break up in this story. Oops I shouldn't have said that! oh well hope you enjoy this fic!

Candle in the wind: if your gonna carry on reading this story don't worry It will get happier, this chapter's happier than the last one. Please keep reading, cos this will get better, hopefully. I'm not sad, maybe my first chapter wasn't very good but your constructive criticism will help me write better.

a1s2d3f4: I guess that means you like it. Well here's chapter 2 hope you like it and please keep reviewing! 

Jazzy D: So you like it. Great! Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it so much! Whoo hoo! Kind kind person! gives you a cookie

Pilox: Thank you for the nice review! I'm pleased you like it so much! I hope I haven't kept you waiting to long with this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing, it would ,make me very happy. smiles sweetly lol!

Wingsofsilver: I'm glad you like it and never fear, Harry and Hermione will be no more. Well soon, but not yet. I hope you like this chapter. Oh yeh thanks for offering your advice! I got you're e-mail.

Charlotte: I'm taking you like this chapter! Goodie! Thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!

Toxiclove: Do you really like it? Thank you so much! Yeh Cho's life isn't so great yet, but it will get better in later chapters!

Rivers: YAY! You're back, thank you so much for another great review! I'm so glad you're back Grins thank you for having so much faith in this fic, even though I dunno if it'll go any where.

PeZ-yUaN: Do you really think it's good? You're so kind! I'll definitely continue. Hope you like this chapter.

Wow! That's a lot of reviews for my first chapter! YAY! I am loved. Thankyou all people who reviewed. And I wanna sat another thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last fic since I haven't had a chance. Love you all blows kisses

The morning of the Christmas Hogsmede weekend dawned bright and sunny. It had obviously snowed during the night as there was at least a foot of snow covering the Hogwarts grounds. Cho and her friends headed straight for the three broomsticks when they arrived in Hogsmede on Saturday morning.

As Cho sat down with Samiha and Serena at a table in the corner she spotted just the people who she didn't want to see. Cho had felt a lot better this morning. Everything looked so much brighter and less imposing in the early morning sunlight, but as her eyes drifted around the crowded pub and settled on three 6th years her heart sank into its usual moody and sorrowful form.

Harry was sitting at a small table with Ron and Hermione. Harry had his arm around Hermione and was gently stroking her hair. Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder and was looking happily up at him.

Samiha and Serena followed her gaze looking worried, they had to deal with Cho's increasingly bad moods. As much as Cho insisted she was over Harry, Cho still really liked Harry. They remembered the way she'd talked about him for those few days when they'd been dating, Harry could never really be wiped from Cho's mind.

"Hey Cho, anyone asked you to the Ball yet?" Samiha asked, trying to divert Cho's thoughts, she hated seeing any of her friends upset. Cho looked at her blankly, still lost in thought.

"What? Oh………….er……………no not yet," Cho said, coming back to reality suddenly.

"Who do you wanna go with?" Samiha continued, hoping that the conversation would pick up and she could brighten Cho's mood.

"I dunno, as long I don't go without a date, if I didn't have anyone to go with I wouldn't go!" Cho said, pretending to be interested.

"What about Roger Davis, he has so got a crush on you!" Serena said excitedly. Cho smiled at her.

"Yeh, I guess if he asked me, I'd go with him, he's pretty good looking." Cho replied, "Anyway you guys got dates yet?" she asked trying to avoid any more questions.

It turned out that Michael Corner had asked Samiha to the Ball at breakfast, but Serena didn't have a date. Cho knew there were loads of Guys who wanted to go to the Ball with Serena. She was very pretty, with long blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and a figure to die for.

But Serena wasn't very confident, she was uncomfortable around new people and very nervous with boys, she'd had a few boyfriends but none had lasted very long. Cho knew that if Serena learnt to be less nervous she could have any guy she liked.

The three girls left the pub and wandered down the main street, looking in shop windows as they passed. They went briefly inside the Broomstick shop, Cho wanted a new Broomstick for Christmas, her comet two-sixty was way too old for her to play with this year.

Cho really wanted Ravenclaw to do well this year, Cho was still their best seeker but she wanted to have a great last season, so she needed a new broom. She had hinted at a new broom to her mum but she felt bad about it, what with the divorce and everything, I wasn't fair to expect anything too expensive. But still, she could dream about it.

Samiha and Serena weren't really into Quidditch so they dragged her out soon enough and they went into the robe shop.

The shop was full of dress robes and muggle dresses, they obviously knew Hogwarts had a Ball coming up. Cho, Serena and Samiha loved the muggle dresses, they headed straight for that section.

They spent at least an hour choosing dresses but eventually, Serena picked out a sky blue dress, it was long past her feet and had thin straps over her shoulders.

Samiha chose a red dress, it was short above her knees showing off her long and lightly tanned legs.

Cho took ages over her dress, but finally bought a long black dress. It had no sleeves or straps and showed a lot of cleavage. It looked amazing on Cho. Showing off her perfect figure and curves.

Cho left the shop feeling much better. Her bad mood was fading and the happy feeling of a Normal nearly 17year old girl was retuning. Shopping always cheered her up, especially when it was clothes shopping!

They continued up the main street talking excitedly about the Ball now. Comparing hair styles, jewellery and possible dates. Cho felt like a light, happy bubble was inside her, waiting to burst if she saw Harry or Hermione. But she didn't catch site of them all day.

It began to snow in the afternoon, light flakes of white snow catching in her hair as the sun began to dip behind the horizon.

"Come on, we'd better be getting back," Serena said "It's getting dark." Serena was right, the sun was setting upon them. So they left the village and wandered towards the castle.

They were one of the last people to return to the castle that evening and as they traipsed to the Great Hall, Cho was glad she'd managed to forget about Harry that day, she'd been like a normal 16 year old instead of her usual depressed self.

Cho didn't eat much that evening, she was full of Honeydukes chocolate and sweets, she wanted to go to her common room, so savour her good mood while it lasted. So far she hadn't seen Harry since the Three Broomsticks, and was trying not to think about him.

When her friends eventually swallowed their last mouthfuls and stood up, Cho sighed a walked quickly to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Golden Phoenix," Cho said and the portrait guarding the entrance to the common room swung forward. There was a large, crackling fire in the grate. It was a homely site to Cho. She sat in one of the comfortable arm chairs by the fire, letting the warm, heat sweep over her.

The common was quite deserted as most students were still at dinner, that was the way Cho liked it. She sat talking to her friends until the common room began to fill with chattering Ravenclaws.

Less than 1 week until Christmas Cho thought as drowsiness began to overcome her.

"I'm going to bed," Cho said trying to stifle a yawn. Serena and Samiha looked up from the books they were reading, about who their soul mate was.

"Yeh, ok goodnight Cho," Samiha said vaguely, still examining the book closely. Cho shot them an exasperated look. She wasn't someone who believed in all that soul mate and seeing the future stuff. Divination was one of her least favourite subjects. She found it boring and pointless.

But as Cho trudged up the stairs she vaguely wondered if she had a soul mate, someone she was destined to be with. And if it could possibly be a certain black haired, 6th year.

Cho shook her head violently, as if that would make the image of Harry Potter leave her mind, but it didn't work. As she changed into a long blue nightgown Harry's face was still in her minds eye. Lingering there, so he was always on Cho's mind, like an unwanted obsession that wouldn't go away.

But did she want him to go away? Did she want him to be out of her life? If she admitted the truth to herself, she liked thinking about Harry. She could never forget their kiss under the mistletoe or the short lived date they'd had last year. She wanted to keep these memories, as much as she tried to hate Harry, she knew she could never do any less than pretend she didn't want him back.

Cho drifted off to sleep with the image of Harry's face in her mind, comforting her, filling her dreams of him.

When Cho did begin to dream, it was about Harry. It was a dream she'd had it many times. It was about their first (and only) date. She had relived it so many times in her sleep. It was like a recurring nightmare that haunted her, until she screamed.

Cho woke up sweating. It wasn't a scary or horrible dream, but she hated it, there were so many things she'd wished she'd done that day. It was like watching movie with a sad ending over and over and not being able to change the outcome.

She climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom for a drink of water. She was angry with herself. Why did she let the dream do that to her. Why couldn't she accept that she and Harry were never going to be a couple and move on? Why did it haunt her like this?

Cho couldn't go back to bed yet. There was anger coursing through her, not just because she couldn't forget Harry, but also because she'd acted so childishly that day. She'd jumped to conclusions, if she'd really liked Harry, surly she could have kept cool. Just let it pass. But no, she had to let her temper take over.

Instead Cho went over to the small window of her dormitory and opened the curtain, letting the moonlight stream into the room. The Hogwarts grounds, were unmoving except for the calm ripples of the lake. Everything was silent and dark. The site soothed Cho, driving away some of her anger. Letting the tranquil night air brush across her pale face as she opened the window.

Cho breathed deeply taking in the smell of the cool night atmosphere, she felt a lot calmer now. She quietly shut the window and got back into her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why did he do this to her? Make her heart skip a beat when she saw him, anger her when he was with Hermione.

Cho drifted off to sleep again, trying to reason with herself, she didn't like Harry, no she was over him, but was she, she did care about, why else would she think about him so much? Why wasn't there an easy answer?

Did ya like it?! Did ya?! did ya?! Ahem anyway, please review, thankyou to all the fantastic people who have reviewed already! You're the best, now keep them coming in! Hugz you all (again) 


	3. Marietta

Ok thankyou all reviewers! You're the best! On with the chapter!

Just before I thank all my reviewers I'd like to say the biggest thank you ever! To Princess Plankton (formerly known as Sinbad-rulz) my best friend! I've made massive changes to the plot of this story, it's no longer just romance, there will be a lot of action later on in the story, about Voldemort and stuff. I'll be bringing in a new character and it'll hopefully be so much more exciting. I hope you all like it. Anyway it's all thanks to PRINCESS PLANKTON THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jen: I'm glad you think I'm such a good writer this definitely isn't going to be Harry/Hermione I don't like Harry/Hermione it'll start being Harry/Cho in chapter 5, don't worry Harry and Cho are meant to be together.

Mjk306: here's chapter 3 hope you like it, please keep reading.

Zou-chang: if I ever get free time I'll definitely read your fics cos you've been a great reviewer so far. Thank you for the great review!

Toxiclove1: spiffy? I don't get it cries anyway thank you again for reviewing you're a great reviewer!

Ghetx2o: Rox is good for me, in fact I would love it if you call me that. anyway yet more praise…… thank you I love you hugs you what could I want more than your fantastic reviews for like every chapter, you're probably the best reviewer I've got even better than my best mate and I'm not just saying that.

Indigal: I know exactly what you mean but this will not be Harry/Hermione GAH! NEVER! Anyway thank you for reviewing again and I'm glad you like this so much.

DelPiero: I ain't got msn but you can e-mail me on I'd love to give you advice and help with your fic, you've been a great reviewer I couldn't say no, I've always wanted to be a better or just help out. Just e-mail me!

PeZ-YUaN: You only have to wait until chapter 5 for Harry/Cho romance hope that's not too long, and thank you for the great review!

Stephie: GAH! I must read your chapter, I promise I will review, I've been so busy writing my own fic I haven't had much time to read other peoples but I've you on author alert so I never miss it. I don't think you've actually read this but I haven't had a chance to thank you before now so you know blah blah blah. Oh yeh and thanks for the offer of being my better if I ever want something checking or a second opinion I'll definitely come to you cos your such a great writer.

Erika: YAY! You again one of my most faithful reviewers, thank you thank you thank you! You're the best blow kisses

Jazzy D: AK! Not good types faster don't die please please please! I'm writing, are you still alive pokes you suspiciously ahem anyway hope you like this chapter.

LogicalRaven: You like? Goodie I never heard anyone tell me I was good with summaries I hope you like the new summary cos like I said this is gonna have a lot more action and stuff about Voldemort. So it's not just romance between Harry and Cho cos that would be kinda boring.

Only two days until Christmas. Hogwarts was full of Christmas spirit. You couldn't go anywhere without being wished 'Merry Christmas' by a ghost or walk down a corridor without being sung cheesy Christmas carols by a suit of armour, that didn't know all the words.

Everyone was in high spirits, and you couldn't start a conversation without it turning to the upcoming Christmas Ball. Girls were swapping hair styles, make-up tips and clothes where ever you went.

Students were passing the hours outside in the white, winter weather, having snowball fights, and making snowmen or angels in the 5 inch snow covered grounds. If they weren't outside, students were wrapping presents, playing chess, gobstones or other wizard games in their common room.

Each and every student in the 4th year and above occupied the Hogwarts castle that Christmas. (that was the ages allowed to go to the ball.)

Cho, Samiha and Serena, were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, talking excitedly. No-one, not even Cho, could stay miserable, when the rest of the school was this animated.

"So what did you get me?" Samiha asked Cho for the millionth time that day. She'd been trying to catch Cho and Serena off guard, and startle them into telling her what they'd bought her.

"I'm not telling you," Cho said, smiling in an exasperated way. Samiha smiled too.

"Damn it!" she said as she tore the wrapping paper she was using to wrap up a large box, containing a mini broomstick, for her 2 year old brother. Cho and Serena rolled their eyes at her.

"I give up with this muggle way of wrapping presents," Samiha said, standing up. She took out her wand. (13 inch unicorn hair) and flicked it at the wrapping paper and presents. The wrapping was done for her within minutes.

"There we go, it's so much easier like that," she said sitting back down. Cho and Serena decided this was definitely the best way a followed suit. With that done, what else could the three girls do but immediately start talking about the Ball.

"I can't believe you got the best looking guy in Ravenclaw!" Serena said enviously to Cho. Cho grinned, sheepishly.

"Well I couldn't turn him down, there was a rumour he was gonna ask Marietta if I didn't say yes," Cho replied, looking scornfully, over to the table where Marietta was sitting with a group of 5 or 6 girls, who used to be Cho's friends.

"Who would wanna go with that up tight bitch?" Samiha said a bit too loudly. A couple of people looked at her.

"Exactly, better you than her," Serena agreed. Cho had had just about enough of Marietta's behaviour, towards her recently. She made bitchy comments about her behind her back, purposely knocked into in the corridors and tried her hardest to get Cho into trouble in class.

"Why can't she just leave people alone," Cho said hatefully. "I dunno what people like about her," Serena and Samiha nodded, throwing disgusted looks at Marietta and the gang of girls.

"They only hang around her 'cos her dad works in the department of mysteries, and he's like a millionaire," Serena said. There was a moment of silence, where all three girls lingered in their own hate for Marietta.

"You know we shouldn't let her get to us so much," Serena said, breaking the silence,

"Yeh, that's exactly what she wants, why should we care about some one so immature and sad," continued Samiha nodding.

"But if she does one more thing to me, crack a joke, push me, anything like that, and I swear I'll slap her," Cho said venomously. Samiha and Serena both knew they had to change the subject now, or Cho _would_ do something drastic.

"er…………why don't we go up to our dormitory," aid Serena tentatively. Cho looked at her.

"Yeh we can talk without so many people around then," Samiha added.

"No, I'm fine here," Cho said firmly. "I'll stop going on about Marietta." She said realising it was a touchy subject.

So they went back to talking about the ball for a while until Cho saw Marietta stand up and head towards the dormitories. Cho knew Marietta would have to pass her, Samiha and Serena to get to the dormitories.

Cho's insides were still swirling with anger at her former best friend, a half wished she would do something to give Cho an excuse for yell at her and hit her.

Marietta glanced fleetingly at Cho before walking towards her, and the stairs. Cho pretended she hadn't seen Marietta, and carried on the conversation with Samiha and Serena. But as Marietta reached the chair where she was sitting, Cho saw Marietta whisper something to another of Cho's ex-friends, which looked a lot like 'Bitch'.

Cho clenched her teeth, 'don't do anything, just ignore her,' she said to herself. She didn't want to start a fight in the common, she'd been slipping away from her good girl attitude enough this year already.

Marietta looked like she was going to walk straight past. But at the last second she looked back at Cho smiled horribly and mouthed the word 'slut' very obviously. Cho couldn't do it. She couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She stood up, months of hatred burning inside her. Fury rushing around her entire body. She couldn't watch as Marietta, taunted her all the way through her last year at Hogwarts.

"What did you say?" said Cho, giving Marietta an insufferable look. Marietta, turned to look at Cho slowly. There was a look of surprise on her face, Cho had always ignored Marietta's hateful comments and teasing.

"What?" Marietta, as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"What did you say to me?" Cho repeated, her voice was cold and harsh, Marietta didn't know what to say.

"I didn't say anything," Marietta said firmly, but Cho heard the waver in her voice, which showed she was uncomfortable, this gave Cho glimmer of satisfaction.

"Yes you did," Cho said, keeping her voice cool, trying not to show too much emotion.

"No I didn't," Marietta insisted unconvincingly. Cho knew Samiha and Serena were watching her and Marietta unsure of what to do.

"Yes you did, I saw you." Marietta paused, she evidently couldn't think of anything to say. People were starting to look at them. Marietta, looked around desperately for something to do or say. She wasn't used to this from Cho, she could normally walk all over her.

"So what did you say?" Cho persisted. Marietta turned sharply towards the stair and walked away with as much dignity as she could muster.

Cho half wanted to call after her, to call her back, to run after her and hit her. But knowing that finally Marietta was the one walking away defeated was just enough to keep Cho standing there with a slight smile playing on her lips. She'd got one over on Marietta, that gave her an amazing feeling of power.

"I'm going to bed," Cho said and went up the staircase to her dormitory. She knew Samiha and Serena would be talking about her, everyone in the common room had seen what happened, they would be muttering about she behind her back for ages now. That's what you got for standing up for yourself.

Cho sighed as she climbed into her four-poster. She was glad she'd done that to Marietta, but her life still looked pretty black. Harry was with her Hermione and her family had too many tradgedies for it ever to be how it used to be.

The only thing she had to look forward to was the Ball, but even then she was only going with Roger Davis. Why couldn't her life be simple. An ordinary family, and no obsessions over famous guys who she could never have.

Cho sighed again and stared up at the dark ceiling, surely it couldn't get any worse, maybe she could escape from all her dark thoughts at the Ball, but somehow Cho felt like she could never be truly happy again.

She turned over and closed her eyes, the only thought that helped her sleep that evening was the memory of Marietta's desperate face as she was lost for words. at the mercy of Cho. Maybe, just maybe, things might pick up for Cho in two days when Christmas day came.

I dunno if that chapter was any good, I'm trying to make my chapters interesting with at least a plot, but I dunno if you think it's any good. Please review! I need loads of support and I wanna try and get more reviews on this fic than on my other hp fic which had about 130-140, something like that.

P.S The next chapter will skip Christmas Eve and go straight to Christmas day, just in case anyone gets confused.


	4. The Ring

Hey guys! I'm back with chappie 4. I can't believe how many reviews I've had! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much you're the greatest! Oh yeh, just thought I'd remind you that this chapter is Christmas Day, I missed out Christmas Eve, due to lack of interesting plots for that day.

Princess Plankton: What would I do without you? Thanks again for all the ideas. And remember to feed your pet salamander, I hear he's dying you barbarian. GAH! NO! BAD MONKEY! GO AWAY! THAT'S MY SALAMI SANDWICH!

Jazzy D: I guess you like it. LOL! Gets Harry Potter to wave his wand at you guts and throw them at you mwahahahahahahaha! LOL! sorry laughs manically Anyway how you like this chappie!

Keith: It is gonna be a Harry/Cho fic but not until chapter 5, yeesh I'll get there the whole point of this is to make Cho jealous first, then she'll want Harry even more, blah blah blah……. Geez!

Mjk306: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it, blah blah blah, what else can I say.

Indigal: Well she had it coming, stupid bitch! Ahem. Anyway thank you for reviewing I hope you like this chapter.

PeZ-YUaN: Yeh sorry I'm making you wait so long, I'll try and get the chapters up quickly so this fic gets a bit more interesting. Apart from that thanks for your review here's chapter 4.

DelPiero: Yeh I know it was centred around Cho, but after chapter 5 there'll hardly be any from Cho's POV and Harry's story line plays a much bigger part so I thought I should put as much in about Cho now as I could. Oh yeh I read and reviewed your fic it's so cool! I didn't know I'd inspired anyone. thanks!

JkReviewer: I'm on your faves list, aaawwww thankyou soooo much! Just Harry/Cho romance wouldn't be boring, but it should be more interesting with another plot. I hope I updated quick enough and you'll never get 80 word chapters, they keep getting longer sorry. Chapter 5's gonna have like 2000 words sorry. Anyways thanks for reviewing! You're the greatest!

Zou-chang: Yeh nothing really happened but something had to happen before the Ball. I hope you didn't get too bored and still wanna read this chapter. Hopefully this has a bit more interesting stuff in.

Rivers: YAY! My fave reviewer is back! grins Yeh Cho was kinda feisty in that chapter. I dunno whether there'll be more about that in the future. Hopefully I'll be able to slip in a chapter with that. cos after this chapter there won't be hardly any from Cho's point of view I don't think oh well. Thanks for reviewing (again) hugz you -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho woke early on Christmas morning to the sound of bird singing outside in the trees. She smiled as she sat up and saw the pile of presents laying at the bottom of her bed. No matter how old you got Christmas would always be an exciting and joyful time, full of festivities for Cho.

Cho was nearly 17 now, but she still felt that athletic buzz on Christmas Eve and on Christmas morning.

Cho went over to her dresser and took out a hair brush. She combed out her long raven coloured hair and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her friends were still asleep, and glancing and her watch told Cho why. It was 6am.

Cho went over to the window and opened it silently letting the bright, early morning, winter sunshine stream into the room. Her hair glinted as it caught the light and she smiled happily.

Samiha stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, smiling widely.

"Merry Christmas," Cho said.

"Yeh, Merry Christmas!" Samiha replied before diving on the pile of presents on her bed. Serena and the two other girls in Cho's dormitory Megan and Zara woke up at the sound of Samiha's present attacking.

"Merry Christmas," Cho said brightly, moving away from the window and starting to open her own presents.

Cho managed to shove everything to the back of her mind as she opened her gifts. She had earrings and Make-up from Samiha and a small silver necklace with a heart on from Serena.

From her Family she had new muggle clothes from her mother, including a pair of designer jeans and a t shirt. Also more make-up and jewellery

Her father had sent her a book on the Tornados, a scarf the colours of the team and a singed photograph.

Cho felt a knot in her stomach as she thought of her father. She doubted he'd been out and bought all this himself, she was mentally ill, it made her want to cry, getting separate presents from her parents. She was so used to the joint presents they bought her each year.

She had promised herself she wouldn't think like this on Christmas day, but she couldn't help it. She bit her lip a tried to keep smiling. She knew Samiha, Serena, Zara and Megan were glancing nervously at her, wondering what to do. Cho took a deep breath and forced a smile that looked genuine.

"So what else have I got," her pile of presents was considerably smaller. She opened gifts from various auntie's, uncles, cousins or grandparents. Which contained random items like robes, jewellery, books which vaguely interested Cho.

Until there was only one present left. It was a small box wrapped in a gold paper which Cho had deliberately saved until last, for some reason it drew her eye, like it contained something special, something worth waiting for.

Cho carefully took of the wrapping paper which contained a box with a gold lid. She removed the lid silently and saw what was resting inside.

It was a ring, a small ring, it glinted in the early morning sun, and seemed to cast bright colours all around the room. It was in the shape of golden Raven with its wings spread wide as if it were flying.

Cho looked at it, totally transfixed. She took the ring out of its box and held it up to the light, looking at it from different angles. Her friends were looking at the ring now too.

"Who gave you that?" asked Serena breaking the silence that had settled over the dormitory. Cho didn't look at her for a moment, not really taking in what she'd said.

"er…….I…….dunno," Cho said eventually putting the ring down and picking up the box. There was a piece of paper in the bottom, that Cho hadn't noticed at first glance. She took it out now and studied it curiously, it read:

Dear Cho,

_This ring was your grandmothers before she passed away, she'd always told me to pass it on to you, she thought you were very special and that this would help you as you grew up. she always told me it was magic, that it brought luck or happiness. I never quite believed her, but now she's gone I see things in a whole different light. I hope it really is magic and brings you lots of happiness and good luck this year._

_Love mum._

Cho read the note over and over, taking in all the information. She'd never seen this ring in her life, it had just appeared from the blue and it apparently belonged to her dead grandmother. She'd spent a lot of time with her grandmother.

Cho thought she knew everything, her clothes, jewellery, everything about her house, her life, her past. She'd never seen this ring. Cho picked up the ring again, knowing it was her grandmothers made her look at it in a new light. She slipped the ring gracefully onto her finger and observed it closely, it fitted her perfectly and as she slid it down her slim finger, she felt a surge of strength flow through her. As if she had all the confidence in the world, she could do anything.

This scared Cho slightly, maybe this ring really did have magic, she left it on her finger and told her friends what the letter said, except the part about it being magic. They finished opening their presents in silence.

"Come on, lets go have breakfast," Cho said at about 11 that morning. Zara, Samiha, Serena and Megan looked at each other with a glint in their eyes. Cho looked suspiciously at them, they were hiding something.

"Go get it," Serena said nodding at Samiha, who stood up and went over to her bed and pulled something out from underneath it. It was a long thin package wrapped in Christmas paper. Samiha handed it to Cho. This is for you. Everyone chipped in to buy it for you. Me, Serena, Zara, Megan your mum, your dad, some of your grandmother's money left in her will and everyone else who cares about you.

Cho stared at the package before tearing off the paper a revealing a broomstick. And not just any broomstick: a Nimbus 2001. Cho's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. She jumped up and grabbed her four friends and hugged them.

"Oh My God! Thank you sooooooooooo much!" She screamed hugging them even tighter. Her three friends exchanged satisfied glances,

"You think she likes it?" Samiha said sarcastically raising an eyebrow. They all laughed. Cho looked at the broomstick happily.

"Lets go try it out!" she said suddenly. And without waiting for a response she dressed in a pair of jeans and one of her new t-shirts.

"Come on!" she said impatiently, as her friends dressed. They all had brooms but Zara didn't play much so Cho said she could use her old one. They headed out of the castle, down the stone steps and onto the Quidditch pitch. Without saying anything Cho leapt on her new broom and kicked off hard into the air.

She was a brilliant flyer, best seeker Ravenclaw had for years. On this new broom Cho felt un-stoppable. She dipped and swooped around the Quidditch pitch savouring the feeling of the morning wind whipping her hair out of place. Nothing could compare to this feeling. Flying was one of the best parts of Cho's life, she lived for flying.

From the ground Samiha, Serena, Zara and Megan stood in awe watching Cho. She was a fantastic flyer, they envied her for her flying. Eventually they also mounted their brooms and flew with her. Aside from Cho, Megan was the best flyer, she was on the team but she'd only got on the team the year before. She played the position of Chaser

Serena wasn't particularly interested in Quidditch, her mother had been a muggle so she'd only grown up with a part wizard background. Zara had totally muggle parents so she was with Serena on this one. Samiha enjoyed flying but wasn't really good. She preferred muggle sports like athletics and horse riding.

Megan challenged Cho to a race, everyone wanted to see just how fast Cho could go on her new broom. Cho won the race by at least 10 meters. The only person her friends could remember seeing flying faster than Cho was Harry Potter, but they weren't going to risk sending Cho back into her realms of misery.

They stayed out until 12:30pm before Cho knew her friends were starting to get bored. She could of stayed out there all day and night, testing her new broom, finding out just what it could do, but they went inside for Christmas lunch.

The Great Hall just as crowded as if it was still term time. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and looked around all the students knowing exactly who she wanted to see.

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, it looked as if they were laughing at something he'd just said. His smile drew Cho's eyes, she couldn't believe Harry could do this to her without realising it. He is so gorgeous Cho thought.

Even as Harry put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek Cho didn't feel her heart sinking. She felt the ring on her finger, she rotated it on her finger and felt again that surge of power run through her. Tonight was the Hogwarts Christmas Ball, tonight she was going to do something, something about Harry and Hermione, it just wasn't right.

Cho spent 3 hours getting ready for the Ball that evening. She used a special charm to straighten out her dress and make sure it was absolutely perfect. She must have spent 15 minutes in the shower, washing her hair, then fixing it with another charm she'd learnt. The five girls did each others make-up and helped out with anything they could. By 7:30 they all looked perfect.

Serena in the pale blue she chose in Hogsmede, her long blonde hair was tied back in a pony-tail and then clipped up on top of her head. It shone in the Christmas lights hung around the common room, making several boys look at her.

Samiha was wearing her short red dress, showing off her legs. Her dark hair was braided into lots of tiny plaits swinging around her tanned face.

But it was Cho who everyone paid the most compliments to. Her long black dress hugged her body in all the right places, showing off her curves highlighting all the best parts of her perfectly formed figure. Her long raven hair was left loose swaying just above her waist, it hung around her face bringing out her deep brown eyes and brilliant complexion.

They were all ready, Roger Davis came up to Cho (her date) and made a move as if to link arms with her or hold her hand, but Cho moved her arm away, there was only one guy who got to touch her tonight.

Making sure her new ring was placed one her long slender finger Cho left the common room her heart beating fast. Tonight she would get Harry Potter, Hermione or no Hermione. It was time………….

Chapter 4 is done. Yeh I know it's not very interesting yet, in the next chapter the action will start! This isn't going to be a shallow fic where Harry and Cho like each other, they get together, live happily ever after, it will have interesting plot, but still romance!

P.S: Thankyou so much! (again) to Princess Plankton YOU SOOOOOOOOO RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. First Kiss

Hey people! I'm back with chapter 5. Thankyou so much to everyone who's already reviewed! You're the greatest! Please keep them coming I will definitely reply to everyone!

This chapter will change POV's a lot but hopefully it'll be a bit more interesting and have some sort of plot.

Princess Plankton: I wasn't eating salami coughs I am a veggie hides salami sandwich Anyway that salamander told me he was dying of hunger I gave him half a tuna sandwich. Damn him! Oh well why don't you just throw him off a cliff if you don't like him. And too bad about your press powder. whispers little does she know whose really got her press powder. Tee hee!

Princess Plankton (again): Buckets what are these bucket you speak of. Stop cluttering up my review pages with your random crap!

Indigal: Yeh I guess Cho shouldn't really do this but she loves Harry she can't live without him. Love can do strange things to people trust me. Anyways thanks for reviewing. grins

Tylah: Is it really that good? Thankyou! It's always great to get reviews from new people. hugz you I didn't so many people could actually like this crap I write randomly when I'm bored. Anyway thanks again hope you like this chapter.

Jazzy D: Did I keep poor ickle baby waiting. Aaawwww I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'm soooooooo sorry about the whole intestines thing. I won't update if you keep threatening me, I'll stop writing then you will perish in hell! LOL! no I could never do that to you or my other reviewers. I can't believe you haven't got anything better to do than wait for my fic to be updated. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I will keep you in suspense!

Ghetx2o: Yay! You must be my best reviewer, you never miss chapter! I'm glad you think it's getting better, I try to give each chapter something interesting in so you don't get too bored. I always look forward to reading and answering your reviews cos there always so great!

JkReviewer: If there's a fight it won't be with magic but not with them beating each other up. Just yelling and stuff. Anywayz, thankyou for reviewing again you're a fantastic reviewer. So kind! Thanks for saying my writing style is different, I don't want my fics to be just like everyone else's hopefully they're a bit more interesting and different.

Wingsofsilver: Hi again! Thanks for the great review (as usual). Voldemort is alive and there will be a lot about him in later chapters. This isn't just a romance. But the ring being involved, I hadn't thought of that thankyou! I might try and use that in my story. Of course Voldemort will have his schemes and Harry will be fighting him. AK! I shouldn't have said that. Oh well don't tell anyone. Hope I updated quick enough, enjoy chapter 5!

Toxiclove1: Hermione or no Hermione is the question. You'll have to read on and find out. But trust me this will be Harry/Cho the romance starts in this chapter! Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!

Erika: You liked it? Goodie! hugz you You will have to read on to find out about the plot. Dun dun dun! Hope you like this chapter I don't need to tell you to keep reviewing. You review every chapter even if it's totally crap!

Mjk306: You like it? Goodie! Hope I updated soon enough! enjoy chapter 5! That's all I have to say…….

Pilotx: aaawwww I'm so glad you liked it so much! I will definitely keep writing I hope you like chapter 5 and I didn't keep you waiting!

PeZ-YUaN: You really like? YAY! I am loved! Thankyou for reviewing. God how many times have I said that don't you get bored of me saying thankyou like every time you review? Oh well thanks anyway and enjoy!

RiNuN-sAMa: Well none of your guesses about Harry, Hermione and Cho are right the closest is the one where Hermione cries. But will she have to Ron to comfort her? Harry and Cho will be together in the end but how will it happen? Will he tell Hermione? Everything will be told but not for a while. Could you can help me out with a memorial for your friend. I'm really sorry you lost someone important to you. That's happened to me I know how hard it can be. I'd love to give him some sort of memorial why don't you e-mail me sometime and help me out cos I don't really know how I could do it. Zou-chang: I'm glad you think it's getting better, I think this chapter is even better, you finally get some Harry/Cho romance. I hope you like this chappie and I haven't taken too long to update! Rivers: Yaysies! You're back! Cho will get Harry! They are meant to be together! Hope you like chapter 5! And thanks for reviewing again. I never post a chapter until I get your review cos I love answering them so much! A1s2d3f4: Cliffys are my friend! I like cliffys! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway enjoy chapter 5 I hope I updated quick enough!

Omg! I can't believe I've had soooooooo many reviews! It's so amazing. Oh and anyone who's interested in lord of the rings could you please check out a fic by Princess Plankton called: 'the lord of the rings later years' Cos it's amazingly fantastically amazingly fantastic and she needs lots of support pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese! begs --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Entrance hall was packed with people. Hogwarts students all in pairs and dressed in an array of colours. Everywhere she looked Cho could see pupils smiling with anticipation. Waiting excitedly for the doors to open.

Without thinking about it Cho's eyes were drawn to a particularly good looking couple. The girl was wearing a pale blue dress, her long brown hair had been straightened but was still slightly wavy, framing her face and bringing out her deep brown eyes. The boy was wearing a muggle quicksilver t-shirt and khaki trousers. His hair was in it's usual sticking up form and his bright green eyes were shining in the dimly lit Entrance hall.

Cho hated to admit it, but Harry and Hermione looked great together. The perfect couple. No. she couldn't think like that. Cho twirled the ring around on her finger, assuring herself that Harry didn't belong with her.

"Look!" squealed Samiha pointing towards the doors of the Great Hall, jerking Cho out of her thoughts. Quickly Cho looked towards the doors covering up the fact that she'd been staring at Harry and Hermione for the past 5 minutes.

"The doors are opening!" said a 6th year a few feet away from Cho. The Great Hall began to open out to the students and the first few couples had started to trickle inside. Cho walked gracefully behind Roger Davis, still refusing him the option to hold her hand or link arms.

The Great Hall looked amazing. There were 12 Christmas trees decked out with mounds of tinsel and baubles, everlasting icicles hung from the ceiling and the whole room was lit with fairy lights all the colours of the rainbow. Cho could have gasped with amazement as her eyes darted around the room.

The music was already playing but Cho didn't want to dance. She looked around for some excuse to get rid of Roger. But she didn't have to. A group of his friends wandered over.

"Hey Roger, I think they wanna talk to you," Cho said glancing at them. Roger followed her gaze.

"Oh……….er……..ok, see you later." He said looking disappointed.

"Yeh whatever," Cho said vaguely, as she made her way over to the buffet table where piles and piles of food were set out for students to help themselves to.

There weren't many people there, most were dancing to the fast song the band on stage and just struck up. Cho tapped her foot rhythmically, along to the music, wishing it was her out there dancing with Harry not Hermione. She sighed, she couldn't go on like this, tonight she would something about it. Hadn't Harry always said Hermione was just a close friend.

**Harry's POV:**

****

Although Harry was dancing with Hermione, his girlfriend, who he loved a lot, his thoughts were else where. With Ron. His best friend was over at one of the small tables with his date. (Lavender Brown)

Fred and George had sent Ron some muggle alcohol a couple of days ago. They had said it was for the Ball. Apparently they'd done it loads of times before, just to make things more interesting. Even though Ron was a prefect, he had decided to go with Fred and George's advice and let some of the Gryffindor's have some.

Harry wasn't entirely sure it was very safe. Until now he'd thought what could go wrong. If Fred and George had done it then the worst that could happen to Ron was for him to be put in detention for a month. Fred and George had never done anything seriously over the top until their 7th and final year, when they'd ended their school life.

But now as Harry saw all the teachers, their eyes darting around the Great hall, Harry doubted whether Ron was being wholly sensible.

"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Hermione caringly. Hermione didn't know what Ron was doing, she would probably tell someone, and as much as he loved Hermione, Ron was his best friend, he couldn't let him down.

"No…….er……..nothing," said Harry hurriedly, shoving it to the back of his mind. The first slow song of the evening had just started. He put his arms tightly around Hermione and, holding her close, they danced.

After 2 or 3 more songs Harry and Hermione headed over to the table where Ron was sitting sipping at a Butterbeer that probably contained some sort of alcohol.

"Hi Ron," Harry said flopping down in a chair, slightly red in the face. Ron handed him a bottle of Butterbeer. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on Harry," said Ron, "Live a little," said Ron who was obviously already slightly tipsy.

"I'll look after your stuff," Harry said, "Go dance with Lavender." He shoved Ron onto the dance floor with Lavender and picked up the bottle.

"Oh what the heck, one bottle couldn't do any harm," he muttered to himself and opened it.

**Cho's POV:**

****

Well at least Harry had stopped dancing with Hermione now, Cho thought. It was 10:00pm and she'd only danced with Roger twice. She spent literally all the night staring at Harry

"Oi Cho!" called Samiha a few feet away. "Come and dance," she beckoned Cho onto the dance floor. Cho smiled, and went towards her, there was no point standing alone obsessing over Harry, when she was never going to get him just by thinking she wanted to.

It didn't take long for the band to start playing another slow song, and somehow Roger Davis managed to find her. She couldn't keep refusing him so she followed him unenthusiastically onto the dance floor. Cho was still unwilling to let him touch her, but he put his arms round her and she had to go along with whatever he did until the final notes of the song died away and Cho could escape to her friends.

**Harry's POV:**

****

One bottle didn't affect Harry but after several bottles Harry was definitely drunk. Dean, Seamus, Ron and some other 6th and 7th years even Neville were in the same condition. Harry's head was starting to hurt, maybe he'd had a bit _too_ much to drink.

"Hey guys, I'm going outside for a bit," Harry said standing up and swaying slightly. His words were slurred and his vision kept swirling in and out of focus.

"k," said Ron, who wasn't really capable of proper speech any more. Harry stumbled to some extent, towards the doors of the Great hall out into the entrance hall and through the big, oak front doors, down the stone steps to the large Hogwarts grounds.

**Cho's POV:**

****

Cho was back to having half-hearted conversations with her friends, but never taking her eyes off Harry for more than 30 seconds. She noticed him get up and head out of the Great hall.

"Hey guys, I'm………….er………..just gonna go………er……….get some ……….. um……….more food," said Cho, thinking up the first excuse that came into her head, and without waiting for a response she walked briskly out of the Great hall after Harry.

This was her chance. Checking her ring was still on her finger she looked around for the raven haired boy. He was walking slowly towards the bench by the lake. Cho followed a few meters behind. It looked there was something wrong with him. He was rubbing his temple with one hand, every few meters he would stumble off course and pause to steady himself on one the many trees.

Harry collapsed on the bench and looked around. Cho breathed deeply. Just go up and talk to him. He looks like he needs some company. She closed her eyes and walked towards him.

To begin with Harry didn't seem to acknowledge Cho coming nearer. He sat still staring ahead, his head in his hands. Cho was only meter away from Harry now, she willed him to look at her but his eyes didn't flicker.

Cho cleared her throat quietly, and Harry seemed to snap out of his trance and look at her. Cho's heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode, those bright green eyes did something to her, like they were magical, putting her under a spell.

"Oh……Hi Cho," Harry said, his eyes seemed to become un-glazed and focus on her properly.

"Hi Harry," she replied nervously.

"er……..sit down," Harry indicated the space next to him. Cho sat next to him and looked at him fully. He looked pretty awful. His eyes were bloodshot and out of focus. But even though Harry didn't look perfect, Cho still couldn't help but let her eyes linger on him. To her, he still looked gorgeous.

"er……...Harry, is there something wrong?" Cho asked tentatively, breaking the silence that had settled on them.

"Oh, um……..no I'm fine," Harry replied, his words were slightly slurred and he rubbed his forehead as he spoke. Cho got the distinct impression, he was lying, but she didn't want to press him for answers.

"Actually, yes there is," Harry said after a few moments, "My head kills," he said quietly.

"You look like you've been drinking or something," Cho joked.

"Yup." Cho was taken aback by this response.

"Really," she said her eyes widening. Harry nodded,

"Yeh." Cho knew if this continued, Harry would end up telling her something he didn't want to, so she didn't ask him why. Instead she turned to face him. Time to make her move.

To Cho's surprise, Harry turned to face her as well. This was the closest she'd been to Harry in a long time. They were only inches apart. She had to think of something to say. But she was spared the challenge. Harry winced and turned his head away with a gasp.

"Shit," Harry swore, closing his eyes and gasping as his hand shot to his forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cho almost whispered, as Harry turned back to face her. Harry looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Yeh, just a headache" he whispered moving closer to her. Cho knew he was lying, it wasn't the headache that had made him do that, there was something telling her it was his scar. But she wasn't going to spoil the moment.

Cho leaned forward and put her hand to his face, touching his cold, pale skin. She smiled at him, pulling him closer. She half expected him to pull away but instead he put his arm around her. She could feel his cool breath on her cheek as she tilted her head to the side and kissed him. It was deep passionate kiss. She put her arms tight around his neck and kissed him deeper, more passionately, it was the best feeling in the world. He responded by kissing her back just as fervently, it was the best kiss they'd ever shared. Better than last year under the mistletoe. Better than anything she'd ever done.

**Harry's POV:**

****

Memories start to flash past Harry's eyes as he deepened the kiss. Seeing Cho for the first time, playing Quidditch against her, the fantasies about her in the tri-wizard tournament, the Yule Ball, her and Cedric dancing, the DA meetings, their conversation in the Owlery, the kiss under the mistletoe last year, the visit to Hogsmede their first and final date.

Now out of the blue, they were kissing. It was as if all the alcohol was being drawn out of him. He felt amazing. His mind was clearing. He was kissing Cho Chang. She wasn't crying, they hadn't been talking about Cedric and it had been her who'd come to find him, she'd done the chasing.

But wait. What was he doing. Hermione was inside, she was his girlfriend. He loved her. He couldn't start kissing another girl, just because he'd been drinking. But at the same time it felt so happy, his felt like he could fly away on his cloud of happiness. No Harry, what about Hermione, you love her. He told himself firmly, breaking the kiss.

"I can't do this Cho," Harry whispered, he stood up and ran. He sprinted at top speed back into the castle, trying to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. What had he just done………?

How was it? I was kinda nervous about this chapter. I dunno if Ron was a bit out of character or something. Please tell me if this was any good. I need your opinions pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S: Remember to check out Princess Plankton I'll give you all cookies, I'll do anything! begs again


	6. Suspension

Hey guys! Thankyou for all your fantastic reviews! You're the best! Gives you all cookies

Ghetx2o: Hi again! Glad to see your back. I think this fic has a better plot than my last one so it's good to know that it's unpredictable and not obvious. And thanks again for your usual praise.

Zou-chang: So it wasn't too unrealistic or weird? Good. Enjoy chapter 6. glad you like it so much.

Toxiclove1: You really liked it that much? Aaawwww thanks sooooooooooo much! So much praise. You are too kind! Ron was kinda weird wasn't he. Tee hee! Anyway here's chapter 6 and keep reviewing.

DelPiero: Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to include you. I don't remember getting a review from you. I think I've reviewed your chapter 3 now! It was wkd! Princess Plankton is my best mate! That's why I want you to review her fics! Cos she keep saying she's going to stop writing. I don't think you're an ass, thanks for reading it. I think it's so cool, but if don't then I don't mind.

PeZ-YUaN: Yes cookies. Glad you like mine and hope you like Princess Plankton's fic! Trust me it's fantastic!

Indigal: Internal conflict……yeh good word for it. Harry, Hermione, Love. No! never! You're reviews are always interesting to read, and always full of praise! Keep reading!

Mjk306: what can I say…..enjoy chapter 6!

Erika: Will Hermione find out………..? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You will have to wait! There will be more Harry/Cho romance in chapter 9! You will have to wait. Anyway I'm glad ya like it and enjoy chapter 6!

Wingsofsilver: Ok you're scaring me. Are you a mind reader! Have you been stalking me and reading my notes! That's exactly what was going to happen. Stop spoiling it. Lol! Anyway thanks for reviewing. And stop following me!

Jazzy D: Ok me confused………It makea no sensa maybe you should lay of the vanilla coke! Oh well I think you like it but it's hard to tell. Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy it!

Tylah: aaawwww I'm so glad you liked it! I thought maybe Harry getting drunk would be a bit unrealistic but you people obviously didn't think so! Anyway thanks for reviewing and…….um………enjoy!

Princess Plankton: Well come on they're about Buckets! Buckets! For god sake! At least put something interesting in them! Lol! you're so weird. Knocks you out and takes back nectarine Mwahahahahahahaha!

Rivers: Hey again! Drama, yes more drama! I think….. ahem anyway yeh well I couldn't make them kiss then live happily ever after. Cos that would be boring, so there will be complications, and Voldemort! Mwahahahahahahaha! Anyway thanks for the usual great review! You're so great. Gives you box of cookies I'm so kind. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's head was spinning, but not from the alcohol. He'd just kissed Cho Chang. Why? Why had he just kissed another girl. He was going out with Hermione, he loved Hermione…….didn't he?

He needed to be back inside the noisy Great Hall, where he didn't have to think. He went over to the table where a very drunk Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and a scornful Hermione were sitting.

"Hi, where've you been for so long?" Hermione asked standing up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I was………er……..just taking a walk, my head kills." Harry said trying to smile. He didn't want to think about what had just happened outside. Instead he diverted his attention to Ron. Who was swaying slightly and hiccupping at random points.

"er……..Ron are you ok?" Harry asked, Ron looked quite comical with his glazed-over eyes and far away look.

"Oh hi Harry, want some?" said Ron. His sentence was like one big word slurred together as he offered the bottle to Harry. Harry never wanted to drink again if it meant betraying Hermione and kissing Cho. He still couldn't believe he'd really done that.

"Hey we should really get them out of here," Harry said to Hermione, who nodded.

"Yeh," she replied, they started to help Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville towards the doors of the Great Hall. This proved very difficult because Ron in particular was incapable of standing alone. It took all Harry and Hermione's effort to take all of Ron's body weight between them and help the other 3 stumble to the doors.

They were about to cross the threshold when they heard something behind them that made Harry's heart sink.

"What are you three doing?" said the accusing voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry turned around to face her. He needed an excuse and fast.

"They're just…….er…….tired, we're going back to the common room," Harry said quickly, saying the first thing that came into his head, knowing it wasn't going to work. Professor McGonagall looked at Ron whose eyes were glazed over and swaying slightly even with Harry and Hermione support.

"Mr. Weasley stand up properly," Professor McGonagall said sharply, looking down her nose at Ron. Ron tried in vain to stand alone but failed, falling heavily back on to Harry and Hermione's shoulders. "Mr. Weasley are you incapable of proper stance," Professor McGonagall said angrily. Ron simply looked starry eyed at Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor he's just tired," Harry said desperately. Ron squinted at Professor McGonagall as if seeing who she was properly for the first time.

"Oh hi Professor," he said. They were done for, Harry thought.

"Come with me you six," said McGonagall and she lead them away from the Great Hall and to her office. She sat behind her desk and drew up six chairs for Harry, Hermione and the others to sit in.

"Now I want to know what's really going on," The Gryffindor head of year said sternly. No-one spoke for several moments, Ron still seemed spaced out and Dean, Seamus and Neville were lolling around in their chairs. Eventually Professor McGonagall sighed, stood up and pointed her wand at Ron's chest. She muttered an incantation, liquid streamed out from inside Ron and contained itself in a glass container on the desk. She did this to all 6 of them even Hermione. Then sat back down and looked at them her face turning slightly red with anger.

"So which one of you is going to tell me why you have muggle alcohol inside you," she said, her voice shaking slightly with pure rage. None of them moved for several moments but finally Ron opened his mouth and said:

"Sorry," he said. Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded and said sorry too.

"Sorry is not good enough boys! I want to know why and where you got this," Professor McGonagall. Ron was thinking fast and hard, if he told her the truth what would she do, would it be better or worse than saying that he bought it himself. For a few moments Professor McGonagall glared at them, determined not to say anything. Then Ron took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

Cho's POV:

****

Cho was still sitting outside on the bench. She had just kissed Harry, Harry Potter. She had kissed him. It was only just starting to sink in. She had kissed Harry and he hadn't got angry or anything she'd expected. Instead he'd kissed her back. It had been amazing. Like she really was his girlfriend. Only after several moments had he broken away and said 'I can't do this' and run off.

But that didn't matter to Cho. She looked down at her ring. She was twisting it around on her finger, maybe it really was magical, she never would have gone up to Harry and kissed him before. Just because she had lots of friends, it didn't make her a very outgoing person. It fact she was really nervous around new people and especially around boys, and even more around Harry. She loved him, there was nothing she could do to hide her feelings.

She'd made the first step towards getting him, but she knew Harry would hide everything inside him. He probably wouldn't even tell his best friend. By tomorrow he would have convinced himself that it had never happened and that it didn't mean anything.

But Cho knew Harry loved her too. There was something about the way he

kissed her, about the way he spoke to her, his voice was never cold or harsh, his eyes soft and caring everything about him seemed perfect to Cho. They were meant to be together.

Harry's POV:

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville left Professor McGonagall's office at 12:30pm that night. Ron had come off worst. Professor McGonagall's last words were ringing in his ears. 'suspension…..suspension……suspension' over and over.

He was suspended. He couldn't believe it. None of them could. It had started out as harmless fun to add something to the Ball, some extra excitement. But no-one felt as bad as Ron. Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hermione all had months worth of detentions and points from Gryffindor, but Ron, Ron wasn't coming back to Hogwarts until February. A whole 2 months of suspension.

They all traipsed back to the common room, Harry had almost forgotten Cho. So many emotions had run through him tonight he didn't think he could stand it much longer.

Nobody spoke except to open the portrait hole. Harry didn't even lift his head to say goodnight to Hermione. He went upstairs into his dormitory undressed and put his pyjamas on, collapsing on his bed and drawing the hangings around his four poster.

Ron suspended. And of course his prefect badge taken away. He'd had some pretty big surprises since coming to Hogwarts. But he never thought he'd be lying in his bed knowing that tomorrow morning, the Hogwarts express would take Ron away because he had been drinking muggle alcohol.

However his last thought before he drifted off was of Cho, their kiss, what was he going to do. He felt like screaming or anything to let out all the feelings building inside him, like a volcano waiting to explode. Did he like Cho. No he couldn't he loved Hermione, it had been the alcohol, he couldn't have kissed Cho for no reason. Hermione was his girlfriend and that's how it was supposed to be.

Ok another chapter over. I personally don't think I wrote that chapter very well, but it was the best I could do. Please keep reviewing, I need encouragement, help, support whatever just not flames! I hate flames!


	7. Departure and Confessions

I'm running out of stuff to say. I'll just let you read the fic.

Disclaimer: AK! I haven't done one of these yet. anyway I own the plot, Samiha, Serena, Zara, Megan and Kieran…wait you don't know who Kieran is yet do you? Oh well I spoilt that never mind. yes there will be another character called Kieran coming into the story, anyway everything else belongs to JK Rowling sigh

Princess Plankton: Aloha! Thanks for reviewing! And the review actually made sense! Wow!

Zou-chang: Thankyou! It's always nice to know I've got people behind me on this story, and………um……enjoy the chapter!

Indigal: Self-deceiving……yes that's another good word, nearly as good as internal-conflict. Anyway I'm not telling you what Cho does next, I've written up to chapter 11 so I know what's going to happen, but you will have to wait! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And finally thanks for reviewing! hugz you

HoshiHikari4ever: I'm not going to thankyou 3 times since you reviewed 3 times. I'll just give you one BIG thankyou! So first of all this will be h/c as you saw in chapter 6. secondly breaking up Harry and Hermione won't be for a while, but there WILL be more h/c romance in chapter 9 I think. Thirdly there's more to Harry and Cho than just romance. As somebody gave away in their last review! ahem anyway……finally Voldemort won't show up for quite a while yet and Dumbledore I have no idea when he'll be in it. I think that covers it. Now enjoy chapter 7!

Ghetx2o: Yes Ron is suspended! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem anyway, you don't know what's going to happen when he comes back. grins evilly I will keep you waiting in suspense. Anyway I'm glad you reviewed, I couldn't live without your reviews! I get them every chapter and I always look forward to reading them cos there always so great!

LogicalRaven: Harry's definitely confused! Who will he end up with? Well, obviously Cho, he's not meant to be with Hermione, but I'm afraid that they won't be breaking up for quite a while. Sorry you'll have to wait.

DelPiero: It don't matter about 'you know what' cos they were all just famous people who everyone's heard of. So anyway thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it! I hope you do really well in your exams, I bet you'll be fine. I got exams this year and I'm totally dreading them. I know how you fell. So good luck! grins.

Jazzy D: I'm not bothered about random crap I get in reviews! Partly because I know what it's like to be totally hyper and want to write a whole load of pointless rambling and partly because I get it all the time from my best mate. Anyway thanks for reviewing, I'm wondering how you haven't got bored of my story yet, it's not as great as people think it's going to be.

Mjk306: Hope I updated quick enough. what else can I say, short and sweet.

Tylah: You liked it? Whoo Hoo! I am loved! Grins. Anyway Ron will return. But you'll have to wait and see what happens when he returns! Everything won't be all fine and normal. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I should really stop giving stuff away. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

Ct: aaawwww, is it really that good? Thanks! There will be more Harry/Cho romance in chapter 9! I think. As for Cho getting jealous you'll have to wait and find out.

Wingsofsilver: Yes Ron is suspended! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But he will be back with vengeance! Ahem…..anyway. Are you sure you aren't stalking me. looks around suspiciously Next time if you ask questions I won't give anything away. I guess our great minds do think alike. Lol! oh yeh thanks for reviewing!

Toxiclove: yes! Yes!! YES!!!!!!!!! Suspension!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! But Ron will be back! Never fear. Of course Harry enjoyed the kiss. But you'll have to wait until chapter 9 for more romance! And……er……thanks for reviewing!

Rivers: Omg! Sorry I didn't realise I hadn't replied yet! Please forgive me! Anyway I'll thank you now! Glad you like it! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ron is suspended, but he will return, and things will get worse. Ak! I shouldn't have said that……… anyway here's chapter 7 sorry I forgot you don't hurt me! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't remember a much worse boxing day. He woke up with a splitting headache and feeling slightly sick. 'So this is what a hang-over feels like' he thought, as he got up and dressed. His face was as pale as ghost and his eyes were still slightly bloodshot.

But the fact that he had a hang-over wasn't why Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He left Gryffindor tower with Ron and went down to breakfast, knowing that when he returned Ron would have gone for a whole 2 months.

But there was also the fact that the news of Ron being suspended had spread like wildfire through the school and now just about everyone knew. People threw Harry, Ron and even Hermione horrible looks as they passed between the tables to find a seat.

Neither Harry nor Ron ate much that morning. Ron obviously felt sick too, or maybe he just didn't feel like eating because he knew any second now Professor McGonagall would come over to him and take him away.

But Professor McGonagall didn't come until the end of breakfast which gave Draco Malfoy plenty of time to come over and gloat.

"Hey Weasley, is true you've been suspended?" Malfoy called in his usual drawling voice, that made Harry want to hex him. Ron didn't move, but he clenched his teeth and tried not to look at Malfoy.

"Piss off Malfoy," Harry said looking him straight in the eyes and glaring.

"Now, now, Potter watch your language, or I'll put you on detention, since Weasley can't anymore," Malfoy said sneering. Ron raised his head. His ears were starting to turn red.

"Get lost Malfoy, it's got nothing to do with you," Ron said through clenched teeth. Malfoy simply sneered more terribly at them. Harry reached for his wand wishing dearly that he could perform one of the unforgivable curses on him.

"What you gonna do if I don't," Malfoy said with a look of malice in his eyes.

"Just beat it Malfoy, I'm still a prefect so watch it," Hermione said unexpectedly. Hermione had been allowed to keep her badge, because even though she'd figured out about the alcohol she hadn't drunk any and she hadn't had anything to do with it. Malfoy knew he couldn't say anything more if Hermione was still a prefect so he turned on his heel and marched back to the Slytherin table.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron and Harry muttered. Harry looked at his watch 10:20am. At holiday time, like Christmas, breakfast ended at 10:30am only 10 minutes until Ron had to leave. Harry imagined how it would be to have Hermione as his best friend and girlfriend for 2 whole months. He'd only ever had to this once, in his 4th year when Ron had been jealous of Harry getting into the tri-wizard tournament. But then Hermione had only been his friend not girlfriend. And he hadn't had the thought of kissing Cho bearing heavily on his mind.

But he had no more time to think about that now, professor McGonagall was heading over to them.

"Mr. Weasley, it is time for you to leave." Harry could hear a small amount of sadness in her voice as she spoke, Harry wished more than ever that he could turn back time. Before the alcohol, before he'd kissed Cho, before the Ball. At least then he had a small amount of happiness.

"Yes professor," Ron mumbled "I'll go get my trunk," Harry and Hermione followed Ron upstairs to get his trunk.

10 minutes later al three were standing on the platform next to the large, red Hogwarts Express train. Ron looked at them both.

"Bye," he said gruffly, trying to show he didn't mind. Hermione grabbed him and embraced him in her arms. Ron slightly taken aback, but he returned her hug and shook hands with Harry.

"Bye Ron," Harry said and Ron stepped on the train.

"Remember to write," Hermione said as Ron stuck his head out a window to wave goodbye.

"Yeh and see you soon," Harry said, then the train started to move. Hermione and Harry raced down the platform after it, waving one last goodbye to Ron.

"Bye!" they called, and Ron tried to smile as he retuned the goodbye. Tears started to slide down Hermione's cheek and she threw her arms around Harry. Harry hugged her back.

"It's ok Hermione, he'll be back soon," Harry said trying to be comforting. Although he wanted to cry too. Hermione sniffed.

"Yeh I guess so," she said, putting her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt sick, but not because of the hang-over anymore. Because he remembered the night before. When he'd kissed Cho, it didn't feel right to hug Hermione so close when only a few hours ago he'd shared a very passionate kiss with another girl. Harry raised Hermione's head and kissed her on the lips. But it didn't feel the same, it didn't feel right anymore. His feelings for Hermione were slowly drifting away, he just hadn't realised it yet.

"It'll be ok," Harry said comfortingly, "He'll be back soon,"

"Yeh I guess," Hermione replied. They stood on the platform for a few minutes more.

"Lets go inside," Harry said taking Hermione's hand and they went back up to the castle and into the common room.

**Cho's POV:**

Harry hadn't left Cho's mind ever since the kiss the night before. Not even when Samiha had given them a long winded account of how Michael Corner had kissed her after the Ball, did Harry's face move from Cho's mind. She kept reliving the scene. The conversation, the way he'd looked at her, when she'd kissed him, then he'd kissed her back, then when he broke the kiss ran off.

She couldn't figure out what he could be feeling, was he regretting it? was he glad it had happened? Was he angry with himself or her for going after him? What would she be thinking if she was in his shoes?

It was 5:30pm nearly dinner time. But she wasn't hungry. She was sitting up in her room. Cho had spent nearly all day in the dormitory, she'd tried to do homework, but found herself thinking more and more about Harry. She couldn't shake him from her mind.

There was no point trying to divert her thoughts so she sat by her window looking over the Hogwarts grounds, letting everything run through in her mind, over and over.

At 6:00pm Samiha and Serena came up and tried to get her to come for dinner, but she didn't want any.

"I'll see you guys later," she said firmly. "I'm seriously not hungry," Samiha and Serena gave up for now, but Cho knew they would be back to ask questions later.

She wasn't wrong. By 7:00pm they were back up in the dormitory.

"Ok come on you have to tell us why you're acting like this, something happened last night at the Ball," Samiha said sitting next to Cho and Serena sat beside her.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us everything," Serena agreed, looking expectantly at Cho, who sighed, there was no use trying to get away. But she couldn't think of where to begin.

"We saw you disappear, out of the great Hall near the end of the Ball, where did you go?" they persisted.

"Did you go and find Harry?" Samiha said smiling cheekily. Cho nodded reluctantly.

"Well what happened," Serena said eagerly. Cho took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Well I followed him outside, I think he was sorta drunk, he kept swaying from side to side and wasn't keeping his balance very well. He sat down on a bench and went up to him we just talked, that's all." Cho said hoping they would believe her

"Come on, tell us what _really_ happened." Samiha pressed her.

"Nothing we sat on the bench and talked for while, about Quidditch and stuff, he'd been drinking, kinda looked like he needed someone to talk to " she finished, looking at her two best friends to see their reaction. Samiha grinned, Cho could tell she was trying to keep a straight face.

"No you didn't, something happened or you wouldn't be acting like this," Samiha said, giving Cho an unbelieving look. Cho sighed giving up with the lies.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you. I sat next to him, he looked kinda awful, I asked him if there was something wrong he said he had a headache cos he'd been drinking. Then he looked at me and couldn't help it. I kissed him." Cho said. A grin spread even more widely across Samiha's face as she fort to keep a straight face.

"I knew it!" she yelled happily. "What was it like?" she said eagerly. Cho thought for a moment.

"Amazing," she said, it had been fantastic, the best feeling in the world. Even more exhilarating than kissing Cedric. Samiha was smiling even more broadly, like it had been her kissing the guy of her dreams. Serena hadn't said anything, until now.

"Cho, you do know he's got a girlfriend," she said nervously.

"Who cares," Samiha said "Cho's always liked Harry, no offence Cho but your crap at hiding your feelings for that guy," Samiha was talking very fast and excitedly. Cho couldn't help but smile as she remembered the kiss. It felt great to finally tell someone.

"Yeh I guess, I can't help who I love," Cho said, then realising what she'd said closed her mouth quickly.

"What?" Samiha said, her eyes widening, "Did you just say you loved him?" she continued. Cho wanted to erase those last words, but she couldn't instead she admitted it.

"Yeh," she said nodding slowly.

"God Cho, I knew you liked him, but honestly, I never thought you actually _loved _him," Samiha said like she was watching her favourite soap on the television. Serena didn't seem half as excited.

"Cho, Harry's got a girlfriend, Hermione Granger," she said quietly. Cho nodded.

"Yeh, I know," she said sighing, what was Serena trying to say.

"Well you can't go around kissing other girls boyfriends," she said, looking accusingly at her. Cho knew she had a point, but at the same time she'd thought Serena would have been happy for her.

"Yeh but everyone knows they're not meant to be together," Samiha said,

"Come on Serena, lighten up." Cho was glad of Samiha's light heartedness.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself, I love him Serena, I can't ignore that any more," Cho said. Serena sighed.

"I guess, but what if Harry doesn't love you, I mean look what happened last year, he ended up hurting you." Ch couldn't really believe Serena was saying.

She was her best friend.

"Yeh, but I can't forget about him, it was my fault we broke up, I overreacted, no-one feels for him the way I do. I had to do something, what would you have done?" Cho said.

"I guess," Serena sighed. She obviously didn't want to cause an argument so she dropped the subject. They steered the conversation away from the Ball and Samiha started talking about Michael Corner and her plans to meet him whenever the next Hogsmede visit was going to be.

But Cho was only pretending to listen. She was thinking about what Serena had just said. What if Harry didn't like her. She didn't think she could live through this year seeing him with Hermione and not with her. She loved him, but she couldn't change his feelings. He had to like her too, why would have kissed her back? What should she do now?

She went to bed later that evening with these thought still circulating in her mind. Did Harry like her? Did he hate her for kissing him when he's with Hermione? Was he as confused as her? What was she supposed to do now? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's chapter 7 for you, please keep reviewing! I love you all. Hopefully in the next chapter more will happen. I don't know. But the plot will become more interesting soon. Especially when Ron comes back trust me. Now Get reviewing!


	8. The Dream and The Note

Yes I'm back with chapter 8! I know the last chapter was boxing day but I've skipped a couple of weeks in time, basically all that happened in those weeks was Harry being confused about whether he liked Cho or Hermione. Cho wondering what to do next, whether she was wrong to go after Harry when he had a girlfriend. But it would get boring if I just kept going on and on about that so this is sometime in January when they go back to school.

Disclaimer: I own Samiha, Serena, Megan, Zara and Kieran who isn't in this story yet but will be soon. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem………On with the story. After I thank all my fantastic reviewers of course.

Princess Plankton: Hope you enjoyed it can't be bothered to actually remember what your review said so just enjoy the latest chapter! You've been bugging me about it for long enough! Lol!

Del Piero: Well I know how girls minds work better than boys cos I'm female so I guess the bit about Cho would be better. Apart from that…...er…….glad you liked it and keep reading. Oh and thanks a lot for saying my love scenes were good cos I personally have no idea how well I write them. Thanks!

ShocKTroopeR: Aloha! Glad you liked it and I couldn't make it too simple, Hermione will be in this fic for quite some time so I'm sorry if you hate Harry/Hermione pairings (I can't stand them) but she'll not be dropped for a long time.

Indigal: I have updated! You shall wait no longer! Ron and Hermione???? You'll just have to wait. I only have one thing to say about that if Ron and Hermione do get together it will not Over-rule the Harry/Cho stuff. This will be concentrated on Harry/Cho no matter what else happens. And thanks again for your usual great review!

Princess Plankton: What should I say, I put stuff in perspective……Oh well thanks for reviewing, and have a nice life.

Jazzy D: I knew what you were going to say, but it's great to hear it again anyway. You always say nice things, even when you're totally hyper. Which is, like, always. I think I get the message that you liked it but don't stop praising me if you don't want to! And………er……..lay off the sugar.

Tylah: Well here's chapter 8! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, sorry if I did. Lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so much.

Asreh Aileron: Hi Ash! Nice to see you reviewed! Anyway glad you like it hope you enjoy chapter 8! Oh yeh, update your fic soon cos I can't live without it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese update! I love it sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much.

Joey: Princess Plankton's my best mate. I know you, your review her Hp humour fic. God I love the fic. It's sooooooooooo funny. *Laughs* sorry I don't write humour fics. If you like humour you should read **'The Mentalists Guide To The Lord Of The Rings' **It's so funny, it's under princess Plankton's name but we wrote it together. Anyway thanks for reviewing even if you don't like non-humour fics. I'll Princess Plankton know you want to marry her. Unfortunately she's only interested in one guy but I'll let her know anyway.

Erika: Nice to see you're back! You're gonna have to wait a long time until you find out how Hermione reacts. How will she find out? Will Harry tell her? Mwahahahahahaha you'll have to stay in suspense. Ahem. *coughs* sorry enjoy this latest chapter and thanks for being a fantastic constant reviewer. I love you. Well not literally…….

Thankyou sooooooooooo much all you fantastic people, I have so many reviews! Whoo Hoo! Just thought I'd let you know…….more romance in chapter 9! Yay! But until then just read on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last day of the Christmas holidays was coming to a close, Cho and her friends were sitting in the common room playing exploding snap and just generally talking. Enjoying the last day before they would go back and face more lectures about their NEWT exams from their teachers.

Cho looked at her watch. 10:00pm.

"Hey guys we should really go to bed soon, we've got to get up earlier tomorrow." She said.

"k, lets just finish this game," Samiha said, placing down another a card and bracing herself for a loud bang, but none came.

They played for a little longer. But Cho wasn't really concentrating. She still had Harry on her mind. She'd barley had a minute since the Ball when he hadn't been on her mind. She even dreamt about him. He infatuated every part of her mind.

"er……..Cho it's your go," Serena said, but Cho hardly heard her.

"Hey Cho," Samiha said waving a hand in front of her glazed eyes.

"What………er…….oh right," Cho said putting her card down making the pile explode with a loud crack, meaning Cho had lost. She pretended to be disappointed but was actually quite relieved to be going up to her dormitory and to bed. Where she could let her thoughts run wild without any interruptions.

But on her way out of the common room, Cho's saw something or someone else who'd also been drifting in and out of her thoughts, recently. Marietta. Marietta had kept her distance from Cho since Cho had stood up to her.

As Cho walked past Marietta towards the stone staircase, she knew Marietta was watching out of the corner of her eye. But she didn't say anything or even move, it gave ho a certain amount of satisfaction to think that Marietta wasn't brave enough to insult Cho to her face any more. Like she was scared.

Cho climbed the staircase, went into her dormitory, changed into her pyjamas and got into bed.

"Goodnight," she muttered to her friends before pulling the hangings around her four-poster and drifting into a night haunted by Harry's face. The last thing she did before closing her eyes was to make sure her ring was on her finger. Even when she took a shower or went to bed she didn't take it off. It reminded her of Harry and the kiss they had shared on the night of the ball. 

When she did sleep, she dreamt her familiar dream of her first and only date with Harry. 

They were sitting inside madam Puddifoot's talking. Cho felt the usual sadness wash over her as she remembered Cedric's death. 'Why why why did I have to ask Harry about his death. She was on a date with Harry not Cedric.' If only she could change it. So she didn't start crying and storm out of Harry. She willed herself to just keep talking about Quidditch. If you love Harry you won't ask him about Cedric.

Then the dream changed, she didn't see the end of the date. The scene flickered. She was standing by the lake, but she wasn't alone. Harry was standing beside her holding her hand. He bent down slightly kissed her lightly on the cheek. She knew what this was. This was her if she hadn't lashed out at Harry. If she hadn't overreacted so badly she could be with Harry. This was the way it should have been.

 Cho woke up with a start, the dream was still vivid in her mind. She knew what she had to do. Before she had chance to think about it or change her mind she grabbed some parchment from her bed-side table and wrote a note. She couldn't wait any longer, she couldn't live without seeing Harry again. She had to tell him everything, face to face.

**Harry's POV:**

Harry was lying awake. He couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were clouding his brain. Each one keeping him awake, thinking. So many unanswered questions, nothing made sense. Cho was the first thing on his mind. he couldn't work out why he'd kissed her. Did he still have feelings for her? Was it a mistake? It hadn't felt like a mistake at the time. But it must have been he loved Hermione……..didn't he……..? 

Then there was Ron. He didn't think he could stand only having Hermione to talk to. If Ron was here, Harry knew he could tell him. Maybe Ron could have helped him out, but Ron was at the Burrow on suspension.

After hours of tossing and turning. Harry got up. it was 6:30am. But at least if he got up and dressed, he could go down into the common room and do something. Lying in bed thinking everything over and over wasn't helping him. He went down the stone step and sat by the fire. No-one was up yet, but this didn't bother him. 

Silence was Harry's best friend and worst enemy. Silence meant Harry was free to think without interruptions or annoying questions and comments. Silence let Harry slip back into darkness, black swirling thoughts in his mind. keeping him awake, stopping him from being happy or cheerful.

Eventually, after about an hour, Hermione came down the stone steps from the girls dormitory and yanked him away from his thinking.

"Morning Harry" she said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry forced a half realistic smile as he turned around and hugged her back.

"Hey Hermione," he replied. They went down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. Harry tried to talk as much as possible, so he didn't have to think about Cho, Hermione or Ron. 

But as Harry stood up to leave he spotted Cho. No matter how much he tried to drag his eyes away, he couldn't. She stared at her. She was laughing and talking with some friends. Harry vaguely wondered if she'd told any of them. Then she looked at him, she turned round and caught him staring. He quickly jerked his head away from her and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Harry didn't notice Cho stand up and exit not far behind him.

Harry almost ran to Gryffindor tower to collect his books. his first lesson was Charms. He headed towards the Hogwarts grounds. He was going to be early but he didn't care. 

Harry wasn't really paying attention to wear he was walking. And he walked right into someone. Without looking up he crouched down to pick up his books.

"Sorry," he muttered absentmindedly, the person he'd walked into crouched down to pick up their books as well, and Harry was forced to look at them. He could have sworn his heart had stopped as he looked into the girls deep brown eyes.

"Oh……….er………Hi Cho," Harry said stumbling over his words.

"Hi Harry," she said with a slight waver in her voice. Harry quickly stood up, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"Well……..um…….see you," he said, dodging around her.

"See you around," Cho called after him down the corridor, but he had turned round the corner and out of site. 

Harry sat in his chair beside Hermione and opened his book. But something fell out of it onto the floor. Harry bent down to pick it up, knowing exactly who it was from.

Meet me outside the room of requirement tonight 9pm 

That was all it said. Harry's heart started to beat faster. But he quickly crumpled the note in his hand as Hermione leaned over his shoulder to read it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh………er…..nothing, just a note from ages ago," Harry said lamely, taking out his quill and copying down some note Professor Flitwick was writing on the board. 

Harry spent the rest of the day, thinking about the note. Sometimes he would convince himself he wasn't going, he was going out with Hermione, and he only had feelings for her. But then he would think, I might as well go and see what she has to say. I mean what could go wrong, it wasn't like he was going to kiss her or anything like last time.

By the time he arrived back at the common room, Harry was even more confused than he'd been all year. On the one hand going would probably mean making his life even more complicated. But maybe if he went, he could set himself straight, that he didn't have any feelings for Cho, in any case he was kinda interested in what she had to say about then night of the Ball.

It was 8:40pm, and Harry was down in the common room, doing a Transfiguration essay for homework.

"Hermione, can you check this for me?" Harry asked as he wrote the last sentence. Hermione had become much more willing to help Harry out with Homework since they'd started going out. So she took it and began to read. Harry knew he had to make his decision now, about whether he was going to go to the room of requirement.

He stood up, climbed the stone stairs to his dormitory and grabbed a library book. he raced down the stairs to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I have to take this library book back, it's way over due. I'll see you later," and before Hermione could answer Harry had jumped through the portrait hole and begun racing down the corridors to the room of requirement.

As he drew nearer, his heart started to beat faster and faster. He was going to meet Cho. He was going to talk everything over with her and show himself he loved Hermione, not Cho.

Cho was already waiting outside for Harry.

"Lets go inside," she said when he finally reached her. Harry nodded dumbly and turned the handle. They went inside and say down in two armchair by a warm, crackling fire.

"I need to talk to you," Cho said slowly………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait until you know what happens! I like cliffys! Now get reviewing, or you will never know what happens next!


	9. The Second Kiss

Well chapter 9 has arrived. Now read and review. Or else………

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Ghetx2o: Hey! Glad to see you're still liking it! Without you I'd be nothing, lol, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, it had romance YAY! Romance! Sorry I just like romance, I'm a sucker for that sort of stuff, anyway enjoy…..

Indigal: Yes I am all evil! I hope you didn't die, I tried to update quickly….well not really I've had this chapter written for about a month but anyway I made you wait instead! Mwahahahahahaha! Harry definitely is super-confused and it gets worse, yes worse tee hee! Now before I give anything away please read on.

Erika: Yes will Harry tell Cho he loves her???? Hmmmm, you'll have to wait and see…….There is more romance in this chapter! YAY! But will Harry tell her???? Will Hermione find out???? So many questions…… Well anyway enjoy the chapter and hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Del Piero: It don't matter if you take a long time to review I know how stressful stuff can be, I'm glad you're still reading this when you're so busy, so thanks! I won't take to whole 'girls minds work better than boys' thing seriously, it was a romance thing, even thought you also have less brains too lol! joke! But it's true! Anyway thanks again for reviewing and hope you do well with all you're and stuff, good luck!

Mjk306: isn't that exactly what you said last time! Dammit! I can't think of anything to say except thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!

Jazzy D: Glad you're still liking it! Always great to hear! Ok so it's not praise, you know what I mean! Hyperness is something that comes naturally to me too! But only sometimes, sometimes a randomly feel hyper and go crazy, weird init! That wasn't a short review, a short review is someone who say 3 or 4 words, like mjk306, you're reviews are never short, now get reading and reviewing!

Princess Plankton: Ok that was……..um………interesting, Oh who am I kidding it was funny! Tee hee *laughs* I only made you wait three days please don't hurt me, at least I got my floppy disk back! Yaysies! Anyway I guess you like it, so thanks for reviewing and I'm really looking forward to _'wedding' _even if you're only 13 *looks confused* And remember the pirates who don't do anything!

Joey: You have retuned! Yay! The mentalists guide to the lord of the rings ended! NOOOOO! *cries* anyway thanks for reviewing, glad you like it! And I'm sorry but Suzy (Princess Plankton) Is engaged, sorry, you'll have to find someone else! Oh yeh, I don't like anyone, and if I did I wouldn't tell you, you're a complete stranger. Just one more thing: You're English aren't you?

Rivers: Wow! You really care that much! Thankyou so much! Sorry your computers bust, I hate that. I would tell if there was going to be infidelity on Harry's art, but I don't actually know what it means. *Looks up infidelity* Oh right like being unfaithful and stuff, I get it! You'll just have to wait and see…… And thanks again for reviewing, you're the best! *Gives you cookies*

Tylah: Hey there! What will Cho say????? Hmmmm????? You'll have to read on and find out! Anyway thankyou for reviewing, can't believe you like it so much! Keep R&Ring! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cho took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"On the night of the Ball we kissed," she began nervously. Harry didn't look at her, he looked at the floor, there was nothing he could say. "I know you're with Hermione and you say you really love her, but I can't spend the rest of the year knowing I haven't told you how I feel." She paused, wondering how to continue.

"Cho I don't know what I feel for you, all I know is that I can never say I'm totally over you. There will always be a part of me that feels something for you." Harry said. He couldn't really believe the words were coming from his mouth. He'd wanted to let Cho do the talking, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm not asking you to leave Hermione or break up with her, I just have to tell you." Cho had stopped looking at Harry now, instead she was looking at the ring on her finger. "On the night of the Ball I followed you because it felt like the right thing to do, to me the kiss wasn't a mistake." She looked up again. They both sat staring at each other for a few moments.

"I don't know what to think any more, I don't have answers. I can't tell you I meant to kiss you, because I didn't, but I didn't do it because I was drunk, I kissed you because it felt like I was supposed to. Maybe I was caught up in the spur of the moment, but it meant something, if I could go back I wouldn't change it but I still shouldn't have done it." Harry bit his lip as he finished speaking but didn't look away. 

Cho had tears in her eyes, but she managed to blink them back, she wasn't going to cry, Harry hated it when she cried, so she took a deep steadying breath.

"I don't expect you to feel the same way about me but I have to tell you, I wanted to meet you here tonight because I can't live the rest of my life knowing that I never told you……." She paused for a moment took another deep breath and said: "I……..I……..I love you Harry." She had said it. She had finally told him. Cho sat waiting for his response. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

In truth Harry didn't know what to say. Cho had just told him that she loved him, he knew she'd liked him. But love…….. he didn't really know what to say. He didn't posses the vocabulary to think of a response. He had turned his head away and was looking at the floor once again. 'Say something, say anything' Harry thought, but what? He'd never had a girl say they loved him, not even Hermione had ever said that.

"I don't know what to say," Harry said eventually. "I knew we felt something for each other but," he trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"Harry I don't want to leave Hermione or do anything else just because I said that, I just had to tell you," Cho stood up and was about to go towards the door.

"Cho wait," Harry said suddenly, calling her back. Cho turned around and took a few steps back towards him. They looked at each other, as if each one was memorising the others features. Harry knew Cho was pretty, smart, caring everything someone could want in a girlfriend, but what did he really feel for her?

Both knew what was going to happen now as they edged slowly closer. Neither tried to resist or stop it.

Harry took a few more steps towards Cho and he put his arms around her. She pulled him closer and let her lips brush against his. Then Cho tilted her head slightly and they kissed. Harry and Cho stood virtually still for a few moments. Savouring the kiss. Relishing each others touch. 

"I love you," she said and walked away leaving Harry standing in the room of requirement in total shock. Part of him wanted to call after her, bring her back, talk to her and if he really admitted it to himself he wanted to kiss her again. But the other part made his legs walk him out of the room of requirement and back to the Gryffindor common room. 

It was 10pm and the common room was almost empty even Hermione had gone to bed. He thought of the last time he'd sat there, if he had known that all that would have happened by the time he came back, would he still have gone? Of course this all came back to Hermione. As he changed into his pyjamas and got into bed he thought even harder about Hermione, when it came down it. Did he really love Hermione as much as he thought he did…………..? No…………..

Cho's POV:

Cho couldn't help but smile to herself as she changed and got into bed. She hadn't told her two best friends where she was going, but they had probably guessed. 

But she didn't want to think about that now. She was reliving the moment when her lips had joined with Harry's. It was the best kiss Cho had ever had. This time Harry hadn't been drunk and she hadn't been crying. It had been perfect in every way.

As she lay in the darkness she went over and over the kiss in her head. Like a stuck record, showing the same scene over and over, Harry's face as their eyes connected, the touch of his lips on hers as they kissed. 

But there was always the nagging problem in the back of her mind. Hermione………

Would Harry break up with her? She couldn't make him, would he try to shove everything to the back of his mind, pretend it had never happened. But how could he do that? That kiss must have meant something to Harry. No-one could kiss like that and have it not mean anything. 

Tomorrow Samiha and Serena would be asking Cho everything. Part of Cho kinda wished she could keep it a secret, it was such a special moment, but another part of her liked getting her friends reactions. But before Cho could think any more she had drifted into sleep, into dreams of Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I have no idea how good that chapter was. Am I any good at writing fluffy scenes? Please tell me what you thought, cos there's gonna be more of those bits and hopefully they'll get better!

P.S: Hope it wasn't too short.


	10. Letters

Chapter 10 has arrived. Just read and Review!

Disclaimer: God this gets boring. You know it all. I own Samiha, Serena, Zara, Megan and Kieran……who will soon be part of this fic but you'll have to wait……….(actually he's not gonna be in it until at least the 15th chapter, but hey!)

Princess Plankton: Hey there chubby! Glad you liked it! Can't wait till you post the later years! (grins I love that soooo much! Write it! Or die! *laughs manically* Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! I have now posted so read the chapter and review or eat poor!

Joey: Hey again! This could be a long reply: Yeh I know Suzy's a great writer, especially at humour! *Laughs* It's always nice to be told you're a great writer, especially by someone who normally reads humour stuff! Don't call Harry a bastard, why is he a bastard?! What'd he do?! The Darkness rule! I love them! So does Suzy! You got the album, I haven't can't be bothered to buy it! Oh well, I just downloaded two of the songs! I can't believe you like Jimmy Neutron too, it's soooooooo cool! I love it! (God am I sad or what) I dunno what shan't means but let's go! Have you read my Jimmy Neutron fics? You should. Sorry I called you a stranger! Please don't cry *gives you tissues* forgive me, you're not a stranger, but it's still got nothing to do with you. (God that's a lllllllllllllloooooonnnnnnnnggggggg reply!)

Ghetx2o: Hey again! So how's life! So you're still loving this! Goodies! You seem to love everything about my fics! Thankyou soooooooo much! You rule! I love romance too! They're my favourite chapters! There's gonna be a lot of those romance chapters in this fic! The next chapter with romance is in chapter 12. I've actually written 15 chapters of this fic! But I'm making you wait! Mwahahahahahaha! Now enjoy chapter 10!

Erika: Well you liked it, but I'm thinking there was something you didn't like about it……..? Hermione will not find out for a long time, so you'll have to wait for her reaction Tee Hee! Anyway read on and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, we finally get to hear from Ron's POV!

Indigal: Yes I am all evil! Mwahahahahahaha! Glad you liked it! I didn't want too much romancey stuff in this chapter, there is a lot more romance to come, the next chapter with fluff in is chapter 12! Hope I updated soon enough for you! Read on………

HoshiHikari4ever: You liked it! Yaysies! (Isn't that a cool word! Yaysies! *Laughs*) Harry and Cho will be together, they are meant for each other, it just might take some time, more romance in chapter 12 so you'll have to wait and see what happens there! Apart from that, enjoy the latest chapter!

Rachellah: Well nice to hear you liked it so much! Thanks for reviewing! You're so kind! *grins* Hope you like chapter 10, and……..er….R&R!

Wingsofsilver: Oh sorry it was so short, I couldn't think how to make longer! I know it was one of my shortest chapters! Sorry, this chapter is quite long I think so hopefully you'll be satisfied! And thanks for saying you liked it even if it was too short!

Kit Kat: You really liked it that much? Aaawwww thankyou! *hugs you* I hate to tell you that I cannot use your ideas as I already have my own ideas. She will get her own new boyfriend, but it's not Viktor, you'll just have to read on and find out. Hermione will obviously find out about Harry and Cho, but all I'm saying is she won't find it out for herself and Harry doesn't tell her. *grins* so you'll have to wait and find out! Oh and the ring, that will play a big part in this fic, I think it's chapter 12-13 when it comes back into the fic! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you keep reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't sleep. He thought about the meeting in the 'Room Of Requirement' all night. There were so many questions he couldn't answer First there was Cho. What did he really feel for her? Did he like her as more than just a friend? (Well he hadn't really ever been her friend never mind anything else) Why did feel so happy when he was with her? It was like she put a spell on him, there was something about her that Harry loved _so_ much.

Then Hermione. What was he going to do? Should he tell her? Was it better that he ended it anything that was going on between him and Cho and forget about it? Could he do that? How much did really care for Hermione? Not as much as he'd thought obviously, or he wouldn't have kissed Cho.

And of course just to make everything worse he didn't have his best friend to talk to. Ron was on suspension. What would Ron say if he was here? Harry had no idea. Probably nothing helpful, but at least he would have someone to talk to.

At 5:30am Harry got up. there was no point lying in bed trying to sleep when there was _way _too much going on inside his head for him to sleep. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater over his pyjamas and went down to the common room. He sat at one of the tables pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

Ron's POV/'The Burrow' 

****

Ron couldn't sleep either. He hated being here when Harry, Hermione and all his friends were having fun at Hogwarts. His parents were barley talking to him but these weren't the only reasons why he wasn't sleeping.

Ron had written to Fred and George.(He was not allowed out of the house or he would have gone to Diagon Alley to see them in their joke shop.) He had told them everything that had happened. How he was suspended and if it wasn't for them sending him that alcohol he wouldn't be stuck at home, with no-one to talk to. But their return letter had brought up a whole new puzzle. Ron was lying on his bed now, reading it over and over trying to make sense of it.

Dear Ron 

_We never sent you anything this year. We've never even written to you. How could we send you alcohol. We've been way too busy with our business to send anything  to anyone really. Especially muggle alcohol why would we do that, where could we have got it from. We've never used muggle alcohol before. No wonder you got suspended if you've been giving it out to people at the Ball._

_Fred and George_

But it didn't make any sense. The letter Ron had got had definitely been from Fred and George. He read the letter over and over. It didn't add up. At first he'd thought Fred and George were just saying it for a joke, or because they didn't want to get in trouble for giving Ron muggle alcohol when they weren't supposed to. But he'd sent them another letter and sent the letter they'd sent him. Their second letter read.

Dear Ron 

_We didn't send this letter. Although it's in our handwriting and everything points towards it being from us we would never send you anything that would get you suspended. It looks like someone out there sent you this to get you into trouble, it's probably a practical joke that got out of hand._

Fred and George 

For a while Ron had taken this to be the answer. Maybe Malfoy had wanted to get him into trouble. But would even Draco Malfoy go to that much trouble just for Ron to lose his prefect badge. He was staring to think there was some deeper meaning, maybe it was something more than just a joke.

But there was a sudden tapping at Ron's bedroom window, dragging him out of his thoughts. He rolled off his bed reluctantly and opened the window. His heart gave a jolt of happiness when he saw Hedwig swoop into the room and land lightly on his bed. He dashed over and untied the letter from her leg. It read:

Ron 

_I'm sorry I didn't write straight away, I've had a lot going on and stuff. I hope it's not too bad at the Burrow and I really really really wish you were back at Hogwarts, hanging around with Hermione all the time is seriously boring. _

_But that's not really why I'm writing to you. On the night of the Ball, I never got to tell you because of you know McGonagall and everything. I kissed Cho. I know I shouldn't have done it but I was kinda drunk and it just sort of happened. Then  yesterday she gave me a note that said she wanted to meet me outside the 'Room of Requirement' so I went. We went inside and she told me that she loved me! It was really weird. I mean how often does someone just say I love you. Then she was going to leave but we kissed again. I know I'm dating Hermione and everything, but I couldn't help it. And now I don't know what to do. Should I tell Hermione? Or what……_

_Harry_

Ron's eyes widened as they travelled down the letter. He wondered what to think. Part of him wanted to laugh at the mess Harry had got himself into, but the other half thought what he would feel like if had a steady girlfriend then suddenly he'd _'accidentally'_ kissed another girl twice. It wasn't as funny as he'd first thought. He took out some parchment, ink a quill and started to write a response.

Harry 

I dunno why your asking me for help I'm crap with girls! But if really want my advice: You cannot tell Hermione, you won't have to tell her if you just tell Cho you're going out with Hermione and don't want to be with her. But if you really like Cho then just break up with Hermione and tell her you just didn't want to stay with her. Then you're free to be with Cho. Either way you can't tell Hermione you kissed Cho and you can't date both of them. Hope I was of help. See you in 1 month and 17 days.

Ron 

Ron tied the letter to Pig as Hedwig deserved a rest.

"Don't take this with the morning post, take it to him when he's _not _with Hermione," Ron said to the owl then let it fly away into the distance. He flopped back onto his bed, he lay there deep in thought. About Harry, Fred and George and the night of the Ball. 

He hadn't said anything about Fred and George's letter because it looked like Harry had enough on his plate at the moment. Maybe next time he would. It seemed stupid to make a big deal about it. It was probably nothing anyway. Just a practical joke that got out of hand like Fred and George had said.

1 month and 17 days. He couldn't wait that long to be back and Hogwarts. He hated being away, especially when his family was barley speaking to him. 1 month and 17 days. It seemed a long way off. Oh well he'd just have to wait.

**Harry's POV Hogwarts:**

****

By 7am people were starting to arrive in the common room and go down for breakfast. Harry went down with Hermione and whilst she talked constantly about house elves and her plans to take S.P.E.W further, Harry walked beside her in a total daze. He had long since given up on forgetting about the meeting in the 'room of requirement' and had settled to just letting his thoughts wander.

But on arriving in the Great Hall something dragged Harry out of his thoughts. He spotted Cho sitting at the Ravenclaw table, but instead of talking to her friends she was looking right at him. Harry quickly jerked his gaze away from her and sat down his heart pumping abnormally fast. Whenever he chanced a look at Cho she was still looking at him. But every time he looked down too quickly to see Cho smile at him.

Harry left breakfast early and went quickly to the Transfiguration classroom. He couldn't concentrate properly in Transfiguration and therefore, (even though Hermione was giving him instructions all the way through the lesson) he couldn't make any change to the toad he was supposed to be transfiguring.

The bell eventually sounded and Harry gathered his books up to leave but….

"Class dismissed, Mr. Potter stay behind," Professor McGonagall said. So as the rest of the class filtered out and Hermione gave him a bemused look, Harry stayed behind and approached McGonagall's desk.

"You………er………wanted something Professor," Harry said when the classroom had emptied.

"Mr. Potter, as you know, because of Mr. Weasley's actions at the Christmas Ball, he has been suspended and stripped of his prefect badge and duties." Harry nodded, still confused. "Although you have also violated many Hogwarts rules in the past Mr. Potter the headmaster and myself have decided to hand over the duty of Gryffindor prefect to you." 

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as Professor McGonagall's words sunk in. He was going to be a prefect, did he want that job? Especially as it had been his best friend who had lost the badge in the first place.

"um……….I don't know Professor," Harry said uncertainly. He remembered when Ron had first got the badge, when he'd thought about he'd admitted to himself that he would have thought he would be getting the badge. And now he was getting the opportunity to be prefect again. But it felt like betraying Ron to take it.

"Mr. Potter this is the opportunity to represent your school and your house, surely you're not telling me you won't take it." Professor McGonagall. Harry thought about it for a moment or two. Part of him knew it was wrong to his best friend, but the stronger part of him overpowered the other and told him to take it.

"Ok," he said slowly, Professor McGonagall gave Harry the badge.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter," she said then dismissed him. Harry didn't pin the badge on straight away. He was still thinking about Ron, was it really fair? Oh come on Ron will understand Harry thought. And if he didn't, he could always tell Professor McGonagall he couldn't be a prefect and someone else could do the job.

The rest of the day past by pretty quickly and Harry arrived at Gryffindor tower that evening with the thought of telling Hermione on his mind. She would probably be ecstatic and not think about Ron, but Harry was still worrying about his best friend's reaction and decided to put off telling him until he came back to school.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in an armchair by the fire.

"Oh Hi Hermione," Harry replied.

"So are you going to tell me what Professor McGonagall wanted?" she asked.

"Oh yeh, she's made me the new Gryffindor prefect," Harry said. He was looking at her but there was no real emotion in his voice.

"Oh Wow! Congratulations Harry!" Hermione said jumping up and hugging him. Harry grinned and pretended he was as happy as her. It didn't take long for Hermione to lapse into her boring non-stop talking so Harry could stare into the fire and think nodding, every few minutes to show her he was still listening.

Eventually Hermione went to bed and Harry sat staring into the fire until a small tapping noise on the window of the common room. Harry went over to the window and let in the tiny owl that was 'Pig'. Harry's heart leapt. Ron's response. Harry read the letter through a few times then folded it up. Well Ron hadn't been much help but it was great to here from him anyway, Harry cracked a smile at seeing Ron's face in his minds eye. He wrote a response.

Ron 

_I can't wait until you come back, I haven't told Hermione yet and I haven't heard anything from Cho. I'm trying to forget everything I'm gonna go back to normal. See you soon_

Harry 

He sent 'Pig' off with the letter and went up to bed feeling that at least one good thing had happened today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok what did you think? Reviews please, need reviews! Not that haven't got loads more than this deserves but it's always nice to get more! Plus I need opinions on how well I'm writing.


	11. Another Dream Another Note Another Kiss?

Hey people I am back! WHOO HOO! I bring you…….*drum role*…….Chapter 11! *cheers from audience* Oh yeah thankyou all reviewers. Hopefully I haven't missed anyone out if I have well I'm sorry feel free to yell at me and throw anything you like! Did I just say that. I didn't mean it nooooooo!

Disclaimer: is there even any point in this crap anymore. I own Samiha, Serena, Zara, Megan and Kieran who will appear in forthcoming chapters.

P.S: This chapter has skipped a week or two, so it's late January, cos I can't talk about every single day individually, it would be sooooooooooo boring. Ok I'm sorry here are my thankyou's then read on!

Suzy: Sorry about Santa Claus, it's not a humour fic and it's past Christmas, why don't you put Santa in you're Hp fic! Tee hee! *laughs* and I think you'll find you're the one who is obese! Hahahahahaha! *pokes you*

Ghetx2o: Hey! I'm running out of words to describe how much I love your reviews! Well thank you sooooooooooo much for your usual fantastic review! I would never ever change this fic from my plan now cos I've written about 16 chapters, anyway keep reading, and hope you write more of your fic soon! I love that fic so much!

Kit Kat: I would never ever stop this fic, I hate it when people do that! as well as the fact that I've written 16 chapters of this fic, I will post them, you'll just have to wait. *laughs manically* Yeh I like Ron too, I couldn't just forget about him! he'll get a but more of a story line some time, especially when he comes back! The whole alcohol thing, will come back into this, your ideas are sort of right, but the alcohol was meant for Ron. Sorry if I'm too hard on Hermione hope you don't hate me! Ok I'm gonna start giving stuff away soon so I'll shut up and let you read on! And thanks for reviewing!

Rachellah: Yes I updated! Glad you like this so much! Hopefully this chapter will not be too disappointing for ya!

Tylah: Glad you still liking this! You'll have to wait and see what happens when Ron comes back! *laughs* I'm trying not to give stuff away here but it's hard! I'll shut up and let you read and review. Enjoy chapter 11!

Indigal: Glad to see you're still reading! another aspect….yeh you're great with words describing my story, maybe you should write it instead of me! The whole prefect thing will come back into it when Ron returns! Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem, er, anyway, read on and hope you think I'm still writing this well enough!

Mjk306: Hey! Ok as much as I love people telling me my fic is good, you say the same thing every time! AHHHHH! Oh well ,I take it you still like it so please enjoy this chapter!

Purity: I don't really know what to say, er, thank you for the comments, I'll try and improve my writing, but you know no-body likes to be put down like that, I'm only 14, so I haven't actually been in love. I'd actually like to read some stuff you've written. (If you've written anything.) but I'm not gonna take it hard, cos loadsa people love this fic, so whether I change it or not, I got my supporters!

Joey: Ak! Stop annoying me! *pokes you* tee hee! Me and PP are having to force information out of you, so where do ya live? How come you managed to get an F in you geography GCSE?! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing and Except for policemen they're there to help you! *laughs*

Erika: Yes shocking! I mean………er……..thanks for reviewing! Yaysies! Sorry kinda hyper! *grins* I think I've already told you this but it's gonna be a long time until Hermione finds out! So you'll just have to wait Mwahahahahahaha!

Lara: Hey there! So you liked it! Thankyou! Now……um…….enjoy chapter 11! And keep reviewing! And remember: Hey Charles! Check this out, this is phat!

Rivers: Hey again! Almost forgotten about you! Hahahahaha! Just kidding! Yeh I know I've got crap grammar, I should really get a better, or something! Oh well! Hope you like chapter 11! And of course, thanks for reviewing! *hugz you*

Pinkee: The best fic you've ever read?! WOW! You're so kind! *gives you cookies* I can't believe you think it's the best you've ever read! So flattering! *grins* J Hope you enjoy chapter 11! And thankyou so much for that great review! I love you! Ok that was a joke, you now what I mean.

Ravenlilypotter: Hi there! Cho will get Harry! I will drop Hermione! Just not yet! Mwahahahahahaha! Hermione will be in this fic for a long time yet! you'll just have to wait! *laughs evilly* anyway thanks for reviewing! And read on!

Dannflor: Thanks for reviewing! Nice to hear you like my fic! Here's chapter 11 I hope you like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cho lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was dinner time but she wasn't hungry. Her head was full of Harry, as usual. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since the room of requirement and their kiss. She spent countless hours wondering about what she'd said to him. One phrase spun around in her head.

I love you…….

What did it mean, what was love? An emotion? A feeling? Love didn't have a definition. Truthfully it was just a word, it meant nothing. But to Cho it wasn't like that, she'd never felt like this about anyone. Was this love? How could it be love if love was just a word?

Cho felt a tear slide down her pale cheek. Her deep brown eyes filled with tears. Tears of confusion and frustration. At herself. At the world. At everything she was feeling. Everything that was wrong in her life.

She didn't know how long she lay still. Thinking. 

Cho got up and wandered over to her window, she looked out over the white, frosty Hogwarts grounds. The last of the snow was melting away, spring would be here soon Cho thought. Her eyes rested on the great, grey lake as the sun disappeared completely behind the horizon. Cho remembered her dream, the scene with herself and Harry standing together at the lake's edge. 

What was Harry doing now? She imagined his face in her mind. His sparkling, emerald eyes. They were so caring and soft. He could melt Cho's heart with just one look. Whenever she glanced him in the corridor she would go weak at the knees and the feeling of………..What was that feeling? Something that made her want to run over to him, hold him tight and never let go.

The room grew increasingly darker as the sun set behind the horizon. Cho looked out of her window, mixed emotions swirling around in the pit of her stomach. The sunset seemed to mirror her thoughts and feelings. A mixture of pinks and yellows, beside blood reds and shadows engulfing the grounds as it was taken over by the darkness.

Cho's room mates started to arrive back in the dormitory, she lay on her bed  trying to sleep as blackness swallowed up the last of the light.

She dreamt she was standing in a graveyard. Cho heard voices behind her.

"Where are we?" said a voice Cho knew so well. One she'd dreamt about. Her heart leapt, and some how she knew who would speak next.

"Did anyone tell _you_ the Cup was a Portkey?" said the voice of Cho's ex-boyfriend…..Cedric…….

"Nope," said Harry, there were a few moments of eerie silence in which Cho stepped forward to look at Harry and Cedric. She knew they couldn't see her. This was part of the past. Tears fell freely from Cho's eyes as she saw the two boys look around confused. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?" Harry said.

"I dunno, wands out d'you reckon?" said Cedric.

"Yeh," they both pulled out their wands. "Someone's coming," said Harry suddenly and Cho as well as Cedric and squinted through the darkness. A hooded and cloaked figure appeared from the mist blackness. The figure was carrying a bundle, it looked like something was wrapped up in the bundle, but Cho couldn't see anything.

The figure stood beside a huge marble grave and Harry, Cedric and the figure stood in silence for a moment or two before Harry suddenly fell to the ground, his fists clenched, and look of excruciating pain on his face.

"Harry!" Cho screamed desperately, knowing that Harry couldn't hear her. Then a high cold voice echoed through the graveyard, but it wasn't the hooded figure who spoke, the voice came from the bundle of material.

"Kill the spare." The voice sent shivers through Cho's spine, like having ice poured through your soul. She was still sobbing, wishing she could do something, anything. But there was another voice, this time the figure screamed into the blackness, the words Cho knew were coming but still made her scream.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"CEDRIC! HARRY!" Cho screeched as a flash of green light illuminated the graveyard. But the graveyard was gone. She was standing in a large white room. Everything was so white you couldn't tell what was floor and what were walls. But right in front of Cho was the thing that drew her attention. Her grandmother was standing in front of her. It didn't make sense, she was dead, but was standing ahead, looking straight at Cho. Then she began to speak.

"Cho you know that what you have just seen was the beginning of the rise of Lord Voldemort. What he did to Cedric Diggory is only the start of what he can do to others. The dark Lord must be defeated, it is your destiny to aid in the second war against Voldemort. The ring you bear on your finger once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of a Hogwarts house. It is written in the stars that together not just you but the heir of Gryffindor will be bound to defeating evil, to over-throw Lord Voldemort. You know who the heir of Gryffindor is, you know it's not just friendship that draws you to Harry Potter, but something stronger destiny, future and love." 

And then her grandmother was gone. Images barley a split second long flashed past Cho's eyes: The ring, Harry's face, Cedric's dead body, the bundle, the hooded figure, her grandmother's face and the graveyard.

Cho woke sweating and shaking, but she knew what she had to do. She knew she had to see Harry again. The dream had brought everything into light. As if she'd know it all along, but this made everything come to the surface.

*************

Breakfast came. Cho was still shaken and scared, but she was determined to see Harry, to tell him everything. She left the Ravenclaw table as soon as she saw Harry get up and followed him until she was close enough behind him to say:

"Harry! Harry!" Harry spun around, his beautiful green eyes rested on Cho, she thought she might faint. 

Harry looked like he was about to run off. "No Harry wait," Cho said as she drew level with him. Harry didn't move. "Take this," she said giving him the note then turning on her heal she almost ran in the other direction, before he could say anything.

Harry's POV:

Harry sat in Divination reading and re-reading the note:

_Harry_

_I have to talk to you urgently meet me same place as last time 9pm_

Cho 

He spent all day debating whether to go. What did Cho want to talk to him about that was so urgent? Hadn't they told each-other everything last time? Could he just ignore it? No……. he cared for Cho, and he had to go, it felt wrong not to.

So at 8:45pm Harry left the common room, telling Hermione he was going to do some homework in the Library. He walked quickly down the corridors and was first to arrive outside the room of requirement. At exactly 9pm Cho turned up looking nervous and shy. They went inside and sat down in the same two armchairs that had been there last time by the fire.

"Cho if this is about last time, if it's about us, I don't know whether I can do this, I know I have feelings for you, but I just don't think this can happen," he said slowly, after a few minutes of strained silence. Not meeting her eyes.

"No Harry, although I do still have those feelings for you, and nothing will ever change that, this isn't about us." Cho said, wishing Harry would look up at her. "Last night I dreamt about you and Cedric and V-V-Voldemort," Harry almost gasped at hearing Cedric's name again after so long. "It showed me what happened the night of the third task," Cho was fighting back tears. She was remembering Cedric's dead body and Harry as he fell to his knees in pain.

"What happened? What did you see?" Harry said raising his head slightly, but not meeting her gaze.

"I was in this graveyard. This hooded figure came out of the darkness to you and Cedric, he was carrying something, like a bundle of robes which told him to kill the spare' so he k-k-killed C-C-Cedric," Cho was crying now. Tears were trickling down her cheeks. Harry wondered whether he should comfort her. He looked at her face which was full of misery and confusion. He couldn't help but imagine how hard it must be for Cho to tell him this, Cedric had been her boyfriend. 

He reached over the table and took her hand gingerly in his. She didn't flinch or move her hand, instead she swallowed back her tears and wiped her face dry.

"Sorry Harry," she said softly.

"It's ok," Harry said awkwardly. After a few moments Cho took a deep breath and went on. "I didn't see what happened after that. I was standing in a big white room, I saw my Grandmother, she died in the summer holidays but she was standing right in front of me." Harry nodded as if urging her to continue. He still subconsciously had a grip on Cho's hand. "She said that what I'd seen was the beginning of the rise of V-Voldemort, that I had to help defeat him." 

Cho paused to take off her ring and place it on the table. Harry regarded it curiously but said nothing, letting Cho continue with her dream.

"She said that I am the heir of Ravenclaw, this ring belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Then she said that me and the heir of Gryffindor are supposed to fight V-V-Voldemort and defeat him. She said you were the heir of Gryffindor Harry, that's partly why we are drawn together, it's our destiny." Cho finished her account, and looked into Harry's eyes, searching for some sort of expression to tell her what he was thinking. After a minute or two the silence became too much for Cho.

"Do you think it's true?" Cho whispered. Harry paused momentarily, deep in thought.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok think I'll leave it there! I know the ending was kinda crappy, but hey, what can I say! Now go review!


	12. Dumbledore

Aloha! Chapter 12 has arrived…..Now R&R!

Disclaimer: How annoying is this. This disclaimer counts for every single chapter so I won't be doing another one. I own Samiha, Serena, Zara, Megan and Kieran, who does exist, he just hasn't come into this fic yet. No more Disclaimers for me!

JkReviewer: Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Oh well nice to see you're still alive and reviewing! :) I can't believe you think my fic is the best Harry/Cho fic at the moment! You're too kind! Thankyou sooooooooooo much! *hugz you* Thanks for saying it's different as well as good, it's always nice to hear you're original. What did you think was going to happen that didn't and I'll tell you if it happens in later chapters…..maybe! I Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for my update, hopefully you'll be satisfied!

Joey: Hey! A* in Drama eh???? You sound a lot like myself and PP. We hate geography and love drama (but she's better than me at drama). But then you're insane like us as well. I've been to Whitby! Loads of times! It's not far away from where we live! We live in a small village called Wylam, never heard of it have you???? Didn't think so. Maybe you've heard of Prudhoe???? Anyway it's near there. So you play guitar in a band…….Cool! aaaaannnnyyyyywwwwaaaaayyyyyyy! Thanks for reviewing! Did you like PP's 16th chapter? It was soooooooo funny! *laughs* now read chapter 12! "I don't have a drivers licence, I have no hand-eye co-ordination!"

Erika: Well it's nice to see you liked it! I wasn't going to have the heir of Ravenclaw, heir of Gryffindor thing, I kept changing my mind, but eventually I decided to use it! Of course Harry believes her! He loves her! I mean…..er……here's chapter 12! Hope you like it and keep reviewing!

Slate07: Wow! I almost, like, forgot you existed! You haven't reviewed in ages! Oh well! Nice to see you're still reading this! Anyway the 'another kiss' part comes in this chapter! Sorry you had to wait! Anyway glad you still like this! Hope you like chapter 12 and don't die again!

HoshiHikari4ever: Yeh, different isn't it, cos Cho gets the weird dreams, I never really thought about it like that! I'm sorry it took so long for anything particularly interesting to happen. I think it'll start having a proper plot now! Hopefully! Ahem, anyway thanks for your really great review! Hope you like chapter 12!

Indigal: Poignant????? I don't even know what the hell that means! AH! *looks up poignant* oh right, like emotional or moving. Well that's what my computer's dictionary says! Anyway enough about amazingly large vocabulary. Thanks for another great review! I thought the whole binding them together was a good idea! It sort of gives them another reason to be together! anyway here's chapter 12 for your enjoyment! :)

Sz: You again! I mean thankyou for reviewing! I like you really! Hey Suzy, you might wanna remember that you're engaged……and married…..twice.…Duh! Oh well what do I care? Just keep reading and reviewing! And writing! Send me chapter 2/17 now! Or else, I'll, I'll, I'll, I guess I'll cry! *cries*

Happy Girly: Do you really like it that much! Aaawwww thankyou soooooooo much! *hugz you* I never realised I said Cho was 16 and 17. Well just to clear that up she's 17! (cos she's in her 7th year.) Apart from that: thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou,  thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou,  thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. (is that enough thankyou's) Now I'll let you read chapter 12! :)

Foxysquid: Hey Lara! You don't even understand my fic! You haven't read Harry Potter! Oh well! Thanks for still reading it, even if you don't get it! Is it too scary for you *comforts you* it's ok Lara, the monkeys aren't going to eat you……maybe……..*laughs* ahahahahahahahaha! Anyway hope you like chapter 12, hopefully you'll get what I'm on about, you know who Dumbledore is?????? Surely!

Rachellah: Cliffys! Yeh I use quite a few cliffys sometimes! Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, if I use more and it annoys you sorry! Hopefully you'll like my latest chapter! And keep reviewing!

Tylah: Oh! The best chapter! Really, I'm trying to write more and more interesting chapters, with better description and stuff, it's good to hear I'm appreciated! I'm sorry about Hermione but she will be coming back into this fic with a bit more of her own story-line, but everything will come down hard on her eventually, don't hate me! Hope you like chapter 12, it's not as good as the last chapter but I tried!

Pinkee: aaawwww thankyou so much for saying that chapter was so good! You're very, very, very kind! *hugz you* it's nice to know people out there think I can write well (even if I don't.) I would update sooner but I sometimes don't have time, and I have to write the chapters, check them through stuff like that. I always try to update about every 3-4 days! Hopefully I got this chapter out quick enough! Enjoy number 12!

Purity: First I want to say how much I loved your song. It seriously made me cry, it was really sad. You would make a great author (unlike me.) I was wondering if it had a tune but if it did you couldn't tell me, you're probably hundreds of miles away. I really want to thankyou so much, you've really helped me, not just with this fic, but for deeper reasons. So thankyou, that's all I can say, yet it seems like such a small word. Anyway thankyou **_so_** much, you're words telling me that you liked that chapter mean more than any other review.

Dannflor: This fic might actually have 11 more chapters the way it's going! Well maybe not, but it's gonna have a lot more! anyway thanks for reviewing! And hope you like this new chapter!

Rivers: Surely you can't have worse grammar than me, I get my mate to check mine through and it's still crap! Anyway, nice to see you reviewed on time for this chapter. I've been posting my chapters really early recently cos loads of new people have been reviewing telling me to update. Don't worry I haven't forgotten you. Thanks for reviewing and here's chapter 12…..enjoy!

Ghetx2o: Hey this is weird, you're normally at the top of my thankyou's list. *strokes beard* anyway, it don't matter cos you still reviewed and it was of course very flattering! I thought most people had worked out the Heir of Ravenclaw, Heir of Gryffindor thing, but it's nice to hear you don't think it was predictable, I try to make my stories different. And of course I must say thankyou soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for being so kind every chapter. 

Jazzy D: So I guess you like the fic! Why were you on fanfic when you were at school!? Oh well! I don't care cos you reviewed! Yaysies! I hate it when my Internet breaks! Anyway hope you like chapter 12, and……..er……..hope you're still laying off the coke!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes." Harry repeated, letting go of her pale slender fingers rather reluctantly. "The part in the graveyard was definitely true," Harry continued. "But it doesn't make proper sense. Why am I the heir of Gryffindor? And why is it just Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? What about Hufflepuff?" 

Harry was looking at Cho as if she could give him answers. He wished she had answers to this puzzle. But her willowy, delicate figure with those deep, beautiful, brown eyes, looked pleadingly back at him, she needed him to comfort and reassure her, in times like this when she was more confused than he was. His heart was beating fast with the feeling that Cho was relying on him to give answers he couldn't give, he felt like he was letting her down, he wanted to do so much for her that he couldn't do.

"I don't know," Cho said. "What are we going to do?" she asked him. Harry thought about it momentarily. Who could they tell that could help them. Hermione or Ron? No. Sirius? Harry's heart gave a small jolt, and a he felt the familiar lump in the back of his throat. No, he's dead. Lupin? No, he's got enough on his mind. Dumbledore…..Dumbledore. Of course Dumbledore could help them.

"Dumbledore," Harry said to Cho. Cho nodded dumbly. She was puzzled by the whole situation, everything was suddenly so different in her life since Harry had come back into it. She loved him so much but could she really give him everything he wanted, what did he even want from her? What could she possibly do that could be enough to show her true feelings, nothing on earth could compare to how she felt about Harry…….nothing.

"Yeh." That was all she could say. Such a small and insignificant word for everything she felt inside. She was still confused by her dream, confused about what she could truly feel for Harry, something strong, something powerful, something binding, something that her want to spend every waking moment with him, but was this true love?

"We can't go now because it's too late." Harry jerking Cho out of her thoughts, he was so business-like and formal, like they were nothing more than partners for a school project, he wasn't the sort of person Cho thought she could ever feel so, so, so, so, there were no words the describe the feeling. But her thoughts were again interrupted by Harry's echoing voice, the one that haunted her every moment of sleep, the one she longed to hear, the voice that filled her mind, body and soul.

"Cho can we meet somewhere tomorrow after dinner, we can talk to Dumbledore then," Cho nodded. "Do you know where his office is?" Harry asked. Cho shook her head. Still too many thoughts cluttering her fragile mind.

"No I've never had to go there." She replied, trying to keep her mind focused, and away from the raven-haired boy, only a few feet away from her.

"Ok let's meet here instead then?" Harry said questioningly, to Cho who nodded half heartedly. Harry stood up and Cho followed suit.

"I guess we'd better go," she said making her way towards the door. Not wanting to cause herself more pain by staying longer. She didn't want to dwell on Harry if this was how it was meant to be. Even after everything her grandmother had said, Cho couldn't help but think that Harry could never really feel the way she did. That she was bound to be lonely, drowning in her own misery, for the rest of her life.

"No wait Cho," Harry said quickly, without really knowing why. He just enjoyed being with her. Cho stopped, turned around and took a few steps back towards him. What was he going to do? Why was he putting her through this? Yet she couldn't leave, not when he was so close, it was so easy to just stay still and look at him. 

Every fibre in her body tingled with happiness just as she stood looking at him. For a moment or two they simply stood in front of each other, both simply enjoying looking at the other. Then Harry took another step towards Cho and they put their arms around each other pulling each other into a kiss. A fervent, passionate kiss. Harry could help but bring Cho as close as possible and kiss her deeper and deeper. Never wanting to let go or end the moment. Cho ran her fingers through Harry's hair, making Harry's heart beat faster, (if that was possible.)

When they eventually broke apart it was with reluctance. But Harry still held Cho close, looking deeply and caringly into her eyes. His green eyes were filled with an emotion beyond belief for Cho, he felt something unexplainable for Cho, something beyond explainable, something beyond comparison. 

"I love you Cho," Harry whispered, then realising what he'd just said, ran out of the room, away from what he'd just said as if that would make it go away. But it didn't work. nothing else seemed to matter now. He'd just told Cho he loved her, and it was true. Why was he hiding it from himself. He reached the portrait hole and stood outside it.

"I love you Cho," he repeated before muttering the password and going inside the common room.

**Cho's POV:**

Cho stood in the room of requirement, if she moved, the amazing feeling would leave her. She wanted to feel like this for the rest of her life. That had been magical. The most wonderful kiss she'd ever shared with anyone.

"I love you too Harry," Cho whispered softly, savouring the moment over and over. Then she left the room of requirement and wandering slowly back to the Ravenclaw common, all thoughts of her dream gone. All she could do was replay the kiss in her head, she would never get bored of seeing it remembering how it felt. 

She could still taste Harry's lips on hers, feel his breath on her cheek, remember the touch of him as he wrapped his arms around her and she could sense his hair and she ran her fingers through them. It had been the best feeling in the world. Better than catching the snitch and winning a Quidditch game for your team. Better than getting and 'O' on an OWL paper. Nothing could compare

She automatically said the password and entered the common room. It was nearly 10pm so there were still a few people sitting by the fires doing homework, including Samiha, who watched Cho as she sat down in one of the armchairs and gazed transfixed into the fire.

"So where've you been?" Samiha asked, Cho didn't reply for a moment, she was still thinking about the kiss. At first she didn't even realise what Samiha had said. But eventually she raised her head with a sigh and knew she would now have to tell Samiha everything.

Eventually, at 11pm Samiha and Cho went upstairs to bed. Cho hadn't told Samiha everything, just bits of the dream and bits of the meeting her best friend could understand. Before going to bed, back to thinking, thanking about her love for Harry. 

Love, love….. There was that word again…..love…..she wanted him to love her like she did him, but how could he? If she didn't know what love really was how could she love him? how could she know what he felt? He was Harry Potter, he had bigger things to worry about, she felt like she wasn't good enough for him, this thought made a solitary, but painful tear fall from her eye. A tear of frustration, confusion, hurt but most of all a tear filled with passion, filled with love. That unexplainable word, love…..maybe when she understood that she could truly understand her feelings for Harry…….

**Harry's POV:**

Harry woke early the next morning, the sun had just begun to rise, a mixture or bright oranges and yellows, lighting up the early morning sky. Harry stood by his window looking out over the grounds, thinking vaguely how beautiful it looked. But there was something, or rather someone, more beautiful, some-one that haunted every fibre of his mind, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year. Her entrancing, deep, brown eyes, her long, flowing, shining black hair, her slender figure. Cho……….

Harry eventually managed to drag himself out of his fantasies and he looked at his watch. 6:30am. Some memories of the previous evening were confusing, like Cho's dream. But some made his heart beat fast with excitement, like the kiss they had shared. 

Harry remembered what he'd said to her and admitted to himself that night. He loved Cho. There was no way he could go back on that now. It was the truth. It made his head ache painfully thinking about it. It felt like a dream saying that to her. He knew it was true, but what did it mean to him? what did it mean to her? If he loved her then it should be simple. People always said when you meet the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with you'll just know, it'll be simple because you'll love that person so much nothing else will matter. 

In a way Harry felt like that, Cho was the only thing ever on his mind now-a-days, she filled every corner of his existence, he dreamt about her, her face, her voice, the touch of her hand, her soft brown eyes melting his soul.

But he didn't know how he was going to handle it. He couldn't keep dating Hermione if he loved Cho, and he couldn't pretend like nothing had happened with Cho. So he had to dump Hermione. He cringed at the thought. He didn't love Hermione but they'd been dating for nearly 5 months now. How would she take it? What was he going to say?

_'Hi Hermione I have to dump you because I love Cho sorry bye.' _Yeh right. Maybe he would wait for the right time. So Harry got dressed and went into the deserted and silent common room. He sat in an armchair gazing into the fire grate, where he had stared into a crackling fire many evenings in the past 6 years, watching the embers burn out in the darkness. 

Harry lapsed into thought. But he found that whenever he tried to concentrate on what Cho had told him about her dream and their destiny. His mind would skip past it, to the kiss. He watched it over and over in his mind's eye. Part him felt a great sense of relief of admitting that he loved Cho, but part of him thought that if he hadn't said he could have at least pretended to still want to go out with Hermione. But whatever he wanted it was done now he had to tell Hermione, it wasn't fair on her. But how, when, where? There were no ideal circumstances to dump your steady girlfriend for someone else.

He pondered over this for a while until something jerked him out of his thoughts. A constant tapping at the window getting louder and louder. Harry stood up, went over to the window, opened it and let the small bird inside. Harry grabbed 'Pig', took the letter from him and sat down to read it. Harry and Ron had been sending frequent letters to each other. Mostly about what had been going on recently at the Burrow or at Hogwarts. 

They had ended their letter's about Cho and Hermione when Harry had decided to ignore everything and go back to normal. But now Harry had an over-powering desire to tell Ron about the previous evening. At least it would be someone to talk about it to even if Ron was pretty useless. Harry turned his attentions back the letter. It read.

Harry & Hermione How's Hogwarts at the moment? Burrow's pretty dull, nothing's going on, people mostly at G.P. and no-one ever tells me what's going on. Fred and George cam around the other day, managed to catch a few conversations between mum and dad on the extendable ears. Nothing worth hearing. See you soon. Only 28 days to go. Ron 

(A/N: G.P. stands for Grimmauld Place) Harry placed the letter on a nearby table so Hermione could read it when she came downstairs and made a mental note to write a private reply to Ron, just from himself, that evening. Thinking about that evening, reminded Harry suddenly that he was going to see Dumbledore that evening with Cho. His heart gave a sudden and uncontrollable jolt. What was he going to say to Cho? He didn't know how he was going to handle that. He went back to staring into the fire place, still thinking, until the first people started to trickle into the common and down to breakfast.

Eventually Hermione came down the stairs. She read Ron's letter, put it in her pocket and then they went down to breakfast. Harry couldn't make eye-contact with Hermione, he avoided her gaze and made as little physical contact with her as possible. He ate breakfast quickly and left to go to get his books. Cho caught his eye as he left the Great hall and once he had glanced nervously away she stood up and walked briskly out after him.

She caught him up and put her hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt this and almost screamed when he saw who the hand belonged to. He tried  to keep a normal face as he turned around to face her properly.

"You haven't forgotten that we're going to see Professor Dumbledore tonight?" she asked tentatively. Harry breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. So that was all she wanted.

"No, see after dinner tonight," he said smiling slightly.

"Ok, see you later," she said and as she turned around, back to the Ravenclaw common room she brushed the back of her hand lightly against his. Harry watched her out of site along the corridor, sub-consciously touching the place on his hand where their skin had connected. His hand felt warm and tingly as he made his way along the corridor in a dreamy fashion. He felt like his head was in the clouds when he was around Cho, she had an unexplainable effect on him, something enchanting and amazing.

Then they went their separate ways. Harry took a deep breath, not realising how fast his heart had been beating. No-one had ever done this to him before. Made him so nervous just by being there. He walked quickly up to the common room, gathered his books and walked in the direction of History of Magic.

Harry spent the rest of the day thinking about Cho, her dream, their kiss, the meeting in the corridor, everything about her filled his mind. He couldn't concentrate in any of his lesson, and ended getting extra homework in Astronomy for not listening and failing to answer any of the professor's questions.

The day soon ended and Harry found himself sitting in the Great Hall eating Shepard's Pie with the prospect of meeting Cho in less than 30 minutes. Eventually Hermione left. Harry told her he was going to do homework in the library and would see her later, she seemed satisfied with the lie but as Harry watched her out of site he was thinking 'God I need to get a new excuse she's not going to fall for that every time'. But there was no time now. He quickly finished his dinner and left the Great Hall in the direction of the room of requirement.

Cho wasn't there when Harry arrived at the entrance, so he stood looking absent mindedly around thinking about what he could possibly say to Cho when she came.

When she did eventually appear and end of the corridor, Harry's heart began to beat abnormally fast again. She drew up beside him and smiled nervously. Harry didn't have a clue what she expected him to say so he kept it simple, not wanting to do anything wrong like make her cry or something.

"Hi," he said, trying in vain to keep the waver out of his voice.

"Hi Harry," Cho replied, "So which way is it?" She asked. Harry was confused for a moment, he was so nervous around Cho, he had suddenly forgotten why he was here. He recovered quickly and mentally shook himself. 'You can't fall apart around her, you'll make yourself look like an idiot.' Harry said firmly to himself

"Oh……it's this way," he said turning to the left and beginning to lead her towards Dumbledore's office. They walked in silence for  while. Harry couldn't think of anything to say. It didn't seem appropriate to talk about something casual like Quidditch, but he didn't want to bring up Cho's dream or anything like that. So they walked in complete quiet. 

Harry stopped eventually in front of the statue which led to Dumbledore's office. Harry suddenly realised he didn't know the password. He looked around for anything that could possibly help but there was no-one in site. He thought fast, now what, but he was saved the job of having to think of something to say to Cho when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said looking up at the tall imposing figure, his long, silvery beard falling below his waist, his eyes, greyer and more troubled of late than Harry was used to. Harry knew the headmaster had been heavily burdened recently, and it pained him to add more hardship on an already worried mind, but this couldn't be ignored, it would be part of the survival of, not just witches and wizards, but Cho and Harry would play a part in saving the earth from falling into the darkness of Lord Voldemort once again.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang," said the headmaster regarding them both with curiosity. Cho didn't say anything. She had hardly ever talked to Dumbledore, so she let Harry do the talking.

"We need to talk to you," Harry said to Dumbledore, who stepped up to the stone statue and said:

"Lemon Sorbet," the statue leapt to one side letting Dumbledore, Harry and Cho, step onto the moving staircase and let it carry them up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk and gestured towards two armchairs that Harry and Cho sat at.

"I expected to see you here some time this year Harry," Dumbledore said gravely, to Harry. "But Miss Chang, this is a surprise," his eyes rested on Cho, who felt very nervous under his gaze. Harry glanced quickly at Cho as well. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked which her long raven hair cascading past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes glinting in the last rays of sun as it sank beneath the horizon. 

But then the Headmaster spoke again and Harry was dragged out of his daydreams. They both instead turned their attentions to the matter at which they were there to discuss.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" asked Dumbledore, peering down his spectacles at the two teenagers sitting in front of him.****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was it! I dunno if that chapter was any good so please tell me if it was crap or good or whatever! Just review!


	13. More Letters

Yes I have returned! With chapter 13! I can't believe how long it's taken me to get down to the real plot of this story. Anyway finally Dumbledore comes into it! Now………er……..read and review. Not until I thank my fantastic, amazing, brilliant, wonderful, unbelievable, incredible, terrific, superb, great, outstanding, marvellous, fabulous, tremendous, awesome, magnificent and sensational reviewers! That's all the words I can come up with.

Purity: This is really weird you started off as my worst reviewer, now you keep telling me my chapters are good. Anyway to answer your question: Yes I do believe in fate, I believe if you're really meant to do something in you're life it will happen, like if there's someone you're meant to spend the rest of you're life with it'll happen. I don't care what other people think, that's my opinion. As for the deeper reasons it's difficult to explain, let's just say it's to do with people who are close to my heart. Anyway thanks again for reviewing and helping me with this fic and other things.

Kit Kat: I always love your reviews! They're nice and long. I know Harry has a hard life and now things just get worse, but I hate to tell you things get worse, like when Ron finally comes back. But I'm not telling you what, haha! Harry and Hermione will still be friends after they break up cos they have to help each other out when……..when something happens! I don't think any of the other Weasley's are going to be in it really, and the DA? I dunno. I'll just see what happens. Cho dreaming about the graveyard happened because she's the heir of Ravenclaw, that will be explained soon, but you'll have to wait. Just one thing, we're battling Voldemort, he was in Slytherin, why would Slytherin want to defeat him?! Anyway that's everything so hope you like this chapter!

Erika: Yes Dumbledore will help! And of course Harry loves Cho, he was just in denial! Anyway you'll have to wait and find out how their relationship progresses! It won't be so easy all the time! Damn it! I'm going to give everything away so I'll shut up now and let you read the latest chapter!

Rachellah: Glad you liked it! Chapter 13 is here, so I hope you like it as much as you've liked my other chapters! And keep reviewing!

Slimpun: So you liked it……..? thanks for reviewing, it's always good to hear you're fics are interesting instead of the usual boring stuff some people write!

LogicalRaven: You haven't reviewed in a long time, all my old reviewers seem to be coming back from the dead! Oh well it's a good thing! Thanks for reviewing! And coming from you, I'm flattered that you think I'm improving!

JkReviewer: I'll always update I hate it when people just stop writing fics in the middle. The updates are going to get further apart but I'll always keep updating! The break up comes. Ahahahaha! I'm not telling you you'll have to wait! It's not going to be for a while though so hope you're prepared to wait quite a while! On hasn't even come back yet! anyway thanks for reviewing! It's nice to hear you like my story! :)

Foxysquid: Lara why do you even read this if you don't understand it! You're crazy! *laughs* ita makea no sensa! Anyway I like monkeys too *dances* *plays ukulele* ahahahahahahahaha! Now go feed your bush babies in the garage! Tee hee! Or you could read the chapter and become even more confused!

Ghetx2o: You'd think that eventually you'd run out of compliments! But you never do! Every review I get from you is better than the last, so either I'm getting better at writing or you're becoming steadily more insane! Lol! just kidding! Thankyou sooooooooooo much for that amazing review! You're the greatest! *hugz you* I hope I haven't kept my most faithful reviewer waiting! I surely don't deserve all your praise you're waaaaaaaaay too nice to me!

Wingsofsilver: You haven't reviewed in ages! Oh well I don't mind, since you said you're still reading! I hope I update soon enough! and thankyou so much for saying my story is good!

Pinkee: Do you really like it that much! Aaawww thanks! *hugz you* you're sooooooooooo kind! *grins* hope you like chapter 13 as much as you liked the others!

Sz: What the hell! Ita Makea no sensa! *looks confused* if you're gonna review! Review with something that makes sense! I don't get it! Oh well sorry I took so long posting this, there were reasons: 1. I was writing chapter 16, 2. I wanted to annoy you, 3. I like monkeys! *dances*

Zou-Chang: You've come back from the dead too! All my old reviewers are returning! Yay! It's really strange, you all stopped reviewing! then you somehow started reviewing again! Really quite random! Anyway thanks for reviewing! I know Harry and Hermione shouldn't be together, they'll split up eventually, but you'll have to wait, Harry's too scared to dump Hermione yet!

Tylah: aaawww, thanks! Glad you liked it! Sweet is fine with me, as long as you liked it. Hope I updated quick enough, I know it was longer than some of my updates but I've been busy writing other chapters and I kept forgetting to post it! Sorry!

HoshiHikari4ever: Well glad you liked it! Harry had to realise his feelings sooner or later, he was just in denial. What did you mean by the conversation, what conversation? Oh well I was just confused maybe I'm just thick. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!

Sparkling-snowy: aaawwww! You're so sweet! I can't believe you can like it so much, I'm so flattered! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, here's chapter 13!

Jazzy D: The best chapter ever? Really? Thankyou! *gives you cookies* always nice to know I'm appreciated. Seems like you have a lot of things to be happy about and the moment. I read stuff on fanfic at school, I've never actually been caught though! Ahahahahahaha! Anyway hope you have fun in the Philippines and enjoy chapter 13!

PHENIXHEART: Glad you like it! Hope I haven't kept you waiting for chapter 13!

Rivers: I didn't realise I made that chapter so long, this chapter has 1,900 words not including thankyou's and random notes from moi! Yes I know Harry's a cheating bastard but that's just the way my story is. It gets worse, he'll start doing even more lying soon. It'll come around and he'll pay! Mwahahahahahaha! Maybe Hermione could get someone else, but it's not Draco, hate him! Ah! Bastard! Anyway thanks for reviewing and here's chapter 13!

An anonymous squirrel by the name of Celia: Happy now Suzy! I posted! I had a few bits I needed to sort out! And I will do what I like with this fic cos it's my fic, mine! All mine! So go away chub head!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two students sat in silence for a moment or two, both thinking the same thing. 'how I am I supposed to put everything into words?'. Both were thinking how complicated this was. So much needed to be told, but there seemed to be no beginning or simple way to start. 

It was Harry who eventually broke the tension by taking a deep breath and starting to re-tell the whole story.

"Yesterday……..er…...Cho asked me to meet her in the room of requirement," Harry began rather shakily. Dumbledore's soothing, gentle eyes rested on Harry urging him to continue. "Well she told me…….that she………er………had a dream about Voldemort," Harry said, not really knowing how to continue. Dumbledore's eyes moved to Cho, who looked nervously back at him. Harry's heart was beating very fast at the memory of the previous evening. He Cho was thinking about the kiss too. It sent shivers through his whole body just thinking about it. 

"Is this true Miss Chang?" Dumbledore asked intrigued. Cho nodded dumbly. "Could you tell me what happened in your dream?" Dumbledore inquired. Cho considered it for a moment, letting her mind dwell on the kiss she'd shared with Harry, it seemed so long ago, yet she remembered every detail perfectly.

"I dreamt I was standing in a Graveyard, with Harry and C…….C….Cedric," Cho stuttered. All the memories of the dream came flooding back and she had to fight not to cry. She swallowed and continued, trying to keep her voice calm. "Harry and Cedric were talking, they didn't seem to know where they were or why, then this hooded figure came towards them carrying a bundle, like a baby or something." 

Cho paused briefly to glance fleetingly Harry, who flashed an encouraging smile, which made her heart beat faster and her insides flutter. How did he do that to her? Just a smile made her insides clench with excitement and her heart beat like crazy against her chest. She composed herself and shot him a brief smile in return.

"Then Harry suddenly fell to the ground, he looked like he was in pain, he was clutching his scar, then the bundle of robes sort of spoke, he said 'k…..k....kill the spare' then the hooded person k…….k……..killed C……C…….Cedric," 

Cho let a single tear slip from her left eye. Harry felt an overwhelming urge to run over to Cho and hug her, make her feel better and comfort her. He couldn't bear to see her unhappy in any way. But he sat still, holding himself back. He reached out his hand to hers and took it in his. He knew Dumbledore was watching him, but he couldn't let Cho, the woman he loved so dearly, go uncomforted.

Cho almost gasped as she felt the warmth of Harry's hand on hers. One touch of his hand made her buzz all over with excitement. She felt stronger and collected herself to continue, squeezing Harry's hand momentarily, to show her gratitude.

"They the graveyard just dissolved away and I was in this big white room, my grandmother was stood in front of me, she told me I'd just seen the rise of Voldemort (She didn't even flinch this time when she said his name) She told me I had to help defeat him, that I am the heir of Ravenclaw," Cho stopped again, recalling again what had happened.

Dumbledore's expression had become unreadable behind his half moon spectacles, Harry knew this must sound really weird to him. But he said nothing and Cho ended her recount.

"She said that I was supposed to defeat Voldemort with the heir of Gryffindor, which is Harry, she said it was destiny, then she vanished and I woke up." Cho finished, looking at Dumbledore, (mostly so she didn't have to look at Harry and feel her heart melt again.) for his reaction. For a moment or two everything was silent. Until Harry spoke up.

"Is it true professor? Am I the heir of Gryffindor?" He questioned. Dumbledore sighed and took off his spectacles to rub them on his robes.

"Yes Harry, everything Miss Chang has just said is true," he said slowly, looking piercingly at Harry, who didn't flinch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, it was something you had to find out yourself," Dumbledore answered. Harry sat in silence thinking this over for a moment before asking another question.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he enquired.

"Like Miss Chang said, it is your destiny, you will do whatever destiny and future has in store for you, I can guide you no further, just follow your heart, you will know what to do," Dumbledore replied. Harry knew better than to ask more questions even thought he still had many. So he sat in thinking, waiting for someone else to break the silence.

"I know this will have come as a shock to you Harry but I'm sure it is nothing to what Miss Chang is feeling," Dumbledore said. Harry looked again at Cho. They sat regarding each other for a while, not wanting to look away, both held in each others gaze by their feelings.

"We should really go," Harry said, eventually tearing himself away from Cho. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Just remember I'm always here, I can't answer all your questions, but I'll do what I can," he said, before Harry and Cho left.

They walked in silence for a while. Both deep in thought. Until they came to the staircase where they parted ways.

"I guess we can't just leave it like this," Cho said nervously. Harry was starting to feel really tired from thinking so much, and didn't want too much further discussion on the matter of Voldemort. But he did want to see Cho again, they had to talk everything over, decide what to do about their future as a couple and as a team against Voldemort.

"Yeh when do you want to meet up again?" Harry asked.

"How about 9:00pm this time next week?" Cho suggested.

"Yeh ok," Harry said. A silence settled over them yet again. Harry was summoning up the courage to do what he wanted to do, but it seemed so hard just to reach out his hand for her. 

Eventually he extended his hand and took hold of hers, pulling her towards him. Cho smiled and let his arm snake around her waist. They were only inches apart. Cho put her arm around Harry's neck and they kissed. It seemed every time they kissed it was more passionate and magical than the last. Harry wanted to stand there all night kissing Cho. The longer it went on the harder it was to stop. 

When they finally broke apart it was with reluctance.

"I love you," Cho said softly. Harry smiled and kissed her again, savouring her just once more. Not matter how wrong it was, everything felt right to Harry, being together with Cho was how it was supposed to be.

"I love you too," he said then he let his hand slip out of hers and with one last look at her he departed to his common room.

Hermione was waiting for Harry when he finally got back to the common room. He had taken as much time as possible, wanting to be alone with his thoughts of Cho. The site of Hermione seemed to puncture the happy feeling in his stomach. He couldn't tell her now, not when he was so happy.

"Where have you been?" she asked when he climbed through the portrait hole and flopped into an armchair beside the fireplace.

"I……….er………got talking to someone, took me ages to finish the essay," he said quickly. Hermione shrugged and went back to a letter that she was working on. Seeing the letter Harry remembered how he'd meant to tell Ron everything, he'd do it tomorrow he thought, he was too tired now.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said standing up.

"Ok see you in the morning," Hermione said, glancing up at him and smiling sweetly. Harry couldn't return the smile properly. He went upstairs quickly and got into his four-poster, where he could think about everything that had happened that evening.

Hermione finished off her letter and rolled it up. Then, making sure Harry was really gone she opened the portrait hold and snuck off quietly to the owlery.

Hermione almost ran up to the Owlery with her letter clutched tightly in her hand. She called the nearest owl down and tied the letter to its leg. She watched in fly off into the distance smiling slightly to herself. 

She had to stop doing this, it wasn't like her to go behind Harry's back like this, but she couldn't tell him. He seemed so happy with her and, though she cared very much about him, there was someone out there she'd rather be with, someone who she wished was here now. She was a good actress, but see couldn't hide her feelings much longer……

**************

The next morning Harry got early, his dreams had been filled with memories of Voldemort and he woke with his scar prickling with pain. Harry had the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that Voldemort was building forces again, becoming stronger by the day. It wouldn't be long before he would strike again and Harry had to be ready.

But this time he wasn't alone, he had Cho by his side. Thinking of Cho made his insides swell with happiness, he had to see her again soon, he couldn't live without her, they were part of each other now. He knew there was something binding them now, something that would hold them together forever. He couldn't live without her. He would do anything for her, he would sacrifice his life for her.

Something suddenly clicked in Harry's brain, if he and Cho were supposed to work together, that surely put Cho in danger, Voldemort must be after her as well. Harry's heart started beating fast, he had to protect Cho. He had to warn her. He was the most important thing in his life now, no matter what happened, he would protect her. If Voldemort wanted her, he would have to go through Harry first.

He got quickly out of bed and, grabbing two pieces of parchment and a quill, he raced down the stairs to a deserted common room. He sat down and wrote:

Cho 

_I have to meet you as soon as possible, not tomorrow I have Quidditch practice, are you free the next evening same time same place. This can't wait until next week._

_Love Harry_

On the second he wrote a personal reply to Ron.

Ron 

_Hope the Burrow's Ok. I'm writing to you without Hermione because, I met Cho again a while ago, and she told me some weird stuff about Voldemort, can't say more, in case this gets intercepted I'll fill you in when you get back, but I can tell you that I kissed her again, now I know I shouldn't be with Hermione but I can't find the words to tell her. Anyway see you soon._

_Harry_

He sealed the two letters and raced up to the Owlery to send them. He sent the first letter to Cho with Hedwig, telling her not to give it to Cho with the morning post, and hoping desperately that she didn't get intercepted. The second her said with a school Barn owl, wishing more than ever that Ron was here to talk to in the flesh, instead of in brief letters.

Harry walked quickly back to the common room, hoping it was still too early for Hermione to be up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well you'll have to wait until chapter 14 to see what happens next! I know that chapter wasn't as good as previous ones, but please review anyway. I'm trying to improve my chapters. 


	14. The Burrow and Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

Ok before you all kill me cos I haven't updated in ages, let me explain. I meant to post this chapter a couple of days ago but I forgot then I had to go away for a few days and I only got back today! Please don't hurt me! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! 

Anyway I decided that because it's Christmas! Yay! I'm gonna post this today, then I'll post chapter 15 on Christmas Eve! See I'm trying to make up for everything! I'm posting chapter 15 as a little Christmas pressie for all my fantastic reviewers out there! Anyway I've talked for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long so here's chapter 14 and I promise chapter 15 will be out on Christmas Eve!

Oh I just remembered something else! I wanna give an extra special thankyou to all my reviewers for getting me to the 200 review mark!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! I never thought I could get soooooooooooooooooooooooo many reviews! Wow! Thankyou soooooooooooooooooooooooo much! *hugz you*

Princess Plankton: glad you liked it! I'll post these chapters when I like, now read chapter 14 and review! By the way, you rule so much!

Wingsofsilver: Ok I'm not gonna get mad at you, cos you find out who Hermione's sending the letters to in this chapter! So your question will be answered. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I don't mind you predicting the out-comes of my chapters, next time I'll just keep you guessing, no more giving stuff away! Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!

LogicalRaven: Yeh well, I was never one for caring about Hermione, I always take Harry and Ron's side in arguments in the book. Anyway thankyou for your review and hopefully you haven't run out of patience waiting for this update.

Foxysquid: It's always nice to know you're loved, even if that review a makea no sensa! *looks confused* anyway, even if you don't understand what the hell is going on in this fic, thanks for reviewing! And keep updating your Sabrina fic! It's cool!

Alanna Tarry: Well hopefully you've read the whole fic by now! And enjoyed it. If you like H&H well sorry, but the H&H stuff is all going to end in tears. But not for a long time, cos Harry's a chicken! Strange that you're called Serena, I like that name, that's why I used it! Cool!

Erika: Ok first calm down, you can stop jumping around now I've updated! Lol! *laughs* Yup! Everyone's with the wrong person, well kinda, you know what I mean. No-one is going to die! I hate it when main characters die! And yes Cho is in danger, but you'll have to wait to find out how that works out! Ok I'm gonna stop telling you stuff before you now the entire plot! Now read chapter 14 and enjoy!

JkReviewer: ahahahahahahahaha! I am all mystery, you'll just have to wait and find out what happens! Never fear the break-up won't be soft. There will be screaming, yelling and crying, stuff like that. But who will tell who? Or what? Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm not telling, all I'm saying is that it won't happen the way you think!

Rachellah: Yes, Hermione's being secretive too. You'll find out in this chapter. So read and enjoy chapter 14! And thanks for reviewing! You're too kind

Kit Kat: Yes Voldemort! He had to be in it. Without Voldemort this fic would only be about 5 chapters long! Yeh I don't give a damn about Hufflepuff, you'll find out why they aren't included in chapter 17 so you'll just have to wait! Ok it's not actually supposed to be funny, but I guess I know what you mean, Harry and Hermione both cheating on each other, tee hee! Suckers! No Harry doesn't find out about Ron and Hermione, that's not how it gets worse, but it is to do with Ron. I'm not giving anything away, so you'll just have to wait. Just remember my disclaimers! (hahaha! confused now aren't ya!) Sorry if I'm taking too long to update, I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed! So please bear with me! Apart from that thanks for reviewing and maybe one time you'll guess right, But for now, my plot remains a secret!

Tylah: aaaawwww sorry to hear you're going away, but I guess you'll be back soon so hope you enjoy the chapters when you come back and hope you had a good time wherever you're going.

Luz2sk8e: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it! Hope you like chapter 14 just as much!

HoshiHikari4ever: Hahahahahaha! I made you wait! I do that sometimes, I'm evil! *laughs manically* anyway thanks for reviewing and glad you like it! Hope I don't keep you too long with updates!

Goldlight: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my fic so much, even if it's not Jk's style. I guess I just have my own style of writing, and I guess that's a good thing, cos it means I'm different! You find out about the guy Hermione's writing to in this chapter so I'm not saying anything! Except, enjoy chapter 14 and hope you keep reviewing!

Mewsue: aaaawwww! Thanks! You're too kind! *hugz you* hope you like chapter 14 and hopefully you got my e-mail that this was updated!

Tassidar: Thankyou for saying the chapter was good! Sometimes it just feels like my chapters didn't flow as well as my others! Sometimes words just fit other times it doesn't sound right! But I guess you liked it! So thanks for reviewing! And hope you think chapter 14 is as good as the last one!

Pinkee: Glad you liked it so much! I am very flattered that you like my fic! *grins* sorry if I took too long updating and kept you in suspense for too long! Anyway hope you like this chapter cos you're gonna have to wait a while for my next chapter!

Indigal: Yeah, everything is falling into place, and it will get more complicated, but I'm not telling you what happens so haha! sorry, anyway hope you like this chapter and keep enjoying my fic!

Galadriel_HC: Wow! I must have taken you a long time to read the whole thing! I'm just really happy that you liked it so much! The Hermione thing couldn't last, they weren't meant to be together, but I gave her someone else, cos as much as I don't like Hermione I didn't think it was very fair. Thanks for saying my plot was interesting, I didn't want to make it the same as every other Harry/Cho romance. Sorry but the make-out scenes aren't going to get much more intimate, if they were I would put the rating up to R. Lol! sorry! Anyway here's chapter 14 and look out for chapter 15 on Christmas Eve!

Dragoon Knight: Glad you liked it so much! I am definitely going to write more Harry/Cho stories I've got about 3 more planned so you'll never run out of stuff to read! As for who Hermione is writing to, you'll find out in this chapter so read on to find out! Anyway thanks for reviewing! 8gives you cookies* enjoy this chapter!

Rivers: Yes Hermione is the cheating Bitch! Well actually they both are, but hey! That's just what I felt like writing! Anyway the cheating gets worse for Harry soon, he gets himself in to deep. (Hey that's a song!) I don't get the Vicky bit??????? *Looks confused* let me know what you meant. Anyway thanks for another great review! Hope you're still enjoying this fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ron's POV:**

Ron was wide awake, even at this hour he wasn't tired. He was sick of being at home 24-7. He hated wandering around the house like a shadow which no-one cared about. It was he barley existed to them anymore. He kept himself away from everyone, sparing them his presence.

He spent a lot of time in his room, reading or simply daydreaming about what Harry and Hermione were doing at Hogwarts, he spent hours staring out at the ever brightening skies wishing he could at least go out flying, but he was only allowed out with an adult and it was very rare anyone could be bothered to take him anywhere.

He now lay staring into space wishing something would happen, anything to make life worth living here. He got out a letter from under his bed and read it over for what must have been the millionth time. One of the only things that kept Ron sane was the thought of going back to school, to Harry and Hermione. The letter said:

Dear Ron 

_I can't wait to see you again, life at Hogwarts pretty dull, I wish you were here. if you were here I could finally talk to Harry, tell him how I feel, but I can't I'm scared of what he might do. His life's bad enough at the moment, what with Voldemort and everything, I can't break up with him yet. but it's you I really care about, it's you I want to be with. See you soon._

Love Hermione 

Ron sighed as he finished reading to letter. How he wished he could be with Hermione now, thinking of Hermione made his life, right now, worth being alive for. He sighed again as Hermione's face swum in his mind and he managed to crack a weak smile to himself. 'only a couple of week until you see her again' he thought to himself: 'not long until your sanity returns.'

**Harry's POV:**

Harry returned to the common room that evening with the anticipation of Cho's reply. Hermione had gone to the library to do her homework so Harry was free to read the response in private. The owl was waiting outside Harry's dormitory window. He quickly let Hedwig in and grabbed the letter off her. It read:

Harry Friday same time same place is fine with me see you soon. Love Cho 

Harry smiled and lay back on his bed, something about Cho made him feel so happy and care-free. Just being near her, made Harry feel he could fly, just the sight of Cho, with her long, black hair falling like a waterfall down her back, her entrancing, beautiful, brown eyes looking into his own piercing, green ones and the way no matter what she wore, her clothes hugged every curve of her perfect figure. All this, and more of Cho, was what made him love her so much.

************

The next day Harry found himself letting his concentration slip in his lessons. The prospect of meeting Cho the next day made his heart beat fast with anticipation and excitement.

Harry awaited his meeting with Cho with great anticipation. He let his attention waver in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge. (A/N: Although Professor Umbridge is still working at Hogwarts Harry has been allowed back on the Quidditch team as the ministry know about Voldemort and everyone is working together, but Umbridge still doesn't like Harry, you know what I mean.)

Even as Harry headed down to the Quidditch pitch for a training session, his head was full of Cho. He had some sort of obsession with her. But he didn't care, it was an amazing feeling, just thinking about her made his insides swell with happiness. He couldn't help but smile broadly, when they passed in the corridors or when he glimpsed her in the Great Hall at meal times.

He arrived at the Quidditch pitch and joined the others already in the air. Since Fred and George had left Gryffindor had to work really hard to find new players who were good enough. This was Angelina Johnson's last year, when she left Harry didn't know what they were going to do.

They still had their three best chasers (Angelina, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet) But they had had to find two new beaters. And since Ron had been suspended they'd needed a substitute keeper. The new beaters were two 4th years called Alex Bennett and Anthony Robson. The sub keeper was another 4th year called Jamie Renwick.

Harry thought the training session went pretty well. Although Alex and Anthony could never be a patch on Fred and George, they were definitely improving. Even Jamie had some extent of talent. Harry found himself thinking optimistically about their forthcoming game against Ravenclaw.

Harry's heart leapt suddenly in his chest. Ravenclaw. He would be playing against Cho in his next Quidditch match. How was he supposed to play properly against Cho? He almost groaned at the thought.

He went back up to the common room that evening with the thought of playing against Cho still on his mind. It was going to be so hard to concentrate. The rest of the evening seemed to drag by. Harry couldn't wait to see Cho again, and as he lay staring up at the ceiling above his four-poster, he realised how much easier and more enjoyable his life had become since Cho had come back into it.

He knew he should feel guilty that he was stringing along Hermione and Cho, but he couldn't feel bad about it. When he imagined Cho's face all he could do was smile, all thoughts of Hermione were gone, she was no longer important.

**************

The next evening Harry found himself standing outside the Room of requirement once again waiting for Cho. She came almost exactly on 9pm. Harry couldn't help but hug her briefly before they went inside.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cho asked, her voice tinted with concern and her beautiful brown eyes looking at Harry with anxiety.

"I've been thinking about what you told me, about Voldemort and everything," Harry began. "Well Voldemort wants to……" Harry paused not really knowing how to say: Voldemort wants to kill me, without it sounding too brutal (even if it was.) Cho nodded at him.

"Yeh, I know what you mean." She said, encouraging Harry to continue.

"Well, if he wants to stop me from defeating him, he must want to stop you as well, that means you're in a lot of danger, he'll do anything to get rid of you as well as me, if he knows." Harry said all in one go, he looked at Cho to see her reaction. She sighed and looked seriously at Harry.

"Harry I don't care what Voldemort wants to do to me, if we're together, he can't hurt us, I know he can't," she said smiling at him. Harry was still concerned for Cho.

"But I don't want anything to happen to you," he said caringly.

"I'm going to be fine, I'd do anything to defeat Voldemort, even if it meant sacrificing myself," Cho persisted.

"It won't come to that, if he wants to hurt you, he'll have to kill me first," Harry said pulling her towards him and kissing her. She kissed him back, and they stood locked together like that for some time. 

"Don't worry about me Harry, I'll be fine as long as I've got you," Cho said after they broke away. They sat in silence, not really knowing what else to say. Eventually Harry decided to say something, anything, even though he knew it was probably a bad idea.

"I don't know why you keep agreeing to see me, I'm still going out with Hermione, but I'm meeting you in secret." Harry said.

"Yeh well," said Cho looking away from him.

"I promise I'll finish it with Hermione soon, it's not fair on you," Harry said sensing he'd hit a nerve and suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

That probably should have been the time when they left the Room of requirement, and went back to their dormitories, but neither wanted to leave, so they sat and talked for a while. Mostly about Quidditch and normal school stuff. They just liked enjoying each other's company. They found it so easy to talk to each other that it wasn't until 10:30pm that Harry looked at his watch.

"Damn! It's 10:30, we should really be getting back," Harry said. Cho looked at him disbelievingly.

"Is it that late?" she asked standing up quickly. They left quickly and walked hand-in-hand towards their common rooms.

"See you soon," Harry said, hoping he would get to see her soon.

"Ok bye," she said. They kissed once more, holding the kiss as long as possible, putting off the moment they would have to part.

"I love you," Cho said as they broke away.

"I love you too."

**************

The next week or two seemed to pass in a dream to Harry, and suddenly he was a day away from facing Cho in their Quidditch match. They had been finding any excuses to see each other as often as possible. They knew each others timetables off by heart and would purposefully walk the long way round just to see each other. If they weren't finding excuses to see each other they were writing letters to one another.

But still Harry put off the moment when he had to dump Hermione. And Hermione delayed the time to tell Harry she really liked Ron. (Weird how things work out isn't it?) 

The morning before the match, Harry felt slightly ill, he kept glancing Cho in the corner of his eye. They'd talked about this match, but only joked about who was going to beat who. Harry didn't think he could bear it if he lost, he had the better broom, and everyone kept telling him was the better flyer, but he still wasn't overly confident.

He went down to the pitch, the butterflies in his stomach becoming more and more violent. In the changing rooms he barley listened to Angelina's Pre-match speech, he was trying to calm himself for the match. 

He walked out onto the pitch with his legs shaking slightly beneath him. he heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle and he sped into the air on his Firebolt. The feeling of the wind in his hair and on his face relaxed him slightly as he did a couple of laps of the pitch to warm up, before turning his attention to the game, and to beating Cho. She was just a few feet away smiling cheekily at him. He smirked back, in a more confident way than he felt, and flew higher from the pitch to look for the snitch.

Harry strained to here the commentary over the continuously increasing cheers from the Gryffindor fans as they tried to encourage their team.

"And it's Gryffindor 40 Ravenclaw 80!" yelled Dean Thomas as Angelina slotted a perfect  goal past the Ravenclaw keeper. (After Lee Jordan left, Dean got the commentator job.) Harry's eyes darted round the pitch at the speed of light, where was the snitch? Cho had taken to tailing him wherever he went, making it increasingly hard to concentrate. Just knowing she was there made him nervous, but feeling her so close by made his heart beat fast with happiness and excitement as he tried to focus on the snitch, which had to be around somewhere.

So far he hadn't seen anything of the snitch, if he could just find the snitch this whole game would be over and he could relax, he kept telling himself. He circled higher and higher, glancing over his shoulder every minute or so only to see Cho a few feet behind him.

Gryffindor scored another goal and Harry smiled to himself, it could be worse, he thought. The game carried on for a few more minutes, Ravenclaw got another goal or two, and Harry became more and more desperate to find the snitch.

Then he saw it, hovering just a couple of feet from the ground by the middle goal post. Harry's heart leapt as he sped off towards it. Cho saw it a split second later and zoomed after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahahahahahaha! I am evil! Who will! Win? You'll have to wait! Tee hee! Now go review! Or you will never know! Mwahahahahaha! Joke! I will always update!


	15. Ron's Back!

Ok people before you all mutilate me, let me explain! *dodges gunshots and daggers* it wasn't my fault! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry! I did post this chapter on Christmas Eve! But fanfic decided to bugger it up, so nothing worked! Please don't kill me I did try! Anyway I managed to get it to work now, so please don't hate me, it won't happen again!

Suzy: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm not, but only because I filled your review page with shit! I'll get you back though, be afraid……very afraid! *thinks of evil schemes* oh to hell with it! Just read the chapter, and no more random crap! Or as you would say (or the Russians) Carp! And one more thing! Stop posting my name all over the Internet! *attacks you*

HoshiHikari4ever: Sorry, but Harry and Hermione won't be breaking up for quite a while! Mwahahahahaha! Please don't hate me! But eventually they will, just not yet! *grins evilly* Yes who will catch the snitch, you'll have to read and find out! Anyway thanks for reviewing and hope you like chapter 15! Even if it is later than expected, because of bloody fanfic!

Pinkee: Did you really like it so much! Thankyou! *hugz you* amazingly one of your guesses does win. Duh! Anyway thanks for reviewing, glad you like this fic so much!

Lara: thanks! Glad you like it so much! Yaysies! I am loved! *pokes you* ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now……..er…….there's a squid over there *points* go poke it! Tee hee!

Erika: Yeh, I hate it when characters die, it's evil! You'll have to read on to find out who wins the Quidditch match! I'm not telling! As for Harry dumping Hermione, you'll have to wait! Mwahahahahahaha! All I can say is it won't be simple! Hope you don't hate me cos fanfic buggered up my chapter!

Kit Kat: Sorry I confused you so much! But I can't tell you anything else or you'll end up knowing what's going to happen, and that would be boring! Of course Cho knows Harry can't play properly against her! But that doesn't mean he won't win, or maybe it does! Hahahahaha! I dunno how exactly long it is till Ron comes back, but he comes back in this chapter! Yay! I also know it's gonna get a whole lot more confusing and weird when he does! You haven't guessed right yet, but the Voldemort kidnapping Ron is the closest you've been! I'm not doing a Voldemort's POV, but it's a good idea. Sorry I didn't update on Christmas Eve! I did try! Anyway hopefully you'll like this chapter, and hope you had a great Christmas!

Rachellah: Yup! That's who Hermione's been with! Mwahahahahaha! Yes! I love cliffys! Hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long, lol. So this is chapter 15! Enjoy, and sorry I didn't update on Christmas Eve, like I said I would!

Wingsofsilver: Hmmmm is unfluffy a word??????? Well my computer says no, anyway, what the hell! I try not to write overly fluffy chapters, some people find it annoying *cough* ahem Suzy *cough* sorry had to say that. Sorry about the cliffy! I updated as soon as possible after Fanfic, wrecked this chappie. Anyway, thanks for the great review, and hope you had a good Christmas! 

Dragoon Knight: Hmmmm who will win! *thinks* well I already know so haha! sorry but you'll have to keep you're five cos they don't tie. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chappie! 

Mr. Monk, Monk: Yes Suzy I know it's you, but I felt like replying to this review anyway, even though I'm gonna delete it! Mwahahahahaha! Anyway! You should really stop drinking Bud, or Coke, or whatever you're hyper on! Now go away and stop filling my review page with Shite!!!!!!! *kills you* mwahahaha!!!!! Stupid Bastard!!!!!!!

Indigal: Parallel Perspection????????? *looks confused* Ah! Confusingness! Yes I know that's not a word, but hey! Anyway, whatever that means, I'll take it as a compliment! Sorry about the cliffy, actually I'm not! Ahahahaha! I love cliffys! *laughs* anyway, thanks for reviewing! And hope you had a great Christmas!

Rivers: Yeh, I love Quidditch stuff, so I'd throw that in! Yup! And it gets worse when Ron comes back! Yay! Ron is back in this chapter! *jumps around in happiness* anyway, got lost in my happiness there. So, hope you like this chapter and hope you had a good Christmas!

Goldlight: Thanks for review! Glad you like my fic so much! Hope I updated soon enough! and hope you had a good Christmas!

Miss-Aurelia: Yes! I am all evil! Mwahahahahahaha! I love cliffys, keep everyone in suspense haha! Anyway, glad you like the story, and I hate to tell you that Harry and Hermione won't be breaking up for a while! *laughs evilly* You'll have to wait and see who wins the match but it's definitely not a tie, that's lame! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I'll make sure I put a lot more in just to be annoying! Haha! Anyway thanks again for the review and hope you like this chapter!

Ghetx2o: What's happening to you! You used to be the first person to review! Now you take forever! NOOOOO! *cries* it can't be true! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing and you nearly scared me with the 'it was kinda boring' line! I thought I was going insane! Anyway! Thankyou for all your amazing compliments, you really do seem to like my story a lot, oh well guess that's a good thing! Yay! And hope you don't keep missing your e-mails!

Tom: Sorry about the Harry Hermione thing, but it's gonna drag on a lot longer! But hope you keep reading anyway and thanks for reviewing!

h-potter: Ok you didn't review but you e-mailed so I thought I'd thank you anyway! So thanks for saying you liked my fic so much, hope you're still reading this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cho's new Nimbus 2001 was fast, and she was a great flyer, but Harry's Firebolt was unbeatable and everyone knew Harry could beat nearly everyone in the school at Quidditch. 

He was lying almost flat on his broomstick as it sped after the snitch, wind rushing through his hair, cold air slapping his face as he squinted to see the snitch. He was getting closer. They were neck and neck, both pushing their brooms to their maximum speed. Harry and Cho simultaneously stretched out their hands towards the tiny golden ball. But it was Harry who felt his fingers close around it.

Harry punched his fist into the air and sped upwards the snitch clutched tightly in his fist. The stadium filled with cheers from the Gryffindors drowning out the groans from the Ravenclaws. Harry was engulfed by Angelina, Katie Bell, and all the other players on the Gryffindor team. He did a couple of laps around the pitch as he heard Dean scream:

"Gryffindor win 200 v 100!!!!!!!!!"

Harry was surrounded by a crowd of Gryffindor's as soon as he landed smoothly on the ground. He felt like he'd been trapped for hours before he managed to fight his way to the changing rooms to escape all the screaming and cheering supporters.

Harry spent as much time as possible showering and changing so all the Gryffindor team had left except himself by the time her dared go outside. He was pleased to see the grounds were empty apart from………

"Hi Harry," said a voice behind him. Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice, but before he could turn around Cho had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He smiled to himself and turned around to kiss her.

"Hey Cho, why are you still here?" he asked. "I thought you'd be sulking cos I beat you." Harry joked.

"I just wanted to say congratulations, and that next time I'll beat you," she replied. Harry gave her an in-your-dreams look, but achieved nothing aside from a soft, playful punch in the arm.

"Come on we had bet-" but Harry was cut off as Cho pulled him closer again and kissed him. Harry automatically put his arms around her, returning the kiss fervently.

"I love you," she said kissing him lightly again, as they broke away.

"I love you too, but we should get back, people will start getting suspicious," Harry said.

"They shouldn't have to be suspicious," Cho said suddenly and unintentionally, breaking their eye-contact. Harry sensed he'd hit a nerve, his stomach tightened and he tried to back-track.

"Yeh, I know, I'm really sorry and I will tell Hermione, as soon as possible," he said, hoping she wasn't about to get angry or upset.

"I guess," Cho said sighing. Harry embraced her again, kissing her one last time.

"When can I meet you again?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I dunno, soon" Cho said in an offhand and unenthusiastically sort of way.

"Ok," Harry said. He felt disappointed, he had upset Cho. She was obviously feeling hurt that he hadn't finished with Hermione yet.

"Yeh, see you around Harry," Cho said turning to go.

"Bye." Harry replied. He stood watching her walking off towards the castle with a sinking heart. He loved Cho so much. Harry couldn't bear to see her unhappy. He had to dump Hermione, as much as it was going to break her heart. The only person he truly cared for was Cho. She was everything to him. it was an amazing feeling to care about someone so much, you would do anything for them, but whatever you did never felt like  enough. You loved them so much you would die for them, but would that be enough to show them how much you truly loved them?

He trudged back to the castle slowly, disregarding any thought for what Hermione was thinking by now. He'd made a mistake, and now he was going to pay for it.

The Gryffindor party was in full swing when Harry eventually entered the common room that evening. All Harry wanted to do was go to bed but everyone kept pulling him back and shoving numerous Butterbeers in his hand. After at least an hour Harry managed to shove everyone out of the way and charge, flat-out up the stairs away from the crowd, to the safety of his dormitory.

The thrill of winning the Quidditch match was long gone, now he felt like he'd betrayed Cho. The way he was living his life was unfair to Hermione and Cho, he wasn't doing himself any good. This was it, he had to decide what he was going to do. Harry thought longingly of Ron, stuck at the Burrow with no-one to talk to. From the looks of Ron's letters everyone there seemed to hate him.

He wished Ron was here, even if he was just someone to talk to. That's what Harry needed right now. When Harry needed Ron most, he wasn't here.

*************

Then next week or so, Harry tried his best to see Cho. He wanted so much to see her, to talk to her, just to be with her again. It hurt so much to be shut out almost completely from her world once again. If they ever did meet a fleeting and casual 'hello' was all she would say. She wasn't cold towards him, she treated him like someone she knew vaguely, but had no special connection with. By the end of the second week (The 24th of February) Harry had almost given up hope of ever getting their relationship back, had he really lost her forever?

The only thought that kept Harry going was the ever approaching return of his best friend Ron. 'He was coming back in 2 days, only 2 days until you can finally have your best friend back.' These were the words Harry kept repeating to himself. Then it was Saturday. 'Tomorrow, Ron's back tomorrow, then everything will be ok.' Until Sunday finally dawned on Hogwarts.

Harry felt a small bubble of happiness sitting in his stomach all day knowing that Ron was coming back to Hogwarts that evening. He felt a more re-enforced urge to win back Cho. He couldn't live the rest of his life without her, Ron, or no Ron.

**Cho's POV:**

Cho lay staring around her dormitory that Sunday morning. Tears poured down her pale cheeks, to the ground. She felt like her heart was breaking in two, but there was nothing she could do to repair it. She saw Harry every day, in the corridors, at meal times, in the library. But everything had changed.

Since there meeting after the Quidditch match she had felt empty inside. She'd done so much thinking about Harry, it felt like his face was permanently imprinted on her brain. She loved him so much, yet she couldn't stand seeing him with Hermione. 

She would watch that bushy, brown haired girl with Harry and it would make her want to cry. Life was so unfair, if it wasn't for Hermione, Cho wouldn't have to feel like this 24 hours a day. She wanted to be back with Harry but she couldn't do it, not until he dumped Hermione, she couldn't keep it a secret, her love for him shouldn't have to be a secret. But it didn't look like he was ever going to dump Hermione, maybe Cho would have to live without Harry for the rest of her life, but could she do that? life didn't feel worth living without Harry. He completed part of her soul, without him she was an empty shadow, travelling through life with no meaning or purpose.

She let more solitary tears slide down her face, making her eyes red and puffy. But she no longer cared how she looked. All she cared about was Harry. Well she'd thought she had. But could she really love him as much as she thought she did, if she was prepared to give it all up now………?

**Harry's POV:**

At 7:00pm that evening Harry and Hermione made their way down to the train station, to meet Ron off the Hogwarts express. Harry felt butterflies of happiness in his stomach from the thought of seeing his best friend again after so long. They had so much to talk about, Harry could finally tell Ron everything about Cho, Hermione and Voldemort, without the risk of letter being intercepted.

His happy feeling was deflated only by the constant nagging about Cho. They were still not properly talking to each other, Harry knew he had to do something. And with Ron back he hoped he would have the courage to finally finish with Hermione.

The two 16 year olds stood it the cold waiting. Until Hermione tensed and pointed down the train track towards to lights in the distance.

"Look there's the train!" she yelled, smiling broadly from ear to ear. A grin spread across Harry's face as the train came closer and eventually pulled up beside them. 

Ron jumped off the train before it had fully stopped and Hermione charged towards him. Hermione embraced Ron in a tight hug nearly knocking Ron and his trunk to the ground. Harry smiled as he made his way over to Ron.

"Nice to have you back," Harry said casually, as Hermione finally loosed her grip on Ron.

"It's nice to be back," he said smiling. Then all three headed back up to the castle.

"Oh Ron, how have you been? It must have been pretty horrible all by yourself at the burrow? Did you talk to Fred and George? I bet they were really sorry, what did your mum and dad say? We've really missed you. It's not been the same without you." Hermione was talking extremely fast. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry raised one eyebrow and Ron laughed.

"I can see nothing's changed," Ron said.

"Nope, everything's gonna go back to normal." Harry replied. It was great to have Ron back. Maybe now everything would go back to being simple. Or as simple as it ever was at Hogwarts……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Ron's back! *grins* it took me a long time to finally bring Ron back into the story. I hope it didn't sound too rushed! Anyway please review! Tell me what you think!


	16. What's Up With Ron?

Ok chapter 16 has arrived! Hopefully the real plot starts now Ron is back! *grins* R&R!

Captain Sebz Sparrow: Happy now! I used you're 'real name' Geez! Harry is not a confusing Hobo, you're just a freak! Anyway, I guess we should get moving or the clown Mafia will catch us! *shakes uncontrollably* I'm heading to Yemen! You coming?!

Indigal: Yeh, sorry I didn't go more into Ron, but I guess I'm just lazy, anyway everything goes weird with Ron in this chapter! Dammit! Why did I say that?! I should really stop giving stuff away, so I'll shut up and let you read this chapter, after I've said: Thanks for reviewing and glad you still like this fic!

Aer_Terra: Yay! A new reviewer! It's always great to get new reviewers! Glad you liked my fic so much! *hugz you* you're too kind! Sorry if I keep you waiting too long. Sometimes it takes me a while to post my chappies! But I would never stop writing! Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read the fic!

Dragoon knight: hmmm……..what will Harry do? Actually I already know so haha! Lol! you'll just have to read on and find out, all I'm saying is that it gets worse! Dun, dun, dun!

Zou-Chang: Yup Ron is back! But how will the Hermione thing work out????? It's not gonna be easy, trust me! No! I'm giving stuff away! Dammit! I'm gonna shut up and let ya read on!

Rachellah: Yup! Ron's back! And no everything gets worse! But you'll have to read on and find out about that! hahahaha! Glad you liked that chapter! And hope you keep reviewing!

JkReviewer: Yeh well, hope you're not too sad, cos it gets worse, god! Hope many times have I said that?! Or typed it?! Anyway! Glad you liked it! And the break-up unfortunately, won't be bloody, but it'll be all yelling, screaming, crying and stuff like that! you get the picture!

Foxysquid: Glad you liked it, though you don't get it do you???? Admit it…..oh well I don't care as long as it's a review! So thanks for reviewing! And I love your latest Harry Potter fic! Ahahahahahaha! It's sooooooooo funny!

Harald: Ok……….Geez get a life! If you're gonna say that about my fic, you're gonna have to say it about a whole lot of others, there are some of us out there, who like Harry/Cho as a couple, just cos you don't doesn't mean it's wrong! I think it's really sad that you are flaming me just because I think Harry/Cho goes well! And you're a coward, you haven't even signed you're review! I was going to ignore you, but then I realised, someone had to tell you what a freak you were! So I'm telling you to piss off and I'm just gonna delete your review so it was a complete waste of your time!

Jazzy D: Thanks! I'm glad you think my fic is so great! *gives you more cookies* Sorry you had to go away, I miss my story, I feel your pain, why can't the whole world have computers?! Anyway! Thanks for the great review, I kinda missed your hyperness! Is that even a word??????? Oh well! I don't care!

Alyssa: You liked it? Yaysies! That's not even a word! But I don't care! Thanks for reviewing, and I agree, Harry and Cho always seemed right to me, even after their break-up!

Erika: Yeh! Isn't it great! I have sooooooooo many reviews! :)! Ron is back! Yeh! But……..wait, I'm not telling you anything! Must restrain, you'll have to read it yourself! Glad you still like my story, and thanks for your e-mail! I love e-mails! *grins* Hope I didn't keep you waiting for the update for too long!

Chad: Glad you're liking my fic so much! Thanks for reviewing, and hope I update soon enough!

Wingsofsilver: Sorry it was sad, *comforts you* it's ok it will be a happy ending! But not for a long time! Glad you liked it anyway! And I thought after the evil cliffy last time, it was too evil to use another one!

Ghetx2o: Hey! Sorry you're e-mail thingy isn't working! Anyway! Enough about bad stuff! I loved your review as always! Thankyou so much for saying my fic is so great! *hugz you* without you I'd probably die! Anyway, thanks again and hope you like my latest chapter!

LogicalRaven: Yeh, I thought it was about time Cho realised what Harry was doing! Thanks for reviewing! And hope you like chapter 16! When stuff actually starts to happen, and it gets a lot more confusing! Hope I don't keep you waiting for updates!

Pinkee: Thanks for reviewing, glad you didn't think I rushed it, I just kinda wanted Ron to finally come back, it was too slow. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this update, it's been hard over Christmas, anyway. Thanks again for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!

Ipso Facto: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like my fic so much. It must have taken to a while to read it if you read it all at once. hope you like this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed up long into the night catching up on things around Hogwarts. Although nothing had really happened that could be shared between all three, they seemed to go on forever. Harry was desperate to get Ron alone so he could tell him about Cho and what she'd said about Voldemort all those weeks ago. But he knew it would have to wait maybe a few days. 

In the mean time Harry was working up all his courage to dump Hermione. He decided to do it at the end of the week when she'd calmed down about the return of Ron. To stop himself thinking about telling Hermione he wrote to Cho.

Cho 

_I need to see you, can we meet somewhere on Friday evening about 9pm, please don't do this to me, please don't keep avoiding me, I love you too much. Reply soon_

_Love Harry_

As Harry stood in the owlery watching Hedwig fly away into the distance. He felt like crying at the thought of never being able to hold Cho in his arms again of kiss her lips, or feel her soft, tender skin. He couldn't let it end like this. No-one should have to feel the way he felt right now. He felt empty, yet he was filled with regret, pain and remorse.

**Cho's POV:**

Cho needed to get out of her dormitory. She had spent so many hours there. She'd shed even more tears than when Cedric had died. 

She left the common room early one morning and headed out of the castle into the huge, deserted grounds. She walked to the edge of the massive lake and sat in the shade of tree on its banks. It was still late February, so the ground was cold and hard but Cho sat there for longer than she could recall. 

She let all her emotion out. Tears of pain and sorrow, tears of anger at herself, for doing this to herself, frustration, sadness, hate for life. Everything that had been building up inside her poured from her heart.

She didn't know how long she'd been there before an owl swooped to the ground beside her. And held out a letter. Cho automatically recognised the owl and felt her heart leap with anticipation. She tore open the letter and read it over. her heart started beating fast, Harry wanted to meet her. Maybe they could finally be together again. Or did he just want her back in secret? Cho knew she couldn't do that. she read the letter over again stroking Hedwig absent-mindedly.

"What should I do?" she asked to no-one in particular. Hedwig hooted sympathetically at her side. Cho looked into the owls captivating eyes and sighed.

"I do love him Hedwig, but does he love me in the same way? Can it ever be right between us?" She asked, the owl did nothing but look deeply back at Cho. Cho wondered what Hedwig would say if she could talk. Would she say that Harry truly wanted her back, or would she say that Harry could never love her like she did him.

After a lot of thought Cho scribbled:

Harry 

_I can meet you in the usual place at 9pm on Friday evening, see you then_

Love Cho 

Cho wrote it quickly and let Hedwig fly away before she could change her mind. She was still debating with herself over whether it had been the right thing to do as she went back up to castle.

**Harry's POV:**

Harry was delighted to have Ron back and as far as Harry could tell Ron was happy to be back. He'd been questioning them none stop about anything that gone on at Hogwarts since he'd been gone. The only problem was that Harry hadn't had time to get Ron alone, to talk to him about Cho and Voldemort without Hermione.

He hoped he would get the chance that evening. All he had to do was get Hermione to go to bed early, leaving himself and Ron in the common room alone. But Harry had no time to plan anything. Whenever he tried to concentrate his mind drifted to Cho and his heart sank. He hoped she would reply soon. He had to meet her. He just had to. It was like the fate of the rest of his life depended on it.

As well as all this Harry still hadn't figured out how to dump Hermione. So by the time he returned to the common room that evening, with Ron and Hermione his brain hurt from all the thinking he'd been doing about Cho, when he should have been concentrating on Ron and Hermione.

All three sat in chairs by the fire enjoying, (Or in Harry's case pretending to listen whilst really actually thinking about Cho) their last hours before the weekend ended and Monday came around, along with more lessons, more homework, more Snape and more Umbridge. Harry was lucky that evening Hermione seemed tired and went upstairs to her dormitory early, leaving Harry and Ron in silence not really knowing how to start the conversation.

"So……is there anything else been going on whilst I've been away?" Ron asked after several moments of uncomfortable silence. Harry sat and thought how to begin to tell Ron everything that happened recently.

"Well……..." he began slowly. Then deciding to not care what happened, launched into his story. "Like I said in my last letter I've been meeting Cho, cos she had this…….dream, about……Voldemort." Harry paused to see Ron's reaction. He looked very interested in what Harry was going to say.

"And what did she say? What happened?" Ron demanded, smiling slightly. Harry knew he was going to be here a long time, if he was going to tell Ron everything that had been happening. So he took a deep breath and began to tell Ron everything.

****************

Over an hour later Harry and Ron made their way upstairs to the dormitory, in complete silence. Ron had insisted on asking so many questions about Cho, Hermione and Voldemort that Harry felt like he'd been on a quiz show. But eventually they both climbed into their beds and lay in silence.

"You know we have to tell Hermione sooner or later," Ron said into the darkness. Harry sighed.

"I know, I can't hide stuff much longer, but I don't know how to tell her." He replied, biting his lip.

"Well you have to do it soon, you're meeting Cho at the end of the week," Ron said. Harry thought this sounded weird coming from Rom. 1) He'd just returned from being suspended for having muggle alcohol and 2) Ron had never really been one for caring about other people's feelings, whoever they were.

"Yeh I guess, I'll do it soon," Harry said turning over, wanting to end the conversation before he got himself in too deep.

"Ok goodnight," Ron said, seeming to sense Harry wanted to end the discussion.

"Night," Harry replied, sighing again and closing his eyes, hoping in vain to drift off to sleep.

************

Harry got up the next morning having got about 2 hours sleep. He had tossed and turned all night, wondering how he could possibly dump Hermione. He had been sucked in so far he was sinking into a world of lies. If he didn't do something soon, he would spend the rest of his life dating Hermione and Cho.

He climbed reluctantly out of bed and dressed in his black school robes. It was going to be a long day. Harry looked over at Ron's bed. But Ron wasn't there. 'He must be downstairs in the common room' Harry thought. He went downstairs but Ron wasn't waiting in the common room. Only Hermione was there.

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked, frowning slightly. Hermione shook her head.

"Is he not with you?" she asked, looking confused

"No," he replied, looking around as if Ron was hiding in a corner. So Harry and Hermione went down to breakfast alone. When they went through the doors of the Great Hall the first thing that caught Harry's eye was Cho, who was sitting with her usual group of friends. 

Then Hermione nudged him on the elbow and nodded toward the breakfast table where Ron was sitting alone eating a plate of toast. They went to him and sat beside him.

"er…….Ron why didn't you wait for us?" Harry asked.

"I was hungry, I came down by myself, what's it to you?" Ron asked. Harry was taken aback by Ron's tone of voice.

"Nothing…..we just normally go down to breakfast together." Harry said, wondering what had made Ron talk like that.

"Well I'm sorry," Ron said sarcastically retuning to his toast after throwing Harry and Hermione leave-me-alone-it's-nothing-to-do-with-you looks. Harry looked, bemused, at Hermione who just shook her head and shrugged. Harry decided to ignore Ron's strange attitude, 'maybe he was just tired or something' Harry thought. 

The three 6th years ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and walked to Charms without really knowing what to say.

Harry glanced at Ron all through the lesson, and when they were asked to get into groups, Harry noticed again that Ron was still acting differently.

"Ron it's your turn," Hermione said to a daydreaming Ron. Ron wasn't listening he was staring in the other direction. Harry cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Ron," he said raising his voice slightly. Ron threw him a fleeting glance.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

"It's your turn," he said, pretending not to notice Ron's abnormal tone.

"Whatever," he said shrugging. Then he turned around and recited the spell. Nothing happened. "Stupid spell," Ron muttered, then went back to staring into space. Harry looked at Hermione who looked non-the-wiser. 

By the end of the lesson both Harry and Hermione, (along with most of the class) had managed to master the Charm but Ron had spent the entire lesson doing absolutely nothing. 

The rest of their lessons that day were pretty much the same. Ron would sit doing nothing. Eventually Harry and Hermione gave up trying to make him copy his notes or practice the spells and let him do what he liked.

By dinner time Harry had taken to simply ignoring Ron. But it still puzzled him why Ron would act like this. Was it something to do with being away for so long. Harry could tell Hermione was thinking the same thing as she picked at her plate of pasta.

That evening Harry returned to the common room with the prospect of homework on his mind. He knew he should do it now, before he got too much and ended up panicking. So he gathered his books and was about to head out of the common room, and decided to give it one last try.

"Ron, are you coming?" he said to Ron who was sitting in a chair by the fire still in a dream. Ron jerked his head suddenly in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

"No," he said sharply and promptly went back to ignoring them. So Harry sighed and went out of the portrait hole. Well maybe Hermione would have some idea as to what was up with Ron, and more importantly he could finally tell her that he didn't want to be with her.

******************

**Cho's POV:**

Cho was sitting by the lake again. It had become one of her favourite places to spend time away from all her friends. It was quiet and peaceful, she could relax and sort out her feelings inside her head.

Since she'd replied to Harry's letter she'd felt considerably happier. Just the prospect of being able to talk to him openly, tell him everything that had been going on in her head. Made her feel so much better. He was part of her life now, being without him was like being without half of her soul. Only 4 days to go until they could sort everything out and hopefully get back together. That was all that mattered to Cho now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmmm what's up with Ron? Mwahahahahahahaha! You'll just have to wait and find out! Now review all you wonderful people! Or you'll never find out


	17. Lies

Thankyou all my fantastic reviewers! I love you all! *hugs you* keep R&Ring! Ok everyone's gonna hate me after this chapter, cos I'm making Ron an evil bastard and Harry a lying bastard! But please don't kill me!

The Vampire Story Hunter: So did you like my story, or did you get bored after a while, cos I know it goes on a bit! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing anyway, and hope you managed to read the rest.

Jazzy D: yeh well, I like your hyperness *gives you more cookies* go as hyper as you like! It's fun! Anyway! Glad you liked my chapter, so nice to see I make people happy! Hope you like this chapter and keep up the hyperness! Yay!

Kraeg00: Thanks for reviewing, I love reviews! Yay! *gives you cookies* hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing!

Ghetx2o: Hiya! Wow! You never cease to amaze me with your praise! Thankyou so much for that! *hugz you* I love you! Lol. Hmmmm what could be wrong with Ron???? Well I'm not telling, not even to by bestest reviewer! But you'll find out, but you're gonna have to wait a while!

JkReviewer: Yup I know I'm evil! I don't get what you meant by 'day of days' sorry maybe I'm just thick! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing, and the alcohol will be explained I promise, but not for a long time! So you'll have to wait! Mwahahahahaha! How evil am I?! hope you like this chapter, and I hope I didn't take too long to update this time. Sorry! *begs for forgiveness*

Kemenran: hmmm, I wonder???? What is gonna happen, well I'm not tellin' haha! lol! thanks for reviewing, and hope I didn't take too long with my update!

Chad: aaawww! Sorry please don't die, but their break-up isn't going to be for a while, please don't hate me! I know Harry's not a wuss, but he's not very confident with girls, and Hermione's one of his best friends, he doesn't want to hurt her, and it's my story and what I write is what ya get! And how do you know Hermione won't care, remember Ron's being all weird.

ERSM333: Ok, ok, ok I wrote more hope you didn't die of anticipation, lol. Did you really like it that much??? It's not very often I get that much flattery. *hugz you* thankyou so much! Sorry about the characterization of Hermione, I don't think of her as an idiot, I'll try and improve her if you like. I concentrate on Harry and Cho a lot more, especially Harry cos I'm a big Harry fan too, I hate it when other people get the better of him. anyway! Thanks again for the great review and hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

Pippi: You have no idea how happy I am that you called me a great writer, loadsa people say my story is good and stuff, but I hardly ever get told I'm a genuinely good writer! Thanks so much! *gives you cookies* I hope you like what happens with Ron, I don't know how a lot of my reviewers are going to react when they find out the true storyline. Sorry about the Harry and Hermione thing but it's not gonna end for a long time, cos I am evil! Mwahahaha!

Erika: Yeh, everyone's wondering what's up with Ron, which is what I wanted! But you're gonna have to wait like everyone else, cos I'm not letting anything slip, all I'm gonna say is that you'll never guess until one of the important characters comes into the story and that won't happen until about chapter 21 or something. Yeh I know Harry should dump Hermione but he's not gonna, cos I'm evil and it don't fit with my plans. Anyway, thanks for another great review , and hope you like this chapter.

Indigal: Ok, good guesses about Ron, but the first is waaaaaaaaay off. Second slightly closer, it had got something to do with the person who suspended him, but not in the way you think. Keep guessing though! Thanks for reviewing, hope I didn't take as long as the last few times to update!

LogicalRaven: Yeh Ron's being a prat, but don't hate him,. I can't tell you why cos that would give everything away, but don't hate him, poor Ron. I know Harry's being a prat and it gets worse, for both, but it'll all end happily………...eventually……….anyway! I don't think Harry and Hermione really have a relationship, but hey! And Cho, yeh I won't even go there ,all I'll go on and on until you're asleep at your computer. I'll just say thanks for the review and hope you like this chappie too.

Viciousch0co: well you will know what happens next, here's chapter 17 for ya! Hope you like it and keep reviewing!

Miss-Aurelia: Yup, thought I'd lay off the cliffys or everyone might die! Lol. I know will all love Ron, but he's gone all weird, so sorry if you don't like me cos of what I did to him. yeh my reviewers are insane, that's why I love 'em! Seems my cliffys had a bit too much of an effect on you, I'll stop using them so much hopefully! Anyway I've updated for you, thanks for reviewing and the review made sense in my strange deluded warped kind of world!

Sydney: Finish!? Not for aaaaagggggggeeeeeeeesssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'll always update, this fic is gonna a lot of chapters, sorry if you thought it would end soon! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for updates!

Rachellah: Hmmmm *stokes beard* what's up with our favourite red-headed 6th year? You'll have to wait cos I'm not giving anything away. Anyway! Glad you liked it! Love ya and keep reviewing!

Lara: No Lara Ron is not pregnant! Lol! good idea for a humour fic though *laughs evilly* anyway! Thankyou for you're review! Love ya! *plays ukulele*

Wingsofsilver: yeh weird, I'm a bit like that, mysterious. I'm keeping you in suspense, no-one knows, (except princess plankton cos she's my best mate) what's gonna happen. Thanks for reviewing, glad you're still liking my fic!

Dragoon Knight: I'm sorry I can't tell you much, I don't wanna make it boring for ya!, I'll give you a hint, remember my Disclaimers, read them again and you'll get a hint as to whose got something to do with it. I can't tell you anything else, well I could but you'd have to e-mail me or something, cos otherwise anyone could read it on here. So anyway, thanks for reviewing, hope this chapter isn't a disappointment.

Zou-chang: No don't kill me! It'll all be happy in the end I promise! *cowers* if you kill me you'll never know what happens in the end. I've updated so calm down and read the chapter. There's a good girl. Anyway hope you like it if you've calmed down.

HoshiHikari4ever: Yeh they'll be back together, but, I'm not saying anything, you'll have to read it. Harry tell Hermione pff, not for a long time. Sorry I know everyone's gonna hate me cos I haven't broken them up. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

Cap'n Sebz: Hey! Yes Ron had 'problems' but do you have to put stuff in your reviews to give stuff away! Ah! You're so annoying. Holly gave us away to the Clown Mafia, we need a new hiding place! *shivers* Got any ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't understand it. What had gotten into Ron recently, had he gone through a brain transplant whilst being at the Burrow? Or had he been switched with some sort of evil clone? Ever since he'd got back, Ron's abnormal behaviour towards Harry and Hermione had continued. He had become increasingly cold and distant towards them.

It was Friday morning and Harry was lying in his fur-poster thinking. He seemed to spend his whole life thinking now. How many hours had he lay pondering over Cho and everything she'd ever said to him.

"Damn!" Harry swore out loud. Cho! He was meeting her today and still he hadn't dumped Hermione. He'd been so preoccupied with Ron he'd totally forgotten about Cho and Hermione. Harry started to panic, Cho was expecting him to tell her he'd dumped Hermione, and if he hadn't she would just go back to being all cold and huffy with him. He would have to do it today. He climbed out of bed, dressed and went silently down the stone staircase to the common 

room.

The common room was completely empty. Just the way Harry liked it. There were no distractions this early in the morning. He sat by the empty fire-grate going through everything in his head. Why couldn't there be a simple, easy way of dumping Hermione? Every scene he could think of ended with Hermione in tears. And as much as he wanted to let Hermione go he didn't want to hurt her. She'd been a great friend, even if she never stopped arguing with Ron, and could often annoy Harry.

By 7am he still couldn't bring himself to just tell her. He gave up and went back up to his dormitory, maybe Ron would finally snap out of his strange mood and be back to normal. But he didn't hold out much hope.

*************

Friday seemed to pass much faster than Harry would have liked. For once he didn't mind if Transfiguration dragged on for what seemed like hours, but it didn't. The day would have seemed uneventful if Harry's head hadn't been buzzing with panic as the hour drew nearer when he had to meet Cho. All Harry could remember was Ron getting 3 detentions for not doing homework.

All too soon dinner was over and Harry was heading back to the common room to do some homework before he met Cho. 

Hermione was no where to be seen as he entered the warm welcoming common room. Harry didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. But he didn't have time to think about it because as he trudged up his dormitory to get his books he heard raised voices. He opened the door he saw Ron and Seamus standing at opposite ends of the room and screaming at each other as if they were miles apart.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANYTHING?!" Ron bellowed, red in the face and fuming with.

"I KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T BE BACK AT HOGWARTS!" Seamus yelled just as forcefully. Harry vaguely wondered whether he should try to break them up. But then he thought maybe Ron could use someone yelling at him to bring him back to earth and back to his normal self.

"HOW'D YOU WORK THAT OUT?! YOU HAD JUST AS MUCH OF THAT STUFF AS ANYONE!" Ron roared.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY STILL DRINKING IT SINCE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A BLOODY PRAT!" Harry was feeling inclined towards Seamus's side at the moment. But he still couldn't see Ron still drinking after his 2 month suspension. Although it made some sort of sense.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I STILL DRINK THAT STUFF?! YOU THINK I LIKE BEING SUSPENDED?!"

"WHY HAVE YOU BECOME SUCH A PRETENTIOUS BASTARD THEN!"

"I DON'T NEED A BLOODY LECTURE FROM YOU!" Ron screeched, grabbing the nearest object (which happened to be Harry's 'Quidditch through the ages' book) and threw it a Seamus forcefully, before storming out of the dormitory. Seamus managed to dodge the flying book and vaulted on to his bed still, obviously burning with hatred for the red-headed boy.

Harry would have asked what that had been about but Seamus was the only one around and he looked too pent-up with anger to speak properly. So instead he went back down to the common room to see if he could talk to Ron.

But Ron wasn't there. Harry's eyes darted around the common room but Ron must have gone somewhere else. So he flopped into a chair and sat alone until Neville came through the portrait hole and approached him.

"Hi Neville,"  Harry said and smiled weakly.

"Hi Harry," Neville said, he looked slightly shaken, as if something had happened which he wouldn't normally expect. "um…….Harry…….do you know what's got into Ron since he came back?" Neville asked rather tentatively. Harry sighed.

"No, I dunno what's up with him," he replied.

"Oh it's just he's been really…….." Neville couldn't find the right word, so he started another sentence. "I just saw him a minute ago, he looked really angry he nearly knocked me over, looked like he was gonna kill someone," Neville said looking confused. Harry nodded.

"Yeh, he and Seamus had this big argument, I dunno what it was about." Harry said.

"Oh…….." was all Neville could say. Then he left and headed, presumably up to the dormitory.

Harry tried his best to concentrate on his essay for Transfiguration as the time to meet Cho drew nearer, but it was too hard. So he shut his books and shoved his barley started essay back into his bag. It was only 8pm so he went up to his dormitory and lay on his bed with nothing to do. 

He let himself slip into his thoughts. What had got into Ron? What was he going to say to Cho? Why was it so hard to dump Hermione? What was Voldemort plotting right now? Harry hated having so many thoughts spinning around in his head but then again it was always him who had to have to hard life. It wasn't fair. That sounded so selfish, but that was how it felt to Harry right now. Why couldn't someone else get the complicated life?

By 8:30 Harry decided there was no point staying there any longer so he left the dormitory and climbed out of the portrait hole and made his way slowly towards  the room of requirement, taking the longer route so he wouldn't be too early.

Eventually, after much wandering aimlessly around, Harry arrived outside the room of requirement. Cho wasn't there so he stood outside the door, his heart beating fast and the prospect of not being able to tell her that he'd dumped Hermione. Why had he even bothered he coming? He may as well of stayed in the common room sulking, she wasn't going to take him back if he hadn't given up Hermione.

After a few minutes Harry saw Cho come around the corner towards him. He tried to smile as she approached but he couldn't, so instead they went inside and sat down in the usual chairs by the fire.

Harry couldn't find the words to start a conversation and simply sat staring into the fire for several minutes, avoiding Cho's gaze.

"So……you……..um……..wanted to talk to me?" Cho questioned as the tension became too much for both of them.

"er…….yeh," Harry replied, finally making himself look back at her. "I wanted to say………I……..I'm………s……..s…….sorry." It was just a word, it didn't mean anything, and yet, it was so hard to choke out that simple word. Cho didn't reply, so Harry continued, trying to keep his voice level, even though it was so hard to admit his thoughts, even to Cho who he loved so much.

"I know I must have hurt your feelings, I should have thought before I did all this." Harry felt slightly stronger now. "I'll never do this to you again, just please…….please forgive me Cho," Harry finished and looked at Cho pleadingly. Cho sighed and tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear.

"I love you Harry, and I always will, but I just couldn't cope with everything having to be a secret." Cho said. It broke Harry's heart to see her face so expectant. She wanted him to say it no longer had to be a secret. He couldn't break her heart, not after what she'd just said about always loving him. "So if you can tell me that you are no longer with Hermione or have any feelings for her…….." Cho trailed off, Harry knew exactly what she wanted him to say.

"Cho I could never have feelings for Hermione, I only love you," he said. It wasn't a lie, he didn't have feelings for Hermione.

"So you're not seeing her anymore?" Cho asked. Harry couldn't do it. He nodded his head dumbly/ Cho broke into a smile and hugged him. "Thankyou Harry," Cho said kissing him happily. Harry returned the kiss. Trying not to think about what he'd just done. He was lying to Cho, why was he doing this? He knew in his heart that he'd just told a lie he would definitely regret in the future. But it seemed worth it to have Cho back in his arms again.

Eventually they broke off their embrace, Harry's heart was still beating fast at the lie he'd just told, but he couldn't go back now. They sat in the room of requirement for a while talking about anything that had happened since they'd been apart. Harry told Cho about Ron and how he'd been acting weird. Cho couldn't think of a reason for his strange behaviour either, and it wasn't long before the conversation inevitably turned to Voldemort and their _'destiny.'_

"I haven't really thought of anything we could do," Harry admitted. He'd been too busy worrying about Ron and everything else, that's why he'd forgotten to dump Hermione.

"Me neither, but I have been wondering how come it's just us two who have to fight against Voldemort and stuff," Cho said thoughtfully. "I mean there were four Hogwarts houses, so you'd think all of them would be involved in some way," she continued. Harry nodded.

"Yeh I guess, maybe we should ask Dumbledore or someone," Harry said. "He must know, and he said he'd always try to answer our questions." Cho agreed.

"Ok so when do you wanna go and see him? maybe once we know more about this stuff, we can decide what to." Cho replied.

"How about tomorrow, I'll you meet outside his office after dinner," Harry suggested.

"Yeh sure, but do you know the password?" Cho asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeh he told me last time we were there, it's Phoenix." So they agreed to meet there the next evening. Then they decided it was time to go. They walked together until they reached their departing staircase.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said bringing Cho towards him and kissing her on the lips. She returned the kiss lovingly and smiled at him.

"Ok Harry, see you,." Then she walked off up the staircase, away from Harry, who could only stare after her. Even as he turned away he plunged into panic. He'd just told Harry that he and Hermione were no longer a couple, what if she told everyone she was going out with Harry, then someone told her he was still with Hermione? The possibilities of things that could go wrong were endless. He regretted ever going to meet Cho. 

Sure, he was back with her, but if she found out he was still dating Hermione she would probably never forgive him, and the risk of Hermione would find out had increased dramatically.

Harry made his way slowly back to Gryffindor tower thinking about how he could possibly get out of this unscathed. He vowed right then to dump Hermione the next day before anything could happen.

****************

Harry woke up the next morning (Saturday), determined to find Hermione and tell her he no longer wanted to be with her. At 8am he got dressed and went down to the common room to find her. But she wasn't there. She was normally sitting waiting for him so they could walk to breakfast, but she was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, Harry thought, Ron hadn't been in the dormitory, and he wasn't here either. Where was he. 

Harry reluctantly trudged down to breakfast alone, he wasn't so surprising that Ron hadn't waited for him, he never did anymore, but Hermione always did. The Great Hall was also Ron-free, which made Harry wonder even more about where he could be. Harry ate his toast in silence, deep in thought about where his two _'best friends' _could be.

By the end of breakfast they still hadn't turned up so Harry went back up to common room ,still alone, to do homework. He sat in a corner by the window looking out over the mist covered grounds. Early May had brought an increase in rain and fog, stretching out over the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry didn't have any luck finding Ron and Hermione all day. He looked in the library several times and asked Lavender if Hermione was in her dormitory, but she shock her head and said no. Harry asked Dean, Neville and even Seamus if they'd seen Ron, but no-one had.

So Harry spent the day alone until after dinner that evening. He left early and made his way slowly to Dumbledore's office. Consequently Harry was first there and stood around waiting for Cho, still thinking about where Ron and Hermione could have been all day.

When Cho finally arrived she made herself known by coming up behind Harry and sliding her arms around his waist. He nearly jumped at foot in the air as he was jerked out of his thoughts, but quickly managed to recover.

"Hey Cho," he said turning around and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she replied sweetly.

"Let's go in," Harry said, so she let go reluctantly and Harry said "Phoenix," to the statue guarding the entrance, which sprang aside and let Harry and Cho onto the moving staircase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok please don't kill me I know Harry is a lying, pretentious bastard! But hey! My fic, what ya gonna do 'bout it! Mwahahahahaha! Now review! If you don't truly hate me for what I just did.


	18. Explanations

Ok a few things will be explained in this chapter. A lot of stuff that people didn't understand about Why it's only Harry and Cho who have to fight Voldemort and not the other houses. Anyway, now to answer my reviewers!

Foxysquid: Hey Lara! That review was sooooooooooo funny! I'm still laughing! *laughs hysterically* But I still would call Harry a weener, but what would you know, you haven't read the books! Oh well thanks for the review, and I agree, it is dumb to have two of the same letter in your name. And Ron cannot be pregnant, in case you hadn't noticed he's male!!!!!!!!!! Oh well! Just read the chapter and review, or you won't come to my party!

Indigal: Yeh I know Harry lied to Cho, I'm so evil. But Hey! I control this story! And it will get worse with the Harry not dumping Hermione thing! Heh, heh, heh! The whole where are Hermione and Ron stuff? That will be at the end of this chappie! Hopefully it wasn't totally expected. Thanks for the review! And hope you like this chapter! Don't hold grudges because of Harry lying. Sorry.

Ghetx2o: Yeh sorry about Harry lying, but it had to be done, and it will of course get worse, hate to tell ya! Don't be scared, it won't be that bad…..*thinks* welllllll, it might be pretty bad. But it will all have a happy ending! I'm glad you're so supportive even though I do stuff that people hate in my fic sometimes. It's just the way I write. I hope you'll never be disappointed in me. Sorry I haven't broken up Harry and Hermione yet, I'll tell you when I know what chapter that will be in. Anyway thanks again for reviewing! And read on……….

Pippi: hmmm, where is Hermione, sorry but where she is isn't very exciting, but what happens in the end with Hermione and Ron in, should be quite good. Ron might be still drinking, he might not, all I'm saying is: This fic has been pretty unpredictable so far, I don't think you'll guess what's really up with Ron. I'm glad you like this fic so much! *hugz you* it's always nice to be appreciated! I'm very sorry about Harry and Hermione still being together, it won't last forever, it just seems to.

HoshiHikari4ever: hmm, I sometimes wonder where it's going. I still have no idea how to write the end. But I promise it does have a plot, it's just taking me a while to get there properly. Thanks for reviewing, hope you don't hate me for Harry lying and Ron being a bastard.

JkReviewer: Great song! I loved it! Lol! the BREAKUP will happen but not for a while yet, I keep saying that, sorry, but I promise it will not last forever. I know Harry's a twat. But it's just the way it had to be *sigh* Ron won't get a big curse in his face……..I don't think. In fact quite the opposite. Anyway I'll shut up before I tell you everything ,and let you read my chappie!

A Penguin Named Cheeso: Hi chubhead! I know I said no flames! But this is different, her fics suck! Mine have 274 reviews! So stuff you! Everyone loves me! Oh and by the way, I was talking to Mr. Fathead in Geography on Thursday, he said he thinks you're very talented and geography and he wants to marry you! I said you loved him too! You're getting married next Tuesday!

Aer_Terra: Ok, thankyou, I value my life! I'm glad you think it's interesting that Harry's a lying pretentious bastard, I thought it would make a bit of a change from Harry being so honest and amazing with Cho. He still loves her but, oh I'm not making any sense! Sorry. I'll just say thankyou so much for saying my fic is so great, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

Kemenran: Sorry I haven't updated I ages. I'm glad you don't mind waiting for my fic. Thanks for reviewing! *hugz you* and hope you like this chapter just as much!

Rachellah: Yup! Ron sure is pissed off! Well, actually, no he's not, that's just the way it seems. I can't tell you anything, you'll have to wait, hopefully in about chapter 21 someone will come in that might start to give you ideas about Ron and stuff, but Ron will get worse before then, with drastic consequences………Anyway! Yes Harry's in a lot of trouble, I wonder when Cho will find out, Hmmmm. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!

Zou-Chang:  Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry it takes me a while with updates and stuff, but I'll never stop writing! Thanks for reviewing, hope you're not disappointed in this chappie!

Miss-Aurelia: Thankyou for not killing me. *sighs with relief* If you kick my ass, I'll stop writing and you'll never know what happens in the end! You can kick my ass after I finish the fic, if you still hate me so much! You'll find out about why the other heirs aren't in my fic in this chapter. Hope you like it and keep reviewing!

Wingsofsilver: Yeh I know it's wrong, but he loves her so much he can't live without her. And if he doesn't say he's dumped Hermione then she'll never forgive him. hopefully you don't hate me now. I'm soooooooo sorry! Everything will be sorted out eventually! Hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing. (not that I need to tell you.)

R: hmmm, where are Ron and Hermione, hate to tell you but it's not that interesting, but what happens between them at the end of my chapter is…..I think. And you'll have to read and find out about Harry and Cho. Just one question, what's with the random letter for a pen name?????

DelPiero: Aaaaawwwww, you're suspending your fic! But I liked that fic! *cries* oh well I hope you update it eventually when you get inspiration. I'm glad you think I've got a gift for writing. Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, writing on a piece of parchment that was touching the floor on the other side of his desk. But when Harry and Cho entered, he looked up sharply to acknowledge who was there. When he saw them, he smiled and, flicking his wand carelessly at the parchment, which vanished.

"Hello Harry, Miss Chang," he said nodding at them in turn and gesturing to two chairs he said "please sit down." So they sat, they glanced at each other, wondering who should really start the conversation. "I expected you to be back here soon, you probably have a lot of questions, this must be a confusing time for you." They both nodded, then Harry said:

"We just wanted to ask you some stuff about why it's only me and Cho, who have to fight Voldemort."

"Ah, yes, I thought you might have some queries sooner or later on that matter." Dumbledore replied.

"We just wondered," Harry began, after a quick glance at Cho, "Why it's only Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who have to…….er…….fight Voldemort," Harry finished. Dumbledore remained silent for a moment of two before answering:

"If I was to tell you the whole story of how everything began, we could be here for some hours. But the shortened version is this." Dumbledore paused again, as if recalling the story properly in his head. "As you know the four Hogwarts founders were very different in many ways, and, as you know from your second year, there was one house which didn't always agree with the others."

"Slytherin." Harry muttered, more to himself than the other two. Dumbledore just nodded simply at Harry before continuing.

"There were many disagreements between Slytherin and the other founders, Gryffindor especially found it often hard to get along with Slytherin. After one particular dispute Slytherin left the school for a certain period of time, no-one knows exactly how long, it could have been anything up to a couple of years." Dumbledore stopped briefly again regarding Harry and Cho once more.

"When Slytherin eventually returned, Gryffindor came up with an idea. He thought the founders should make a kind of promise, or vow to stay together and fight against evil to come in the future. He proposed this to the others, but not all were keen. Although Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts he still bore a certain grudge against the others, he refused to join the others in this vow." Neither Harry nor Cho had moved during this speech so far, and were eager to hear the end of Dumbledore's story, so he went on.

"However, it was not just Slytherin who refused to join, Hufflepuff too wanted no part in this, Helga Hufflepuff said she believed this could only make things worse and cause trouble. Hufflepuff was always the peace keeping founder, between ambitious Slytherin and courageous Gryffindor. So this left Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw, unlike the others was very eager to join Gryffindor in this vow. Although Ravenclaw was a wise founder, she knew how to stand up for what she believed in, she never hid away and always followed her heart." Dumbledore paused once again, before adding the concluding part to his story.

"So Gryffindor and Ravenclaw made a vow to fight for good against evil. They promised to hand down this belief to their heirs until the world was rid of all things wrong and evil. You two," he looked meaningfully at Harry and Cho, "Are meant to play a part in this. We are living through a time of great danger and evil, together, just as your founders promised, you will help in the fight to rid the world of hate. It is your destiny." Dumbledore finished his tale and a mysterious silence settled over the three. Harry and Cho were taking in everything and trying to figure out what they could say or do. Eventually it was Harry who broke the reverent silence upon them.

"Professor Dumbledore, what do you think we should do now?" he asked tentatively.

"Harry, as I said last time, I cannot tell you how to live your futures, your destiny is already laid before you, all you both must do is follow your heart to where it leads you. I know there seems like no beginning or end at the present, but I know everything will become clearer soon. When the time comes you'll know what to do." Harry was still puzzled, what Dumbledore had just said, didn't particularly help, how was he supposed to know what his heart was telling him. Harry shrugged his shoulders mentally, and deciding there was some stuff he and Cho had to talk about, stood up, his intention was to leave.

"We should go," Harry said as he stood. Cho followed suit, but then Dumbledore said something else.

"Harry can you please stay behind for a couple of minutes, I wish to speak with you." Harry frowned, what could Dumbledore possibly want to say to Harry that he couldn't say to Cho as well. But he stopped and watched Cho leave the office. He mouthed 'wait for me' as she turned to go, and she nodded. Then Harry stepped towards Dumbledore, who looked down his half moon glasses at Harry curiously.

"Harry, because yourself and Miss Chang's futures are now linked I would just like to suggest that she should have the right to know about your past encounters with danger such as Voldemort." Harry frowned again.

"I'm don't understand professor," Harry said.

"I mean Harry, that you've had some very confusing experiences, a lot of things have happened in your life that Miss Chang should really know, to help her understand what's going on. Don't forget, until recently, she was a normal member of the wizarding community, she was none-the-wiser about Voldemort or anything, now she's been thrown in the deep end, so to speak. This must be a confusing and strange time for Miss Chang. If she knew more details everything may seem clearer." Dumbledore watched realisation dawn on Harry's face as he listened.

"Do you mean…..the……prophecy." Harry whispered the last word as if it were forbidden, or as if there was someone around who could hear. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes Harry, it is up to you, but I find it is an option which should be taken into consideration." Harry thought about this and had to agree it made sense.

"I suppose, I guess I should tell her," Harry was talking for his own benefit not for the benefit of Dumbledore, who sat regarding Harry as he thought it over. "Yeh, thanks professor, I think I will." Harry said.

"Ok Harry," was all Dumbledore said. Harry figured this ended their discussion and he headed towards the door. "Remember Harry, I'm always here if there is anything you want to talk about." Dumbledore said and smile playing at his lips. Harry nodded briefly then left the office, went down the moving spiral staircase and left the office to find Cho standing by the wall waiting for him.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said sincerely and then, taking her hand they went to their usual meeting place to talk over everything and for Harry to tell her everything about last year, the prophecy and his many encounters with Voldemort.

They sat in the room of requirement in silence. Harry knew what he had to do but he didn't know how to start. After a while, Cho looked at him questioningly and asked.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry sighed and looked back at her, building up the courage to just launch into what he needed to say.

"I've been thinking about how we're supposed to be partners, fight Voldemort and stuff," Harry replied. Voldemort's head was swimming in his head. Flashes of their 'meetings' rushed through his mind. he had to tell Cho everything, so much had happened, he didn't know if he could re-live all those memories in one night.

"Yes," Cho encouraged him.

"Well I thought maybe, you should know some stuff about Voldemort, cos I've seen him, and if you knew more about what he's been doing since I came to Hogwarts you might understand a bit more about what we have to do this time." Harry said it all in one go, and looked at Cho to see what she thought.

"I guess that's a good idea," Cho said, as she considered the idea. "But only if you want to tell me, a lot of pretty awful stuff has happened to you, it must be hard for you to tell me everything." Harry nodded at this statement. How was he going to tell Cho about Sirius, it made him explode with unhappiness just thinking about it. How was he supposed to tell Cho all his memories of him, he thought he might crack and start crying in front of her or something. But he had to try.

"Yeh, I want to tell you everything," Harry replied determinedly.

"Ok so where should we start?" Cho asked. Harry started by telling Cho about how he'd first found out about Sirius being his godfather. Cho didn't say a word, as Harry recounted everything he could remember about Wormtail. 

He knew it must be hard for Cho to understand, but it was even harder to go over everything in his mind, reliving those days when he'd thought Sirius a murderer, who should have been locked up for betraying his family.

He had to recount the events from the third task. Though Cho knew the beginning, she didn't know about Voldemort's return and of Harry's duel, with the Dark Lord himself. Harry had to fight out the words. every memory seemed so painful. He could never have known how hard it would be, to tell, again, the recollections of that graveyard.

Even Cho shed tears, Harry was touched she felt so sympathetic towards him. But her misery made it harder for Harry to overcome his. At last he reached the end of Harry's previous year of Hogwarts. He found himself telling Cho about the department of mysteries, and his dream, which turned out to be just that, a dream, but a dream that would cost his godfathers life.

Harry told Cho of the prophecy. Of how he had to kill Voldemort or be killed. He knew it was complicated and it hurt his head just to re-live all those events, he wondered how confused Cho was by now. But he couldn't stop. If he did, he thought he would break down. 

He reached the battle and had to choke out the words. Every word felt more painful than the last. He knew what was coming, Cho seemed to sense it. She reached for his hand and held in hers. It was comforting, but Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her. His head dropped to look at the floor. As he forced out the words of his godfathers death. 

From the corner of his blurred gaze, Harry saw a tear splash to the floor, but it wasn't his. It was Cho. She threw her arms around him and held him close. Harry didn't object but hugged her back. He felt her shaking and if she were crying slightly. Harry could only hold her close and comfort her, and when she finally broke away from him, she wiped her eyes and smiled weakly.

"I don't know how you can be so…….so…..so" said Cho trying to find the words. "If it was me, I would hide in a room for the rest of my life and cry." She said looking at Harry with slight admiration. Harry smiled back half-heartedly. "It's not even my family, but……." Cho trailed off. Harry didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He still felt like he could burst into tears at any moment, but he held back his sorrow, for Cho's sake.

Harry had to finish his story quickly. He wanted to be alone. Normally he would prefer Cho's company. But everything he'd just said was swirling in his brain and he wanted to let it all calm down. He wanted to sort out his thoughts.

"er……..Cho, I have to go." Harry said. He wanted to leave her questions for another time. He didn't want to talk to anyone else that evening. His head hurt and his heart ached. Cho opened her mouth to protest. "No, please I have to go." Harry said quickly. And without waiting for a reply. He left the room and walked quickly in the direction of the entrance hall. 

He wanted to be outside. He needed air. He felt choked and stuffy. So he almost ran into the open air and took a deep breath. He sat by the vast lake, and let his thoughts engulf him once more.

***************

Hermione was sitting in the library, trying to finish her latest Arithmancy essay. Her eyes were heavy with tiredness, and her heart was heavy worry, about Ron, she'd barley spoken to him since he'd returned, they were supposed to be going out (even if it was still a secret relationship). But it was like he didn't care about her anymore.

Her candle burnt lower and she bent her head closer to the paper, trying to read what she'd already written. Her nose was only inches from the page, she struggled on for another few minutes until it became unbearable and she packed her quill, ink and books away slowly.

Hermione sighed deeply as she straightened up and slug her bag carelessly over her shoulder. She walked slowly towards the library exit when she heard a noise behind her. Someone was there in the library, she whipped around and stared, squinting, into the darkness. But there was no-one there. Hermione shrugged it off as Madam Pince, putting away some books on their shelves. She turned again to the exit only to hear:

"Hermione," someone was whispering her name. She jumped and almost screamed, but when she turned again to see who was there, still no-one could be seen.

"W…….w…….who is it?" she asked nervously to the air in front of her. Then the person came out of the shadows.

"It's just me," said the figure drawing nearer, so she could make out who it was, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi Ron, what were doing back there?" she asked as Ron took another step towards her.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said. Hermione thought that maybe now she could ask Ron about his strange behaviour. But as she took a closer look at him,  she saw he didn't look like the Ron she remembered. He had an odd look in his eye that reminded Hermione of someone, but she couldn't think who.

"Ok…...what do you want to say?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level, but inside her heart was beating fast and she felt like something was going to happen. She felt scared. Hermione shook herself mentally. 'This is Ron you're talking to, he's your best friend, you're boyfriend' Hermione thought to herself.

"I have to tell you something," Ron said, but he didn't sound concerned or worried, in fact he sounded emotionless and uncaring.

"Ok……..so……what is it?" Hermione said, she was slightly unnerved, she was standing in a darkened room with no-one around to hear if anything happened.

"It's over, Hermione" Ron said bluntly.

"W……..w…….what?" Hermione stuttered, had he just said what she'd thought he said.

"I said it's over, I can't go out with you anymore," Ron replied. Hermione didn't know what to say, why was he doing this? they'd been so happy. Well they had been until he came back from his suspension, they'd been the perfect, (though secret) couple. Ron brushed passed her and left the library. 

Hermione groped for the nearest chair and collapsed in it. Tears overcame her and she sobbed quietly into her hands. It didn't make sense, even though Ron had come back to school with a different attitude, Hermione had been sure it was just a phase and he'd get over it. And now he had just dumped  her out of the blue. And not just that, he'd said it like he couldn't careless about her feelings. Like they barley knew each other.

She didn't know how long she sat in the library, crying. Even Madam Pince didn't come to chase her out. Her robes were drenched in tears by the time she left the library, her eyes were red and puffy, her head ached from crying so hard and she was exhausted from all the thoughts going on inside her head, as well as the grief she felt at being dumped by the boy she loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeh I know it was soooooooooooooooo long, but I wanted to add that bit on the end. I know the bit in the middle was kinda lame. But I tried loads of times to get it right, and that was the best I could come up with. Sorry guys. Anyway! Please review anyway! Love ya all!


	19. Hospital Wing

Yay! Chapter 19! I suppose you'll all be kinda shocked by this chapter and the next one and all hate me, but please bear with me, not all is as it seems…….

DelPiero: Hey! Thanks for reviewing, I really hope you get inspiration for your fic soon it's really cool. Let me know if you write another chapter please! I'm glad you still like my fic! Always great to hear you're appreciated!

Shreya: Whoa! You really liked it that much! Thankyou so much! I love great reviews like that. Sorry to tell you a cannot write R rated stuff! So you might have to look else where, but I'm glad you liked it anyway!

Indigal: Sorry if I confused you, I wanted to get some weird, unexplainable stuff in this fic. So I'm glad it's working! You'll have to wait to find out what's up with Ron, I was afraid someone might get it really quickly, but it seems not! Yeh Harry's having a hard time, but since when has he not! Anyway! I'm glad you thought it was so great *grins* thanks for reviewing, love ya!

Kemenran: Can't tell you what happens next, you'll have to read and find out! *grins evilly* I'm not giving stuff away. Glad you liked the chappie! Hope you like this one just as much!

LogicalRaven: I'm glad you liked the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor thing, I took me ages to figure out how I was going to do that! The Ron/Hermione thing will all change in this chapter as you've probably guessed, something's up with Ron so something's gotta happen! But no it's not why Ron's being weird, sorry. Hope you like this chappie!

Lita: You won't find out about that stuff for ages! Sorry! I'm evil I know, that's just the way I am, but if you want a hint as to how this is all going to come together, you should re-read my disclaimers (as boring as they are) that's all I'm saying!

Rachellah: Ok, I don't get what was so funny, but I'll let you laugh, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for an update! Enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing.

Ghetx2o: You never cease to amaze me with the amount you seem to love my story, thankyou so very much for all the praise you've given me, you'll never be forgotten! *gives you lots of cookies* Yeh sorry if I confused you, I can be a bit weird sometimes and make people think, but at least I'm not predictable! Yeh Harry's being a b*****d but hey! Everything will be all right eventually! I'm really glad you liked the part with Dumbledore, it took me so long to figure out how to get that right. Hope you like this chapter!

Foxysquid: Love you too Lara! Happy Birthday again for Thursday! I'll see you soon for your party! Whoo hoo! I've only just realised the monkey thing, you have an unhealthy obsession! Lol! hurry up and update your Sabrina fic! *cries* pleesios!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya!

Wingsofsilver: Yup! Ron sure is evil, but don't hold it against him, it gets worse in the next two chapters, and it's not his fault. But I can't give it away, so you'll just have to wait! Hope you like this chappie!

SiriusLuver77: Wow! Do you really think I'm that good, thanks so much! *hugz you* I've never been told that! I take it you liked the chapter then! Hope you like this one too!

Xavier II: hmmm what could be going on! Haha! can't tell ya! *laughs evilly* Ron go back to Hermione??????? You'll have to wait and see…….Hope you enjoy chapter 19!

Erika: S'ok I don't mind about you not reviewing! Glad you liked my last two. I know Harry's being a lying prat, but h loves Cho, he has to lie, or I'd have to break them up, and that's not coming until later! I mean……um…..pretend I never said that!

HoshiHikari4ever: Hope you understand a bit more, I tried to make it work as best as I could. The Ron breaking up with Hermione isn't explained, you'll have to wait until I post that chapter! Mwahahahahaha! Hope you like this chappie!

Dbrules17: Glad you like my fic so much! I love Harry/Cho too! And I know what you mean about them being rare!

Aer_Terra: I try to make my chapters about the right length. Sorry if you want them longer, I'll try! I like leaving you in suspense! Hee, hee! It's always nice to know people appreciate my writing, thanks for that! You'll have to wait to find out about Harry and Cho……..hahahaha! I am all evil! I have a Yahoo address two actually but I mostly use elaine_rulz@yahoo.co.uk 

Arrehj: Sorry if I'm keeping you in suspense! I'm evil like that! Everyone wants Harry to dump Hermione and I have to keep saying you'll just have to wait! Hahahaha!

Cho345Chi: Thanks for the advice at least you're being honest. I'll try to improve my fic. I'm glad you liked some aspects of my story and I'll try to do more of Hermione's POV though this fic isn't centred around her. I kinda like keeping Hermione's thoughts secret so I keep you guessing about how she's going to react. Anyway thanks for your opinion and I hope you read this chapter even if you didn't think my fic was very good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat by the lake thinking. He seemed to spend his whole life thinking. But there was so much to think about. Voldemort, Cho, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, The Order. He found the lake a relaxing place to go. He found himself calming down. The swirling torrent of thought calmed down, and the whirlpool of feelings could settle down and be sorted out.

He currently at with his head in his hands. His conversation, (if you could call it that) with Cho, had brought back so many painful memories. Only now did Harry realise how much he'd buried deep within him, only for it to be surfaced that evening. The emotion he had pushed so far away, that even he had forgotten it, had been brought into the light. He'd never really known how much memory he was harbouring.

He must have sat there well over an hour before he came to remember the time. Ron and Hermione were probably wondering where he was. Well Hermione would be, but Ron was so distant these days, it felt like Ron was no longer his friend. Harry felt a stab of emotional pain shoot through him. Ron had been his best friend since their first year, surely they wouldn't stop being friends now. Ron was just going through a phase, after all he had been away for two months, it must be hard to get used to again.

Harry stood up and decided to head back up the common room, as much as he would have preferred to stay by the lake, he knew they would be waiting for him, and he really couldn't be bothered with awkward questions from Hermione.

Harry was so tired and full of thoughts when he arrived back at the common room he failed to notice Hermione's still slightly tear-stained face, her sad expression and her weak greeting. He mumbled and quick goodnight and went straight to his dormitory. He collapsed on his bed. He was emotionally exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. 

He listened to the muffled snoring of the other boys in his dormitory, but the familiar sound couldn't calm him enough for tiredness to overcome him. No matter how much he tried to empty his mind of thought so he could sleep, he just became more and more frustrated with himself. Eventually Harry resigned himself to defeat and let darkness engulf him, he let his thoughts swirl around, making no attempt to sort through them or make sense of anything

By morning Harry had managed to get about half an hours sleep, but he still felt unable to build on that. he got up early. It was Saturday no-one was up when Harry went down to the common room. So he sat in silence, wondering if Cho would attempt to talk to him today. He didn't feel like answering her questions. He needed at least a day to recover from everything that had come rushing back the previous night.

As Harry sat by the empty fire grate in the early morning sun, he became suddenly aware of how tired he was, his eyes began to droop, and he fell into sleep. Sinister dreams haunted his troubled sleep. All the memories he had conjured up from the very depths of his soul swam in his minds eye as he slept. As such it was quite a relief to be jolted awake by a soft voice in his ear.

"Harry…..Harry wake up….." it sounded far away, but it became closer and clearer until he opened his eyes tiredly to see the smiling Hermione looking down upon him. Harry sighed and sat up straight. His neck ached, from sitting in an awkward position and his body still ached with tiredness, but stood up and rubbed his eye all the same.

"You must have been tired," she said. Harry suddenly realised Hermione didn't know where he'd been last night, how come she hadn't asked. Harry shrugged it off and gave her a tired smile.

"Yeh I was, lets go down to breakfast." So they both left the common room and went down to the great hall. Harry ate his breakfast in silence, for two reasons. Partly because he didn't have the energy to talk, and partly because he was still thinking about last night. He got up from table and left the hall, leaving Hermione talking to a prefect from another house. He intended to go back to his dormitory and get an hours sleep or something, but he'd barley started to climb the marble staircase when someone called his name.

"Harry! Wait!" called a female voice from a few feet behind him. Harry's stomach tightened, he would recognise the voice anywhere. He gritted his teeth and turned to face Cho.

"Hi Cho," he said forcing a smile as she ran up to him.

"Harry can I talk to you?" She asked nervously. Harry sighed and was about to speak when she cut in. "Not now, maybe tonight, same place same time?" she said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Cho, I can't," Harry replied, Cho's face fell, Harry opened his mouth to make an excuse when Cho interrupted again.

"No it's ok, I understand," she said half-heartedly. Harry could see she was hurt so as she turned to go he added.

"Cho I'm sorry, really," Cho smiled weakly.

"It's ok."

"Maybe in a few days we can talk properly," Harry said hoping she would perk up. he hated seeing her unhappy.

"Yeh ok."

"Cho, I do love you," he said. Cho smiled genuinely this time.

"I love you too," she replied blowing him a kiss and disappearing down the staircase and around the next corner. Harry was glad that was over. He went back into the common room, but his hopes of getting to him dormitory for some rest getting were dashed as saw two 6th years standing opposite ends of the common room screaming at each other. It was Ron and Seamus arguing again. Harry had lost count of the yelling matches he'd had to listen to from them the past week. He sighed and opened the door, maybe he could sort it out……….or not.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO WHERE TO BELONG YOU STUPID IRISH BASTARD!" Ron's face was turning so red it matched his hair, unlike Seamus who was so livid with anger he had turned almost white.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SO POOR I CANT AFFORD A HOUSE, WHERE DO YOU LIVE AGAIN WEALSEY? OH YEH…..A SKIP!" Harry was shocked that Seamus was resorting Malfoy insults. But he couldn't predict what Ron would do next. He pulled out his wand a screamed.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Seamus flew against the wall opposite Ron and his wand ripped though Seamus' pocket and into Ron's outstretched hand. He was so angry, that his hand was shaking. Seamus struggled to stand up against the pain in his back. He looked like he would murder Ron on the spot if he had his wand. Instead both stood glaring at each other. Harry decided now would be a good time to step in before one really did kill the other. He stepped between them and turned to look at Ron.

"Ron give Seamus his wand back," he said trying to sound demanding. Ron didn't move. "Oh come one Ron, just give him his wand, you've both got to stop this, you used to be friends."

"Yeh, until he became the most pretentious bastard on the planet!" Seamus spat not breaking his gaze from Ron's. Ron raised his wand again, but stepped forward and took hold of Ron's arm.

"No Ron, leave him alone," Ron turned his gaze to Harry.

"Why should I, he's been on my case since I got back," Ron replied. Harry knew Seamus hadn't been on Ron's case, it was Ron who'd changed so everyone around him couldn't help but feel annoyed. But he wasn't going to say that. "I haven't done anything, and even if a had who's he to lecture me, it's not like he's a prefect or anything." Ron was talking like Seamus wasn't there, this just made Seamus even angrier, and he took a step closer. 

Harry suddenly had an idea. He was a prefect, he had every right to put Ron on detention or something. But so far he'd managed to avoid telling Ron he was prefect, and in this mood, Ron was sure to  round on Harry if he found out but it was his only hope. But before any of them could do anything. Someone came through the portrait hole. Hermione gasped as she surveyed the scene before her. Harry was distracted for a moment and Ron took the opportunity to wrench his arm out of Harry's grasp and point his wand at him. Hermione gasped again, Ron pretended not to notice. Harry knew if he moved to take out his wand, Ron would hex him, so he stayed unmoving. Considering his options.

"Get out of the way, this has nothing to do with you." He said to Harry, who didn't move.

"Ron you're my best friend, this has everything to do with me." Harry's voice was quiet and unwavering. But Ron didn't flinch.

"You can't do anything, now move or I'll make you," Ron replied threateningly. Still Harry stayed stock still. Ron wasn't going to hurt him, his anger was concentrated upon Seamus.

"Ron put you're wand down," Harry was so fixated on Ron, he didn't notice Hermione slip out of the common room away from the scene.

"You gonna make me," Ron said, "You're not a prefect, you can't do anything."

"Yes he is." Seamus said suddenly from behind Harry. Both Harry and Ron's gazes rested on Seamus who looked slightly satisfied by the impact he thought this would have. Ron eyes flicked over Harry and rested on the prefect badge pinned to the front of his robes. His face (if it was possible) became even more contort with anger.

"You took my place, you're the new Gryffindor prefect," he said, his voice shaking with rage. Harry nodded determinedly.

"Yes." Ron acted within a split second of Harry's words (well technically it's only one word).

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry felt himself flying towards the stone wall behind him. he felt his own wand tear from within his robes and soar into Ron's grasp alongside Seamus's Harry felt the pain rip through his body as hit the wall, he slumped to the ground in agony. Ron muttered something incoherent and Harry felt himself lifted off his feet so he hovered just above the ground, then he slammed, again, right into the wall. 

Harry almost screamed as the impact to effect on him, he instinctively held onto his consciousness against the throbbing pain in his head. But as he fell to the floor again he felt his self loose it. The last thing he heard was Seamus hit the wall just as he had and slump next to Harry.

Ron stood in the common room over the two unconscious boys. He was about to turn to the stone steps and into his dormitory before…….

"ACCIO WANDS!" The three wands flew from Ron's grip and into the hands of Professor McGonagall. She looked livid with rage, her eyes stared at Ron with disbelief and anger flaming in them. 

***************

Harry opened his eyes, all his could see was darkness. He reached for his glasses and turned on a light beside him. He was in the hospital wing. His watch read 10:30pm. Harry sighed. His head ached and his mind strained to remember everything that had happened earlier that day. He couldn't believe what Ron had done. They'd had arguments before but he'd never tried to hurt Harry physically.

He looked to the bed next to him and saw Seamus, Harry couldn't tell if he was still out cold or just sleeping. He fell back onto his pillow, the pain in his head was making him drowsy, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. 

His dreams were haunted by Ron, all he could think was Ron, why had he done this to him and Seamus, he saw Ron's face laughing, his face became distorted and suddenly Harry was looking at Malfoy, his cold laugh rang in his ears as Malfoy turned Voldemort. 

There was a flash of green light that Harry had seen so many times and he was looking at someone else. He'd never seen this person before. It was a boy about Harry's age. He had light brown hair, that settled just above his shoulders, which was highlighted by the white shining background. Harry thought in the eyes of a girl he would look handsome and sophisticated. Harry could see around him, his eyes were a deep blue and he looked about an inch or two taller than Harry. The boy laughed, it was a high, merciless laugh, just like Lord Voldemort and Harry felt his scar burn with pain.

He woke up sweating and breathing heavily. He tried to recall the dream but it was slipping from his memory, until it was gone. Harry sat up and took a drink of water. Something must have gone well for Voldemort, his scar still ached dully, but he barley felt it, Voldemort was doing something and whether Harry wanted it to or not, it would all have something to do with him eventually.

He woke again the next morning at Madam Pomfrey immediately swooped down on him and gave him a hot drink. Harry drank it as Seamus woke up in the bed next to him. Harry smiled weakly at him. Seamus returned the gesture briefly before madam Pomfrey engulfed him too. Harry asked  madam Pomfrey when he would be able to leave.

"You'll have to stay here today, so I can check you haven't got concussion, but you should be able to leave tomorrow," she replied, before leaving to tend to her other patients. Harry wondered if he could wait that long to see what had happened to Ron. He lay back on his pillows wondering what Ron was doing, what had happened after he'd become unconscious.

At about 9am Hermione came running into the hospital wing. She flew at Harry and hugged him until Harry thought he was going to faint.

"Oh Harry, are you ok?!" she asked. Harry smile at her. 

"Yes I'm fine, I'll be out tomorrow." He replied briefly. "What happened to Ron, they haven't suspended him again have they?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione's expression of relief turned to sadness and even guilt at Harry's words. "What? What is it?" Harry demanded. Hermione bit her lip.

"Professor McGonagall took him to Dumbledore, I haven't seen him since then, but McGonagall says his punishment will be severe." Harry's heart sank at her words. he hoped Ron wasn't going to be suspended again. As much as he should hated Ron for what he'd done to him, he couldn't hate his best friend for long. Hermione gave him another hug and she began to cry. Harry wiped away her tears and comforted her. 

They sat in the hospital wing talking to Seamus for ages before Madam Pomfrey insisted Hermione was disturbing them, so she left. Harry felt slightly relieved that she had left, as much as he preferred company, to being alone with nothing to do, he felt smothered by Hermione and was sometimes glad of some quiet. He needed to think right now, about what Voldemort was up to and what was going to happen to Ron.

Harry had quite a few visitors, a lot were just random people he hardly knew, who just wanted to know what happened. He couldn't tell them the truth, he spun them a story about a Quidditch injury and they would usually leave. But Harry had one visitor that day which meant more than anything else. He was just finishing his lunch when Madam Pomfrey came bustling towards him.

"You have another visitor," she sounded very exasperated, and Harry could understand, he'd had so many people come to see him, he was getting sick of it, but he sat up and let Madam Pomfrey show whoever it was in.

"Harry!" A pair of arms flung themselves around him and embraced him tightly. Harry knew exactly who it was and his heart leapt with happiness.

"Hi Cho," he said when she finally let go.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?!" she asked urgently. Harry smiled.

"Yes I'm fine, just got a sore head," he replied, "Sit down," she sat in one of the chairs by his bed.

"What happened? everyone's been saying you've fell off your broom in Quidditch practice, but I had to find out for myself, I was so worried in case it was something serious."

"It's ok, like I said, I'm fine." Harry said grinning, but knowing he would have to tell Cho the truth. "It was Ron," Harry said uncertainly. Cho looked shocked.

"But he's your best friend, what did he do?"

"He knocked me a Seamus out, Harry gestured to the bed next to him, where Seamus lay sleeping."

"Why?" Cho asked, glancing briefly at Seamus.

"I dunno how it started, I just came into the common room and Ron and Seamus were screaming at each other, Ron sort of lost it a used "Expelliarmus on Seamus, he flew against the wall and Ron took his wand." Harry paused, to let Cho take in all the information.

"How did you get involved?" Cho asked after a moments silence.

"I couldn't let Ron do that, I had to do something," Harry replied, knowing Cho would think differently, but he didn't let her intervene. #

"I stepped between them and told Ron to give Seamus his wand back, so he tried to curse me as well, I grabbed his arm, then he told me there was nothing I could do because I wasn't a prefect or anything, but Seamus told him I was, Ron really lost it then, he was the prefect before he got suspended, he grabbed his arm back and them I was flying into the wall, he got my wand and then he made both of us (he gestured towards Seamus again), slam into the wall, we both lost consciousness and woke up here." With his last statement Harry looked around the hospital wing.

Cho grabbed him again and hugged him. Harry was taken slightly by surprise, but hugged her back.

"Cho I'm fine, don't worry," Cho lifted her head, and looked at him.

"I know, but I cant stand to think what could have happened….." she trailed off and hugged him again. "So do you know what happened to Ron," there was an edge of anger as she spoke his name.

"I dunno, apparently Professor McGonagall took him to Dumbledore and no-one seen him since," Harry sighed again, hoping Ron was going to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. He couldn't stand it if he was suspended again. Cho looked like she wanted to say something very angry about Ron, but bit it back, she was here to see Harry, not to be bitter about the person who put him here, but she swore, she's talk to Ron and say what she thought of him as soon as she could.

Cho insisted on staying as long as possible, Madam Pomfrey almost had to drag her from the hospital wing after nearly two hours. But Harry wished she could have stayed longer, she'd kept away his thoughts of Ron and he'd temporarily forgotten about Voldemort as well.

But now as evening crept around him, it all came flooding back, including something else. He remembered the day before when Cho had tried to talk to him about what Harry told her about his previous battles with Voldemort, he felt a rush of gratitude towards Cho for not bringing it up whilst she'd been there. He fell asleep not too long later, but this time his dreams were of Cho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What's gonna happen to Ron. Can you guess, was it totally obvious! oh well! Hope you liked it, no-one's guessed correctly why Ron's acting weird, so I'll take it you're all in suspense, for now!


	20. Goodbye Forever?

Okey dokey peoples! This is chapter 20. sorry to all those people who love Ron, you're gonna be sooooooooo angry with me, please don't kill me when you read this chapter, it'll all be happy in the end, I promise. *gives out cookies to all reviewers*

Miss-Aurelia: Yup Ron's scary, but hey! There's a reason. I can't actually tell you what's up with him, but I'll tell you he's definitely NOT pregnant! And Harry didn't sit on pig, the others are actually possible but I'm not telling you whether either are right. Lol! I'm evil! Half the fun is annoying you and keeping you guessing! Mwahahaha! Ron doesn't suck, how can you say that he should be expelled *looks horrified*

Logical Raven: No! never, I ill not tell you! You're all coming up with very good ideas! Maybe you're right maybe you're not! Hee, hee, that's the beauty, I'm not gonna tell ya! *laughs evilly* *chokes* *dies* lol!

Ghetx2o: Lol! You love me too much. hmmm? What's with Ron? Actually I know. Tee hee, you don't and I'm not telling! I'm glad I'm not predictable, I love to hear that you don't know what's gonna happen next! *jumps around gleefully* Yup, Ron should be grateful, but don't hold it against him! Please it's not his fault. *begs for Ron's mercy* lol! All will be revealed……

JkReviewer: Sorry can't tell ya anything! I am all evil! That would spoil the fic! Mwahahahahahaha! You'll have to wait like very other sucker! *laughs evilly* Sorry about the break-up there's a chappie coming up soon that you'll like! But be warned, nothing lasts forever, dam it! I'm confusing, making no sense, or giving everything away! So I'll shut up.

Kemenran: Hmmm???? What will happen next? *strokes beard* lol! hope I didn't take too long with my update!

Dory1727: Is it really one of the best fics you've read. Yaysies! I feel so loved! *grins* lol. I can't tell you why Ron's acting all weird, but you're on the right track *winks* Sorry If I took too long to update! hope you like this chappie as much as you liked my others.

Indigal: Possessed……..hmmm????? *considers* I guess you're on the right lines, but not exactly, sorry can't tell you anything else! Glad I'm not totally obvious, though I have a feeling everyone's gonna crack it in the next few chapters! Oh well thanks for reviewing, I just worked out that you're the 300th person to review this fic, so double hugz and cookies for ya!

Princess Plankton: I like the word dump! I'm harsh ok, that's just but me Mwahahahahahaha! Shut up! Shut up! Since when was Kieran hot!? I said Harry thought he was good-looking, and you know what Harry's like! Lol! Anyway! thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!!!!!!!!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!! Is that enough praise! Lol! Gandolfolfolfolfolf! *laughs manically*

Xavier II: Ok, it's hard to tell you stuff without giving the whole plot away, Ron's not the death eater, but it might have something to do with it! That's all I'm saying! I'll try to bring more Harry/Cho back into it, they finally get to go on a date soon! *grins*

Lara: Sorry about the length, but my evil reviewers keep making them longer, blame them! They want long chappies! Anyway! Thanks for reviewing anyway. Hope you're computer gets working again soon! *begs for Sabrina fic*

h-potter2003: Glad you liked my fic! Like I've said so many times I can't tell you what's up with Ron, it's all part of my plan which will be revealed soon! But for now I'll just keep it a secret! Tee hee!

Rin: Glad you like my fic so much! Yeh I know Ron's waaaaaay out of character, but hey! It's all in the plan. *hides plan* you'll just have to wait for up-coming chapters! I can't tell you what's up with Ron, but yes you are on the right lines with Voldemort.

Wingsofsilver: Ok ,ok calm down, I know everyone thinks Ron is a totally evil bastard! But hey! It's the price you have to pay, lol. No not possessed, but good guess. Sorry If I took too long with my update.

4ngel3ve: Ok, that doesn't sound obvious, it's a nice simple but effective idea, but I can't tell you whether you're right or not! Heh, heh, heh! You'll have to wait til I let out my deepest, hidden plot secrets, lol. Not really. But you still have to wait!

Im2hot4u: I'm glad you like my fic so much! It's good to hear you're excited not mad cos I don't update quick enough or cos I won't tell you what's gonna happen with Ron. It may have something to do with Voldemort *grins* it may not. Haha! lol. I know I'm evil! Hope I didn't take too long with my update!

HoshiHikari4ever: Hmmmm? I'm not actually gonna tell you whether you're right, mwahahaha! All I'm gonna say is, you're on the right lines, but not right it does have something to do with K…..I mean the mysterious boy. You'll find out what happens to Ron in this chappie.*laughs manically* I'm evil!

Fireboy: Welllllll *considers* You're pretty close, probably the closet so far, but I can't tell you anything, I don't wanna give too much away. So you'll just have to read the chapters to find out what's happened to Ron. And try to stay alive to find out the truth. Lol.

Erika: I……..er……never said that! *coughs* anyway! Moving on. I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you're still looking forward to my chapters! Hope I didn't take too long with my update, and blank out all memories of what I said! Lol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was glad to be out of hospital the next day, he went immediately went to find Hermione who happened to be in the common room doing weekend homework.

"Hi Hermione," he said when she noticed him.

"Hi Harry, glad to see you're out of hospital," she said brightly, shutting her books, putting away her ink and quill and closing her bag.

"So have you heard anything about Ron?" Harry was almost scared to ask, he wondered if it could possibly be good news. Hermione sighed.

"No I still haven't heard anything," Harry couldn't wait any longer to find out about Ron, he wanted to do something now.

"Come on," Harry said suddenly, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her from the common room.

"Harry where are we going," Hermione protested as she jogged to keep up with Harry's strides. Harry didn't say anything. They walked along the corridors in silence until they reached the statue guarding the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Phoenix," Harry muttered and the statue sprung away to reveal the moving staircase. Hermione flowed Harry onto the staircase, she didn't say anything, in this mood, she knew Harry would do whatever he liked and not tell anyone.

Well the staircase stopped to let them off, Harry reached towards the door and knocked. There was a faint rustling of parchment then they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice penetrate the door between them.

"Enter," Harry opened the door and they stepped over the threshold. The office just as is always did as Harry looked around. The old Headmasters and mistresses of Hogwarts sat in their frames, chatting idly to their neighbours, snoozing the sun streaming through the window, some were even playing card games.

"Um…….Professor?" Harry said, Dumbledore looked up from his parchment and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Harry, Miss Granger," he nodded at both of them, "Please sit down," he gestured toward two chairs and they sat down. "I suppose you found out that Mr. Weasley was brought to my office, I presume that's why you're here," Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry felt a lot less confident than he had a few minutes ago.

"We were just wondering….." Harry trailed off not really knowing how to say it. "Well we haven't seen Ron since yesterday and we were wondering whether you'd suspended him again and if you hadn't, where is he?" Dumbledore surveyed them with an undecided look upon his face.

"We have not decided what action to take against Mr. Weasley. I hope you realise how serious this is, he has been suspended once before and now he has attack and hospitalised two students, students who were supposedly his friends." Harry thought the way Dumbledore said this made it sound worse than it was, but in truth he knew what Ron had done was extremely serious and he didn't hold out much hope for the staff just brushing it aside. But Harry had to do something for his friend.

"Professor, I know what Ron did was wrong, but I've never seen him do anything like this, I'm sure he'll get back to normal soon, but I don't think he can stand going back to the Burrow again." Dumbledore sighed.

"I know what you mean Harry, it is most uncharacteristic of Mr. Weasley to act like this, but it is beyond my power to make excuses for him, I am bound by the Ministry of Magic, If I do not take some sort of action, well the Ministry are very likely to do something worse." Harry knew this was true but he couldn't bear to see Ron suspended again.

"So when will we find out what's going to happen to Ron?" Harry asked, knowing it was useless trying to protest against the law.

"Professor McGonagall will tell you as soon as we have decided, it shouldn't be too long."

"Thankyou Professor," Harry said and stood up to leave.

"Ok, Harry could you stay behind one moment, Miss Granger you may wait for Harry outside my office." Hermione nodded and left, and Harry approached Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes Professor?" Harry said questioningly.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had talked to Miss Chang yet?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh, yes Professor," Harry replied.

"I'm glad Harry, and good luck." Harry figured this was the end of their conversation, and he turned to leave. Hermione was waiting for him at the bottom of the moving staircase. They walked in silence, Harry was relieved of having to make up an excuse for what Dumbledore had to say, Hermione seemed to caught up in thinking about Ron, just like Harry was. For the first time in what felt like years, Harry wasn't concentrating on Cho, his thoughts were directed to the fate of his best friend.

They returned to the common room and they both sat in armchairs, both too wrapped up in their thoughts to say anything. 

Eventually Harry stood up and went silently up to his dormitory, he was about to collapse on his bed as the feeling of emotional exhaustion overcame him just as it had so many times, but something distracted him. There was an owl outside his window tapping lightly at the glass. Harry stood up sighing exasperatedly and opened the window for the small bird. He recognised it as Cho's owl and took the letter with a small spark of interest in his stomach.

Dear Harry 

_Hope you're ok, you came out of hospital today didn't you? I just wanted to ask when we could talk, I know this must be hard for you, you've just brought all those memories back and then you get attacked by your supposed best friend, I just think we really need to talk. Please write back soon_

_Love Cho_

Harry took out a quill and some parchment, sat down at his desk and began to write a reply.

***************

Cho sat alone in her dormitory, all her friends had left her alone knowing it was what she wanted. She hoped Harry had got her letter, she felt sort of selfish for bothering him just after he had come out of hospital, but she'd wanted to talk to him for so long.

Ever since he'd told all that stuff just a few nights ago, she hadn't been able to get it out of her head. She wanted to ask him about his godfather, Sirius Black. There was a lot she wanted to know about Wormtail and Voldemort, she wanted to know more about the night he'd faced Voldemort for real in his 4th year, and something she could never get out of her head was Cedric, she wanted to know about Cedric, Harry had said Cedric had come from the bond between his and Voldemort's wands, but he had never elaborated. 

As much as she thought she was truly over Cedric, she could never really forget him, she'd moved on, but in moments of reminiscing her thoughts turned to her dead boyfriend. She couldn't turn back time and bring him back, and she couldn't wipe him from her mind, nor did she want to, the memories of them together were happy ones she would treasure, but not as much as she'd treasure her time with Harry Potter.

Suddenly there was a sharp tap at the window and Cho got up anxious for Harry's reply.

Dear Cho 

_Yes I'm out of hospital, thank God. I know you want to talk to me, how about tomorrow evening same time same place, I hope you can be there, because as much as I hate bringing back all my memories I need to talk about them, especially with you. See you soon_

_Love Harry_

Cho smiled to her self and scribbled _'That's fine, see you tomorrow' _on the back of the parchment and let the owl fly off once again. She felt a bubble of happiness rise in her stomach at the thought of seeing Harry again to finally tell him everything she'd been thinking recently, but also just to spend time with him. She loved him so much and just being with Harry made her happy. All thoughts of Cedric evaporated immediately, and she went to find her friends.

***********

The sky darkened outside Harry's dormitory window. Harry sat on the inside ledge looking out over miles and miles of open land. It looked so peaceful at night, he wished his insides were as calm as the fast approaching night. He sighed heavily but didn't move his gaze. The sinking sun reflected in the lake and covered the sky in a mass of yellows, oranges and deep pinks.

But the outside didn't matter to Harry, it was what was going on inside that mattered to Harry now, he knew he should be boiling with anger for Ron and he knew if Ron got to stay he would find it hard to forgive him, but he couldn't stand it if Ron was suspended again, if he was, Ron would come back and be worse, he'd never be the same person.

But Harry was brought back to earth with a jolt. The door banged open and Harry turned with a start to see who it was.

"Harry! Professor McGonagall's downstairs in the common room she wants to talk to us both," Hermione said it so fast that Harry took a few seconds to process the information, but when he did, he leapt up and as quick as lightening sped down the stone staircase and over to where Professor McGonagall stood waiting.

She said nothing but swept out of the common room with Hermione and Harry hot on her heels, ignoring the looks they were getting from other students.

Harry felt sick with nerves as he struggled to keep up with professor McGonagall. She took Harry and Hermione to her office, they followed her inside, Ron was already sat it one of the chairs, Harry glanced nervously at him, his expression was blank and unreadable, so he turned to Professor McGonagall for information.

"Sit down," professor McGonagall said firmly. They sat down and there were a few moments of insufferable silence where not even professor McGonagall seemed to know what to say.

"So professor…….." Harry said, looking enquiringly at professor McGonagall. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"As all three of you know, Mr. Weasley's offences are very severe and the whole of the Hogwarts staff had to take everything very seriously." Harry and Hermione nodded, both extremely anxious, yet very nervous to hear their verdict. "Well because of the offences we had no choice but to take action, very serious action." Harry wished she'd stop drawing it out. Ron seemed to think the same thing and thought now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Ok we get the picture, they're expelling me!" Ron's words seemed to echo around the room. No-one moved for several seconds until Ron groaned, stood up and marched to the door, he reached for the handle but found it locked. He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, are you afraid that if I'm let out I'll start attacking the whole school." He said very sarcastically.

"Mr. Weasley, please sit down." Professor McGonagall's voice was firm. But Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Why, so you can talk more about how 'serious' my 'offences' were." Ron spat, layering even heavier sarcasm on the words 'serious' and 'offences'. Harry was barley listening, he was in a state of shock, he just stared straight ahead wondering if this was all some stupid dream. Hermione had silent tears pouring from her eyes, she made no attempt to wipe them away as Ron stood glowering at Professor McGonagall. 

"Fine, Mr. Weasley, if you do not wish to stay I will escort you to your common room where you will have half an hour to pack your things and say goodbye, the Hogwarts express will be waiting for you at 7:30 on the platform." And with these words, Professor McGonagall stood up, crossed to the door and opened it so Ron, Harry and Hermione could follow her out.

The moment Harry got up to his dormitory he collapsed on his bed, he heard Ron flick the catch on his trunk and start to through his belongings vigorously into it. It still didn't feel real. A part of him knew it was, that part wanted to cry out loud for his best friend. But the other part was still convinced this had to be an awful dream. 

Neither said anything as Ron continued to pack but after a few minutes of agonising silence Hermione came running in. She flung her arms around Ron and sobbed into his shoulder. Ron made no move to return the hug, he simply stood there letting Hermione pour out her sorrow. Harry felt as bad as Hermione, if not worse, but he could never show that, all he could do was watch Hermione cry and wish he could cry like she could, wish he could let out all his emotion is simple tear drops. But Harry's feelings went beyond simple tears. He no longer knew what he felt.

Hermione cried into Ron's arms for several minutes until she managed to raise her head and look into Ron's eyes. They seemed to hold nothing, no emotion or feeling for anyone, not even for her or Harry. She let go and took a few steps back wiping the tears from her eyes leaving her face very red and blotchy. She started to help him pack, and still Harry watched from his four-poster, not knowing if he should help as well.

It wasn't long before they finished the packing and went down into the common room. Many students pointed and muttered as all three walked purposefully through the common room to the portrait hole which Professor McGonagall was waiting on the other side of.

They followed their head of year along the corridors, down the marble staircase, outside and across the grounds to the platform. They stood on the platform in an uncomfortable silence as the Hogwarts express billowed steam around them. Hermione gave Ron another hug tears still streaming from her eyes. Ron returned the hug rather half-heartedly then turned to Harry.

"Bye Ron," Harry said, his throat was choked up and his eyes brimmed with tears, but he held them back. Crying wouldn't help. He shook hands with Ron and Ron gave him a weak smile.

"See you mate, and I'm really sorry about what I did……." Ron trailed off, Harry knew there was something else he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to put it. Harry smiled back.

"S'ok, see you in the summer," Harry replied. Ron turned to the train and started to climb on, when he looked back one last time.

"Harry, Hermione I…….I'm sorry." Harry could still tell there was something Ron wasn't telling him, but he couldn't say anything. They both smiled at him, though Hermione was still crying. Ron boarded the train and put his head out of the window, waving. Harry and Hermione waved back as the train began to pull away from the platform, Harry and Hermione raced after it still waving. They ran until the platform ended and Ron turned a corner and was gone.

Sadness welled in Harry's chest as it finally sunk in that Ron would never be coming back to Hogwarts with him. They would never share a dormitory, pick fights with Malfoy, talk about how unfair Snape was, play chess or anything that they normally would at Hogwarts again. All Harry had now was the memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok there you go my people! Please don't flame me because I expelled Ron. I love him really, but it had to be done, when you find out the truth about Ron and K……... I mean. Hope you like this chapter and please review!

Oh and one more thing, does anyone know what you have to do to join the Order of the Phoenix. Please put it in a review if you know and I'll give you zillions of cookies.


	21. The Breakup! FINALLY!

Ok I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about Ron. It's not his fault. Please don't hate me. All will be revealed. Anyway! One more thing. All those Harry/Hermione haters, something to your liking will happen in this chapter but let me warn you, it may not last……

LogicalRaven: Nope! Can't tell ya what's up with Ron! It's a deeply guarded plot secret! Mwahahaha! Hermione and Harry will break up soon, in fact it's this chapter! So that should make you happy, but won't make you happy is chapter 24! Heh, heh, heh!

Princess Plankton: Ok, that's not exactly right but you can have this stuffed squid for effort. The chapter wasn't supposed to be obvious, but hey! You have a warped mind. I'm sure you can live being second top of my thankyou's list, is that a problem?

Lara: Lol! You crack me up Lara. Just remember you are NOT Libby! Well not Libby from Sabrina anyway. By the way I was quite scared by the fact that you didn't put monkeys in your review! *cries* my soul is broken, lol. It was just slightly…….abnormal…….*strokes beard*

Indigal: Hee, hee, I'm confusing you aren't I? That was the idea, don't worry all will be revealed eventually. Yeh I know things aren't over between them but it's only a matter of chapters, or paragraphs, about 15 paragraphs. Lol! I just gave that away. Sorry if I left with I kind of cliffy for too long. Here's chapter 21! Hope ya like it!

Ghetx2o: Yup! Ron is expelled! Mwahahahahahahaha! Ahem, sorry got carried away with my evilness there. I don't hate Ron either, he's cool, but it had to be done, you shouldn't hold all the evil stuff he's done against him. All will be revealed soon. Each time you review you seem to give me more praise. I'm very, very flattered, thankyou so much for all your kindness. *gives you pancakes* WHAT!? I like pancakes! Lol. Here's my 21st chappie for ya! Hope ya it!

Dory1727: They might be connected *looks shifty* I'm not saying nothing. Dam! That's a double negative, I hate double negatives! *curses* Sorry about Ron, I miss him too *sniffs* he'll be back though, just cos he's expelled doesn't mean he's gone forever. You're right about 'Thank Merlin' I probably wasn't concentrating, I'll change it some time…..or not, cos I'm lazy. Oh well thanks for reviewing! Just one question what does jw mean?

h-potter2003: Yes I know the whole thing with Ron is not like him! It's not supposed to be how he would act! That's the point, there's something going on which none of my reviews know about yet! There's something going on with Ron to make him like that. Hope you get it now. Thanks for the review, glad you like my fic!

Erika: yeh, sorry Ron's expelled! Hahaha! You know it's really hard not telling you about whether Harry and Cho break up, it may or may not happen. All I'm saying is people can often misinterpret what they see. *cough*Cho*cough* That's all I'm saying. *walks away trying to look innocent* I'm glad you liked the chapter! I love you, in a non-emotionalistic way, if you get what I mean!

Rin: Yeh I thought it was pretty sad too. Poor Harry and Hermione. I know was acting like he normally would at the end of the chapter, well noticed, I'm not telling you why, hehe! Harry and Hermione will eventually break up soon, but not in the way you think, in fact that happens in this chapter but for different reasons. Anyway thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter!

Wingsofsilver: Sorry, Ron's gone. (Hey that rhymes) lol! but don't worry he still plays a major part in this story, even if you won't see him for a while, he's very, very important! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chappie!

Miss-Aurelia: Ok, because I'm evil I'm not going to tell you whether you're right or wrong! Mwahahahaha! Your ideas are very interesting but they or may not be right. Heh, heh. *gives you zillions of cookies* I thought you might have to do something to join the order, like a test kind of thing, but thanks for clarifying that you don't!

Zou-Chang: NO! Never! I cannot tell you what's wrong with Ron. It's a closely guarded plot secret! Mwahahahaha! You'll just have to wait like all my other reviewers! Hee, hee.

Siriusluver: Lol maybe Ron did got to the dark side, I'm not telling! Mwahaha! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ya like chappie 21!

Aer_Terra: I'm glad you're not flaming cos I expelled Ron, it's all part of my deepest plot secrets, heh, heh, heh. lol. I'm not telling you anything! Mwahahaha! Not about Ron or Kieran or the Order or Hermione and Harry. You'll just have to wait. Of course you can send me an e-mail whenever you like, but my e-mail address has just changed. It's now sheenrox@smartemail.co.uk I can't wait to read your fic, I bet it's sooooo cool!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione lifted her head both hers and Harry's robes were soaked with tears and her face was barely recognisable. Harry tried to smile weakly and brush the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside." Hermione nodded and took his hand as they walked across the grounds together. Hermione admired Harry's calmness. She wondered how he could just let all this happen and hardly show an emotion. He'd been through so much in his life and yet he managed to act so normal when all she could do was crumble.

Harry may have looked calm on the inside but inside he stomach, brain and entire body was swirling with emotion. Sadness, anger, confusion and love. He kept his feeling buried or Hermione's sake, but when he was left alone Harry wondered what he would do. 

They walked in silence until they reached Gryffindor common room. Everyone stared at them, but neither raised their heads, barley registering where they were, never mind who was near by or what they could be thinking. Hermione and Harry went too their dormitories and Harry collapsed immediately on his four-poster. No-one else was in the dormitory, complete stillness filled the room, but it didn't feel like it to Harry.

He wanted to cry out for help, but he couldn't move, he could only lie still letting his thoughts overwhelm him. Harry felt a lonely tears fall from his eye, which he brushed away frustration rising in him. He was angry. Why was Ron gone? Whose fault was it? He had to blame someone. Someone had to pay for this. The memories flashed past his eyes. Hermione. It was her. She'd told Professor McGonagall. She had got Ron expelled. 

He sat up suddenly. He wanted to find Hermione, he wanted to make her pay. But she was in her dormitory, and he couldn't get in. Harry looked at his watch. Nearly 8:30. He sighed. He was so tired. He closed his eyes trying to block everything. But the image of Hermione wouldn't leave his mind. Tomorrow, he thought vaguely. Tomorrow she would see what she'd done to him. And with that thought Harry drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He woke early next the next morning, he sat up slowly and realised he was still wearing the clothes he had been yesterday. He took a cold shower trying to wake himself up and wash away the memories of the previous evening. Thinking of Ron, brought back Hermione. Harry tensed with anger. How could she have done that to one of her best friends.

He got up, showered and dressed quickly, before heading down to the common room. It was still early and there was barely anyone in the large open room, so Harry sat in an armchair not far from some 3rd years who looked like they were doing early morning homework and kept glancing nervously at him, and especially at the lightning bolt scare, marked across his forehead.

Harry settled into his usual train of thought stewing over the dull throb of anger in his stomach for Hermione. The Gryffindor common room began to fill steadily, people drifting in to meet their friends and going down to breakfast. No-one gave him more than a quick glance as he sat oblivious to anything really going on around him.

Eventually Harry got up and went down to breakfast himself. He ate quickly and silently, before returning to his dormitory, hoping Hermione hadn't spotted him yet. he wasn't ready to face her, he thought he might explode at her, though maybe that's what she deserved. Harry pondered as he sat in the empty dormitory.

It wasn't long before the door opened and someone came in. Harry, who was sitting on the widow sill, didn't move. His gaze was fixated upon the Hogwarts school grounds, which were dappled with small areas of snow in the late winter. Harry showed no interest to whoever it was, taking it to be Neville, Seamus or Dean coming to get something from their trunks. But when they spoke his heart tightened.

"Harry?….." It was Hermione, her voice was shaking and nervous. Harry composed himself and stayed totally still, remembering what she'd done to his best friend. Changed or not, Harry could never stop being friends with Ron, even after he knocked him out and put him in hospital.

"Harry…..are you ok?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry had to think of something quickly.

"You're not supposed to be here." he said bluntly, keeping his voice devoid of emotion.

"I know, I just wondered where you were, I wanted to talk to you." Hermione replied. Harry could tell he was making her nervous, he didn't care, he wanted to make her feel bad.

"I'm fine, you can leave now." Harry said, his voice still flat.

"Are you sure Harry? You sound upset, are you sure you don't want to talk?" Hermione asked. There was silence for at least a minute. Harry didn't want to reply. Yes he did want to talk, but not like she did.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked after several moments of agonising silence for Hermione.

"Do what?" she asked, though Harry could tell she knew exactly what he meant.

"Why did you tell Professor McGonagall…..about Ron?" Harry said. Hermione paused for several seconds.

"I was scared." She said eventually. "He could have done anything to you, he looked really angry."

"You've done more damage than he ever could." Harry said coldly.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch you get hurt Harry, you're my best friend, and my boyfriend, I had to help." Harry felt a surge of anger, tear through him. he turned from the window and looked straight at her with his piercing green eyes.

"And Ron's not your best friend, he's just some random person who you barely know." Harry said sharply. Hermione looked awkward and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry Harry, I had to do something, I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt. Of course he was my bes-" But Harry cut her off.

"_Was! _He _was _your best friend, and now he's different you don't want to know. We've been best friends for six years, and just because of one mistake, you're just forgetting everything! Some friend Hermione." Harry's head was spinning with anger, as he watched Hermione look shocked and upset at his words.

"Harry of course he's still my friend, but do you really expect me to think of him in the same way as I used to after he put you in hospital, he's changed, he's different, surely you can see that too." Hermione sounded half pleading half disbelieving.

"No, I still think of him as the same person and I always will. He made a mistake, he got angry with me and Seamus, we all lose it sometimes!" Harry's voice was getting louder and more furious. Hermione sensed she was making is worse, so she tried to back track.

"I know what you mean, and I'm really sorry about everything, he's still my best friend, I know, please you have to understand, I couldn't let him hurt you. Harry……." Hermione had tears in her eyes, but Harry felt no sympathy.

"I would have been fine if you hadn't told McGonagall, what worse could have happened!? So I ended up in the hospital wing! I'm not seriously harmed, I could have told them anything happened! But Ron can't be saved! He's gone forever and it's your fault!" Harry yelled anger still mounting, he felt like running, or screaming or lashing out at something. But he stood still, he wasn't moving until he'd said everything he meant.

"Harry he could have killed you!" Hermione yelled through her first tears, she sounded desperate and frustrated.

"Ron and me were, and still are, best friends! He would never do that! Don't you see it Hermione!? We've fallen out before, but we never really stopped being friends." Harry's voice dropped suddenly as he realised truly what this meant for their friendship. 

"How can we ever be as close as we were? we'll be spending 90% of our time apart. When will I see him? The holidays, that's all, and even then how can anything ever be the same? I've always thought about going through school with a best friend, graduating, leaving school and getting jobs together, all the normal stuff _friends _do. My aunt and uncle made that hard enough. Hogwarts and Ron gave me another shot at a real life, even with Voldemort, I always had Ron, but now, now he's gone. Gone because of_ you._" Harry wasn't yelling anymore, he felt empty, yet filled with sadness, not hate. He ran. Ran from the dormitory slamming the door forcefully behind him.

He ran across the common room, ignoring the strange looks he received from those he past by. He almost knocked over Neville as he sprinted down the marble staircase but barely noticed. He bolted out of the entrance halls doors, out into the grounds. But he didn't stop there either. He ran across the grounds not stopping or even slowing until he reached the banks of the great lake.

He skidded to a halt just before he would have hit the water and stood breathing heavily, anger still coursing through him. He picked up a stone and through it as hard as he could into the lake. It skimmed the water three or four times before disappearing under the surface of the lake. He did this several times as if trying to release his anger through the grey stones between his fingers.

Eventually he collapsed on the ground, making sure to avoid the melting snow. The ground was hard and cold, but Harry didn't care, he sat there for several minutes simply gazing over the water trying to empty his mind. The anger began to die in him and he started to relax. 

He probably would have stayed there all night if someone hadn't come up behind him, and tried to talk to him.

"Harry…..?" The voice was quiet and soft, a voice Harry would know anywhere. Cho. He bit his lip but didn't answer, turn around or make any sign that he'd heard her speak. She sat beside him and took his hand. "What's happened?" she asked. 

Normally Harry would have found her annoying. He didn't normally like talking to people when he'd had an argument. But Cho was different. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her everything. But he didn't know where to begin. He sighed.

"What is it?" she asked again, Harry could tell she was looking at him but he stared fixatedly at the glistening lake in front of him. "You don't have to tell me." Cho said caringly.

"No it's ok," Harry replied, he did want to talk to her, he just didn't know how to say it. "It's just……" he trailed off, still not knowing how to put it into words.

"Is it about Ron?" Cho asked. Harry was surprised that she had guessed.

"Yeh….." he sighed again. "Well it's not just Ron, it's Hermione too." He still wouldn't meet her gaze. He squinted at the bright sun as it drifted from behind a cloud.

"What's happened? Has he been suspended again?"

"No," Harry replied, another wave of sadness drifting over him. "He's been expelled." Harry felt his voice crack as if he was going to cry. But he didn't. he gritted his teeth and finally looked at Cho. Cho put a hand to her mouth, looking shocked. She put her arms around him and hugged him close. Harry managed to smile and return the embrace, glad at least she understood how much Ron had meant to him.

"I'm so sorry, you must feel so awful." Cho said comfortingly, once she'd let go of him.

"Yeh I do, he was my best friend, and now I'll barley get to see him." Harry replied, sighing for the umpteenth time. Cho hugged him again.

"You know you can always talk to me." She said, Harry was grateful that she would always be there, but felt guilty that she was being so kind and he had lied to not so long ago. Never mind he thought, that relationship's over now.

"Thanks Cho, that means a lot, me and Hermione aren't talking either, anymore." He said, knowing she would be too nice to ask.

"How come?" Cho asked, looking sympathetic.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, it's her fault I just lost my best friend, she told McGonagall about Ron, that's why he got expelled." Harry replied. Feeling the anger rise again.

"Really?" Cho said disbelievingly. "I can't believe she'd do that."

"Yeh me too, so we had an argument, well sort of. And now we're not speaking to each other." Harry felt glad to get all this off his chest.

"Well I'm glad you told her what you thought, I think she probably deserved whatever you said to her." Cho said. Harry felt another rush of gratitude towards her.

"Thanks, we should go back inside." Harry said smiling properly and standing up. He reached out his hand to help her up which she took and he pulled her to her feet. Then they walked hand in hand back up to the castle. When they reached the top of the marble staircase where they parted ways. Harry turned to her.

"Thanks for coming to talk to me, I'll talk to you properly soon. I know you want to ask me about Voldemort and everything I told you." Harry said feeling a lot more confident that he could control his emotions, than recently.

"Yeh, ok. But you don't have to." Cho replied. Harry smiled.

"How about tomorrow after dinner? Meet you usual place?" Harry asked.

"Yeh sure, see you then." Cho replied. Then she pulled him nearer and kissed him. Harry felt a flash of happiness rip through him. he'd almost forgotten what is was like to kiss Cho like this. He held her close and savoured the taste of her lips once again.

"See you tomorrow." Harry said, a grin spread across his face, he felt generally happier than he had in several days.

"Bye Harry." Cho said smiling sweetly as they turned to go their separate ways.

Harry went up to the common room with more of a spring in his step and a happy feeling in his heart. He'd never realised how good Cho made him feel. He felt genuinely happy, he had even managed to forget about Ron and Hermione, until he reached the common room. Hermione was sitting by the window staring out into grounds. Harry went straight passed her, hoping she wouldn't see him. As he reached the staircase he heard her call out.

"Harry wait……" but he continued to walk up the stone steps pretending he hadn't heard her. Neville was lying on his bead reading when Harry entered his dormitory. But he looked up when Harry opened the door.

"Hi Harry," he said.

"Oh hi Neville," Harry replied as he bent down to retrieve his school bag from under his bed.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall was looking for you before, she said you have to go and see her as soon as possible." Neville said.

"How come?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't about Ron.

"I dunno, but I think you should go." Neville replied. Harry shrugged.

"Ok thanks Neville I'll go now." Harry stood up straight and turned to leave once again. He went back down the stone staircase and almost ran from the common room, but this time Hermione didn't notice him. Harry wondered what Professor McGonagall could want. He reached her office. And knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Professor McGonagall's voice from inside. Harry pushed open the door, and went inside. Professor McGonagall wasn't alone in her office. Someone else sat in one of her chairs. He looked slightly taller than Harry with deep blue eyes and light brown hair, his hair fell just above his shoulders, he looked very handsome and mature in the dim light of Professor McGonagall's office. Harry had never met him, but he had a strange suspicion that he'd seen this boy before.

"Harry, this is Kieran O'Reilly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! It's taken me so long to get Kieran in this fic! *sighs* Can anyone guess what's gonna happen now! Surely it's not that hard! Anyway! Please review! I love you all *hands out cookies* but only for reviewers!


	22. Getting To Know Kieran

Ok sorry this chapter took a few extra days to post, it's been half term and I become less constant in half term when I'm not at school I forget! Sorry!

Princess Plankton: I dunno why you're complaining, I already told you I was stealing you name for Kieran. Will you stop telling people stuff about Kieran! That' the last time I ever tell you what's gonna happen in my fics! No-ones being shan on Hermione! She's the bitch, not Cho. You're top of my review list this time. Partly cos you were my first reviewer, that's the only way you get to be top. I don't owe you cookies! You lied! Liar!

Miss-Aurelia: Everyone reviews my fic, cos everyone gets cookies! Yay! I can't tell you what's going on! Well I could, but then it would be boring! Heh, heh. Kieran's just an add-in to take Ron's place for a while…….or maybe there's more to him………I think he's cool……at the moment…….haha! Ok I'm being weird again, a bit like you, I really didn't get that. *strokes beard* lol. Oh well, I'll shut up and let you read my chappie, which hopefully makes a lot more sense than me or you. Lol.

Rin: Yup, I like those sweet, fluffy scenes with Harry and Cho. Don't think too much about the note at the beginning of chapter 21, it just means they won't hate each other forever. I'm feeling nice so I'm gonna tell you they don't back together. Bet you're relieved. Of course Ron will be back, he is a key character in this fic, even if you don't see much of him until later. I know it's wrong without Ron, but it's supposed to be like this, it's all going to plan. *grins evilly* lol. Sorry I'll shut up and let you read chapter 22.

Indigal: Kieran is…….I can't tell you, he has a purpose, but you'll just have to wait and find out about him. O'Reilly is my mates name. I just stole it off her cos I'm unoriginal, I didn't now about December O'Riley, cos I don't read that fic. You're not supposed to understand about Ron, it's supposed to be keeping you in suspense. Mwahaha! Sorry if the break-up didn't seem final to you, it will be officially over in a couple of chapters. I think that's everything. except, hoe you like the chapter and I didn't keep you suspense too long did I?

Cap'n Sebz Sparrow: Ok, ok I'm thanking you twice. *sighs* You're annoying, you know that. Kieran isn't Irish, but if it helps you sleep at night his dad was Irish and his moms American. Lol. Discovering the world! What the fuck does KIU mean? *shrugs* Leave Erika alone, she's one of my best reviewers, unlike SOME people. Yes you are a simpleton Suzy, face it! Lol. *runs away*

JkReviewer: Yes it was a break-up! Oh fine! In one of the coming chapters they will actually say the words and finalise that they are not a couple! Happy! I don't remember promising you a cat-fight between Hermione and Cho but I'll put one in, sounds like fun! Kieran is not necessarily there to steal Cho……but he might be! Oh well I'm glad you like it even though not everything you wanted has happened…….yet. Oh, and I'm telling you anything else, heh, heh, heh!

Ghetx2o: Yeh, I seems you've noticed I always update on Saturday and you get to read on Sunday. I know they didn't actually say those words, but the break-up will be finalised in later chapters. Then everybody's happy! Kieran O'Reilly is….obviously……..therefore a reason. But I'm not telling you why. He will play an important part but I'm, evil so I'm giving anything away! I'll definitely keep it up, especially for great reviewers like you! :P

h-potter2003: Yup! It's finally over, geeze, it was really slow. I'm glad you're interested to know about Kieran, hopefully he'll be a very interesting character in the rest of this fic. Anyway, glad you like it! Hope you keep reviewing!

Erika: Yeh, well, I like to be different, sorry if I disappointed you! You're not stupid! I thought it might be obvious, but no-ones got it yet, so I guess it's not that easy! Yes Ron will definitely play a very big part in this fic nearer the head, although you won't get a POV from him again, sorry, it just wouldn't work.

Wingsofsilver: I'm glad you liked my chapter even though I was mean to Hermione, actually it wasn't me, it was Harry, it's just the way it had to be. Lol, well not really, but it was the best I could come up with! I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Aer_Terra: Ok, ok, so it wasn't totally a break-up but hey, it will be finalised in up-coming chapters, geeze! You reviewers! Never happy. Lol. I'm not saying anything about him. Heh, heh, heh. I know I'm evil. Oh well, keep guessing, cos I love knowing what you thinks gonna happen. Thanks for saying you'll try and find out cos I can't find it anywhere in the books.

Pippi: S'ok, I know how you feel. I know Ron would never do that stuff to Harry, but that's the point, there's something wrong about him. Haha. I'm not telling ya! You're gonna have to wait quite a few chapters to find out who Kieran REALLY is. Haha. Yet again, I'm evil and will NEVER tell you! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot that you really I'm a good writer. *gives you cookies* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked at Kieran with interest. He wondered why the hairs at the back of his neck were prickling uneasily. Kieran looked so familiar, yet Harry couldn't think where he could possibly have seen him before.

"Kieran is a new student here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall continued after several seconds. Harry gave Kieran a small smile before looking away. "He has transferred from another wizarding school in America. He's been in England a few weeks and his parents heard that we may have a vacancy coming at Hogwarts, and they were very happy to find that Kieran would be able to attend this school. He will be staying in your dormitory and he will be in most of your classes. We thought you would like to show him around, help him in his few weeks." 

Harry listened carefully through Professor McGonagall's speech nodding every now and again to show he understood. He thought he was a strange choice to show Kieran around especially as Kieran was taking the place of his best friend Ron. A familiar stab of pain shot through Harry thinking about Ron. The happy feeling he'd had since talking to Cho was disappearing very rapidly. There were a few moments of complete silence before Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"So, would you like to?" she asked. Harry thought momentarily about it. Oh well he didn't seem to have much choice, and what harm could it do.

"Yeh, ok." Harry said. Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Ok, Kieran, Harry will show you to your dormitory, and help you around Hogwarts until you get used to it. Could you wait outside my office for a moment, while I briefly talk to Harry." Kieran nodded and exited leaving Harry and Professor McGonagall in her office.

"What did you want?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Kieran comes from a bit of an erratic background. I'm told his father died in muggle prison when he was young and his mother's not the ideal parent either. So don't expect him to be the most….normal…..student." Harry nodded, understanding what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"Ok Professor," Harry replied. Professor McGonagall nodded him out of her office, so Harry left to find Kieran waiting outside for him. Harry smiled at him.

"Hi, my name's Harry, Harry Potter." He said holding out his hand. Kieran smiled and shock it, his eyes flickering briefly to Harry's forehead, searching for his scar.

"I'm Kieran O'Reilly as you probably figured." Kieran replied. Harry noticed immediately the strong American accent in his voice. It took him slightly by surprise, but then he remembered that Professor McGonagall had just told him the Kieran was American.

"Ok, well I'll show you where the common room and dormitories are." Harry replied nodding in to his right and starting to head in that direction.

"Cool," Kieran replied. They walked in silence for a few seconds before Harry decided to voice something he'd been wondering for a while.

"Did they sort you?" he asked. Kieran looked slightly confused for a second.

"Oh you mean, how they decided what house I was going to be in." he said, realisation dawning on him.

"Yeh sorry." Harry replied.

"I was taken to the headmasters office, Dumbledore, they put this hat on my head, and it sort of shouted Gryffindor. So that's what house they put me in." Kieran said. Harry nodded. "I'm glad to be in Gryffindor, I've heard a bit about this school, apparently Gryffindor's the best house." Harry smiled.

"Yeh, most people say that. the other's aren't as good. Especially Slytherin, you don't want to go near them, they hate Gryffindor's." Harry said.

"Thanks I'll remember that." Kieran said smiling. "You'll have to tell me who to avoid and stuff." He said.

"Yeh sure, most people in the other houses are ok, the one person you really want to stay away from is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." A look of slight recognition spread across Kieran's lightly tanned face.

"Is he, the son of Lucious Malfoy, that guy in the ministry of magic." There was a hint of distaste in Kieran's voice as he spoke.

"Yeh, you heard of him?" Harry asked.

"A bit, supposed to be a bit of a slime ball." Kieran replied frowning. Harry smiled.

"Yeh, sounds like Lucious and Draco." He said. They were nearly at the portrait hole by now. "Norwegian Ridgeback." Harry said to the fat lady, who swung open to let them inside. Kieran gave Harry a questioning look. "Password," Harry replied. "They change every week or so." Kieran nodded. "Just ignore them." Harry said to Kieran, people stared at him as they passed through the common room and up the stone staircase. Neville was still lying on his bed when Harry and Kieran entered.

"Hi Neville, this is Kieran, new student, he's here to-" but Harry stopped, he couldn't bring himself to say 'replace Ron.' Neville nodded understanding and shock Kieran's hand..

"Hi." Kieran said. Neville looked slightly shocked by Kieran's accent too.

"He's just moved here from America." Harry said. Neville nodded again.

"Hi Kieran." Then Neville left, Harry presumed, to go into the common.

"That's your bed," Harry said pointing at Ron's old bed. "This is mine, and those are for the other's in the this dormitory. Neville, Seamus and Dean." Harry counted them off and pointed out their beds. Kieran nodded.

"Cool, so who used to be here?" he asked. Harry looked at the floor, not really knowing whether he wanted to go into this with someone he'd only just met.

"um, Ron, Ron Weasley, he was ex-ex-expelled." Harry only just managed to squeeze out the words.

"Oh sorry, were you friends?" Kieran said sensing he'd hit a soft spot. Harry nodded.

"He was my best friend." Harry replied collapsing on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know." Kieran said.

"It's ok, you couldn't have known." Harry replied.

"So What did that Professor want back there? if you don't mind me asking." Kieran asked, changing the subject, much to Harry's relief.

"Um, just something about……." Harry trailed off not really knowing how to tell Kieran.

"Oh, I get it, it was about my mom." Kieran replied. "They all think I should be pitied or feared, just because my mom's a drunk and my dad died in prison." Kieran said, sounding resentful. Harry felt suddenly sorry for Kieran, he knew what it was like to be taken for something you weren't just because of your background.

"I don't think that, but I do know how it feels." Harry said trying to sound consoling.

"I guess," Kieran sighed, and sat on his own bed. Harry decided it was time to change the subject again.

"So what's it like in America?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"It's ok I guess, everyone thinks it's such a great place, but there are some really rough places around. You get used to it. I'm actually really glad I've moved here to England, they say Hogwarts is a good school, so I've been looking forward to it." Harry shrugged.

"I guess it's a good school, you sort of take it for granted when you're here 24/7." Kieran smiled. They talked like this more nearly an hour. Just getting to know each other. Harry wondered why no-one ever given Kieran a chance, he seemed like an ok guy. They had quite a bit in common besides their not so great backgrounds. They both loved Quidditch and Kieran had been on his old school team and owned a Nimbus 2000. Harry promised to show him the Quidditch pitch and see if could get a trail with Angelina.

Kieran told Harry bit about where he used to live, and Harry found himself feeling sorry for Kieran again. It sounded like Kieran had, had it just as rough as he had. Harry told him about some of the stuff the Dursley's had done to him, all the punishments, the starving and verbal abuse. They seemed to understand each other quite well, and Harry began to forget about Ron.

It was early afternoon by the time they'd finished unpacking and run out of conversation.

"You wanna go to the Quidditch pitch or should I show you around the school?" Harry asked anticipating the answer.

"Lets go to the Quidditch pitch!" Kieran said. So they  grabbed their brooms and headed down to the entrance hall and out into the grounds. It wasn't long before the Pitch came into view. Kieran gasped.

"Whoa, it's, like, so much bigger than our old one." Harry grinned.

"Yeh, it's pretty cool. Come on." Harry mounted his broom, kicked off from the ground, and sped into the air. The feeling of the wind rushing through his hair, biting at his cheeks, exhilarated him and he flew around the pitch once before returning to Kieran who was hovering about 10 foot in the air.

"Wow! You're are great flyer." He said, looking impressed.

"Thanks, come on, what can you do?" Harry asked taking a golf ball out of his pocket. He always kept them there as he didn't have his own snitch. He threw them for Kieran, and was reminded very vaguely of the first time Oliver Wood had thrown golf ball's for Harry when he'd only just joined the team. Harry noticed Kieran was pretty good. He managed to catch all the golf balls then they played catch, each purposefully making in hard for the other to catch the balls.

They spent the afternoon laughing and talking as they flew around the pitch. Neither realised how long they'd been out there until the sun began to sink behind the horizon and Harry checked his watch.

"Whoa it's nearly five," Harry said catching the last of Kieran's balls. "We should get back, it'll be dinner soon."

"Ok, cool." Kieran said and they both landed softly on the grass. They walked back up to the castle, talking Quidditch.

"I think we've got a practice on Tuesday, why don't you come along? I bet Angelina will let you have a tryout, you're definitely good enough." Harry said.

"Really? thanks, I love to," Kieran replied as they climbed the marble staircase.

"Of course, what position do you play?"

"Mostly Chaser, but I was once a keeper. Where do you play?"

"I'm seeker, I have been since my first year." Harry replied. Kieran's eyes widened.

"Whoa, I thought you weren't allowed to play til your second year?" he asked.

"We're not, but they let me, don't ask, it's a long story." Harry said, recalling the day Malfoy had stolen Neville's rememberal. Kieran nodded as they entered the common room and crossed to the stone steps.

Fifteen minutes later Harry and Kieran came back down the stairs, the common room was quite empty, everyone was at dinner, they exited and went down to dinner still talking happily. The Gryffindor table was pretty full but they managed to find a seat beside Dean and Seamus, Harry introduced them to Kieran and the four of them talked for most of the meal. About half way through. Kieran leaned towards Harry and said in a low voice.

"Who's that girl over there? She keeps staring at you." Kieran said in a low voice looking down the Gryffindor table. Harry followed his gaze and saw Hermione sitting alone picking at a plate of pasta.

"Oh that's Hermione Granger," Harry said. "She used to be my other best friend with Ron," Harry said, still feeling that stab of pain whenever he thought of Ron.

"What happened?" Kieran asked, "If you don't mind, I'm just interested." He added hastily.

"We had an argument this morning, about Ron," Harry's voice was getting quieter. "It was her who got Ron expelled." Harry finished bitterly.

"Oh," Kieran said, he looked like he didn't know what to say next. So they went back to eating in silence, trying to forget that conversation. Harry knew Kieran must feel a bit awkward replacing Harry's best friend.

The rest of the meal passed without a reference to Hermione or Ron, they talked mostly to Seamus and Dean, who were keen to tell Kieran about each of the teachers at Hogwarts and what they were like. All four boys went up to their dormitory that night still talking. Seamus and Dean always had a joke to cheer people up, and they whiled away the hours laughing, joking and trying in vain to finish some last minute homework for Monday.

***********

Monday dawned with the last of the snow melted and a bright sun streaming through Harry's dormitory window. He dressed and sat on his bed to wait for Kieran. They had all their lesson together today: Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Not a bad day, Harry thought. At least Harry would get to introduce Kieran to Hagrid, even if the Slytherin's  would be making snide comments only a few feet away.

It wasn't long before Kieran too was ready in his new Hogwarts robes and they went down to breakfast together. They were nearly finished eating when Harry felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and found himself face to face with Cho. He smiled at her. She dropped something into his lap and walked away to her own house table, leaving Harry wishing he could have talked to her.

He turned back around and saw Kieran looking slightly confused.

"Who was that?" he asked. Harry was picking up the piece of paper from his lap.

"Oh…..um….Cho Chang, she's a Ravenclaw 7th year." Harry replied opening out the paper which read.

_Don't forget tonight, after dinner, see you later, Love Cho._

Harry smiled broadly, it was less than a line long, but the thought of Cho just made him smile all over. Kieran was regarding him with interest.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he asked. Harry dragged his eyes away from the neatly printed black ink to look at Kieran.

"Oh…….er…..yeh." He replied. Kieran smiled as well.

"Lucky you," he said.

"Yeh, I guess so." Harry said finished off the last of his scrambled egg and he left the hall with Kieran to collect his school books and walk to Charms. Kieran questioned Harry about Cho all the way there. He asked Harry about when they met, how long they'd been going out everything he could think of. But Harry didn't mind, after all he quite liked going out with someone so popular and pretty.

But Cho's meaning went a lot deeper than looks and popularity, they were destined to defeat Voldemort together. But Harry knew even without their destiny, he'd always loved Cho deep down, and he always would, that's why he was lying to her, he loved her so much he couldn't bear to lose her, (that didn't make much sense), anyway he wasn't Hermione's girlfriend anymore, they weren't even talking so it didn't count as lying anymore.

Harry's usual seat in Charms was between Hermione and Ron, but since Ron was gone Kieran took his place and Harry spent the entire lesson talking to Kieran and ignoring Hermione's efforts to catch his eye or pass him notes. He paired up with Kieran when they were told to revise banishing charms by Professor Flitwick and when the lesson ended he wandered out of the classroom aimlessly regardless of what Hermione was doing.

The rest of the day passed easily enough. Professor McGonagall held him back after Transfiguration to ask him about Kieran. Kieran obviously had nothing against half giants, in fact he got on really well with Hagrid in Care Of Magical Creatures. Even the Slytherin's didn't seem to bother Kieran he just ignored them. It didn't seem like long until they were walking to dinner and Harry remembered once again that he was meeting and Cho and he hadn't told Kieran.

"Hey Kieran, I have to go see Cho after dinner, so can you go with Seamus and Dean until I get back?" Harry asked as dinner drew to a close

"Yeh sure, have fun." Kieran said giving Harry a wink and a smile. Harry laughed and they walked out of the hall. Kieran disappeared up the marble staircase with Seamus and Dean, and Harry set of in the opposite direction to the Room of Requirement.

Cho was already outside the room when Harry arrived and after a brief hug they went inside. The room looked the same as it always did ever since they'd started using it as a meeting place. Harry almost had De Ja Vu looking around the room remembering all the times he'd come here to talk to Cho. They'd come so far together since their first kiss at the ball. 

But Cho didn't let Harry stay in his dazed state for long they sat down but the usual crackling fire and once again wondered what would have changed by the end of the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes I am going to be annoying and stop there! Tee hee! I warn you, the next chapter won't actually be what they talked about. It'll be set after the room of requirement, it'll be what Harry and Cho are thinking after. Sorry if that's a disappointment. I know I centred this chapter too much on Kieran I just want you all to get a good picture of him, and please keep telling me what you think of him. Oh one more thing, Cookies for anyone who reviews!


	23. Dumbledore And Hermione

Yup! This is chapter 23! Geez my fic has waaaaaaaaay too many chapters! Sorry to everyone who is so very bored by my infinite chapters! I dunno how many there are gonna be probably round about 30. Anyway I'll shut up now and thank my wonderful reviewers. :) 

Princess Plankton: Ok ,ok you reviewed first, you have earned your place at the top of my thankyou list. In fact you had another hour and 27 minutes before the next person reviewed, haha! Anyway I had to say something since your review didn't really have anything in it to reply to, oh well it's still a review to add to my wonderful collection!

JkReviewer: Yup! You have definitely eared your review cookies! I'm glad you thought I introduced Kieran well, after all first impressions are important, lol. You have interesting ideas, but I'm not telling you if he's there to take Cho away from Harry, or what, haha! You're kinda mean, Ron's Harry's best friend! And you're not getting an explanation! Mwahahaha! My closely guarded plot secrets will not be revealed! Yes I did write a chapter with  fights, but not with the claws and bites, lol.

DramaAnna4life: hmmm? Sorry can't tell ya anything about Kieran! He's a closely guarded plot secret, well only two people know. Oh well glad you like my fic and I hope you keep reviewing. Enjoy this chapter!

Indigal: Yeh…….I guess it's kinda weird, he just turns up. Oh well, He will play a very important part in this fic. He will be VERY important, but I'm not saying why. Sorry Cho wasn't in this much, you have JkReviewer to thank for giving her a much more important bit  in the next few chapters (not including this one) Oh well, thanks for the review and glad to hear you're opinions and thoughts.

Miss-Aurelia: I think I figured that I cannot follow your logic, it's totally unlogical, lol. That makes no sense! I'm glad you think Kieran's cool, that's how I wanted him, was that sentence about Kieran being Harry's new best mate in that chapter, I can't remember, oh well. Don't worry you weren't bothering me, the longer the review the better! I love reading them! I'm glad to hear what you thought of my chapters and that sentence in particular.

Pippi: Glad you liked the chapter, what do you mean by inky? Hmm, oh well, I, strangely don't feel bad for Hermione, I guess I'm just evil, hee, hee. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, any questions will be answered before the end of the fic! Enjoy chapter 23.

Kemenran: Ok ,what can I say. Hope I updated quick enough, and enjoy this chapter!

Castercraft: I'm glad you like my fic so much! It's always great to have praise like that. I hope I didn't keep you waiting with my next chapter.

Tylah: Nice to have you back! It must have taken you ages to read all those chapters! I'm glad you're still liking my fic *gives you cookies* I nearly cried when I wrote the bit about Ron getting expelled too. *sniff, sniff* but don't worry, it'll all be happy in the end! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and thanks for all your praise. *more cookies*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry wandered along the corridors that night in his usual state of deep thought. He was glad he'd talked to Cho about what he'd said to her the night he'd poured out all his memories.

That was one of the things Harry loved so much about Cho. You talk to her about anything and she'd always be sympathetic and never make you feel under pressure. Harry had found it surprisingly easily to talk to her about Voldemort. He'd kept calm even inside his body felt calm. The only thing he hadn't told her about was the order. Harry knew he couldn't, not yet anyway. Which was a major downside because he couldn't tell her about all the work they were doing against Voldemort and the death eaters. That's why he wash headed to Professor Dumbledore's office now.

Harry knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office still in deep thought but jerked out of it when he heard Dumbledore's voice from inside.

"Enter" he said, so Harry pushed the large oak door aside and stepped into the familiar office. Professor Dumbledore sat in his usual seat behind his desk organising paper work. Harry sat opposite him waiting for Dumbledore to look up at him. After several moments Harry cleared him throat and Dumbledore finally looked up. "Hello Harry." He said in his usual formal but slightly cheery tone of voice.

"Um……..Hi Professor." Harry replied.

"Normally I see you here with Miss Chang," Dumbledore said, Harry knew it was a kind of question, and he was glad he had the perfect opportunity to bring up the subject he had come here to discuss.

"er……yeh. She's sort of the reason why I'm here." Harry replied.

"Ok then, what is it Harry, what's on your mind."

"Well I was talking to her just before, about Voldemort and stuff, and I realised she doesn't know about the order." Harry said, he lowered his voice as he said 'order' as if someone was around to hear.

"No, she doesn't." Dumbledore replied.

"Well I was wondering if I could tell her, just so she knew what they were doing against Voldemort and stuff, cos I told her everything else." Harry watched Professor Dumbledore to see his reaction. He considered it for a moment or too, then broke into a slight smile.

"That's a very good idea Harry, yes of course you can tell Miss Chang, in fact she's old enough to join, but I don't know if that's wise so soon after she learns about it." Dumbledore said, Harry smiled too.

"Thankyou Professor, there's just one more thing, if Cho can join the order, why can't I? I mean I've faced Voldemort and stuff, could I join too?" Harry braced himself for another lecture about being too young to join, it's only for wizards who are of age. But it never came.

"I know exactly what you mean, I think you are perfectly capable of joining the order and I will make sure to do everything I can to get you into the order." Professor Dumbledore replied brightly.

"Thankyou very much Professor." Harry said gratefully and left Professor Dumbledore's office in a very good mood.

He returned to the common room that evening with a nice feeling in his stomach and for a change it was punctured instantly. In fact he went up to his dormitory where Kieran was lying on his bed reading.

"Hi Kieran," Harry said collapsing on his own bed.

"Oh hey Harry, what took you so long." He had a mischievous look in his eye which made Harry laugh.

"I was just talking to Cho, lost track of time." He said partly truthfully, he wasn't about to tell Kieran he'd been to see Dumbledore about the Order of the Phoenix. Kieran just smiled and changed the subject.

"Did you say your Quidditch practice is tomorrow?" Kieran asked. The topic immediately changed to Quidditch and the two whiled away the last few hours of the evening talking about their favourite sport.

**Cho's POV:**(Geeze it's been a while since I wrote one of these)****

Cho lay in her dormitory talking to her friends about the up-coming Hogsmede visit, but her mind was else where. She was still chewing over her latest conversation with Harry. Well not really over the conversation, more just over Harry in general. She'd had a lot of boyfriends since she'd been at Hogwarts but she'd never had one like Harry. 

Obviously Harry was a lot different from anyone in the world. He'd battled Voldemort 5 times, he'd been through a lot more than anyone Cho could think of. But these weren't the only reasons.

Harry was someone Cho admired. Someone she respected, not just because he'd been through all that stuff, but because he'd held himself together. He kept his life together even at the worst points in his life. She'd never seen Harry cry or break down into tears like she had over Cedric or her family, and that's why she looked up to him.

"Cho?" Samiha waved a hand in front of Cho's face making her snap back to reality.

"Um….what?" she asked shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Serena shook her head at Cho and smiled.

"You're thinking about him again," Samiha said accusingly.

"Who?" Cho said innocently. All three girls laughed.

"So are you going to Hogsmede with him?" Serena asked.

"I dunno, he hasn't asked me yet." Cho replied. In all honesty, she'd forgotten about it, so she had no idea how Harry would remember. "Who are you going with?" Cho asked knowing she would be allowed to drift back into her musings about Harry once she'd got Samiha started on her latest boyfriend.

Cho wondered if she should ask Harry to Hogsmede, she didn't blame him for not asking her, or forgetting or whatever, but she still really wanted to go with him, it would be like their first proper date. By the time she was lying in bed, she'd made up her mind to send him an owl or ask him next time she saw him. and she fell asleep thinking of him, like she had fro so many nights since the Hogwarts Christmas ball.

**Harry's POV:**

The next morning and was woken by the sunlight streaming through his dormitory window. He got up and dressed quickly and went down into the common room where Kieran was sitting waiting for him.

"Have you seen the notice about Hogsmede trip?" Kieran asked after Harry greeted him.

"No." Kieran nodded over to the notice board and Harry went over. He returned holding his head in his hands. "Dam I'm so stupid." He said cursing himself. Kieran gave him an inquiring look.

"What's up?"

"Oh it's Cho, she'll be expecting me to ask her to go to Hogsmede, now she's gonna think I don't want to go with her." Harry said mentally slapping himself.

"Well there's still time, why don't you talk to her at breakfast?" Kieran asked. Harry smiled.

"Yeh I will." So they went down to breakfast and Harry watched Cho waiting for her to get up from her table (hopefully alone) so he could talk to her. Luckily just as he was finishing the last of his toast she stood up all turned to leave. Harry jumped up saying he'd meet Kieran in class. He almost ran to catch up to her along the corridors.

"Cho!" he called after her. She turned around quickly and broke into a grin as he caught up.

"Hi Harry." She said happily.

"Hey Cho, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" Harry asked, feeling nervous in case for some reason she said no.

"Of course Harry, I'll see you then." She said giving him a quick hug.

"k, thanks, I kinda need to talk to you anyway." Harry replied returning the hug and waving goodbye. He wandered to his first lesson with a nice happy feeling in his stomach not even puncture when he took his seat beside Hermione who still looked extremely upset.

Harry's day was pretty much the same as the previous talking, laughing and joking with Kieran all day looking, forward to his date with Cho, the only thing that was nagging at him was the memory of the other date they'd had in Hogsmede last year.

But he pushed that out of his mind as he entered the great hall for dinner that evening. Angelina Johnson came over to Harry not long after he'd started to dig into his shepherds pie.

"Harry don't forget practice in an hour, our next game is Slytherin and we have to beat them if we want to win the cup this year." Harry nodded.

"Um…..Angelina is it ok if Kieran comes to watch, he's really good and I was wondering if you could give him a trial?" Harry asked indicating Kieran who was sitting next to him. Angelina glanced at him briefly.

"Yeh ok, bring your broom and I'll give you a shot after the training session." Kieran grinned broadly as Angelina disappeared down the Gryffindor table. Harry gave him a smile, and they both continued to eat.

At seven thirty Harry and Kieran went down to the pitch, Harry showed Kieran where he could sit and watch, before turning to the rest of the team ready for a gruelling session. After Angelina revised some of their new moves they got into teams of five (two chasers, one beater, a seeker and a keeper per side) and played against each other. 

Angelina warned Harry every training session to go easy on the reserve seeker and he tried, but he could never resist showing off sometimes, especially today when Kieran was watching from below. Harry's team won easily when Harry caught the snitch after barely five minutes. They played three games and in the last Harry just let the 4th year reserve catch the snitch for good measure. 

By nine o'clock Angelina let everyone get changed and go back up to the castle and Harry flew down to see Kieran, he looked slightly nervous but Harry gave him an encouraging smile and he mounted his broom and kicked off with Harry and Angelina.

"So Kieran. Where'd do you normally play?" Angelina asked picking up the Quaffle.

"Chaser." Kieran said.

"Ok, I'll be the keeper and you and Harry can be the chasers. Pass the Quaffle and try to get it past me." Angelina instructed. "And Harry don't make it too easy for him." Angelina said winking at him. Harry started off with easy passes gradually making them harder for Kieran to catch and pass back, but Kieran drop it a single time and out of his ten shots he scored eight. Harry was very impressed and he could tell Angelina was too.

They moved on to Bludgers and Angelina played as a beater on the other team. Kieran managed to dodge all her Bludgers, hold on to the Quaffle and score at least five times. Harry felt hopeful that Kieran would get a chance on the team.

By nine thirty it was too dark to practice and all they flew to ground to hear Angelina's verdict.

"Well I'm impressed, come to the weekend practice, see what the rest of the team think of you. If you're lucky I'll let you play against Slytherin." Kieran and Harry smiled broadly.

"Thanks a lot…….um……coach." Kieran said, not really sure of what to call Angelina. She laughed.

"Call me Angelina, everyone does, right Harry?" Harry nodded still smiling. They helped Angelina lock away the balls and went back up to the castle talking happily.

"I told you you'd easily get a place on the team." Harry said.

"Yeh, I never thought she'd really let me, since you've already got a team an all." Kieran replied looking flushed with happiness at being accepted.

"You were great, how could she not let you play?!" Harry said enthusiastically. It was true, Kieran had a lot of talent and definitely had a chance to play a few games in one of the other chasers place. (Though he had good competition in Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.) Both boys were in high spirits when they returned to the common room, but it didn't last long.

They were half way up the stone staircase to their dormitory when Harry heard someone call his name.

"Harry wait!" Harry spun around knowing exactly who it was and feeling his insides fill with anger. Hermione climbed the stairs to his level and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Harry, I just want to talk." She said biting her lip.

"Well tough, cos I've got nothing to say to you." Harry spat.

"Harry I'm really sorry, and I know you're mad at me but please just listen." Hermione begged.

"There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind." Harry said, his voice was cold and harsh.

"Please Harry, we've been friends for years and I don't want to loose you now." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Ron was my best friend too, and because of you, it'll never be the same." Harry felt sadness creep upon him once again thinking about Ron, but it only made him feel more hatred towards Hermione.

"I know, he was my friend too, you don't think I feel as bad as you, but there's nothing I can do anymore." Hermione said, Harry heard slight anger creep into her own voice.

"If you hadn't opened your mouth in the first place and gone to bloody McGonagall Ron would still be here, if you cared about him so much, why did you get him freaking expelled!" Harry was loosing his temper and he knew it, but he didn't care. Hermione deserved every word.

"I couldn't watch you get hurt, I didn't know what was going to happen, I've said it so many times, I'm sorry."

"It's a bit late now Hermione, Ron's gone and it's your fault, and if it was me, couldn't live with the fact I'd got my best friend expelled on my conscience." Harry whipped around, bolted the last few steps, ran into his dormitory and slammed the door vigorously behind him.

It was half an hour before Kieran came in to find Harry lying on his bead staring at the ceiling. Harry looked in Kieran's direction when he entered and sat up.

"Sorry about before, I guess I just lost my temper with her." Harry said, knowing how uncomfortable it must be for Kieran to watch that.

"It's ok, I don't really understand, but I know Ron was……is your best friend and it must be hard for you." Kieran said. Harry smiled.

"Yeh thanks." Harry said gratefully and changed the subject, not wanting to linger on Hermione. 

It wasn't until later that night when Harry lay alone in his four-poster did his thoughts turn to her again. He began to regret  his actions. Did Hermione really deserve everything he'd said, sure it was her who'd told Professor McGonagall, but he could see why, she must have been worried, not just about Harry, but about Ron and what he would do if no-one found out. 

He sighed, why did his temper have to get the better of him so often. He vowed to apologize to Hermione, after all, like she said, they'd been best friends for a long time, and that shouldn't end now, they needed each other more than ever now that one of the trio was gone.

*****************

The next morning after breakfast Harry told Kieran he'd meet him again in first lesson and raced after Hermione, he caught up with her just before the portrait hole.

"Hermione." He called feeling nerves swirl in his stomach. She turned to look at him and her face fell.

"Come to yell at me again?" she said quietly. Harry sighed.

"No, I wanted to apologize." Harry said hardly baring to look at her.

"Really?" Hermione replied looking perplexed.

"Yeh, I'm sorry for all the stuff I said yesterday, I didn't mean it, I over-reacted, I guess I just wanted someone to blame." Harry said hoping everything would be ok now.

"It's ok and I'm sorry too, I know how hard it is, we were all best friend remember, I miss him so much." Hermione had tears in her eyes again. Harry stepped towards her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Friends?" Hermione asked when she'd raised her head. Harry smiled.

"Of course, but no more, I'm sorry but we can't be a couple any more." Harry said, knowing this would officially end it.

"Yeh, I know what you mean." Hermione replied nodding. Harry knew she didn't understand but he smiled at her anyway and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Let's get to class."

*****************

The week passed pretty quickly and Harry found himself facing Saturday and his date with Cho. He was nervous as he got ready, all he could remember was Cho's tears of sadness and anger as she stormed out of the café. He wore an ordinary pair of jeans and Kieran let him borrow a Quiksilver t-shirt. The only thing that annoyed Harry was his hair. It still stood up at the back. But he sighed and gave up trying to tame it.

He walked to the entrance hall with Kieran who was spending the day with Dean and Seamus. (Yes, he did get permission off his mum to go Hogsmede.) He noticed Cho straight away, she was wearing an ocean blue top, a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, which showed off her perfect figure and her long black hair was loose, letting it fall down her back, framing her face. Harry couldn't help but smile as he approached her. He greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek trying to keep his cool as the memories still played on his mind. He took her hand and they left the castle together, both hoping that this date would be a lot more successful than their previous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go. Kinda a cliffy at the end cos I know you hate them. Now get reviewing! :)


	24. Dates And Missunderstandings

Ok peoples! Here's chapter 24 and finally Harry and Cho's date.

Miss Aurelia: I couldn't keep Harry hating Hermione forever. What with Ron expelled. Even if I'm not a great fan of Hermione. Actually there's a different reason for Harry and Cho going to Hogsmede and before you get worried it won't be a total disaster. Yay! Reviews! I like reviews I'm trying to beat my friends record, so I need more. Hee, hee. Anyway you like reviewing my story so ha! We both win.

Fireboy: Oh you're good. But not exactly right, there's something which no-one will get and stop focusing so much on Harry. Who says Voldemort wanted Ron expelled so Kieran could get close to Harry……..

Pippi: I think I get what you mean now, anyway I'm glad you liked my chapter and I hope you like this one just as much!

Kemenran: Glad you liked it, hope I updated soon enough for ya!

Ghetx2o: Yup! They're officially over. Loving you're reviews as usual you're the greatest! I wish you could review 100 times per chapter too. *sighs* sorry I was just imagining getting 100 reviews a chapter. Lol, like that would ever happen. Anyway, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you

Indigal: I'm glad you liked the official end to Harry and Hermione. I tried to make it sound ok, but I wasn't sure. Kieran? Heh, heh, heh. He's my closely guarded plot secret and you won't get anything out of me! Yet I think some have started to guess bits about him. There are a couple of things I don't think you'll ever guess. Hahahaha! I sometimes watch Smallville it's quite cool, I never thought of Cho like that, but I guess I see what you mean now. And the Order….well you'll just have to read and find out.

Zou-Chang: Yup, well I was never a big Hermione fan anyway!

HoshiHikari4ever: yeh I wrote a finalised break-up just to keep you happy. Lol, no I liked writing it anyway. Of course Harry still considers Ron as a friend, they were best friends for 6 years, that all can't just end. Anyway, you'll see why it has to be like that in about chapter 27.

Erika: I know what you mean, parents! Anyway, I'm glad you're still liking my chapters, and glad you liked the way I ended Harry and Hermione, I didn't know whether I wrote it very well. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter. and I'm so flattered that I'm your favourite author.

Harry-Potter-Rule: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter! Don't worry I'll always keep writing for my reviewers!

Lara: Sorry, my reviewers like long chapters, here have some caffeine to keep you awake! *rolls eyes* hee, hee I know you hate that!

LogicalRaven: Don't worry about that date, I could never make it into a big fiasco, they're too good together for it to go wrong again. It's more a reason for Harry to talk to Cho about the Order and stuff. Hope you're not disappointed.

Princess Plankton: Great. Cos in my fridge I know what this is, hey cow, hey cow, this is what cheese is made of, hey cow, hey cow, this is what cheese is made of.

Tylah: Yeh, it had to end sooner or later, and I couldn't; keep them from being friends, they need each other now Ron's been expelled *cries*I miss Ron too, but don't worry he still plays a big part even if you don't get to hear anything major about him for a few chapters. Sorry! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this update!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Cho wandered through the streets of Hogsmede together. Their favourite topic was Quidditch and since most of the time they talked it was about Voldemort it was a relief to laugh about something for a change and just have fun together.

They walked past Madam Puddifoot's and Harry's stomach tightened, he hoped she wouldn't want to go there again. But she showed no interest in it and they went straight past and into the Quidditch shop only a few doors down. They must have spent nearly and hour there and neither bought a single thing. Harry was very tempted by a glinting golden snitch in the window but decided against it, anyway, he didn't really need one.

They went to the Three Broomsticks around lunch time and, despite the numerous amounts of people around who Harry knew, and at who waved at him to sit with them, they sat alone at a table in the corner. Harry was amazed at how relaxed he felt around Cho, compared to the previous year when he even felt nervous to hold her hand. Now they could have sat there all day, talking, laughing and kissing.

Eventually Harry decided it was about time he told Cho about the order. When there was a final break in talking he started.

"Cho you know I told you I had to talk to you about something?" he said. Cho nodded.

"Yeh, I was wondering when you'd bring that up, is it about Voldemort again?" She asked lowering her voice.

"Well kind of……." He paused, "You have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Yeh, ok, I can keep a secret." Cho replied reassuringly squeezing his hand.

"It's about this secret society," Harry began, "It's called the 'Order of the Phoenix'." Cho nodded, looking very interested. "Dumbledore founded it a long time ago when Voldemort was at full power, now that he's back, he's re-founded it. It's for wizards who want to fight against Voldemort. They do a lot of planning against him, spying, stuff like that." Cho didn't interrupt, she let Harry continue with his explanation.

"Obviously Voldemort doesn't know about it, and it has to be kept very quiet so he never finds out, only very select people can join, I'm not a member, I'm not allowed because I'm not old enough. But all the teachers are and a lot of old members like Mad Eye Moody and Lupin, do you remember Professor Lupin?" Cho nodded.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea why.

"Well I asked Dumbledore and he thinks you should know because we're are supposed to be fighting Voldemort. Dumbledore said he can try and get us into the order, technically you're allowed because you're of age, but I'm not." Harry paused again. "That's pretty much everything." Cho looked very impressed.

"Wow! That sounds like a great idea!" She said enthusiastically. "So are they going to let you become a member?"

"Hopefully, Dumbledore says he's going to try everything to get me in, and if we're lucky you'll be allowed in as well, once everyone's met you, in the order and stuff." Harry replied.

"Cool, I can't believe you're not in it already, I mean cos you've faced Voldemort."

"Yeh, well, Molly Weasley, Ron's Mum, wouldn't let me, she said I was too young." Harry said sighing.

"But still you've been through a lot more than, I bet, anyone in the Order of the Phoenix." Cho said, sounding slightly disbelieved. Harry shrugged again, he had wanted to join the order as soon as he had learned what it was about, but he hadn't been allowed, he could kind of see Mrs. Weasley's point of view, but he still thought he could handle being in the order.

Harry and Cho talked a lot about the order, Harry told her all about the members in it, he even told her about his parents being in it before they were killed. Cho seemed very interested and listened avidly to everything Harry said. It wasn't long before they realised it was almost time to get back to the castle. They left the Three Broomsticks and wandered slowly back still talking, but not about the order, Harry thought it was best not to talk about it in public too much, in case anyone was around to hear.

They reached the castle and walked up the stairs and a long the corridors until they reached their goodbyes, Harry kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Remember not to tell anyone, it has to be totally secret," Harry said, trying to sound stern but not being able to resist a smile, as she kissed him again, but this time on the lips, in a long passionate kiss. They stood together for at least a minute, arms wrapped around each other, neither willing to break away.

"Bye Harry," Cho said, in that angelic voice Harry loved so much.

"Bye Cho, see you soon." She smiled in return as if to confirm this and they departed their separate ways.

Harry returned to his dormitory where Kieran was lying on his bed reading.

"Hey Kieran." Harry said brightly, his voice filled with happiness.

"Oh Hi Harry, you look happy, did you have a good date?" Kieran asked eyeing Harry inquisitively. Harry smiled.

"Yeh it was great." Harry replied. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much, Seamus and Dean showed me around Hogsmede, the shops and stuff, they even showed me the shrieking shack." He said enthusiastically. Harry grinned.

"Yeh that place is pretty cool." He said suddenly remembering when he'd been down their in his third year, under the Whomping Willow. The night he'd first found out the truth about Sirius Black, his Godfather Kieran noticed his dazed look and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Harry, Harry?" Harry suddenly snapped out of his thoughts laughing.

"Sorry," he said clearing his mind of Sirius.

"Thinking about Cho again?" Kieran asked grinning. This seemed like the obvious option so Harry nodded his head. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeh, she's really amazing," Harry said sighing happily and collapsing on his bed. Kieran asked a lot of questions about Cho and Harry, Harry was glad to answer them, he'd never really talked to anyone about how he felt towards Cho but he could talk easily to Kieran. They ended up talking about Kieran's ex-muggle-girlfriends, they spent another evening talking and laughing. It was becoming a routine for Harry and Kieran to talk about anything and everything. He could talk to Kieran more easily than anyone even…….Ron

It was weird but Harry found himself thinking less about Ron and a lot more about Kieran, it was like Kieran had taken Ron's place in Harry's life, and although it was crazy for anyone to be able to replace Ron. That's how it felt. They spent most of their time together. (except when Harry was with Cho.) Harry even spent less time with Hermione. 

When Harry had been worried or sad, Ron and Hermione had always been the people who had helped him out, made him laugh or just given him someone to talk to. Now it was Kieran who did that. To Harry, Kieran was a best friend. It was weird, it could only have been about a month since Ron left and already Harry had found himself someone new, a new best friend to share everything with, and he hadn't yet realised it.

Harry even thought about telling Kieran about Voldemort, about the times he'd battled him. But he stopped himself, thinking that he'd already re-lived all those memories not long ago to Cho, he didn't really want to do it again. 

Besides he was happy the way he was, he hadn't been having weird dreams about Voldemort for a while and he hadn't been experiencing Voldemort's feelings. Harry didn't know, or really care why. He just liked the happy feeling that filled him a lot of the time. And another thing, if Kieran wanted to know, Harry was sure he would ask. It turned out Kieran did want to know, and he did ask.

One evening Harry and Kieran were sitting in their dormitory after a Quidditch training session. The conversation was running low. They'd already covered every single aspect of the session, and talked about their upcoming match against Slytherin, which Kieran was playing in. It was his going to be his first real game and Harry had been giving him hints. But they seemed to have run out of things to talk about. Until:

"What's it like?" Kieran asked staring up at the dormitory ceiling. Harry gave him a bemused look.

"What's what like?" He replied sitting up. Kieran paused for several seconds.

"Being you, you know, like being Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" he said slowly. Harry shrugged.

"It's ok, sometimes it's hard with everyone staring at you and being in the papers, but I guess I just get used to it." Harry replied, having random flashbacks of previous years, the 'Potter Stinks' Badges Malfoy had made when he'd been made second Hogwarts Champion for the Triwizard cup. Headlines with large pictures of himself plastered across the front, back stabbing articles written by Rite Skeeter.

"What about you-know-who?" Kieran asked, he sounded slightly apprehensive, as if he didn't know if he should be asking Harry this.

"What about him?" Harry asked not in a harsh way.

"What's it like battling against him?" Kieran replied, not looking Harry directly in the eyes. Harry shrugged again, wondering how it could be possible to put it all into words.

"I don't really remember what it was like, it's kind of blurred, and I guess I don't really want to remember it." Harry replied, sighing quietly.

"I suppose I'd want to forget it. If it was me. Do you wish it wasn't you, that it someone else had to, like, fight Voldemort and stuff?"

"Yeh all the time," Harry replied suddenly, "I've heard people complain about detentions or having to do too much homework, and I wish they could realise how hard it is to be me, always having Voldemort hanging over you, ready to strike, and when he does, you know it'll be you who gets dragged into it, and who ends up facing him again." 

Harry wasn't really concentrating on what he was saying,. The words just poured out of him. It was true, he had thought this many times, even about Hermione and Ron, but he'd never voiced it.

"I guess no-one could ever know what's it's like to be you, what it's like to have that on your conscience, I know I could never even imagine." Kieran said honestly. Harry nodded.

"Yeh, I wish they could though, I wish someone could understand, Ron and Hermione were……are the closet people I have to just beginning to imagine what it's like, but I guess I just have to live with it." This wasn't exactly how he felt, but he didn't want to annoy and bore Kieran by complaining so he cut it short. Kieran gave Harry a sympathetic smile, which Harry returned gratefully.

"Come on, I've got some homework to do." Harry rolling his eyes getting off his bed. They collected their books and went to the library.

They hadn't been there long when none other than Cho Chang turned up with her usual friends. Harry flashed her a quick smile and continued with his Transfiguration essay. Cho sat at a table near Harry but he just about managed to concentrate on his homework, though he spent half of his energy blocking her image out of the corner of his eye and leaning close to the paper trying not be distracted.

Half an hour later was about to give up when Hermione came running into the library. Her face was tear stained, her hair looked like she'd run her fingers through it several hundred times and she had something clutched in her hand. She dashed over to Harry.

"I need to talk to you." She said through tears. Harry stood up immediately and followed her worriedly out of the library. They stood in the deserted corridor and Hermione handed him the something that was in her hand. It was a letter, the writing was blurred by Hermione tears and the paper was severely crumpled, but Harry flattened it out and read it. 

He scanned it quickly, disbelief, anger and sadness building inside him. When he reached the end Hermione looked up at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. Harry embraced her, trying to comfort her.

"There's something I have to tell you." She said shakily when she managed to let go of Harry. Harry looked confused. "Whilst Ron was suspended we were a couple, I never told you because I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry." Harry was slightly shocked but he couldn't get angry, after all he'd been dating Cho since Christmas. He gave Hermione hug as she began to cry again.

"It's ok, I've been meaning to tell you something too." He said, knowing he had to tell Hermione now, or he'd never tell her. "I've been seeing Cho since……Christmas." Hermione sighed.

"We've been so stupid," she said smiling slightly at the irony. Harry smiled too.

"Yeh, so is this what the letters about." Harry replied glancing down at it. Hermione nodding trying to brush tears from her eyes but failing.

"He broke up with me just before he got expelled, now it's like he hates me……and you." Hermione's voice was choked up and Harry gave her another hug, he hated seeing Hermione like this, even if they hadn't been the best of friends recently.

"Hey, it's ok, he's just angry because he's been expelled, like I was, he just wants someone to take it out on." Harry said comfortingly and Hermione continued to sob quietly into his shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to the common room and you can calm down, it's not the end of the world we'll see him in the summer, then we can all talk."

"I suppose, thanks Harry." Hermione replied, wiping her face and smiling weakly. Harry gave her one last hug and they turned to towards the common room.

Harry sat by the fire later that night still re-reading the letter. Hermione had gone to bed early and Kieran hadn't returned to the common room yet. The fire was beginning to burn low as Harry looked Ron's words over and over again. The curses and abuse, the accusations and spitefulness of Ron's letter. That was all it was. Abusive and blameful words written, it seemed, with no purpose but to hurt Hermione and even Harry.

Ron went on about how he hated them, how it was their fault he was expelled, how he wished they could have left him alone whilst he'd been at Hogwarts them maybe he wouldn't be at the Burrow. It didn't make sense, none of it was Harry or Hermione's fault, it was Ron who'd 'attacked' Harry and Seamus, Ron who'd acted rashly and out of character in class, not doing his homework, deliberately angering teachers. Maybe Ron was just angry that he'd been expelled, upset, and wanted someone to blame. But something told Harry there was more to this than what it seemed.

**Cho's POV:**

Cho sat on her windowsill crying. Rain began to fall outside as the sky darkened to night. Her tears increased as she watched the sunset fade to black. How could he do this to her? That's what was running through Cho's head right now. How could he? And Why would he? Why did she always have to fall for the ones who brought nothing but sadness and hurt. She still did love him so much, and she'd thought he felt the same, how could someone treat you like that, make you feel so special, so happy. How could it all be a lie?

A fresh wave of sadness swept over her and she lowered her head to sob into her knees. She didn't know how long she sat there crying before her friends came into the dormitory. They spent the evening trying to comfort her. But nothing could make Cho feel any better. She told them about seeing Harry and Hermione outside the library, but nothing they could say would wipe the image from her mind or the pain from her heart.

She lay awake for many hours that night trying to sort it out. But it seemed there was no answer, no light at the end of the tunnel, no explanation. This just made her feel worse. 

The last time she'd cried like this was the night of the third task when Cedric had died. She'd loved him too. Oh so she'd thought. But she'd got over Cedric, she'd moved on. After several months of mourning she realised it was not the end, Cedric was meant to die and she was meant to live on and be happy. She still thought of him, when she felt lonely or upset she would think of Cedric, what would he say if he knew what she was feeling now?

But Cedric wasn't there, he wasn't there to comfort her, even as she tried to conjure him up in her mind, just so she could talk to him he wasn't there. All she could find was more sadness and darkness. 

Could she forget Harry and move on like she had with Cedric? Or did she love him too much? It seemed hopeless

She'd loved Cedric, but did she love Harry more?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

heh, heh, heh. It seems everything's going wrong for Harry and Cho. Do I put too many questions in my fics which are never answered! Oh well. Now remember, COOKIES FOR ALL REVIEWERS!


	25. Confusion

I just realised something. Angelina Johnson would have graduated in Harry's fifth year, meaning she's not in Hogwarts anymore. So basically now I feel so stupid, cos she'd still Quidditch captain in this fic! Oh well, I can't change it now, so you'll just have to pretend. And also to JkReviewer, this is not the catfight you wanted it's just the beginning leading up to it in the next chapter.

Ghetx2o: Yeh, I know, just when you thought everything was gonna be fine! Ha! But it will get better. After the next few chapters it should all be ok between them. I know exactly what you mean about Cho crying all the time, I hate that about her. She has serious issues. She needs to move on and sort her life out, a bit like someone I know. Anyway I'm boring you, so I'll shut up and say thankyou very. Very. Very much for the great review and I hope you like this chapter!

DramaAnna4Life: Yeh, sorry about the cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha! I'm glad you liked my chapter so much. I can't tell you if someone's possessing Ron, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. But don't worry, he'll be back. I love him really. lol.

Indigal: I know, Cho's such a drama queen, that's the only thing that gets to me about her. Harry didn't actually notice Cho, so he doesn't know Cho's misunderstood what was going yet. he would of if he'd realised. Sorry if I confused you there. I cannot give anything away about Kieran or the rest of this fic, but I'll just say, people aren't always who they seem. That's all I'm telling you……..

Princess Plankton: Ok  I've put in a good word for the untouchables. But I don't see why I should. All my reviewers rock, except you! And stop ordering me around.

Harry-Potter-Rule: Good theory, maybe she will leave Harry because of Cedric, but I think she has to move on, that's why she needs Harry, so she can forget the past. Anyway, I'm glad you liked my chapter, and hopefully you'll like this one too.

TheLightningBoltScar: Yeh, Cho's like that, she likes to blow things out of proportion, drama queen. Oh well, I didn't create her. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

Miss-Aurelia: I know what you mean, I've had problems with it before. But hey! Yup, Ron's being evil, but don't misjudge him, things are not how they seem………I think……..Anyway, I like you guessing what's gonna happen. Mwahahaha! I will keep you in suspense forever. What would you do if I never updated again, lol. Sorry if I'm giving you too many cookies, have so apples instead. Just take what you like, you're a great reviewer, so you can have anything!

Miss-Cho-Potter: I know I need a better, reader but I don't have anyone to do it for me, when you can get an e-mail that works let me know and I'd love for you to look through my chapters before I post them. Thanks! Until then, I hope my awful grammar doesn't kill you and you can enjoy my fic.

Dory1727: Yeh, of course she loves Harry more. Cedric's just a freak. Everyone likes him because he's got everything, looks and brains and everything. Harry's so much cooler! Sorry I'm boring you with my hate for Cedric. Sorry I can't answer, you'll just have to read on. I'll just tell you what I told Indigal, people are not always who they seem……..

HoshiHikari4ever: Yeh I know, but I'll try to get there soon enough for ya! I know I'm evil making Cho see Harry and Hermione together and getting the wrong idea, I keep breaking them up don't I. Sorry. It'll all be good in the end though. She could never forget Harry.

Tylah: Ok I get the picture I'm updating! Don't kill me with your pleases. I'm sorry I've kept you hanging on, but hey! I'm evil, you should know that by now. Lol. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, and don't worry, everything will be happy in the end.

Fireboy: That's the closets anybodies got, trust me you'll not get the final details, well, not unless you read 'Hospital Wing' I think it's chapter 19 and re-read Harry's dream, then read between the lines. Anyway, I'm probably just confusing you, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the end. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much!

Pippi: I know Cho sounds like a bit of a baby but hey. That's the way I see her. I don't particularly like her character, sorry if you didn't like it. I've tried to keep her in character. Anyway, thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even at 2:30 in the morning Harry was still sitting in the common room. He was in his usual state of thought, blank expression, showing so little of what was swirling inside him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just ignore the letter, it had to mean something. Ron needed someone right now, someone to talk to if nothing else. Harry could tell he wasn't his normal self, the Ron he knew wouldn't do this, not to his two best friends.

But he had no means of knowing what was truly wrong with Ron, or communicating with him to find out. Maybe he should tell someone, Dumbledore. No. He'd been annoying enough this year. Cho. How could she help? Well, maybe she'd have some idea as to what Harry could do. Yeh, he would tell Cho tomorrow……..or today.

With that thought Harry finally retired to his dormitory. Amazingly Kieran was still awake, sitting up, waiting for him. When Harry entered he gave him a comforting smile. He didn't know what had happened, but he seem to understand that something was very wrong.

"Hi," he said quietly when Harry had collapsed on his bed.

"Hi, how come you're still awake?" Harry asked looking at his watch.

"I'm not tired," Kieran replied. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?" he asked kindly. Harry shook his head.

"Thanks, but no, I'll be fine." He replied crumpling the letter and stuffing it in the draws beside his bed.

"Is it from Ron?" Kieran asked hesitantly, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"ummm….yeh," Harry replied not knowing whether Kieran wanted to know what it was about. "He's angry at me and Hermione, he says it's our fault he got expelled." Harry continued slowly, trying to put it in the lightest way.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Kieran replied.

"No, I don't think it was either."

"He's probably just upset and wants someone to blame." Kieran said, Harry nodded.

"Yeh, I hope so." He said. Before changing into his pyjamas and going to sleep, in the hope that everything might look brighter in the morning. (A/N: Wow, cheesy line)

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Kieran went down to breakfast together. Hermione seemed to have recovered from the shock of the letter and they had a cheerful conversation over their eggs and toast.

They left the great hall and headed to Gryffindor tower to collect their books. Harry noticed Cho had just left the great hall and he remembered he was going to tell her about the letter.

"Hey, you guys go ahead, I need to talk to Cho for a minute." Harry said to Hermione and Kieran. Who shrugged and walked off together as Harry hurried after Cho.

"Hey Cho," he called when he was close enough." she seemed to pause momentarily before turning around. Harry's expression immediately changed from happiness at talking to Cho, to confusion at her expression. Her face was a mixture of extreme anger and sadness and when she spoke her voice trembled.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Ummm…..Cho?" Harry said, giving her a questioning look.

"What do you want?" she asked again, with the same cutting edge to her voice.

"Cho, what's wrong?" Harry asked stepping towards and reaching out his hand to her. She wrenched her away from him and took a step back. "Cho?" Harry asked, extremely confused.

"I have nothing to say to you, you're a liar and a cheater." Cho said through gritted teeth.

"What……what…..what have I done?" Harry asked beginning to panic.

"Oh come on, did you really think I wasn't going to find out eventually? I thought I could trust you…….I thought you loved me." Harry could see tears raising in Cho's eyes, no matter how much see tried to hold them back.

"I don't understand, please Cho tell me what I've done." Harry begged.

"Just stay away from me, Don't realise how I feel now? I thought everything was perfect, but you always were good at wrecking this relationship." And with that, she turned from Harry and ran down the corridor away from him.

"Cho! Wait!" Harry called, he thought about running after her, but then decided against it, what good would it do? He turned the opposite way and traipsed back to his own common room. Kieran and Hermione were waiting for him, so Harry tried to hide his sadness and confusion from them whilst collecting his books and heading to his first class.

Harry sat through all his lessons that day barley listening to a word the Professor was saying. All his thoughts were concentrated on Cho. He didn't even realise he'd forgotten about Ron's letter until that evening when he returned to the common room after dinner.

He sat in his dormitory staring into nothingness, as he tried to figure out what Cho had meant. He didn't understand what he could have done for her to think he'd cheated on her or lied to her. He sighed heavily. He couldn't think of an answer. He needed to talk to someone, and tell someone. Fortunately that person walked into his dormitory at precisely that second.

"Hi Kieran." Harry said unenthusiastically.

"Hi Harry," there was a long pause, both trying to think of how to put their next sentence. "Um, Harry, are you ok? You seem…….distant" Kieran asked hesitantly. Harry shrugged. "What's up?" Kieran asked, sitting on his own bed.

"It's…….Cho." Harry said slowly. "She thinks I'm…….cheating on her." Harry said sighing again.

"But why? What did she say?" Kieran asked looking as confused as Harry felt.

"I dunno, she was just really angry when I went to talk to her, she called me a liar and a cheater, that she couldn't trust me and that I was always good at breaking up our relationship." Harry said. Kieran didn't seem to know what to say, and for several moments that sat in silence.

"Well…..maybe it was a misunderstanding." Kieran suggested eventually. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe…….maybe she mistook someone else for me." He said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should ask her." Kieran said.

"I tried today, but she just ran off, she wouldn't tell me anything." Harry replied.

"She probably just needs some time to calm down, why don't you leave it a couple of days, talk her later at the weekend or something." Harry sighed.

"Yeh, I guess you're right." He said biting his lip, hoping Kieran was right. "Thanks."

"S'ok, oh and by the way, talking of the weekend, Angelina said we have a practice tomorrow, Thursday and Friday to prepare for our game against Slytherin next Saturday." Kieran said, changing the subject, much to the relief of Harry. They spent the next hour or so talking about Quidditch……as usual.

**Hermione's POV**

That evening, after dinner Hermione grabbed her school bag and headed to the library. She sat at her usual table and settled down to her homework. But she couldn't concentrate. Her mind had been drifting around all day. She'd thought so much about Ron and the letter he'd written to her.

She could put on a brave face and look happy, but inside she felt confused, sad and angry. After about half an hour of struggling through an essay, she sighed exasperatedly, snapped her books shut and threw her parchment, ink and quills into her school bag.

She walked briskly from the library and found herself following Cho Chang along the corridor before her.

"Cho!" Hermione called after her. She felt the need to set things straight with Cho, they'd never exactly been best friends the previous year, she thought it was best to tell Cho she was happy for her and Harry. Cho spun around to look at Hermione and her expression rapidly changed from interest to anger and hate.

"What do _you_ want!?" she spat, glaring horribly at Hermione.

"Um……Cho, I know we were never particularly close-" but Cho cut her off in mid-sentence.

"So you thought it didn't matter if you hurt me." Cho said venomously. She'd harboured dislike for the brown and bushy haired Gryffindor teachers pet for quite some time, and now it seemed to be boiling over.

"What? Cho I-I-I don't understand?" Hermione said frowning. Cho laughed coldly.

"You're just like him. A liar." Cho felt anger coursing through her veins, she thought she might explode and curse Hermione, not that it would be any great loss. Hermione was speechless, she didn't understand. What had she done for Cho to call her a liar?

"Cho, wh-what have I done?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Just stay away from me, both of you, just leave me alone!" Cho yelled, turning from Hermione running as fast as she could from the scene. Hermione stood alone as the darkening corridor seemed to engulf her. She didn't understand. When had she ever lied to Cho? What had she done for the Ravenclaw 7th year hate her so much.

She dawdled back to the common room even more confused than when she'd left. 

********************

The next morning at breakfast Hermione told Harry all about what Cho had said to her and, much to her surprise, she found that she had said a similar piece to him. But being the smartest in her year, Hermione soon came up with a theory.

"Hey Harry, do you think Cho thinks we're still seeing each other?" Hermione suggested after several minutes of confused silence. Harry seemed to consider it for a while before saying:

"What would make her think that?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, pausing again to think, but her wide stretching knowledge couldn't come to a conclusion this time, not yet anyway.

Harry spent the rest of the day thinking of different reasons why Cho might think they were still together. At dinner that evening he talked it over once again with Hermione. They both a few different theories.

"Maybe someone told her we were still a couple to break me and Cho up."

"Maybe she's just overreacted when she saw us together some time."

"Maybe she got the wrong idea about something."

They could have gone for hours, but Kieran and Harry had to go to Quidditch practice at 7:30pm. So they left Hermione and headed down to the pitch. Angelina was pushing them to their limits, Harry knew how much it meant to their captain to win in her last year at Hogwarts. Harry had to admit, they were getting better. They had four really great chasers, (More than they needed), two good beaters, (though they could never rival Fred and George), a keeper who was improving every day, and had a lot more confidence than Ron ever had, and they had him, Harry for a seeker. (AN: I know that sounds a bit bigheaded, but hey. He's the best seeker in the school! He has to give himself some credit!)

But even so, nerves were settling in. Slytherin were Gryffindor's biggest rivals, to loose this game would be torture. They only had three days until Saturday, when they'd walk on to the pitch and face the opposing team. Harry had played a lot of games for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but he found himself on edge and buzzing with nerves. The whole team was determined to hold the Cup for a third year running.

Harry and Kieran walked in silence back to the castle after the gruelling session. Each deep in thought about their upcoming match. If they lost, it almost guaranteed Slytherin the cup. Harry knew it must be especially nerve-racking for Kieran who had never played a game for Gryffindor and he was being thrown in against Slytherin, in the biggest game of the year.

But when Harry entered the common room and sat by Hermione, she suggested something that drove even the Quidditch match out of his mind.

"I was thinking about why Cho would be mad at us again." Hermione said, Harry looked at her with mild interest.

"Did you come up with an answer yet?" he asked hopefully.

"No, but I had another idea."

"Uh-huh." Harry said, urging her to go on.

"Well remember the night I got that letter off Ron and came to the library to talk to you." Harry nodded, starting to realise what Hermione was saying. "Well maybe she saw us together then," Hermione finished simply. Harry remembered it very clearly, he'd been comforting Hermione, but to Cho it could have looked like more.

"That's a good theory. I'll talk to her soon, I just want her to calm down first." Harry said, Hermione nodded.

"Ok." and with that the subject was closed.

**************************

The next few days passed quickly and Harry and Kieran found themselves facing Saturday, and the Quidditch match. Harry woke early, but found Kieran already pacing the room nervously, fully dressed and wide awake. He smiled weakly remembering his own first Quidditch match.

They went down to breakfast, and Harry forced himself and Kieran to eat some toast. 'you'll be grateful for it later' he kept telling himself. 

Neither said much in the changing rooms as they changed into their red and gold Quidditch robes. Harry listened vaguely to Angelina pre-match pep talk, but he was more preoccupied with what was about to happen outside the changing room. He noticed Kieran was looking straight at Angelina, but his eyes were glazed over and he was shaking slightly.

As they lined up in the tunnel Harry thought briefly about saying something encouraging to Kieran but when he glanced towards him, he was staring fixatedly ahead, his fists clenched, teeth gritted.

Harry heard madam Hooch announce the teams and they walked out on to the pitch. He saw Angelina shake hands with the Slytherin team captain before madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and blew a loud, piercing and screeching blast through the stadium. He kicked off from the ground, the wind whipping through his hair and his nerves being left behind. Just another Quidditch match.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahahahaha! You'll have to wait and see how that turns out! Oh and I'm sorry if you didn't think Hermione was going to figure out why Cho was mad at them, but hey! She's really smart, I don't give her enough credit.

Also, Princess Plankton is bringing out a Harry Potter fic soon called the 'Untouchables' so please check it out, or she'll kill me, plus she doesn't have as many adoring fans as I do, so she's trying to steal mine, but take a look at it anyway, cos it's pretty cool!


	26. Back To Normality

Ok, chapter are gonna start taking me longer to post now, cos the interesting stuff is finally gonna start. Sorry to disappoint you, but hopefully this fic will be finished soon! Yay! Anyway, enjoy this chappie.

Lara: Hey Lara. How's life? Lol, anyway, like I said Ron is not pregnant, but you should write a fic about that. lol. You need to write more fics, I love your humour stuff *cries*

Ghetx2o: Yup! I know you hate my cliffies, that's why I like 'em. You're really confusing me. Mind you it's probably my fault, I keep breaking them up and bringing them back together. Harry can be pretty dumb. But this fic would be boring if he wasn't. Anyways. Loved your review as always. And I really, really, really hope you update your fic again soon! *begs*

Miss-Aurelia: Hey, thanks for reviewing, it's a two way thing writing. You like the chapters, I like the reviews, hee, hee. Anyways. I know everyone's being evil at the moment, but hey. It'll all be over soon. There's only gonna be about 32 chapters to this fic. Sorry that my updates are starting to take longer, but the chapters are getting harder to write. *gives you a banana* will you tell me the story about the cucumber, I like laughing. Lol. Anyway, thanks again for a great review and I'll always think you're a great reviewer.

Tylah; No problem, I love your fic! Don't worry about Harry and Cho, I couldn't keep them apart for long. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you updater soon, there's nothing much good to read at the moment.

Dragoon Knight: I know, I never liked that side of her either. But hey, that's how JK created them, I gotta try to stick to it.

Erika: I'm sorry I broke them up. I wasn't going to but, well, Cho's like that, she's annoying sometimes. I didn't create the characters. Don't worry, I could never keep them apart for too long. They love each other too much. I hope I didn't keep you waiting and I hope you like this chappie.

LogicalRaven: Yes he is! He's a guy, blind and stupid. Sorry that's just the way I think he would react, it'll all be ok in the end.

HoshiHikari4ever: Well it is just a Quidditch match, I'm not gonna make anything too drastic happen. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. They will figure it out, Hermione's too smart. Glad you liked the chapter even if I did leave it at a cliffhanger.

Miss-Cho-Potter: Yay! I'll be sending you chapter 27 ASAP, I'm so glad I'll finally have someone to check my fic for me, cos my spelling and grammar is often awful. I didn't have time to send you this one, I had to get it posted. Thanks again for reviewing and for offering to be my beta reader.

Dory1727: That's an interesting theory, you reviewers really are imaginative, but unfortunately no. But there's more to him than you think. Maybe not as interesting as being able to turn into other people though. Sorry. Oh well I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing, always great to know what you think.

Pippi: Well, I'm trying to keep to her character the way JK created her. I know she's a bit dumb sometimes, but there'll be a happy ending eventually. I hope the Quidditch match doesn't disappoint you, I love writing them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AND THAT'S 50 v 50!" Screamed over the explosion from the Gryffindor end. Harry punched his fist into the air as Kieran scored his second goal of the match. Malfoy was hovering a few feet away with a sneer if disgust on his face, but even that couldn't dampen Harry's happy feeling as Kieran did a small celebration and gave Harry and wide smile from below which Harry returned happily.

So far Harry hadn't had much to do. Neither he nor Malfoy had seen the snitch yet as they flew around the pitch searching. Several minutes passed and Slytherin scored again. Harry groaned and fought back the urge to punch Malfoy's sneer forcefully off his face.

But it wasn't long before Gryffindor were level once again through Angelina's third and quite spectacular goal from 20 yards out. Harry searched desperately for the snitch as the match went on. But still no sign. Slytherin scored one more, but Gryffindor clawed back another through Katie Bell. Before Kieran got another past the Slytherin keeper, putting Gryffindor ahead 80 v 70. And that's when he saw it. Glinting next to the head of one of the Gryffindor goalposts only a couple of feet away from Jamie Renwick. (Gryffindor keeper.)

Harry's heart leapt and he leant forward on his broom and pelted towards it. He could feel Malfoy only a meter behind. He gritted his teeth and spurred his broom on mentally. He focused every cell of his brain and fibre of his body on catching the snitch before Malfoy. 

The wind was whistling in his ears and making his eyes water, but he was getting closer. 20 feet, 15 feet 10 feet only 5 feet. Time seemed to slow down as he reached out his arm and closed his closed his fingers around the tiny golden ball. 

It seemed to take an age for Harry to realise that he'd caught it, but in reality only a split second past between Harry catching the snitch and Harry punching his closed fist into the air and speeding around the cheering Quidditch stands. The deafening shrieking and screaming of happiness from the Gryffindor's drowned out the groans and boo's from the Slytherin's. 

All Harry could feel was elation as his team closed around him cheering for him, slapping him on the back congratulating him, Angelina threw her arms around him and hugged him joyfully. After several minutes Harry managed to land smoothly on the ground, only to be engulfed by another crowd. Amidst all this Hermione managed to fight her way to the front of the throng and give him his second hug in five minutes. All Harry could do was smile as the snitch in his hand fluttered its wings in a pathetic escape attempt.

**********************

Later that night Harry was sitting in the common room still reminiscing the match that morning, Harry had seen the most hyper active Kieran that day, he hadn't stopped talking since he'd landed after the game. Even now he was talking once again about how he'd watched Harry grab the snitch only inches in front of 'that Malfoy loser'. 

Harry had noticed that Kieran was very modest, even when Harry had congratulated him on his amazing goals he'd just shrugged it off and started talking about Harry and the snitch again. Harry could only sit and smile that evening, listening to Kieran and the celebrations going on behind him made him fee like he could fly, he'd won Gryffindor the most important game of the season, they only had Hufflepuff left to play and they were 200 pints head of  all the other three teams.

(But, because I'm annoying and love to torture my reviewers, this of course didn't last.) The next day the feeling began to fade, he remembered what situation he was in. Cho still wasn't talking to him, and today he had to talk to her. But it turned out this never happened. Hermione had other ideas. At breakfast on Sunday morning Hermione revealed what she'd been thinking about for a couple of days now.

"Harry, can I talk to Cho, I mean before you do?" Hermione asked simply.

"Um…..yeh, of course if you want to, but why?" Harry asked, slightly confused, why would Hermione want to talk to someone who seemed to hate her at the moment, when Harry could just as easily patch things up…..hopefully.

"Because I want to explain everything to her, I just think if she hears it from me she'll know she has no reason to ever think what she has in the past, so she'll fully know where she stands." Harry considered this for a while.

"Yeh, I guess, I never really thought about that before." He said eventually.

"Ok thanks Harry, I'll catch her after dinner tonight." Hermione said going back to her boiled eggs and letting Kieran and Harry slip into more avid conversation about yesterdays Quidditch match. Honestly she liked Quidditch it was interesting to watch, but once you'd covered every second of the game from a thousand different angles, it did get slightly tedious.

************************

At dinner that evening Hermione was preparing herself to talk to Cho, she felt slightly nervous in case Cho got really upset or angry and didn't let Hermione explain, but she was determined she was doing the right thing.

So when she saw Cho stand up from the table Hermione walked purposefully after her, along the rows of tables and out of the great hall. She managed to catch her up and call her name on one of the corridors she assumed lead the Ravenclaw common room.

"Cho!" Hermione called. Cho spun around her expression darkening into anger as she saw who had called after her.

"I don't believe this, what the hell do you want?" Cho said sharply.

"Cho I just want to talk to you, I want to explain." Hermione said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you, you and Harry can't explain yourself out of this one. Just do me a favour, and leave me alone." Cho said turning as if to storm off again.

"No Cho, just hear me out." Hermione said, Cho stopped and turned back around.

"Give me one reason why I should listen to you." Cho said defiantly.

"Because I think you've miss-understood and I want to explain something to you." Hermione said, still keeping her voice calm and collected.

"No Hermione, you've miss-understood, you've miss-understood the words leave me alone!" Cho said, her voice raising in pitch. Hermione started to feel her own anger rising in her stomach. Cho had no right to be like this towards her.

"Cho, you haven't given me a chance to explain if y-"

"No Hermione! I don't want yours _or _Harry's explanations, I'm not letting you do this to me again!"

"Cho, you're doing this to yourself, if you don't listen you'll never know the truth!" Hermione herself was past talking calmly, she was aggravated by Cho's incapability to listen.

"I KNOW THE TRUTH WITHOUT YOU OR HARRY TRYING TO DIG YOUR WAY OUT OF GUILT! THAT'S ALL YOUR GOOD AT, EXPLAINING YOU'RE WAY OUT OF SITUATIONS YOU DESERVE TO BE IN! NEITHER OF YOU CAN BE TRUSTED!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T TRUST PEOPLE THAT YOU GET INTO PLACES LIKE THIS WHERE YOU THINK EVERYONE'S LYING, YOU DON'T GIVE ANYONE THE CHOICE TO SHOW YOU WHERE YOU'RE GOING WRONG!" Hermione wasn't taking this, she wasn't letting Cho just walk away thinking she could just yell at anyone and make accusations with nothing but her own knowledge to back them up.

"OH YEH RIGHT! COME ON THEN WHAT'S YOUR BIG EXCUSE FOR HARRY AND YOU! I'M LISTENING." Cho said very sarcastically, making it extremely obvious Hermione could never change her mind. Hermione gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to do something physically painful to Cho, just to show her how much anger was coursing through her. She pulled something from her pocket and thrust it at Cho.

"There you go, I got that letter of Ron, Ron Weasley, I came to the library to talk to Harry, to show it to him. I was upset and confused, he was supposed to be our best friend. Harry comforted me, because that's what friends do, they look after each other and help each other out, sort stuff out and get through it all together." Hermione said venomously, tears were starting to build in her eyes. she felt suddenly sad again at the thought of Ron. 

"Happy now!?" she said fighting back the tears, then before they spilled over Hermione turned on her heel and ran from the scene. Leaving Cho to read the letter to herself and think about what Hermione had said.

Hermione broke into a run down the corridors trying to force back the tears. She sprinted up to Gryffindor tower, through the portrait hole and up to her dormitory where the sadness finally caught up with her. She lay face down on her four-poster sobbing quietly into her pillow.

Cho's POV: 

Solitary, silent tears fell from Cho's deep brown eyes. The letter Hermione had given to Cho was crumpled in her hand. But the letter wasn't the source of her sadness. She wept for Harry, and even partially for Hermione. She couldn't believe how selfish she'd been towards them. She'd jumped to conclusions and now she'd lost her boyfriend, would he ever take her back after this.

A fresh wave of grief washed over her and more tears broke the barriers and spilled to the floor. She knew how close Harry, Ron and Hermione had been, she couldn't imagine how this made them feel. All see could do was hope they could forgive her. She knew that tomorrow she'd have to find Harry and apologize for everything she'd done. 

This should have been a time when she'd been there to comfort Harry, but instead she'd been so blind and shallow that she'd jumped to conclusions and ruined what they had. Was it too late to repair it?

*********************

The next morning at breakfast Cho just sat in silence, looking blankly at her plate of toast. She couldn't eat with the weight of guilt still upon her. 

Eventually she saw Harry stand up from the table with Kieran and Hermione, so she took a deep breath and got up to follow them. Just outside the great hall she called after them.

"Harry, wait." She called, her voice slightly more squeaky and nervous than she would have liked. He turned to look at her. His expression was unreadable, so many emotions seemed to cloud his features. Hermione looked slightly angry but partly expectant. Kieran turned to leave, knowing that Cho wouldn't want him listening too, and after several seconds Hermione did the same, leaving Harry and Cho alone. "Harry….I um…..need to talk to you." Cho said not meeting his piercing gaze.

"Didn't want to not so long ago." Harry said flatly. Cho looked up, biting her lip.

"I know, and I'm…….I'm sorry." Cho said giving Harry a pleading look. "I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions about you and Hermione without talking to you, I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you and I'm sorry for everything I've done to ruin things between us recently." Cho said. Harry seemed to think about what she'd said for a while before breaking into a smile and moving towards Cho to embrace her. She gratefully returned the hug a feeling of great happiness and not losing everything.

When they broke apart Harry looked at her very seriously and said:

"You have to understand there will never be anything between me and Hermione or any other girl, I could only ever love you Cho. I hope you never doubt that again." Cho nodded biting back tears once again at Harry's words.

"No, I promise……" Cho replied smiling, she eyes sparkled with tears, but her voice was full of truth and love. Harry closed the gap between them once again and kissed her. The familiar electric feeling shot through his body as he tasted her lips once again, promising himself he would never let anything happen to them again. This time their love was bound, the immature break-ups and fights were over, this was how it was meant to be, and this was how it was going to stay.

When they broke apart Harry saw tears in Cho's eyes, he reached to her face and brushed them away.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine now." He said, he voice barley more than a whisper. Cho nodded and sniffed.

"Yeh, I know, sorry." She said smiling and brushing the rest of the tears from her eyes.

"Come on we've got lessons to go to. I'll see you tonight, same time same place?" Harry asked as the piercing school bell echoed through the corridors. Cho nodded and  then they turned from the scene and walked hand in hand to their lessons, hopefully into a better day than the previous.

Harry sailed through his lessons that day, with a happy feeling in his chest. Hermione seemed more at ease too once he'd told her about what Cho had said. Even Kieran seemed to have a more contented attitude. The trio entered dinner talking happily and sat down continuing their conversation over their food. 

Even as Harry sat doing his large amounts of homework, before he went to meet Cho in the room of requirements he couldn't shake the happy feeling away. There was still a slight spring in his step as he headed to the room of requirements and he greeted Cho with a smile when she arrived. The conversation was light and cheery for about half an hour, before they finally turned to the real reason they came here. To talk about Lord Voldemort. Though they had a hard time finding anything to talk about to begin with. No signs had started occurring.

"He's probably just lying low, he must have learnt from his mistakes last year." Harry pondered.

"Yeh, um…..Harry I've been meaning to ask you if you know what Dumbledore and the Order are doing about Voldemort, I mean do they a plan or something?" she asked. Harry thought about it for several seconds.

"I have no idea, I'm not a member of the Order yet, so I don't get to know much, but I guess we could always ask Dumbledore." He suggested.

"Yeh, that's a good idea." Cho replied.

"We could go now, it's not too late." Harry said looking briefly at his watch. Cho shrugged.

"Ok, come on." she said. So the couple left the room of requirement and headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Harry muttered the password to the statue, which sprung away leaving the way clear for Harry and Cho to climb on to the moving staircase. Harry knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's voice call from inside.

"Enter." Harry pushed the door open and they stepped inside. Dumbledore greeted them with a smile a gestured to two chairs, which they took. "Now what can I do for you two?" Dumbledore asked. Peering through his half moon glasses to the two teenagers.

"We were just wondering some stuff about the Order." Harry said.

"Ah, yes, I thought you might have some questions. But first I must inform you before I forget. I have talked to the members of the Order and we have decided that both of you will be allowed to join." Dumbledore said, smiling. Harry face lit up with excitement.

"Really Professor?" Harry said, slightly disbelievingly.

"Yes Harry, not only yourself and miss Chang but also, if she wishes, Miss Granger may also be accepted into the Order." Harry's already good mood, inflated even more.

"Thank you so much Professor." He said, looking to Cho who had a very excited expression on her face.

"Yes, thank you very much Professor Dumbledore, it's a great honour." Cho said, she'd totally forgotten about what Harry had said about the possibility of them joining the Order. And now to actually being accepted made her realise what a special privilege this was. Dumbledore talked them through what joining the Order involved, all the stuff Harry had heard before, about being prepared to risk your life for the Order and be ready to be called upon for assistance at any moment.

It was getting pretty late before they even got around to talking about what they'd really come here to ask Dumbledore about.

"Now that all that is out of the way, what did you two really come to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked eventually.

"We were just wondering what the Order was doing at the moment." Harry said, hoping that was the right way to put it. "I mean, against Voldemort and stuff." Dumbledore paused for several moments, as if thinking about what Harry had said.

"The situation is very complicated, but we at the order are doing anything and everything possible to be prepared for war. We are always gathering supporter, preparing them for war, we are creating what you might call an army." Dumbledore said. Harry or Cho were speechless for a while as images of armies marching against Voldemort and the deatheaters were conjured in their minds.

"How many supporters does the Order have?" Harry asked eventually.

"Well as you know, it's very hard to spread the word of the Order, we have to make sure no-one who could possibly tell Voldemort finds out about us. Everyone has to take extreme precautions to keep this a secret. But so far, there a about 500 wizards and witches able and prepared to join to fight against Voldemort." Harry's eyes widened as he took in this news. There was a moments silence while Harry remembered what other question he wanted to ask.

"Do you know anything about what Voldemort is up to yet? When he might strike?" Harry said eventually. Dumbledore sighed.

"Unfortunately not, we think he's lying low, so he can gather his deatheaters and prepare for an attack." Dumbledore finished. There wasn't much left to say after that. So Harry and Cho left soon after walking through the corridors hand in hand talking lightly about joining the Order. 

Their meeting with Dumbledore had answered their questions, but they still didn't know where to go from here. So when they reached the staircase where they parted ways, Harry said:

"We'll have to talk again soon." Cho nodded in agreement.

"Yeh, I'll owl you or you can owl me whenever." She said.

"Ok." He said, pulling her close to kiss her. He felt the familiar feeling of elation when their lips touched, the feeling that never died, no matter how many times their lips met with a kiss. The feeling that kept him wishing for more, wishing he could be like this with Cho forever. The feeling of love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, there ya go! That's it for chapter 26! Hope you liked it, I know it was a bit longer than recent chapters, but hey! I'm sure you don't mind! Now go review!


	27. And So It Begins

Ok people! Yay! Chapter 27! This is the chapter where stuff really starts to happen!

Lara: Hey! I won't help you write a humour fic if you keep mimicking me like that. *glares* Anyway, just kidding I'll help ya. Moving in, thanks for reviewing, I'm sure you don't have a clue what's going on, but hey! Any review adds to my collection.

Ghetx2o: Yeh, I couldn't keep them apart for too long, their too great together. And Hermione……well you know. WHAT?! NO! You can't *cries* That's like, AH! Well maybe I'll just stop writing at the end of this chapter. See how you like it. I'm not talking…….typing…..to you anymore.

Itshanishman: Glad you liked it, I'm trying not to take too long, but like I said, chapters are staring to take too long to write, don't kill me.

Jen: Sorry, I try to update as soon as possible, but you know, what with school, mock SAT's and a whole load of other stuff, it's hard to update too quickly, and the chapters are getting harder to write. *sigh*

Pippi: I know, Ron's kinda drifted out of the picture. But he'll be back, actually he's in this chapter!………well kind of. I can't wait until you write something, I bet it'll be great. Will it be a Harry/Cho fic. *pleads*

Little Marauder: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

HoshiHakari4ever: Yay! My chapters are making you happy, not angry cos I won't tell you anything! *grins* This chapter probably won't cheer you up, sorry, but all good things must come to an end.

Miss-Aurelia: Hey! Please, please, please! Tell me the cucumber story, you don't have to put it in a review, you can e-mail me if you like! Thanks for the cookie and you may take what you wish for that delightful review. Oh and I'm vegetarian so sausage, nu-uh. I'm sorry this story must end soon, but like the cheesy saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Of course I'm planning on more fics. I've got about three definite ideas, and a few things which need sorting out. But I may take a short break from writing and I have my other fandom to consider (Jimmy Neutron) I some fic ideas for that too. Anyway. This review reply is probably boring you to death, so I bid you happy reading!

Gryffindor's Heiress: Hey, thanks for the review. Kieran will definitely play a big role in this story before the end, he may be working for Voldemort, he may not. You'll just have to wait and see. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they parted Harry looked deep into her eyes and smiled, before releasing his grip on her reluctantly.

"Goodnight." She said smiling at him, Harry returned the smile and started to say:

"Goodni-" he began, but a sudden stab of pain shot through his forehead, he screamed and fell to the floor clutching his scar. The pain was blinding, Harry felt like his head might explode as he struggled to hold onto his consciousness. Images began to flash past his eyes as the excruciating pain increased. But he couldn't make them out. All he saw were flashes of colour, red, yellow, black, green. He couldn't concentrate enough to decipher them.

The pain didn't stop for at least 2 minutes, but it felt like forever as Harry crouched on the floor, losing all feeling of where he was. All he could feel was sheer agony.

Eventually Harry seemed to be released from the grip of pain and sat on the ground sweating and breathing with some difficultly. Cho was crouching before him crying desperately. When he opened his eyes and stopped screaming she threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry barely noticed her as the throbbing pain ebbed away leaving him confused. He hadn't experienced anything like that this year. He didn't know what to think, should he tell someone? Dumbledore?

For about minute Harry sat still, trying to figure out the images he'd just seen. But it only made his head hurt even more. so eventually he came back to earth and embraced Cho, holding her close trying to comfort her. It was a while before her sobs subsided and she lifted her head.

"What happened?" she asked shakily. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know really. Sometimes it get that when I'm experiencing Voldemort's thoughts or feelings, but I couldn't figure anything out." He said, still confused as to what it meant.

"I was so scared." Cho said as a fresh wave of tears spilled over

"Hey, it's ok I'm fine, it's happened before." Harry said hugging her again and wiping away her tears. "Come on, we have to get back, don't worry about me, I'm exhausted, all I need is some sleep." Harry said, helping her to stand up and smiling encouragingly at her. Cho tried to force a smile in return.

"I don't want to leave you, what if it happens again?" Cho said not letting go of his hands.

"Don't worry I told you, I'll be fine. It's over now." Harry insisted. "You're friends will be wondering where you are." Harry said. Cho gave in, reluctantly and with one last kiss they parted.

Harry wandered slowly back to his common room, deep in thought about what he'd seen, or rather what he hadn't seen. He knew he had to tell Hermione, so when he collapsed in a chair by the fire he told her everything, and she listened intently for the few minutes it took to tell the story. Harry had hoped she could shed some light on the situation but she had no idea what to say. So Harry gave up and went up to his dormitory, hoping he could forget about everything through sleep.

Harry entered his dormitory still pondering the images he'd seen a few minutes ago and what they could mean. He was so deep in though, he didn't even notice the absence of Kieran who was usually sitting waiting for Harry reading, doing homework or something. 

He was just about to give up thinking and collapse on his bed when he noticed an owl sitting on his four-poster with a letter tied to it's leg. There was nothing written on the envelope so Harry opened the letter an unfolded it. The letter it was written in scrawly hand writing that Harry recognised as Ron's. But he'd thought Ron hated him and Hermione, he hoped it wasn't another letter full of abuse. But when he began to read he immediately found that this was a lot more serious.

Harry 

_I'm sorry for everything I've done, but you have to believe me, it's not my fault. It's Kieran. I know he's taken my place at Hogwarts, but he's not who you think he is. I'm the only one who knows. He's Draco Malfoy's cousin, he's working for Voldemort and he's the reason I was expelled. It was him who sent the alcohol for the ball, he knew I would be caught and suspended. That's what he wanted. Whilst I was at the Burrow he got into my room, I don't know how, but he did, he put me under the Imperious curse, he was controlling my actions whilst I was at Hogwarts, that's how I got expelled. I could barely remember my own name at times, but the spell beginning to slip and I knew I had to tell you, he's not safe, you're not safe around him, he's going t-_

That was all that was written. Harry turned over the letter. But there was nothing but blank parchment. The information wasn't sinking in. Ron. Kieran. Malfoy. Voldemort. Imperious curse. Nothing made sense. The words just flitted around his brain as he tried to make sense of them. He felt like he was in a dream, or nightmare. Harry put a hand to head and to his scar which still throbbed dully not helping his brain concentrate.

The images he'd seen just minutes ago when his scar had hurt came whirling back, clouding his mind even more. He began to pick out clear pictures, mostly Kieran, Voldemort or Ron. There was no pattern or sequence to the images, they just came at random, not meaning anything. When Harry managed to shake the shapes from his brain he blinked several times and looked down at the letter.

Suddenly he understood. Well he understood enough to charge down the stairs into the common room clutching the letter in his fist. Hermione was still sitting by the fire, working on some sort of homework, he sprinted over to her and thrust the letter at her panic rising inside him. Blind panic was sinking in as the words finally began to make proper sense to Harry.

Hermione's eyes skimmed the letter quickly, her expression turning from interest to horror and sheer panic with the abrupt ending. She looked at Harry who was standing over her breathing very heavily, trying to keep calm.

"I-I-I don't understand, Hermione stuttered out. Harry felt exactly how she sounded, confused, anxious and panic stricken.

"I know, but if you think about it, it makes perfect sense." Harry replied. "It brings everything together. Why Ron was expelled. Why it was Kieran who came to Hogwarts. Why Kieran acted so……..Ron-like." Harry said quickly. Hermione nodded.

"So you think it's real……?" she said, Harry gave her a bemused look.

"What?" he asked. What did she mean? Real?

"I mean, it could be fake or something, a lot of weird stuff happens around Hogwarts." She said. Harry knew it was a rational idea but still dismissed it almost immediately.

"Who would make up something like that, who would be able to tie everything together like that so convincingly, it's got to be real, meaning Ron must be in danger, why else would he stop writing in mid sentence. If Kieran has him under the Imperious how long is it until he does something drastic to him." Harry said very quickly, his brain ticking over at an alarming rate, trying desperately, to think what he should do.

But his scar exploded with agony again. He felt his knees buckle and he screamed out in pain. His forehead burned like fire and those images crept into his minds eye. He saw Kieran, he had his wand in his hand and was laughing maliciously at someone or something below him which Harry couldn't see. There were screams from the person Kieran was torturing and Harry felt that feeling of panic grip him even tighter. 

"RON!" he screamed, if he could only reach a few centimetres further, he could…..touch…….Ron……but…..

Then it was over, the pain diminished, and Harry was left kneeling on the common room floor, sweating and panting, like he had just before with Cho. Hermione looked horrified and terrified, she knelt beside him tears welling in her eyes.

"Harry! Are you ok?" she said through her first tears. Harry took several deep breaths and stood up.

"I'm fine, but Ron isn't. Kieran's got him, he's torturing him Hermione. We've got to do something." He replied, and without waiting for Hermione to reply he grabbed her arm, pulled her across the common room and out of the portrait hole. 

He ran along the corridors and down the stairs, pulling Hermione behind him until he reached the entrance hall. He let go of her arm and ran towards the front doors. He yanked one door open and sprinted out into the open air. He could hear Hermione running behind him, too out of breath from running to question him.

Harry wasn't thinking straight, all he knew was that his best friends was in extreme danger and he had to do something.

**Cho's POV:**

Cho hadn't returned to her common room yet, she didn't want to see her friends just yet, she was preoccupied with what had happened with Harry. She was worried about him, something was tugging at the back of her mind, telling her that something wasn't right. She'd wandered the corridors for a while now still mulling everything over, wishing she could check on Harry, just to convince herself he was fine.

She walked past an old, worn tapestry of some random knight on a jet black horse, but she didn't notice it, she hadn't noticed anything since she'd seen Harry.

But out of nowhere a red glow began to burn around Cho, she jumped in fright and looked around for the source, pulling her wand out in the process. But didn't spot it until she looked down to her hands and saw the ring on her finger. It was glowing bright scarlet, illuminating the dark corridor. Cho gasped and held her hand up to eye level, it burned brighter and brighter as if trying to tell Cho something. 

There was a flash of red light around her and an image appeared in the glowing light. Like a picture in a crystal ball. It was Harry, he was with Hermione, they were outside in the castle ground, running, quickly but quietly. They were going somewhere, but Cho had no idea where.

Then it was gone. The light from the ring dimmed and she was left alone in the corridor once again. Cho felt slightly panicked, but she wasted no time in turning back the way she'd come and sprinting as fast as she could towards the Hogwarts entrance hall.

Cho was very athletic, she had to be fast on a broom to be a seeker, all the training she'd been through made her running skills very good, she was easily the fastest girl in her house, but she felt like a snail running around the corridors to the entrance hall. She had to find Harry. He needed her. She knew very little about what he was doing, but instinct and some sort of connection told her he would need her soon.

Cho quickly reached the entrance hall, she dashed through the front doors and out into to open. He eyes flitted left and right, searching for any sign of Harry or Hermione. Nothing but a quiet night breeze greeted her so she turned and ran off towards the Quidditch pitch.****

**Harry's POV:**

Harry reached the Broom shed, where his Firebolt was kept. He tried to yank open the door, but found it locked. Hermione realised it was her turn to step in. She pulled out her wand and said 'Alohamora' still nothing, she cursed under her breath, it was locked with magic beyond a simple spell. She muttered more spells under her breath and eventually the lock clicked and the door swung open.

Harry didn't stop to ask how Hermione had done it, he ran inside, picked up his broom and mounted it.

"Get on." He said simply to Hermione who hesitated slightly.

"Where are we going Harry?" she asked.

"Just get on. We don't have time, Ron's in danger." Harry said desperately, knowing each second that ticked away was another second closer to losing Ron. Still Hermione didn't move.

"But remember what happened last time, what if it's just Voldemort playing with your mind again. You should go to Dumbledore." Hermione said biting her lip.

"It's not. I just know it's not. Please Hermione we have to hurry." Harry begged. Hermione sighed and mounted the broom behind Harry who kicked off from the ground and they sped into the cold night air. The throbbing in his scar was constantly increasing, making the feeling of panic and Harry's stomach increase. He turned his broom and leaned flat on the Firebolt which shot forward at an alarming rate.

Even flying couldn't calm Harry's feelings now. His heart was heavy with worry and panic. No matter what Hermione said he knew Ron was in danger. The wind whipped through Harry's hair as he urged his broom faster. He didn't know where he was going, yet he knew exactly where to turn. He lost all track of time as he sped through the air on his Firebolt, Hermione clinging on behind him.

**Cho's POV:**

Cho kicked off from the ground and flew into the air on her Nimbus 2000. She didn't know where Harry was going but her instinct and that connection they had, told her where to turn and where to go. She knew it would be a test for her and her broom to keep the same speed as Harry and his firebolt, but she had to try. She leant flat on her broom and zoomed off into the darkness after Harry.

Her eyes searched the sky, desperate for any sign that Harry was near, but she never glimpsed him. She'd been flying for at least half an hour, letting nothing but her feelings guide her. It was risky but she felt sure they wouldn't let her down, not when she needed them most. 

Cho's eyes stung as the cold, harsh night wind biting at her cheeks making her deep, brown eyes water. But she barely blinked. The wind tore straight through her flimsy school robes, but she didn't notice the cold. Every particle of her body was determined to find Harry. He couldn't do this alone. And whatever this was, it was why they were connected, it was why she had the ring, why they had a special connection, and why their destinies were intertwined.

With these thoughts Cho urged her broom faster, begging the darkness that swallowed her trail to give her sign. But she saw nothing.

**Harry's POV:**

Harry could see large buildings beneath him, blocks of flat, factories and offices. He knew he was flying over London and he knew where he was going. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He said to himself as he touched down outside 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. He dismounted his broom and propped it against one of the brick walls. He remembered that piece of paper he'd been shown last year. 'The Order of the Phoenix  may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.' He thought hard.

The house appeared in front of him. Harry charged towards the door and yanked at the door handle, finding it open he charged inside, Hermione hot on his heels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahahahaha! I'll just leave you all in suspense.


	28. To Grimmauld Place

Hey there! I know I kinda left you at a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, so here ya go, so none of my reviewers kill me! 

Two more things: Firstly: HAPPY EASTER! Yeh it's kinda early but I won't get another chance. 

Secondly: It could take me a few weeks to post the chapter after this cos I have some serious writers block, if anyone wants to help me out, put it in a review or e-mail me: sheenrox@smartemail.co.uk my email address is also on my profile page. I'd be grateful for anyone who can help me out. *rubs forehead*……so hard……

Lara: Yay! Thankyou! I loved your fic about Ron. I hope you got my review *dances* see ya!

Don't have one yet: Thanks for pointing out that error I'll check up on it and thanks for reviewing my story. You'll get your cookie as do all my reviewers.

FunkyWitchOnFire: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story so much, I hope you like this chapter just as much!

HoshiHikari4ever: Yeh, well like I said they have a connection, because of their destinies and stuff. Voldemort might be playing with Harry's mind he may not, I'm not gunna tell you anything. Lol.

Indigal: Yeh I finally brought the ring back into this fic, I haven't written about it since the beginning. Sorry about making Cho seem helpless to begin with, sometimes she is a bit like that in the books that's why I changed it slightly in my fic, cos I don't like her too much that way. Anyway I'm boring you so I'll just say thanks for reviewing and I hope I didn't keep you in suspense too long.

Little Marauder: Yup! That's what I love, torturing my nice lil reviewers, don't worry you get to find out what happens in this chapter until I leave you in suspense again at the end of this chappie.

Ghetx2o: I know you hate cliffies, that's why I love 'em! I love you song! *grins* I'll give you double the cookies for that! *hugz you* You know I could never not talk…….type to you, I love your reviews too much! :) I'll forgive you, hopefully you'll write a new fic soon. And if not, oh well I'll have to cry. And after all those sorrys how could I not forgive you *grins* Just don't threaten me *glares* I don't like being threatened. I could never let you or my other reviewers down, you would have got loads of reviews if you'd continued! Oh well, I doesn't matter cos I would never stop writing I love it too much.

Nadeen: Ok calm down, I can see that my life is in danger if I don't continue writing so here's chapter 28 for you, I hope it's not disappointing. Also thanks for reviewing it's good to know you like it so much, even if you threatened me with death. *shivers*

Miss-Aurelia: Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha *deep breath* ahahahahahahahaha *deep breath* ahahahahahahahahahahaha! I loved the cucumber story, I will never look a cucumbers in the same way *sniggers* And since you sent me the story, here's the next chapter of my fic so I don't you in suspense *laughs* sorry but the story was just sooooooooo funny. Lol. there's plenty of good fics out there right now so you shouldn't get too bored. I've got SATs in about three weeks Must…..revise. *cries* Help Me!

Zutzi alias Susi: Ok this reply could be quite long but hey: First of all thanks for reviewing and for raising all those points so I could check them. I understand everything your saying about Ron and Voldemort and stuff. But everything will eventually be explained. 

1)Dumbledore calls Harry by his first name, because firstly I've heard it in the books and secondly I think he has a more personnel connection with Harry than any of the other students, but I agree, in the future in public he will call Harry 'Mr. Potter' 

2)The Kieran calling Voldemort by his real name is my mistake, sorry I'll try to get that changed. 

3)I can't tell you anything about Ron. It's top secret, but it will all be explained before the end. 

4)I don't really have an answer to number four, maybe he was just awake because he wasn't tired, or because he wanted to find out what Harry had been up to, there's no real meaning behind it. 

5)Don't worry Ron and Hermione will get back together at the end of this fic, I think they go well together too. 

6) I dunno Harry's just cool. Ok. It's magical, I dunno, sorry, that's another of my mistakes, you're too observant. 

7) Harry didn't really know where to go, he let his instincts take him, plus where else would Ron be? Except the Burrow, but that will be explained too. 

8)Kieran maybe the heir of Slytherin, the fact that he was sorted into Gryffindor will also be explained in the chapter after this. 

9) Well as you know, Hufflepuff didn't get involved, so Hufflepuff's heir doesn't really matter.

This is the longest reply I've ever written. I hope everything is answered, I'll try to go over the other chapters and correct my mistakes. Once again thanks for reviewing and I hope to be getting your next chapter soon. I'm also really flattered that you could be bothered to read all 27 chapters of my fic, it must have taken you ages.

Pippi: I know what you mean about school work, SATs soon! AH! I've done zilch revision! Seriously I should do some more work instead of doing crap on the Internet. Anyway, thanks for the review I'm glad you found time to review!

Vegita43: Glad you liked it! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this update! Enjoy.

Gabrielle: Glad ya like it! I hope you like this chappie just as much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole house was silent as Harry and Hermione tip-toed along the halls past several rooms they remembered from their previous summers here. They couldn't hear low muttering from behind any of the doors, no creak of a floorboard as someone else wandered around the house or no lights seeping through the cracks between the doors and floor.

Harry sprinted up the flights of stairs, trying not to place his feet too heavily on the floor. Amazingly, neither he nor Hermione made a sound in the old house until they reached the door to the room Harry and Ron had shared. Harry turned the handle gingerly. The click echoed around them, like Harry was banging a drum. But nothing stirred so they slipped inside.

The room was empty. Ron was nowhere to be seen. He was gone, but definitely not of his own accord. It was plain by the state of the room that someone had used force on Ron to take him away. It conjured up awful images in Harry's head as he stared around the room.

There were clothes strewn all over the floor, books and other objects were lying broken or torn on and around Ron's bed. Ron's bright orange, Chudley Cannons duvet was lying on the carpet covered in flecks of blood. They were too late. It looked like Kieran or another one of Voldemort's deatheaters had already come for Ron, and succeeded, even though Ron must have put up a good fight.

Hermione looked shocked at the blood on Ron's duvet and on the dull carpet. Tears began to brim in her eyes, she tried to choke them back, but horrible ideas came into her head. What if they couldn't find Ron? What if he was tortured? Or even killed? she let a sob escape from her lips. Harry looked at her and put an arm around her. He knew how she felt, he was thinking exactly the same possibilities too. They stood in silence for at least a minute whilst Hermione controlled her tears.

Suddenly there was a sound behind them. Harry whipped around and, faster than the speed of light, he pulled out his wand. There was silence for about a second which seemed to drag by for several hours. Harry was poised ready to attack at a glance. He was shaking ever so slightly. Then, as if in slow motion the door handle began to turn. The door clicked open and it creaked forward. Harry was breathing was shallow, he had no idea what was on the other side of the door, but he wasn't giving it a chance. The door swung far enough open and someone began to step inside.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry screamed as the figure showed themselves, but they had their shield charm up within milliseconds and Harry gasped when he saw just who he'd almost knocked out. "Cho….?" He said questioningly. Her hair was windswept, she looked tired and worried. "Sorry……" Harry managed to say after several seconds of slightly stunned silence. Cho smiled weakly.

"It's ok, I guessed you would think I was a deatheater or something." Cho replied.

"So….what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I followed you, I don't know what's going on, but I can tell it has something to do with Voldemort." She replied, hoping she was right. Harry nodded.

"We think so." He said gesturing to Hermione, who was standing still, looking confused.

 "So are you going to tell me what's going on and do something?" Cho asked snapping them all back to the reality of why they were here. Harry quickly filled her in on the brief story about Kieran, Ron and the letter.

"So now Kieran must have Ron and he's probably taking him to Voldemort and I have to save him." Harry finished after a while. The nerves were building inside him again. He felt the obvious feeling of time ticking away for Ron. Cho didn't contradict what Harry said, or doubt anything for a second. She understood how serious this was. Not just because Ron was Harry's best friend, but also, if Voldemort or Kieran had Ron under the Imperious curse, he could give away information about the Order or Dumbledore to Voldemort.

Harry began pacing the room in frustration. Anything could be happening to Ron, and they didn't know where he was or how to get to him, they didn't even have any sort of plan. Cho, being the level headed Ravenclaw, was going room Ron's room, examining all the clues and going through his draws to try and find anything that could suggest where they were. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed staring blankly ahead of herself in a complete trance.

Several minutes past like this and Harry frustration built up inside him. he felt like kicking or hitting something, he wanted to take out the frustration on something. He clenched his fists and paced faster until………

His scar exploded with pain. His hands clasped his forehead as the agony increased. He screamed out as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Darkness crept around him, he fought for his consciousness as his scar burned more and more painfully. But he couldn't battle the pain, he blacked out.

He was walking down a dimly lit corridor. The only light came from low burning torches on the wall every hundred meters or so apart. It looked strangely familiar, yet Harry was sure he'd never been there before. He walked faster down the corridor until all the torches were burnt out and he was left in almost complete darkness. Deep scarlet curtains were drawn at large, old fashioned windows and the carpet was designed to match.

His scar was prickling with pain as he walked further down the corridor, a dim glow came into view, it was coming from underneath a door about fifty meters ahead. He could hear voices that grew louder as he neared the closed door. He was drawn closer to the door but feared he already knew what was on the other side. 

He reached the door and stretched out his hand for the handle, he turned it and heard it click open. He glimpsed three people in the room. Voldemort was sitting in a large chair, he looked like a malicious king upon thrown watching an innocent creature being tortured before him. The innocent creature, of course, being Ron. Who was lying on a rug by a fire. His face was screwed up in pain and he looked like Harry felt when his scar had exploded with pain just before.

The final figure was Kieran, who stood over Ron, his face illuminated by the crackling fire. His wand was raised above Ron and Harry could tell it was he who was controlling the pain Ron was in. His face was full of evil, all that Harry had seen in him was gone. He was just another deatheater.

But the room was dissolving, Harry called out Ron's name, but knew that no-one in the room could see or hear him. it was useless. His eyes fluttered open and he was lying on his back in Ron's bedroom at number 12 Grimmauld place again. He felt weak from the pain in his scar, but he stood up, supported by Cho and Hermione who both looked panicked and scared.

"What happened?" Cho asked, her voice was high pitched as she flung her arms around him, making him topple over and fall onto Ron's bed. Harry hugged her back comfortingly and when she let go, he told them all briefly what he's seen. It was several seconds after he'd finished talking when his brain began to tick around and something clicked into place. He jumped up and bolted out of Ron's room. He could hear Hermione and Cho running behind him and they ran quickly but silently through the house and out of the doors. 

He grabbed his broomstick once he was outside and waited for Hermione and Cho. Cho grabbed her own broom and Hermione jumped on behind him.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. As much as Harry didn't want to answer, he thought they deserved an explanation. So before kicking off from the ground he said:

"I know where Ron is, the place in that vision was Tom Riddle's house, Voldemort's house. They both looked stunned, but Harry didn't wait for them to say anything, he kicked off hard and soared into the air. 

He had to trust his instincts, he didn't know how to get to the Riddle house, he knew it was in some muggle village but that's all. But it was like he'd been there hundreds of times. He steered his broom through the night time darkness, over the towns, cities and countryside until he saw it.

A towering, dark mansion, perched on top of a hill, looking over a small village. Even from over fifty feet in the air, the house looked darker and more foreboding than any building Harry had ever seen. He shivered slightly, though that may have been because of the chill in the night time air.

Harry paused, hovering above the house, now he was here, he seemed to find it hard to fly down to Voldemort's childhood home. Then he remembered Ron and determinedly pointed his broom to the ground. He landed smoothly on the grass, Cho just behind him. All three teenagers dismounted and looked up at the huge manor before them.

"The Riddle Mansion……" Harry's voice was barley more than a whisper and was whisked and flung away by the gusting wind that had started up around them. Hermione was shivering next to Harry and Cho was biting her lip, but despite this face had determination written all over it. She would go with Harry to the end, as he would for her.

"How do we get in?" Cho asked her voice slightly shaky but brave and resolute all the same. Harry reached for her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. She squeezed back smiling very weakly. Harry was pumped with adrenaline, the nerves made him jumpy and full of energy, but he had nothing to use it on. 

He didn't show this to Hermione or Cho, he kept himself steady and thought hard. He knew the house would be locked with more than just bolts and chains. Little about the Riddles was known to the villagers near by. Harry knew even their gardener and house keeper who had died two years ago didn't know much about the Tom Riddle and his parents. But he knew there had to be some way to get in. one of the windows would be open or unprotected.

"I'll see if there's a way in." Harry said reaching for his broom. Then, realising it wasn't safe to separate he added: "We'll all go." So Cho climbed onto her broom and Hermione climbed on behind Harry who kicked off from the ground.

They circled the house for several minutes, each with their eyes scanning every single window for any weakness in the Charm that protected the house. After a while Harry's eye was drawn to a window where a dim glow of light flickered. He flew down to it, and tried to pull it open. But it wouldn't budge. Hermione tried several different spells but made no effect.

Eventually Harry sighed and pressed his ear up against the glass, but the charm protecting it also soundproofed the glass. He couldn't hear a thing. 'That must be where they have Ron.' Harry thought to himself, butterflies rising in his stomach at the thought.

They had to give up on that window, but soon enough Harry saw Cho in the corner of his eye beckon him over. When he reached her she was already half way through an open window. Harry and Hermione slid through after her and found themselves in a dimly lit corridor that looked very similar to the one in Harry's 'vision' back at the Headquarters. The same torches lined the walls and the same scarlet colour carpeted the floor.

There were dark wooden doors placed along the corridor and random intervals which obviously lead to other rooms. But Harry was interested in what was behind those doors. His scar was prickling with a sharp pain which was becoming ever more prominent. Every second was precious, they had to find Ron, and fast if they wanted to find him alive.

"Which way?" Hermione whispered, jerking Harry out of him thoughts. In truth Harry didn't know but his instincts had been true to him so far, so he took a left and they tip-toed silently but quickly down the hall way. 

The stabbing in Harry's forehead was getting worse, so either, they were getting closer to Voldemort, of Ron was being put under even more pain every second. Either way they had to get there quickly. Ron was inching closer to death or revealing something he didn't want to.

They ran into a dead end and turned back, Harry was finding it hard to concentrate due to the pain in his forehead, but it wasn't long before he spotted it……

A glimmering light at the end of a corridor. Harry's heart leapt and he felt Hermione gasp. Harry broke into a run, his feet light and silent on the ancient carpet. It was like de ja vu. The corridor was the exact same one from his vision and Harry knew exactly what was on the other side of the door. He halted inches from the door and reached out his hand.

But Hermione was there a spilt second before his hand could turn the door knob.

"No." she mouthed silently but urgently keeping a tight grip on Harry's hand. "What are you going to do? Go in and say 'Hi Voldemort' can we have Ron back?" she whispered sarcastically. Harry knew she was right, but the way she put it was infuriating.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked desperately.

"I don't know, I might be able to think of something but there's something I don't understand." She turned to Cho. "I don't understand why you are here or how you knew Harry and me were going to Grimmauld place." She whispered. Harry and Cho filled her in quickly, knowing there was nothing they could do without Hermione knowing the brief summary about how they were the heirs of their houses and destined to fight together.

Five minutes later Hermione knew everything vital and silence settled over them. Nothing could be heard about what was going on, on the other side of the door. It also had a charm on it. They were all deep in thought, even Harry who had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to think at all. The pain made his whole brain ache like some sort of disease, anyone else would have given up but now, but Harry wasn't anyone. He had survived encounters from Lord Voldemort several times and controlled pain precious little wizards could even imagine.

But he had not yet defeated Voldemort, only delayed his progress. The prophecy told him he would kill Voldemort or be killed by Voldemort, one seemed impossible and one meant darkness in the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

The fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders, and the only one Harry had to get past, was right on the other side of the door. No wonder his breathing was shallow and his heart beating ten times faster than usual. He took a deep breath to steady himself, this could be the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isn't that, like, the worst thing I could do. I know I'm killing you, but hey! You'll get the end, just a couple more chapters before you're free! Hopefully I'll survive to write the next chapter, if I can ever get rid of this impossible writers block sorry if it takes ages to write, but it'll be worth it. And once again HAPPY EASTER!


	29. The Battle: Part 1

Ok, I know, I know. I have a lot of explaining to do. So here goes. First of all I had SATs which I had to revise non-stop for. They ended about a month ago.

But then I was over come with writers block, and I could never really find the right way to type out my ideas. I never really had the right motivation to carry on. I kept thinking 'urgh more writing'.

But eventually I forced myself to sit down I write just because I knew you people were missing me. Lol. Finally I have finished this chapter. It's not perfectly written and you'll probably hate the ending. I had hoped to get everything in this chapter, but it was too long and I wanted to get this out for you. Well here ya go, I hope it's not too disappointing for you, I tried by best.

Miss-Aurelia: Hey. SATs are just tests that we British kids get every 3-4 years. This is the last time I'll have to do them! Yay! They are over now and I can relax for the next 6 weeks cos teachers always go easy on us from now til the end of the year. I know my SATs are no excuse for my long period of not updating, cos they finished ages ago, but writers block is evil and whenever I sat at my computer I really could not find the motivation to write. So please don't kill me I have updated now please enjoy this chapter, unless you've died of boredom whilst waiting for me to update. Oh by the way, I never liked cucumbers so you haven't put me off them, but I do crack up laughing when I see one, hee, hee.

Ghetx2o: Yay! I'm glad you liked my last chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer I wanted to get all this and more in this chapter, but I failed, so you'll have to wait a while before the big battley stuff is over. The really dramatic part is in the next chapter. If you ever get the urge to write more corny, please feel free, cos I love 'em! XD. Thanks for the second review cos it really helped me realize that I had to keep writing, hope ya didn't miss me too much.

LogicalRaven: My brain hurts! I hate writers block. sniff sorry if I kept you hanging on that cliffy for too long, but I tried to get this finished asap for ya. Sorry if it's kinda crappy cos of my writers block, but I tried. Enjoy.

Olivia: Hey! Glad you like my story so much. I hate to keep my reviewers, but the writers block clouded my brain rubs forehead Sorry for keeping you waiting. Hope this chapter isn't too badly written. Thanks for being patient with me.

HoshiHikari4ever: Yup! I ended it there, and unfortunately for you, I got evil, evil, evil! Writers block. Please don't kill me for keeping you waiting too long, and for the quality of this chapter, which isn't as good as some of my others. Hopefully you haven't forgotten what's happened in the previous chapter, since it took me so long.

Indigal: Haha. Yes. evilness. I keep trying to add little bits of Harry/Cho fluff to keep my readers happy, I'm glad you like them, there's a little bit in this chapter, cos I love writing 'em so much. It's often kinda hard to concentrate on both aspects of the story. I sometimes let one genre over take and forget the other. Anyway thanks for the review (as always) and sorry I kept you waiting so long.

Littlemarauder: I know what you mean, the writers block is effecting the quality of my chapters. This one isn't too great either. But I hope you don't mind. It's nice to hear honesty from a reviewer.

Miss-Cho-Potter: Sorry, I know she's been kinda bitchy. But she's just being…..Hermione……I think I made her like that in this fic cos I don't like her much in the book. I hate the way she always wins the arguments. glares Sorry if you thought she was OOC. And hopefully you won't hate me for keeping you waiting so long.

Tylah: Thanks! Easter is over now, and unfortunately school is back with vengeance. sigh Sorry I took so long to update this fic. Like I said, evil writers block has plagued my mind. I hope you like this chapter, even if the writers block has effected the quality. Oh, and the last comment (your fic is the best) I really appreciate that. It made me smile! XD.

Pippi: Did you really like it that much? Thankyou so much! You can have extra cookies. gives you extra cookies Sorry that despite all your praise it took me ages to update. I tried to get this out asap for ya. But writers block is evil! Thanks for the great review! I loved it. XD. I hope this doesn't disappoint ya!

KittyLupin: Nah. Not possessed. But controlled. Sorry I dunno if you've read that bit since you reviewed chapter 16. Oh well thanks for the review. I'm so glad you like my fic. There should be more Harry/Cho fans out there. They're a great pairing.

Zutzi Alias Susi: No, no. I didn't take it as a flame. I liked your review, it gave me chance to realise all my mistakes. I know I haven't changed them, I'm sorry, but I haven't really had time. I'll try to before I finish this fic. I'm glad you liked my story. I hope you can post your next chapter soon. Sorry I took so long posting this. Like I said, writers block. sighs I hope you like it, now that I finally got it done. I'll have to listen to that song some time, I never knew my title was in lyrics to a song. looks enlightened

Lord Saiyron: I know, I'm so evil. laughs manically. But I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting so long. It's the worst cliffy I could leave you with and at the worst time. My bad. sniggers Hope you like this chapter unless you've given up on my fic. :)

Anonymous: I know, I'm sorry, thanks for reviewing, You reminded me that people out there do want me to post this chapter sometime within the next millennium. I hope you didn't die or boredom waiting for this chapter, I hope it's not too disappointing for ya!

blackfyreassassin: I know. Please don't kill me. I'm sooooooooo sorry, I tried to get this finished as posted as quickly as possible. I'm glad you love it so much, it's always great to hear praise like that! grins XD. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter and you haven't died from having to wait so long. 

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter." Harry gasped and almost jumped a foot away from the closed door. "Do come in and join us." Continued the cold, harsh voice Harry knew all too well. He knew there was no point in hiding behind the door, so with a quick, determined glance at Hermione and Cho, he opened the door and stepped inside the room, his wand raised, ready to strike anything which tried to attack himself, Hermione or Cho.

Once again it was like de ja vu, from the vision. Voldemort sitting in his blood red chair, watching over the scene before him. Kieran with that malicious grin spread across the face Harry had thought of as a friend's.

Harry heard the odd gasp of pain from Ron and had to fight to keep himself from killing Kieran, which wouldn't be a wise move, past experiences had taught Harry that you had to try and stay calm around Voldemort, you had to keep a steady mind and focus your thoughts.

Voldemort's chair swung around to face them, and a sharp ,stab of pain shot through Harry's scar. Just looking into those piercing, red eyes made him shiver and his stomach begin to swirl, with burning hate, anger and, to some extent, sadness. This was the wizard who had killed his parents, his Godfather, and so many others, without caring and without reason.

But Harry didn't have time to think properly, he had no idea what he was going to do, now he was face-to-face with Voldemort once again. His eyes darted around the room. Kieran looked slightly surprised to see them here, meaning the hold he had on Ron was slipping and Ron was crouching below Kieran gasping for breath.

"It's nice to see you've joined us," Voldemort said, "I was hoping you would show up." Harry didn't flinch. He forced himself to keep his emerald green eyes focused on Voldemort's piercing red ones. "I though you might come to the rescue of your little friend here." Voldemort continued, glancing quickly at Ron.

Harry was determined not to say anything. Anything he said could have drastic consequences for himself, Hermione, Cho or Ron. Voldemort smirked at the trio and then let his eyes flicker over to Ron, whose face was screwed up in pain as he gasped for breath.

"So," said Voldemort matter-of-factly, "I suppose you and you're little friends have worked out how we got here, how we captured your friend, how we got Kieran into Hogwarts and everything else I planned?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Harry stayed still, he didn't flicker or flinch for over a minute.

"No? asked Voldemort after it was clear that Harry wasn't going to answer. "Then I bring you up to date. You probably remember at Christmas that Mr. Weasley received a package from what he thought was his brothers. It contained muggle alcohol, of course they did not send that, I did, or rather, one of my deatheaters did."

"I knew they Weasley twins were rule breakers so, to Ron, if they thought it was ok, it was probably against the rules, but so bad that he would get suspended for if he was caught. So that part was pretty simple, though at one point you almost got away unnoticed." Voldemort paused as if to let the story sink in, even though the trio already knew what was going on, it seemed to Harry, the longer Voldemort talked, the longer he had to think about some sort of plan.

"The rest was easy, Mr. Weasley was sent to live at his home, which was not well protected, and there was rarely anyone there to watch him. So one of my deatheaters broke into the house one day and simply put the Imperious on him. From then on I could control him, keep away from people and when he went back to Hogwarts I could make him do whatever I wanted. I wasn't long before I got him expelled."

"I placed one of my deatheaters as a guard to Mr. Weasley, making sure he never broke the curse as I knew he was strong enough to eventually. Bellatrix took good care of him, and it wasn't long after that when Kieran was enrolled in Hogwarts, we had to use a very strong befuddlement charm on that hat, but he was placed in Gryffindor and, to my good fortune, he was put under your guidance."

"He soon befriended you, it was easier than I thought for you to move on from Weasley, maybe you resented him for putting you in the Hospital wing," Voldemort smirked. Harry felt a stab of pain shoot through his heart. Voldemort was right, he'd betrayed Ron, by trusting Kieran, and by forgetting about Ron so easily he'd let them get to Ron more easily than if he'd just thought of Kieran as another Gryffindor who he wasn't particularly interested in.

"I knew the risks of capturing you were too high so instead I decided to lure you to me. The hold on Weasley was beginning to slip, and today he managed to through it off whilst Bellatrix was not watching him. That bird got away with an unfinished letter fro you, and although that was not part of the plan, it made no difference, I brought Weasley here and it was only a matter of time before you followed, you always were loyal Potter."

Voldemort stood up from his chair, Harry's heart began to beat faster, he knew his time was up. He had the beginnings of an idea in his head that could keep Voldemort at bay, but it was Ron he was worried about. He knew he could hold Voldemort for long enough for Hermione and Cho to rescue Ron, but he had no way of communicating this to the girls stood just behind him.

"I was right wasn't I Potter?! Voldemort said suddenly, breaking the long silence that had settled around them, "You did come, and now I can finally kill you once and for all." He raised his wand, and so did Harry.

"But before I kill you Potter, I'm going to make you suffer." Voldemort said, his voice full of malice and hatred for Harry. "Crucio." Voldemort half growled the word and Harry felt intense pain shoot through his body. He resisted the urge to scream out, he wasn't going to give Voldemort that satisfaction. He tried to concentrate on fighting the curse, he clenched his teeth and felt the pain begin to release.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled the first spell that came into his head and saw Voldemort get knocked to the floor. "Hermione, Cho, help Ron!" Harry managed to say before Voldemort was back on his feet, his red eyes burning into Harry. He immediately heard Hermione and Cho turn themselves to Kieran and fire numerous curses at him. but he had no time to think about that. He was standing feet away from Voldemort who looked ready to kill Harry.

"Now, now Potter." Voldemort said viciously. Let's try that again. "Crucio" Voldemort began but Harry was ready for it.

"Impedimenta!" the beams of light met in the center and ricocheted onto the walls around them. Voldemort smirked.

"Been practicing eh Potter?" Harry smirked back, although it was exactly the opposite of how he felt. "Let's try something else. Imperio." Voldemort said the word without effort and Harry felt that happy, carefree feeling slide over him. 'No, no, no' he thought to himself, 'fight it…NO!' Harry screamed the last word, and it was over before Voldemort could even command him to do something.

Harry could hear Hermione, Cho, Ron and Kieran behind him, he heard a loud 'crash' as someone flew into a glass cabinet, he could tell from the scream that it was Kieran, Harry allowed himself a brief smile as he imagined Hermione, Cho and Ron outnumbering Kieran, giving him what he deserved, but he quickly diverted his thoughts back to Voldemort who seemed to be practically glowing with hate.

"Ava-" but Harry wasn't going to tell Voldemort win that easily. He knew their wands could not work against each other.

"Stupefy!" The beams of right met, and once again ricocheted away.

"You're stronger than I expected Potter, but you cannot defeat me, remember who you are duelling." Harry's face was set, he didn't flinch. Every time Voldemort tired to curse him, Harry instantly counter attacked. Harry knew he couldn't beat Voldemort, but he wasn't going to let him kill him that easily. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, he was beginning to tire.

Seconds after Harry thought this he heard a deafening scream and a loud thump. Kieran was defeated, within an instant Hermione, Cho and Ron were beside him. It was four teenagers against the most evil wizard of all time.

"You think all it takes is you and a few friends to defeat me Potter?" Voldemort asked, "You think you can kill me with some help from your school friends, I have my own friends Potter much more powerful than you could ever be." Voldemort reached for his arm and pulled back his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, he touched it with his wand and it burned blood red. "They are coming Potter they always come when I call."

Harry was breathing heavily, partly from exhaustion at keeping Voldemort at bay, partly from apprehension at what was coming next, he, Ron, Hermione and Cho couldn't defend themselves against 30 or more fully grown, vicious wizards. He could tell that the others knew that to. Hermione and Cho were shaking next to him, and he could hear Ron's heavy breathing behind him.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and a deatheater appeared by Voldemort's side, he was dressed in deatheater robes and his sleeves were rolled back so Harry couldn't see the dark mark burning on his left arm. The loud cracking sound erupted around the room as more deatheaters began to appear around them. They enclosed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho in circle with Voldemort. They were trapped.

"Not so cocky now, eh Potter?" sneered Voldemort, once he was satisfied that all his deatheaters had appeared. Harry said nothing, his heart was racing, he'd lead his friends to death, the people he cared about most in the world were going to die, there was no escape, but he knew he couldn't go down without a fight.

He thought back nearly 6 years ago, to when he'd first met found out about his parents and how they died. His father had died defending him and his mother, the people he'd cared about most about in the world, last year, Sirius had died defending, him, Harry. He'd died to help Harry. That's how he was going to die. Fighting.

He raised his wand, one final time, and he felt the others follow him. Voldemort smirked, and twisted, sick, grin of satisfaction.

"You've got guts Potter, I will give you that, but you and I both know this is the end, the end of the only real threat to my return and reign of power once again." Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers, Harry almost expected him to yawn with boredom, but he quickly took up his own duelling pose. The deatheaters all around them, raised their own wands, Harry could see some of them smile maliciously through their masks.

"Avada Ke-" Voldemort began to screech the killing curse, but there was a sudden gigantic crack and the door to the room flew off its hinges and once the dust had cleared at least 30 members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in the old door way where at least 10 foot in width of wall had once stood. Everyone immediately stared screaming curses. Harry was momentarily paralysed with shock but recovered quickly and began firing his own curses at any deatheater in his way.

Screams, loud enough to wake the dead, echoed around the room as wizard after wizard, witch after witch fell to the ground. Harry had knocked out 10 deatheaters in a minute but froze suddenly as he came face to face once again with, Bellatrix Lestrange. Anger rose in his chest, he clenched his fists and his knuckles began to turn white.

"Potter." She snarled viciously, Harry's anger increased, "remember m-" but Harry didn't let her finish.

"Crucio!" he yelled and Bellatrix crumpled to her knees screaming in agony. "You told me last year, that to really use an unforgivable curse to had to mean it, you have to want to really cause pain, and to enjoy watching them suffer." He paused, increasing the pain upon Bellatrix. "I don't think I'll have any trouble watching you die." Harry held her under the Cruciatus curse for nearly a minute before he released the curse and stunning her so she whacked against the wall behind, if that, along with the pain, hadn't killed her, she'd be too weak to fight and someone else would definitely finish her off.

Harry fought his way further through into the crowd of duelling wizards and witches, stunning any deatheater who tried to attack him. He wasn't bothered about the deatheaters anymore. He had to find his friends. He hadn't seen Hermione, Ron or Cho since the deatheaters and Order had come, he was terrified something terrible had happened to them, Ron had it tough recently, he probably wasn't at his best fitness. And Cho, she'd never been involved in anything like this before, he was worried she would be weak against Voldemort's blood-thirsty deatheaters.

He found Hermione first, he spotted her lying on the floor at the feet of a deatheater.

"Reducto!" Harry cried just before a deatheater Harry recognized as Luscious Malfoy raised his wand above Hermione. Lucious went flying over Hermione's head into the wall behind, he was immediately knocked unconscious and Harry rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked skidding to a halt in front of her. Hermione nodded, he was too out of breath to speak.

"He's…got…my…wand," she said between gasps. Harry ran over to Lucious's crumpled body and wrenched Hermione's wand from his grasp and snapped Lucious's wand in two and pocketed it so he would be defenceless when he woke up again. Harry handed Hermione her wand and helped her to her feet.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, do you know where Ron and Cho are?" she asked. But Harry had no time to answer. A jet of red light shot straight towards them and Harry pulled her to the ground.

"No, but I'm going to find them." Hermione nodded, they both stood up and went in different directions to look for Ron and Cho. The battle was beginning to die down, unconscious or dead bodies littered the floor and there were less screams of pain reverberating around him. Harry suddenly noticed that Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, probably didn't want to endanger his precious life. Harry thought bitterly. He knew he would have to face him tonight, but he was too concerned with Ron and Cho at the moment.

Harry was tiring, he'd lost count of the deatheaters he'd had to deal with, and it was becoming more of an effort each time to fight them off. One had succeeded in gauging I deep through his trousers to his leg using a spell Harry had never heard of. Consequently Harry limped through the room, until he eventually found Ron.

Ron was lying face down on the floor. Harry's heart started beating faster, despite he leg he ran over and fell to the floor beside Ron, he gingerly rolled him over, checking for major injuries. Ron had several cuts on his face, his right arm was twisted out of its socket and he a deep cut down his left leg. Harry mopped away the worst of the blood with his robes and rapped up his leg with some material he'd torn from his cloak.

Harry couldn't get Ron to wake up, but eventually Hermione arrived and together they managed to keep him away from deatheaters away in a corner, where Hermione stayed with Ron, to protect and help him.

Harry hoped Ron would be ok, he was badly hurt and was probably in shock, but he had to find Cho, he spotted her almost immediately. He'd always been able to do that. Whenever he walked into a room his eyes would automatically turn to her, like a magnet, and even in a vicious battle, she still held the same magic which drew him to her. The whole world seemed to stop briefly, just so he could look at her.

Eventually, Harry snapped out of his trance and rushed over to her. She saw him coming and threw her arms around him as soon as he came near enough. They embraced each other for a long time, as if they were protecting each other. Cho felt a tear trickle down her cheek. she was exhausted, scared and relieved. And she knew the worst was still to come.

When they broke apart, Harry looked he deeply in the eyes, and, despite everything, he smiled. He smiled happily at her, and she smiled back, and in that moment Harry knew everything would be ok. He could face anything as long as she was with him, as long as he knew he had Cho. Together they would get through this, himself, Cho, Ron and Hermione. United they held a special power, one that would always keep them safe. Together, they kept each other safe.

In that moment, everything disappeared. It was just the two of them, standing alone together, with nobody else around. They were sweaty, covered in blood and tired. But they were together and know Harry knew he could face Voldemort.

"I have to go." Harry said eventually. Cho frowned.

"Not without me." She replied taking his hand.

"I have too, I have to fight Voldemort alone, don't worry about me. As long as you're ok I will be too, you need to help Hermione, Ron's hurt, and he needs protecting." Harry said firmly.

"No, Harry we're supposed to do this together, that's what this entire year has been about. Us, we're supposed to be united, together we have to fight Voldemort, you cannot face him alone." Cho said.

"You can't, I won't let him hurt you, I can't let anything happen to you, I'd die before I let him get near you." Harry replied adamantly, though in his heart he knew she wasn't going to let him go alone.

"Harry, I'll be fine, this is our destiny, you know it is, we've had the same message all year, I'm supposed to help you defeat Voldemort, tonight we will face Voldemort together." Harry sighed. She was right, he couldn't deny it. "Harry," Cho said sincerely. Harry looked at her. "Do you trust me?" she asked, Harry frowned. "Do you?" she repeated.

"Yes, of course I trust you. I love you." Harry replied.

"Then can you trust me that we're going to get through this together, we're going to come through this, because we are meant to be together, we have a destiny together and this will not be the end of either of us." Harry said nothing for nearly a minute. Then he put her arms around her, and held her close once more.

"Yes," was all he could say. But it was all he needed to say.

"Oh how very touching." Said a cold, cruel voice behind them. They both broke apart and immediately drew their wands. Voldemort was stood before them. He seemed to tower above them, like a skyscraper, but Harry knew he was only really a couple of inches taller than them. "Potter, and…Chang is it?" he asked, turning to Cho. Cho said nothing, she simply glared up at Voldemort. Filled with hate.

She hated everything about him. He'd caused so much pain to innocent lives, good people, even her own family and friends had been effected by him. But most importantly, to Harry. He'd killed his parents and then his godfather. Harry had lost so much through Voldemort and this made her blood boil and her heart race with anger. She was barley afraid of him anymore. Then was no space for that emotion any longer. She was going to make sure he paid tonight for what he'd done.

OH MY GOD! I can't believe I've finally finished. I know I left you at an evil cliffhanger, but I have my reasons. Partly because this was getting too long, partly because I know you wanted to hear from me cos It's been so long.

I'm sorry if this chapters not perfect, I know some parts were cheesy but I think it's ok considering writers block and exams combined. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. Please review, unless you've all died waiting for me to update.

PS: You should hopefully understand everything about Ron, Kieran and that part of the story line. :)


	30. The Battle: Part 2 & The Aftermath

Well I think I did quite well with this chapter, I dunno if you'll like it, but I managed to get it written a lot quicker, I actually found it quite interesting to write. Don't worry if you're bored by this though, cos there'll only be a couple more chapters after this, then an epilogue, which I hope you read. Now R&R. After my thankyou's that is:

FS1: I'm so glad you love my story, I hope I didn't take too long updating for ya. I'm glad you think I'm a talented writer. I didn't put much Harry and Cho in this chapter, it's quite hard with dramatic stuff and then aftermath. Well enjoy.

Zutzi Alias Susi: Hey, thanks for another great review, very much appreciated. Sorry for all the explaining, but I had to get it all over with, so I didn't get any more reviews asking me questions, it was hard not telling people stuff. I did wonder about Harry and the Cruciatus curse but he did try using it against her in the OoTP so I thought it would be ok. I hope I didn't keep you hanging onto my cliffy too long. I'm looking forward to reading the next chapter of your fic soon!

Blackfyreassassin: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but hey! I managed to get this chapter up pretty quickly, so I thought you wouldn't mind too much. I never had any intention to kill anyone off, I hate it when that happens, I cried when Sirius died as well, sniff evil! So I thought I'd keep everyone alive and happy…well not necessarily happy, but you know. Glad you liked my chappie! PS: You're British aren't you?

Ghetx2o: Hey! Sorry for taking so long, I've given you so many excuses, so I'm not gunna go over them again, I just hope you forgive me since I didn't take too long with this one. I would **_NEVER _**quit fanfic, not even if the world ended! cries at thought I love all my peoples, I could never leave a fic unfinished, especially this insanely long one! Glad you weren't too disappointed with my chappie, hope you like this one too!

xAkix: Wow! You read the entire 29 chapters, you must either like it, or my fic is some sort of mind control device, or you're completely mad! It must have taken you forever, thanks for taking the time, I'm so glad you liked it so much, I love that kind of review, makes me feel so special. Lol. Anyway, good luck being a ninth grader, I hope your speech went well and you enjoy this chapter!

Portiachang: Yay! I'm so glad you like my fic so much! grins I can't tell you how much I loved it when you said I was gifted with great ideas, I only doubt myself sometimes because, I've never been confident with showing people stuff I've written, but my reviewers always make me feel so much better. So thankyou so much for the great review! I'll definitely be writing more Harry/Cho, I love the couple too much to stop writing about them.

Tylah: Hey! I'm so glad you're still reading this fic, thanks for the great review! It's good to hear that some of my old reviewers had persevered with me so long with this fic. I hate it when people die in fics, so I won't kill anyone off, I never planned on it, don't worry, the only people I kill off are deatheaters and other generally evil people. Well, enjoy this chapter! :)

FrostQueen4Eva: Yup, SATs are VERY evil! They're so pointless as well, but hey! I think I did ok, and I'll never have to do them again! Yeh, I'm English, and wouldn't want to be anything else! I suppose you're American? Anyway. Glad you liked my fic, I hope this chapter is better than to last, I had a bit more motivation to write it, I actually enjoyed producing it. Enjoy…

Hipsterflick: I suppose you think I'm hurt and depressed by your review, I suppose you think I'm seriously going to care what you say. Can't you see I've got plenty of people out there supporting me. Your just an immature little girl with nothing better to do than put people down, so go back to your sad little life and leave me, my fic and my writing, alone. Because if so many people out there think my writing is good and my fic is good, why should I believe should stupid little weirdo who probably has no idea about writing herself.

The Boy Who Lived: I'm so glad you liked my fic, did you read my entire fic in one day?! If you did, congratulations, because I think it would probably bore me to death, reading 29 chapters which probably could have been put into about 10 chapters where stuff actually happened in each chapter. So thanks, I tried to get this chapter written ASAP for ya. Enjoy…

WaHooligan08: I can't believe you read my story before you posted your own. I love your fic, it feels great to have someone whose fic I love so much review my own story, which is no way as funny or cool as yours! So, Yay! Thankyou so much for bothering to review! XD. I do have quite a few reviewers (I don't know how) and I love 'em all! :) Now write more of your fic!

MystikalMagic: Well, if you got to the end, you've probably found out that I got them back together. and you know everything about Ron and Kieran ,I hope my story line didn't disappoint you. I often find Cho annoying cos of her dramaqueenishness, sorry random non-existent word. Anyway, I still think she and Harry belong together. Hope this didn't take too long for ya!

Miss-Aurelia: Hey! Sorry I took so long, I'm just glad you didn't forget me, I love your reviews so much. I'm glad you didn't think the chapter was good, sorry about the cliff hanger, you can find out what happens now, I hope it's to your liking. I can't believe you've started your own fic! I will of course R&R, after all your reviews for me hope could I not, let me no when it's posted, I bet it's great!

Lara: Well, if it isn't you again. Lol. just kidding. Howz you? Told ya I'd nearly finished this chapter, when are you going to write more humour fics! cries desperately **_PLEASE! _**Well I gotta blast! Enjoy another chapter, you should hopefully understand what I'm going on about now that you've finished reading OoTP. Sayonara!

Gorav1: I might get Ron and Hermione together, haven't decided yet. You'll have the chance to vote at the end of the chapter. Well glad you liked the chapter, enjoy this one! XD

"I suppose you think that now you've found your girlfriend you two can fight me?" Voldemort asked. Still neither spoke. "You're united and together you can get through anything," Voldemort said sarcastically and mockingly.

Harry felt his blood raise to boiling temperature, but he knew better than to let his emotions run wild around Voldemort. Everyone knew Harry's weakness was often his anger, he couldn't let himself fly off the handle around Voldemort.

"Well, Potter, you may be stronger than I expected, you've kept me away several times, I underestimated you to begin with, but there's no chance of you escaping me this time." Voldemort flicked his wand and everything froze. The order members and the deatheaters froze in mid duel. The whole room was silent, even the curtains froze. "This way no-one can help myself, you or Miss Chang now." Voldemort said. Harry brushed fingers with Cho comfortingly, but she seemed perfectly composed, though Harry knew she was hiding her fear.

He didn't have a plan. He had no idea how this night would end, but he knew he and Cho would be together, alive or dead, they'd be together. Voldemort took up his duelling stance, Harry did too and saw Cho follow his lead out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's start simply shall we?" Voldemort suggested, smirking. "Crucio." Harry braced himself for the pain, but none came, he hadn't aimed the curse at him. he'd sent it to Cho. Harry gasped as he heard Cho's screams pierce the atmosphere. He stepped between her and Voldemort and yelled:

"Reducto!" the curse stopped immediately and Voldemort stumbled backwards slightly, but Harry's spell wasn't strong enough to completely knock back Voldemort. Harry put his shield charm around himself and Cho just before Voldemort could fire something else at them. In the few seconds they had before the shield charm died away Harry asked:

"Are you ok?" Cho nodded, she was breathing heavily from the effort of holding off the curse, but she wasn't harmed.

Then the shield surrounding them faded away. Voldemort grinned maliciously at the pair.

"If that's the way you want to play it, fine." He said, in that harsh, piercing voice. Voldemort made a large, dramatic, sweeping movement with his wand and a ring of fire appeared in front of him. It swirled before him for a moment, before shooting straight towards Harry and Cho, encircling them in a ring of fire. Although the flames, leapt up around them, nothing burned, the carpet did not become charcoal and the fire did not spread or go out.

Harry frowned, why was Voldemort doing this? Why didn't he just kill them? Why was he playing games? Imprisoning them, in some sort of magical fire? Was that what this was to him? Some sick game, try to torture and terrify them, before killing them off? But Harry wasn't scared, he burned with anger, there was no room for any other emotion.

Harry was about to use a spell to get rid of the fire closing in on himself and Cho when. Voldemort flicked his wand and the fire disappeared from around them, it swept itself into a small ball of fire, no larger than a golden snitch, and flew into Voldemort's outstretched hand. It sort of hovered a centimetre above Voldemort's hand, who left it there for a couple of seconds before closing his hand around it, and extinguishing the bright flames.

"Had enough games yet Potter? Chang?" Voldemort sneered. Harry just glared at him. Cho had recovered from the Cruciatus curse and now stood beside Harry, hate burning in her heart. "Aren't you going to answer?" Voldemort asked. Still neither spoke. "Do you want me to kill you now, or do you want to play some more games?" Harry could tell Voldemort was enjoying this, but he also knew Harry wasn't going to answer, so eventually he spoke once again. "Well, I suppose it's my choice," he paused momentarily, then without warning he swished his wand and spoke the words Harry had lived to hear so many times.

"Avada Ke-"

"Expelliarmus!"

The two jets of light met half way between their casters, and ricocheted off in different directions. But it wasn't Harry's wand raised inline with Voldemort's, it was Cho's. She was breathing heavily again, more from anger, than actual tiredness. Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was your job to protect your girlfriend Potter?" Voldemort smirked. Harry took a step closer to Voldemort, so he was level with Cho. "Now let's try that again."

"Ava-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry and Cho's voice sounded simultaneously. One green jet of light and a stronger red jet of light met. Harry and Cho's spells were working hard against Voldemort, their spells combined did what one could not, they fought against Voldemort and pushed him back.

But that was not all. Another light was beginning to glow, but it did not come from a wand, it came from Cho. Or rather, from Cho's ring. It was a bright, white light growing gradually larger. The light engulfed the two teenagers, glowing brighter than Harry could ever have imagined, but yet it did not blind himself or Cho.

The light became stronger, it travelled down the red beam of light between the couple and Voldemort. Voldemort was stunned, he had never seen anything like this before. Was it some sort of protective shield around them? What was it going to do when it reached him? Voldemort had to make the choice. Keep the beam of light going between them, and try to hold off the light, or break the connection and see what happens, or run.

Voldemort tried to fight it off, but it was stronger than he knew, it kept inching toward him relentlessly. Voldemort couldn't hold it, he broke the chain, maybe not the best idea. As soon as the path way for the bright, white light was gone, a sound like a massive explosion echoed around the room. The white light engulfed everything. Neither Harry nor Cho could see anything, all they felt was each other by their sides all they could see was light.

Eventually it died away, Harry and Cho were still stood in the middle of the room but only half the people were there, Voldemort and all his deatheaters were gone. Everything began to move again. Order members came back into life. There was about half a minute where everyone came to the terms with the fact their opponents who had been there a spilt second ago were now gone and they saw Harry and Cho standing in middle of the room, still with a fading light around them. As the light grew fainter the Order members gathered around and the minute it had fully gone everyone embraced Harry and Cho.

They asked them so many questions. What had happened? Did they know where the deatheaters and Voldemort had gone? What was the light around them? Were they ok? But neither could say a word, they stood motionless staring into space, trying to digest what had happened. Eventually Lupin sent some purple sparks into the air with a loud crack and everyone except the two teenagers turned to listen.

"Please can everyone stop crowding them, they need some space, we will take them back to Headquarters, they need to be alone, they need to rest." He said firmly. So, under Lupin and Moody's orders, most wizards apparated and the ones told to stay, (Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione,) took Harry and Cho outside (They walked, but in some sort of trance or state of shock without saying anything,) to where the three brooms used to get Harry, Hermione and Cho to the Riddle Mansion stood. Lupin climbed onto Harry's broom and Harry went on behind him, Tonks took Cho and her broom, whilst Hermione helped, a still injured, Ron onto her broom. The other three apparated. (after putting a disillusionment charm on everyone who was staying.)

It didn't take as long to get from the Riddle mansion to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and soon enough Lupin, Tonks and Moody managed to get everyone else in the Order to shut up and let them take Harry and Cho up to bed. Hermione and Ron wanted to stay with their friends, but they were told to let Harry and Cho get some sleep, and that they could see them in the morning when they woke up.

Harry opened his eyes groggily. He blinked several times as if it would help clear his aching head, but it didn't work so he reached out for his glasses which were immediately pushed into his hand by someone. Harry put them on and tried to sit up, but the same person pushed him back down gently.

"Stay lying down, you need to relax," said the calm soothing voice. Harry recognized it as Hermione's. He looked up at her and gave her a half smile.

"Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she asked smiling back, but looking concerned.

"Cho?" Harry managed to say in a croaky voice. He felt like he'd been at some sort of rock concert, blood pounded in his ears, his head ached, and his voice felt like it had been screaming all last night…last night. What had happened last night? It all began to come back, Voldemort…

"Cho's next door, she's still asleep," Hermione said handing Harry a glass of water to try and cleanse his throat.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked after a couple of swallows of water.

"She's fine, no injuries, just exhaustion from whatever happened last night." Hermione replied taking the water from Harry. Harry closed his eyes remembering the details of the previous night. Questions immediately flooded his mind, making his head hurt even more, he put a hand to his forehead trying to get some of the pain to go away. Hermione handed him a potion.

"Try this, it should help clear your head." Harry drank the potion, and immediate relief swept over him. the questions about Voldemort were gone, and the pain began to diminish, his brain was empty, all he could feel was exhaustion, he felt Hermione take off his glasses, then he fell back to sleep.

Harry didn't wake again until the afternoon. As he put his glasses on he saw the clock on the table beside him show 14:36. Harry yawned and sat up. This time no-one pushed him back down. He sat up and stretched out his aching muscles. He looked up and saw Lupin watching over him, he smiled at him, not wanting to speak unless his voice failed him. Lupin returned the smile and propped up the pillows behind Harry. As Harry's vision adjusted to the full area of the room he was in, he saw Ron sitting in the corner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley either side of him. Ron's leg was bandaged and he had bruises on his face and up his arms, but he hobbled over, with some help, to Harry.

"How are you mate?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm ok, that looks painful." Harry half croaked nodding towards Ron's leg. Ron shrugged.

"It's fine, Healer said it would be ok in a about a week, it's not broken, just twisted." He replied. Harry nodded. Lupin stood up and left the room with Ron's parents.

"How's Cho?" he asked, suddenly remembering his girlfriend. Ron grinned.

"I knew you were about to ask that," he said.

"Predictable, am I?" Harry asked in almost his normal voice. Ron half laughed.

"She's fine, just tired, Hermione's with her now, she woke up about an hour ago, first thing she asked was for you." Ron replied.

"Can I go see her?" Harry asked hopefully. Ron bit his lip.

"The Healer said you have to stay in bed for a couple of days, sorry mate." Ron said.

"So I can't see Cho for at least a couple of days?" Harry asked feeling slightly frustrated.

"Looks like it," Ron said sympathetically.

"Fun…" Harry said sarcastically, "I'm confined to my bed, with nothing to do, and I can't see Cho," he sighed heavily.

"Well at least you can talk to me and Hermione…and all the other Order members." Ron said. Harry smiled.

"Thanks Ron."

The two best friends spent the next hour or so just generally talking, they both avoided the subjects of the previous night, and Ron putting Harry in the hospital wing all that time ago. After a while, Ron was ushered out and Mrs. Weasley fussed over him until Lupin suggested Harry needed some rest.

Harry wanted to talk to Lupin, he had always thought of Lupin as someone he could talk to, but he hadn't had a minute alone to ask him what he thought about last night, or even just to talk to him. So Harry was left alone, he slept until the evening, when he was brought some soup which he ate whilst talking to Hermione and Ron.

The next day was pretty boring. Visitors came in and out leaving chocolate and cards until all Harry could see around his bed was 'get well soon.'

Eventually though, he did get to talk to Lupin. Lupin didn't seem to want to say much, he told Harry he had no idea what had happened last night, only he and Cho could tell them anything about that, and that no-one was going to ask them anything until they felt they could talk about it, and definitely not until they had fully recovered. Then he left telling Harry he needed more rest so he could get his strength back.

On his third day back at the headquarters, Harry woke early and, without waiting for anyone to tell him he could or couldn't, he got out of bed, threw on an old pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt before going next door into Cho's room. He still felt a bit bruised and headaches came and went irregularly, but he didn't care, anything was worth seeing Cho again.

She was still sleeping when he entered her room, her long black hair was tangled, and some strands were lying across her face. She had a few bruises too, but it didn't matter to Harry, she still looked beautiful to him. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He hesitated momentarily, not wanting to wake her up, but then stretched out his hand and stroked her hair. He brushed the stray stands from her face and smoothed out her raven coloured hair.

Not long later Cho's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Harry. As soon as she saw him, she sat up straight and threw her arms around him. Harry returned the hug, with a feeling of joy in his stomach. Just to be so close to her again was one of the best feelings Harry had ever experienced.

When they broke apart Cho's smile faded and she looked very seriously at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, taking his hand as he moved closer to her. Harry smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, I bit tired and a few bruises, but pretty much ok, it was you I was worried about." Cho squeezed his hand and smiled again.

"I'm all right, I dunno why their making me stay in bed so long," Cho replied.

"I know the feeling, no-one knows I'm here at the moment, they'll probably send me back to bed when they find out, but they did say I would be ok today," Harry said.

The couple sat together for a while, no-one came into Cho's room until 9am, and even then it was only Ron and Hermione. The four of them sat on Cho's bed. Conversation began light but they could not stay away from the topic of what had happened at the Riddle Mansion for too long. Surprisingly, Harry and Cho found it quite easy to talk about it. Although the memories were fresh in their mind and it was sometimes hard to keep talking. They told Hermione and Ron everything they could remember, and they sat in awed silence as they recounted their story.

When they had finished telling their piece all four sat in silence, contemplating their own thoughts about what they knew. It was Hermione who eventually spoke, suggesting that they get something to eat, since they'd had no breakfast and it was getting on towards lunch time. Then she left with Ron, who was still on crutches, and Harry followed, although he was reluctant to leave Cho alone.

He knew he still had to talk to her, he had so many questions he wanted to ask her, about them as a couple, about where they were going to go from here. But they would have to wait, they'd talked a lot today, bringing everything back had been draining for Harry, he couldn't imagine how much harder it had been for her. This was the most dramatic thing that had ever happened to Cho, it was sure to be quite a shock, no matter how well she hid it.

So Cho was left alone, and she drifted back into sleep. Hoping for a relaxing, dreamless sleep. No such luck, there was still more thing Cho needed to know from her grandmother.

I know I gave away the beginning of the next chapter, but hey! I hope you're not sick of Cho's dreams and her grandmother, just one last time. If anyone's wondering about Hogwarts and whether Harry and Cho will go back to finish the year since Cho has NEWTs and stuff, that will be explained in the next chapter or two. Don't worry.

One final thing, I have a poll for you, should I get Ron and Hermione together at the end of this fic. Give me your vote in a review or something. Well…gotta blast!

Oh damn! One more thing, just so you all died of boredom, I know there was a problem when I first uploaded this chapter, It should be fixed now, thankyou for not bombarding me with reviews all saying the same thing.


	31. A Dream, Dumbledore & Back To Hogwarts

Ok, so most people voted to get Ron and Hermione together, so I will. Personally I don't think JKR will get them together in the books, but they're an ok couple, so since my reviewers want me to I will. I'm definitely improving on the speed of my updating, you should all be very proud of me. Lol. Well please R&R enjoy the chapter.

Miss-Aurelia: Yay! Glad ya liked it, and thanks for answering my poll, I'm not a big fan of Ron/Hermione but everyone else seems to be. I don't know why everyone seems to think JKR will put them together, cos that's only in the films, which are completely and utter rubbish of you ask me. Sorry I'll shut up now, I tend to go on a bit when the HP films are concerned. Sorry about the paragraphs and I love your fic!

xAkix: Thanks for the review, I'm glad your speech went well but it's a shame you're so bored, hopefully this will brighten up your boring holidays, I know the feeling though, I get sucked into the internet A LOT in the holidays, because there's nothing else to do! Thanks for answering my poll and I'd never looked at dreams in that way until you told me, so thanks for that, and…enjoy…

FS1: I wrote more! Hope you like it!

Jato: I'm not stupid I had noticed, that review was pointless and a waste of space, next time, please don't bloody bother!

HoshiHikari4ever: Sorry about the words, I've fixed it now and hopefully you've been able to read it properly. I hope the way I end off my fic is ok for you, though you'll have to wait until the next chapter to read it, sorry to bore you with endless chapters.

The Phoenix King: Gee, ya think! Did you really think this review was helpful or constructive in anyway, next time don't bother. K?

Wahooligan08: Yay! I'm improving with my updates. This one took even less time! dances I haven't actually got 500 reviews only 465, but hey! You're special because you were my 462nd reviewer, lol. Anyway, thanks for voting, I hope you're happy with the Ron/Hermione stuff. Don't worry about Harry proposing to Cho, they're like 16 and 17, way to young it's just completely wrong! I hate it when people do that I think it's way to predictable and it doesn't fit! Well thanks for reviewing and please update your fic soon!

Erika: Hey! Nice to have ya back! It must have taken you a while to read all my new chapters, I'm glad you liked them so much! grins I'm glad you liked my Kieran plot line, I thought people might guess it really easily, or know Kieran was evil. Moody didn't show them how to through off the curse, it's not something you can teach, you have to be strong, especially against a powerful deatheater like Bellatrix. I hate it when Harry or Cho die, I think they should be together forever so they both have to live! (Cheesy huh?) You're comments were so encouraging and helpful, thanks so much! Now for the last two chapters which are just boring ending stuff!

MystikalMagic: Thanks for the review! I could never keep Harry and Cho apart for long, I love 'em too much! Thanks for voting on my poll, hopefully this chapter will meet your expectations.

Dory1727: Yup, well I decided to get them together! Hope you like it!

Zutzi Alias Susi: Hey, glad you liked my chapter! Hate to disappoint you, but this chapter has quite a bit of explaining in, which I know you don't like so much, but you said you wanted to know what happened to Voldemort and stuff, that's in this chapter, hope it's not too boring. And I can't wait until to get your new chapter!

Fireboy: You were the closest to the truth about Kieran, Ron and stuff. I'm glad you liked my chapter, thanks for finding time to review and I hope you're satisfied with the Hermione/Ron stuff. Enjoy…

StatusBlue-Ravenclaw: Thanks for the review! Glad you like my fic! I hope the last two chapters don't bore you.

Gorav1: Sorry for disappointing you, battle scenes were never my strong point, well at least you told me the truth, I will try to improve battles and stuff if I ever write one again. Thanks for the review…kind of… #########################################################

Later, Cho drifted off to sleep, when Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone to make lunch, she slept restlessly. She dreamt of strange things, she would see faces, sometimes Voldemort, or Kieran, or Malfoy, them they would become distorted, change into different shapes, often things she feared, or creatures she'd never seen. She wanted to know what they were, she wanted to know why she was seeing them, she wanted so many answers.

And eventually the answers came. She world began to spin and when it stopped she was in the big white room she remembered from dreams at Hogwarts. Somehow Cho knew what was coming next. Her grandmother faded into view like some sort of ghost.

"Hello Cho," she said calmly, her voice was soothing and relaxing. Cho's troubled thoughts melted away instantly. She smiled at her grandmother, and the old women smiled back. "I have been watching you recently, I've watched everything you've done, and I'm proud of you." Her grandmother paused and reached up to Cho's face gently, Cho felt nothing on her cheek, but she was comforted just to be in her grandmother's presence.

"I have so many questions," Cho said, hoping her grandmother could help her with the answers.

"I know, you want to know what happened that night at the mansion, you want to know what magic my…your ring possesses." Cho nodded. "The ring has no magic, it does not even use others magic, it feeds on love. The love you and Harry share is like none other, what you share is unique, the ring takes this love and uses it to protect you and of course Harry." She paused so Cho could take in what she was hearing.

"It is hard to understand, you must just accept it. I found very little use for it, I had no-one to share love like yours with, but I knew one day someone in my family would, and I am glad it was you Cho, you and Harry are perfect for each other, maybe one day you will know the true extent of your love, but it does not matter, whether you know it or not, it will always be there." She paused again, Cho raised her hand to look at the ring, it glowed momentarily, then faded away.

"Your part in the downfall of Voldemort is over, but your part in Harry Potter's life has only just begun. There will be one last confrontation with Voldemort for Harry, the hardest time of his life. He will need every ounce of strength and courage to get through it, but most of all he will need his friends, and you. Harry will need you to get through this, he will need your support, your help, but most of all, you love, nobody can offer Harry what you can." There was a sort of finality to the last sentence, and Cho knew her grandmother would leave her soon.

"This is the last time I can talk to you like this Cho, all I can say is good luck, and I'll always be watching over you, no matter what path you take, I can guide you no longer, but through the ring I will always protect you." Then Cho's grandmother turned and almost glided away until she faded into the bright white space around her.

Strangely enough Cho did not want to call her back, she knew her grandmother was gone, she accepted it, and whilst she had been helpful and comforting, Cho could feel that she knew everything she had to, her grandmother had been there when Cho had needed her, now she had to move on.

Cho woke up to see Harry watching over her. He smiled as soon as her eyes flickered open and helped her sit up. Cho knew she had to tell Harry what had happened in her dream, she wanted him to know what she knew. Harry listened intently to everything Cho said and when she finished he hugged her, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Hermione and Ron came in a little later and told Harry that Dumbledore was here, he'd taken a couple of days off from Hogwarts to come and see Harry and Cho. Harry was glad he would have the chance to talk to Dumbledore, Cho's dream had given some answers, but there were some things he hoped the headmaster could shed some light on.

Dumbledore came to see Harry about 8:30 that evening, he was sitting alone with Cho when he found Harry, Cho had been allowed out of bed and they were up in one of highest rooms of the house, away from other people. They didn't notice him when he first entered the room, so he couldn't help but watch the couple for about a minute, they looked so perfect together, everyone could see that now, something subtle had changed between them since the night of the battle, something that just seemed to make them fit together even better than they had before.

Dumbledore eventually cleared his throat and the couple snapped out of their conversation, let go of each others hands and stepped slightly apart. Dumbledore couldn't help but let a small smile creep across his face.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Chang," he said.

"Hello Professor."

"How are you both feeling?"

"We're fine professor," Cho said, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "We were just wondering when we could come back to school, to finish off our school work?" she asked.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore paused, "There is about a month left of the school year, and I believe you have you NEWTs soon Miss Chang?" Dumbledore said giving her a questioning look. Cho simply nodded. "Well, as long as you are both completely fit and healthy, I see no reason why you cannot come back to school on Monday, as long as a healer has checked over you, the Express can drive you up on Sunday for your lessons on Monday." Harry and Cho smiled.

"Ron and Hermione as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes of course, I probably would have brought them back to school earlier if I hadn't known they would want to stay and watch over you." Dumbledore replied. "Anyway, that was not the main reason I came up to see you, I thought you might want to talk to me, a lot happened on that night at Voldemort's old home, I thought you would have questions, I cannot to promise to know all the answers, but I will try my best." Harry nodded.

Harry wanted to know if Dumbledore knew anything about Cho's ring, was it one of those objects everyone knew of, but no-one except the wearer knew where it was.

"Truthfully, I have never heard anything about this ring, and I don't think you'd find many people who do. I can only guess from what I've heard and seen its power. Remember 5 years ago when I told you about how your mother died to save you, and that was what protected you from Voldemort when you were a baby?" Dumbledore said, Harry nodded.

"You said Voldemort could not understand something like love, so he could not fight against it." He replied.

"Yes. This, in a way, is similar. I believe the ring protects you using love, the sort of love between you two is so powerful that is can protect you against Voldemort." Dumbledore paused. Harry glanced at Cho, and she nodded at him, they told Dumbledore about Cho's dream and about what her grandmother had said to her.

"I see," Dumbledore said when, together, they had finished the story. "There is very little else I can tell you Harry, it impresses me that Cho's grandmother can talk to her though dreams, very few people can do that, you have to have a special connection with that person, it is normally I close family member like a parent or sibling or sometimes a partner who can do that. even then it is very rare." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"We were very close," Cho said, she looked down at the floor. "Before she died, my mother and father were arguing and eventually my father moved out." Harry took a step towards Cho and took she hand comfortingly. "I was really confused, I had no-one to talk to, so I went to my grandmother, it was like she could see everything exactly as I did, she helped me get through that." A tear slid from Cho's eye but she brushed it away quickly and looked up smiling. Harry put a reassuring arm around her and gave her a hug. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"I think we have talked enough, I'm glad you have told me all this tonight, and I hope this visit was not a complete waste of time." He said looking down at the two teenagers. "There is very little I can do for you or tell you now, I can only wish both of you the best of luck, in the near and further future." Dumbledore gave them one last smile before leaving the room, his long cloak swishing behind him. Cho had stopped crying now, but still Harry held her close. He had never been able to stand seeing her upset.

When she looked up she was smiling, Harry didn't know why she was smiling, but he returned it and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He hadn't kissed her like that for months, he'd almost forgotten the sensation he got from it. The feeling of never wanting to let go, the feeling of just wanting to stay like that forever, the feeling Harry had come to recognize as love.

Some people didn't believe in true love or that there was a perfect person for everyone. Harry didn't know if there was someone for everyone, but it didn't matter, he knew the one for him was Cho, maybe everyone had someone who made them feel like Cho did for Harry, maybe some people would never find that person, but Harry knew he had, no matter what, Cho would always be the one person who was perfect for him.

Eventually the couple broke apart.

"We better go back downstairs," Cho said reluctantly. Harry looked pleadingly at her.

"Just a couple more minutes," he asked. Cho grinned.

"Well if I have to," she said sarcastically. Then they both smiled and kissed once more.

It was quite late when they returned to Cho's room, but they decided to find Ron and Hermione before it got too late. They tried the living room first, but they weren't there, and Mr. Weasley, who was playing with a rubric's cube as if it was the most amazing thing he'd seen in his life and making it fit together would give him all the power in the galaxy, said he hadn't seen them since dinner. As it turned out no-one had seen them for ages, so after searching nearly all the rooms in the house, all that remained were the three rooms at the top of the Mansion, one of which was where Harry and Cho had talked with Professor Dumbledore.

They looked in two of the rooms and approached the third and final room, they could hear voices coming from inside, Harry and Cho smiled at each other, then their smiles turned to frowns, what were Ron and Hermione doing up here alone at 10:30 in the evening.

The door was slightly ajar so they peeked inside. Hermione and Ron were lying on an old royal blue sofa. Ron lay with Hermione in his arms and he was gently stroking her hair. Harry and Cho watched them for a minute or two, and it was when Hermione turned to face Ron and kissed him that their thoughts were confirmed. They smiled broadly at each other. Then knocked lightly on the door, Harry pushed the door open slowly as Hermione and Ron jumped apart looking slightly embarrassed.

"Er…hi." Ron said, as his cheeks turned to a somewhat similar colour as his hair. "Um…what are you doing up here?" Harry and Cho folded their arms and grinned, not answering Ron's question.

"We could ask you the same thing." Cho said.

"W-w-we were j-just…um…l-l-looking for something." Hermione replied nervously.

"Uh-huh." Harry said, showing quite obviously that he didn't believe their blatant lie for a second.

"Um…w-w-we have to go…it's getting late…my mum will probably want us in bed." Ron said, then he dashed out of the room, with Hermione not far behind him. When they were definitely out of earshot Harry and Cho began to laugh. They couldn't hep it, the looks on their faces were been enough keep you laughing for a week. Eventually they calmed down and Cho said:

"They do make a cute couple don't they?"

"Yeh, I always thought they might have a soft spot for each other," Harry replied. "I guess it was just because they argued so much that I thought I was imagining it."

"Well I'm happy for them, it's kind of a good ending to everything." Cho said.

"Yup. Well let's go, we should probably get ready for bed soon." Harry said. So hand in hand they left the room and went back downstairs to their separate rooms. Once Harry was changed into his pyjamas he pulled on a bright green dressing gown which had been there since Harry had arrived at the Headquarters, and went next door (the side where Cho wasn't) to Ron's room. He was sitting in bed reading when Harry knocked and opened the door.

"Um…hey Harry…" Ron said nervously. "About before…" But before Ron could say anything Harry interrupted.

"I just came to say congratulations…on you and Hermione." He said smiling. Ron looked relieved.

"Er...thanks…" he replied, then Harry went back to his own room where he fell asleep almost immediately.

The rest of the week passed quickly, Harry and Cho had to recall their story once or twice more so all the Order members knew the full course of events, but apart from that they spent their time as a four with Hermione and Ron, Catching up.

On Sunday they went out for a game of Quidditch in the back garden. It was going to be Harry and Cho vs. Ron and Hermione, but both agreed that was completely unfair, so it was Harry and Hermione vs. Ron and Cho. For Harry it was just good to be outside in the fresh air and back on his firebolt, he'd always loved to fly more than anything else, (except Cho) he hated being cooped up indoors. It ended 170 vs. 60 to Harry and Hermione, but the score wasn't important.

Before they knew it, it was Sunday night and all four were packing their last few things into their trunks and dragging them downstairs so they could take them to Hogwarts the next day. Harry was exhausted that night, after Quidditch and packing and everything else that had happened over the past week he didn't realise how drained he was, he felt like he'd only been asleep five minutes before Mrs. Weasley was knocking on his door to wake him up.

Several Order members accompanied Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho to Kings cross station, including Lupin, Moody and Tonks. Harry partly had not wanted to leave Grimmauld place, he felt almost comforted to be there, he felt his Godfather's presence all over the house and although it made his heart ache to think of Sirius, he just liked the thought that he was walking in the places Sirius had spent time in, it was like he could almost like he could see and talk to his Godfather.

The Hogwarts Express only held six passengers that day, instead of it's usual noisy corridors and compartments. Lupin and Tonks were coming on the train with them to Hogwarts, they felt they needed protection until they were safe under Dumbledore's watch, so the four teenagers sat in one compartment, with Lupin and Tonks a few compartments away.

The journey passed fairly quickly, they played exploding snap and investigated some of the sweets and joke Fred and George had sent from their joke shop to Harry when they found out what happened from Ron. It wasn't long before the train rolled into Hogwart's station and they were saying goodbye to Lupin and Tonks.

There were two carriages waiting to take them up to Hogwarts. Ron gasped when he saw them and Hermione along with Cho let out a small scream. Harry realised that during the battle at the Riddle Mansion they must have seen Deatheaters die and now they could see there winged black horses just as he could. He quickly explained to Cho then they climbed into a carriage and Hermione and Ron into the other.

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick met them in the entrance hall and after a few very odd welcoming words from Dumbledore their heads of houses escorted them to their dormitories. Harry and Ron found Neville, Dean and Seamus sitting waiting apprehensively for them when they returned. All three wanted to know what had happened since they'd left the castle. So they told the story in full and Harry found out a bit more about it from Ron's point of view, he'd never really had time to ask Ron what it had been like when he was under the Imperious curse and what he could remember from being at the Burrow.

It was late by the time they'd finished explaining everything and Harry welcomed the warmth of his familiar four-poster bed, wondering what sort of things he would hear whispered in the corridors as he passed tomorrow.

Harry woke early the next morning, none of the others were awake, but he took a shower and dressed in his school robes anyway. It was only 7am so he went over to the window and sat on the sill looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. He let his thoughts over take him, mostly thoughts of Cho. He'd barley spent a waking hour without her the past few days, he wanted to see her again, just to talk to her, not about anything in particular, just so he could see her.

It wasn't until he heard the shower turn on that Harry realised he'd been sitting there for over half an hour without moving. It was 8am by the time Ron was ready and they went down to the common room to meet Hermione before breakfast.

Harry scanned the hall immediately when he entered, but there was no sign of Cho, so he sat down besides Ron and ate his scrambled egg whilst glancing around every 30 seconds to see if Cho had arrived.

When she did eventually enter the Great Hall, Harry's heart leapt, she looked over to him, and he gave her a broad smile which she returned before sitting down at the Ravenclaw table with her friends. Harry got up to follow her when she left the table and caught her up just before she began up one of the staircases.

"Cho!" he called, she spun around immediately, knowing exactly whose voice it was.

"Hi Harry!" she replied running towards Harry and embracing him. Harry grinned.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's only been about 12 hours since I last saw you." she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"I was just checking," he said. They took each others hand and walked up the stairs together. "What class do you have first lesson?" he asked.

"Um…Charms," Cho replied checking her timetable.

"Ok, that's near my transfiguration classroom, may I walk you their?" he asked jokingly offering his arm. Cho took it giggling slightly.

"You may," she replied. They walked happily to their classrooms where Harry said goodbye with a kiss after promising they would meet after dinner that day just to talk.

The day passed pretty quickly, nearly all his teachers knew of recent events and were going easy on him. Several people looked curiously at him as he walked by with Ron and Hermione, and Harry caught whispered rumours about what had happened that night, but nothing offensive or cruel, except from the Slytherin's who, as usual were thinking up the most outrageous stories to try and embarrass and annoy Harry, most were so far out they made Harry laugh, besides nothing could bother him. He was with his two best friends, and he had the prospect of seeing Cho later on. What could possibly upset him.

Before he knew it he was walking once again with Cho, they sat outside by the lake, talking about their first day back, Cho told Harry the Slytherin's had been saying the same things to her as well, but quickly said she wasn't bothered before Harry became too angry and decided to kill them all.

Time passed quickly and they soon found they had to be back at their dormitories, so they walked back up to the castle together and said goodnight with a kiss. Harry went to bed with a contented feeling inside. He barley listened to Ron's speech on how Hermione had dragged him to the library on their first day back to revise for end of year tests. His life was far from perfect but for now he would be fine the way he was. ##################################################

Well just one more chapter to go, it probably won't be too long, it'll just be the last few point, NEWTs, end of year tests, stuff like that. It'll probably be kinda boring, but this fic needs a proper ending, so I hate to bore ya'll but hey! Please review, you'll only have to do it once more after this!


	32. Just To Round It Off

Yay! The last chapter! everyone cheers yes I know this is the 32nd chapter and this fic had been ridiculously long! So here's the ending. I'll post an epilogue with thanks for my reviewers, a few hints about upcoming stories, some notes and questions.

Cynthia: Well I'm glad you liked the first chapter so much and hopefully you got time to read the rest. Everything you said in your review was exactly the sort of thing I was trying to do with that first chapter, so it meant a lot that you noticed it! Thanks!

xAkix: Hey! Glad I gave you an escape from your boredom. Lol. Think yourself lucky you're actually on holiday. I've got one more day left!!!!! Then I'm free! This chapter probably won't bore you to death, but it's extremely crap! I just had to finish it off, so this is the outcome of my writers block. Endings are always impossible! Well I hope you don't judge the whole fic on this chapter, I hope you've calmed down enough to read this, even though you probably won't feel sane after you finish this!

FSL: sorry for getting your name wrong, on the review e-mails I've had from you, it looks like FS1. I won't get it wrong again. I hope you don't hate me after reading this chapter.

Vhailder: Well…that's interesting. I still don't think Ron and Hermione belong together and Harry doesn't belong with anyone. Including Cho. Nobody deserves him. But I think I'm the only one in the world who thinks this…so hey!

HoshiHikari4ever: Ok…I don't get why it was funny, but I take it you liked the chapter, so thanks! XD

Ghetx2o: It's ok, You can't help being busy, plus I can hardly hold it against you since you're one of the best reviewers I've ever had! You never run out of ways to make me smile, even when I'm feeling pretty crappy. Don't ask why. Long story. I will make sure to mention you in my epilogue! So thanks again, you're the best! Though you'll probably end up doubting your words after reading this chapter. Also feel free to sing me a song any time, lol, I love your songs!

Wahooligan8: Hey! Glad you liked my chapter, but if you have any concern for your health I advise you not to read this one! It sucks! I will tell everyone all about new fics and stuff in the epilogue thing, cos otherwise I just end up repeating myself. I like very few pairings. Probably only Harry/Cho, and I think Ron/Luna is pretty funny. Lol. I could list millions for Jimmy Neutron, but I don't think many of the Harry Potter characters go together very well.

Zutzi Alias Susi: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, although no-one's ever called one of my chapters cute before, lol. I must tell you now, that you don't have to read beyond the first few paragraphs of this chapter, because after that you will be screaming and having a heart attack. Oh well, your choice. Thanks for the review.

Lara: Yay!!!!!! Lessons are over!!!!! Have fun on activities week and I'll see you after the holidays! Thanks for being a great reviewer! Love ya!

Erika: Glad you liked my chapter, I'm hoping this one won't make you hate me for life! I'll tell everyone about new fics and stuff in the epilogue thing. So until then, please try not to have a heart attack over this chappie! --------------------------------------------------------------------

Hedwig swooped into Harry's bedroom through his open window and dropped a letter on his head. Harry looked up from a book on Animagi given to him by Professor Lupin as he left Kings Cross station a few weeks ago to join the Dursley's for another summer. Harry was back in Privet Drive with his Aunt and Uncle, but so far it hadn't been too bad. Cho, Ron and Hermione sent him regular letters, with food supplies since Dudley was still on his diet, and Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley barley ever spoke to him.

This letter was from Cho, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I got my NEWT results back! I got 6! These Are My results:_

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts – Outstanding (Thanks to you!)_

_Potions – Exceeds Expectations_

_Arithmancy – Exceeds Expectations_

_Ancient Runs – Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology – Acceptable_

_History Of Magic – Poor_

_I couldn't believe it! I thought I'd fail Potions and Herbology! It means I can train to do most jobs high up in the ministry. _

I had wanted to work in the Department of magical games and sports so I could involve Quidditch with my work, but I have better news! Someone came around to our house yesterday. He said he was a Quidditch scout and he wanted to know if I wanted to have some Quidditch training at the Tornado's Academy!!! He said I was good enough to be on the woman's team!! !Isn't it amazing! I go for a trial next week!

_I'm working in a shop on Diagon Alley until I get I proper job, but I might not have to, if they offer me a place on the team! It's like a dream come true! Their my favourite team and their one of the best clubs in the world!_

_Well I have to go, I'll owl you soon, I hope your summer's going ok, can't wait to see you next month._

_Love Cho x x x_

Harry smiled broadly, he was so happy for Cho, he knew she would be a great Quidditch player, there was no way she wouldn't get offered that place on the team.

He flopped back on his bed and re-read the letter, he couldn't wait to see her either. Lupin had owled him saying he could come to Grimmauld place at the beginning of next month. Ron and Hermione were already there and, after asking her parents, Cho had been allowed to go as well. He was already counting down the days until he would see them all again.

He pulled out some more of the letters he'd received over the summer. Letters from Ron, mostly just telling him about how boring it was at Grimmauld place, and about his family, especially Fred and George who's joke shop was so successful that it was expanding. There were letters Hermione about all the school work she was doing so she could get a head-start on their NEWT work next year. Amazingly she hadn't yet told Harry that he should be working, maybe she thought he was still recovering from what had happened nearly two months ago.

But most of the letters were from Cho, they sent at least two letters a week to each other. Often there was nothing to tell, but they just wanted to hear from each other. Cho often talked of her family, Harry could tell they were very important to her and it often made his heart ache to think he would never have any really family to love like she did.

Cho had told her parents about her relationship with Harry, and they had taken better than Harry had expected, he'd always thought they would think he was a bad influence or a danger to their daughter, but they'd been happy at the news and even sent Harry an owl telling them how pleased they were that he could make Cho look and feel so happy, especially after the previous summer when she'd been so upset over Cedric.

Harry put the letter on his bedside table and lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. A lot had happened over the past 12 months, and so far he hadn't had time to think about anything. He thought back to Christmas, the Ball, it was hard to believe how much things had changed since that accidental kiss that had sparked off everything.

It was hard to describe what Harry felt in his heart. So many emotions filled him, but unlike sometimes in the past year, he could control them now. He could control his anger, he no longer flew off the handle at his friends when they annoyed him, and he stayed away from his aunt, uncle and cousin so he didn't end up doing something stupid. He could control his sadness as well, he would often find himself slipping into pain and anguish about Sirius, but he could stop it, he held back the painful memories, it wasn't good for him, but he bottled it up, he hid them away and distracted himself.

There was only one thing left that Harry had no power over. Something he'd only discovered this year, something more powerful than any branch of magic. Love. Not the love offered by a parent, or by a friend. The love you can only get from one person. And if you find that person, you will be with them for the rest of your life, nothing can tear you from that one person, not through pain or torture, not even through death.

Everything Harry had learnt this year had been based around love. Not what he'd learnt through lessons because, although that was important, it didn't compare to what he'd learnt about his emotions and feelings. Harry knew that he was a different person from who he'd been at the beginning of the year. Yes, he was still Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the world's only chance of surviving Lord Voldemort, he still had the same friends, the same teachers, he was still the same in a lot of ways, but inside he was changed, more mature, he was going to be 17 soon, yet he'd been through more emotionally and physically than most people do in their life.

Harry smiled to himself, looking at him now, you would never be able to tell the difference between the Harry Potter lying there now, to the Harry Potter lying there the previous year. Yet everything was so different. He'd come so far yet there was more left. It didn't seem fair, yet he had no choice, he'd accepted that, and although it was a terrifying project Harry could still lie there and smile, because no matter what happened, he'd never be alone, he'd always have the Order, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley he'd always have his friends, Ron and Hermione, and he'd always have Cho, he'd always have that love to keep him going.

So it was with this thought that Harry closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, knowing that no matter how bad things got, there was always a spark of happiness in his life.

YAY! It's finished! OMG! I have been writing this for aaaaggggeeeeessss!!!!!!! And it's finally over. I know this entire chapter was complete rubbish, but I had to round it off somehow and I kept the absolute crap nice and short for ya! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, the fic probably could have ended in the previous chapter, but I had to put the NEWT results in somewhere and stuff.

Well that's the end of the fic. There will be an epilogue thingy, with some info about what I'm going to be doing now this is finished. So Please leave a comment, preferably about how you liked the fic as a whole not this chapter. I want to hear your general comments about the story as a whole!


	33. A Supposedly Short Epilogue

Ok, this is my epilogue type thing. I have so much stuff I wanted to tell my reviewers and all those people out there who read my fics. My final thankyou's, upcoming fics, beta readers, and anything else I can think of.

Wahooligan8: It didn't take me that long, I had it finished about a week before I posted it, but a had this dumb virus so I couldn't use the Internet for a while. sniff Yay! 10! Thanks, and next time I write a fic I promise to update better than I have toward the end of this fic. Sorry 'bout the cheesiness, and you'll just have to read the rest of this epilogue to find out about sequels or anything. As an all-round thankyou, I have to say, although your new to my review list you've been a great reviewer, you reviews are always long and interesting, plus I love your fics! See ya!

MystikalMagic: Thanks, I'm glad you didn't think it was too cheesy or pointless. I can't really give you much of an all-round thankyou, you're new to my review list but you've always been positive and encouraging I hope you'll keep reading my fics!

FSL: I love you too! Lol! I'll take it you liked the chapter, lol. You're also quite new to reviewing my fic, but you always make me feel good with your reviews and they can be quirky and make me laugh, thankyou for reading my fic! I hope you read my next Harry Potter fics.

Ghetx2o: Hey, I'm glad you didn't think the ending was too bad, cos I read it and thought why the hell did I write that!? but it obviously wasn't that bad. I can't believe I've finished this, I thought it would go on forever! What can I say to you as an all round thankyou? You've been so amazing it's hard to give you enough praise. I'm so grateful for everything, you're always positive, supportive and funny! Especially your songs! What can I say…You Rock! XD

FrostQueen4ever: Thanks! Great review, grins And I know what you mean about having stuff wrong with computers, I mine had a virus for, like, a week! As an all-round thankyou I'd just like to say, although you're quite new to my review list you've been very positive and always kept up my faith in my writing, you made sure I didn't get too demoralised. XD

CelineCho: Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Saying it should be made into a movie made me smile so much! I don't think I'll be sending it to any movie directors, but thank you so much anyway! And I agree with you about PoA I thought it kinda sucked as well. I'm so grateful for that review and I hope you might review some of my upcoming HP fics.

xAkix: grins I'm so glad you liked it so much! XD Yes I'm on holiday!!! has party You'll soon find out if I'm writing sequel, just scroll down to the part about upcoming fics and stuff. Thankyou so much for all your great reviews toward the end of this fic, they really made a difference! I hope you find something to do for the rest of the summer, since I won't be posting much for a while. :)

Lara: I hope you had a good time painting the humanities block, gee, it sounds kinda boring put like that, but anyway, I'm sure it was fun! Thankyou for reviewing this fic, especially as you hadn't read OotP fully until recently. Have a great summer! See you in September.

Padfoot124: screams ok I might have to move away to a cave somewhere in Yemen after that, I'm quite scared. realises she's just told you where she'd going to hide DAMN! Don't worry, I will write more fics, you'll just have to give a bit of time to recover from this one. Lol. Thankyou for the review (although I'm kinda freaked out) I guess you must have liked it if you're so desperate for me to write another fic! Byesies!

PS: figured…

Ok, I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who's read and/or reviewed this fic! You've all been so great and I couldn't have written it without you. I know it's been long and boring in parts but a lot of people have stuck by me through both my Harry Potter fics. People like ghetx2o I literally cannot thankyou enough will several smiley faces satisfy you for now. :):):):):):):):):)! Erika the same for you, one of the best reviewers in the world! :):):):):):):):):)! And LogicalRaven, your reviews have always been informative as well as encouraging! :):):):):):):):):):)!

I have so many reviewers it's kinda hard to pick out just a few to give special thanks to but those three because they're still reviewing after so long. I'd also like to thanks Lara, gotta love ya! Have a good summer! Miss-Aurelia your reviews always make me laugh and you've been very supportive and Tylah cos you've always been a great reviewer! You've all kept up my confidence in my writing, even when I thought something sounded crap, you'd always give me a reason to have faith in myself.

Now to upcoming stuff. I have 3 Harry Potter fics planned but it will probably be a couple of months before I start posting anything. I'm sorry, you'll all have to find something else to read. There are a couple of reasons. Firstly, Harry Potter has taken over mind recently and I need a break from writing, sitting in front of my computer for so long isn't good for me, lol. Also because Harry Potter isn't my only part of the site I write for. I've got some ideas for Jimmy Neutron fics, so I need to get them down and sort them out before I'll start writing again.

As for which of my Harry Potter fic ideas I write first, it's up to you. Here are the options.

1) A kind of sequel to this fic, it will be set the year after Harry leaves Hogwarts, there will be some references to this fic, but it will mostly about what Harry does after school, (based quite a bit around Quidditch and of course Cho) and there will be some flashbacks to his 7th year.

Summary: Voldemort's dead, Harry and Cho are together, both international Quidditch players. Life couldn't be more perfect for Harry and his friends, but since when could Harry ever stay so happy for long? Voldemort's gone, but his supporters still lurk, and eventually get their much wanted revenge on Harry…

2) This one has nothing to do with 'Follow Your Heart' but it yet again has a Quidditch bases, (sorry, I'm kinda obsessed with Quidditch.) It probably will be based very little on anything Voldemort-ish and more on Harry and Cho and whether they get together. It's set the year after Harry leaves Hogwarts.

Summary: Harry's life seems perfect, international Quidditch player, fame, fortune, he has everything anyone could ask for, so why does he feel so alone? There's still one thing left Harry needs, more important than Quidditch, money or anything else. But will Cho be out of even the great Harry Potter's reach…?

3) Another none Voldemort-y fic. It's set in Harry's seventh year, but it will all be from Cho's POV. It's another romancey thing about what Cho does now she's alone in the world plus her thoughts and feelings about Harry…duh! It'll probably only be around 6-8 chapters long.

Summary: Cho has graduated from Hogwarts with 7 NEWTs she could have any job she wants, her looks could attract any guy she likes, except the one she loves most. There's only one guy for her, and Cho will go to any lengths to see him, she's harboured emotions for too long. Is there any way that Harry could still be interested her, especially as the only way to get to him is to become his teacher at Hogwarts…

So those are your choices, drop me a review or an e-mail some time to let me know which you like best! If anyone wants to find out more about any of those fics, e-mail me and I'll be glad to let you in on anything else I can.

Now on to my final few things. I need a better reader! Very desperately, I've taken to reading over my chapters before I post them but they're still not perfect. If anyone is willing please drop me a review or an e-mail and I'll get back to you ASAP. Please don't say you'll do it if you're just gunna do it properly for a couple of chapters then stop cos I hate that!

Finally, I'd like to co-write a fic with someone. I've always thought that if two people write a fic it can turn out so much better, so if anyone is interested e-mail or review please. I'm happy to use one of my own ideas or someone else's, it doesn't even have to be Harry Potter, it can be any of the things mentioned on my bio, and it doesn't have to be romance either, I'd love to co-write a humour fic or something else.

Ok that's everything! This is an overly long set of notes (longer than some of the chapters!), but thanks for reading if you haven't died of boredom! One last thankyou to all my great reviewers! And please take the time to think about everything else I've mentioned!

Love ya'll!

Sheen Rox


End file.
